Menage a Trois
by Cilenita79
Summary: Historia para mayores de 25
1. Chapter 1

**Menage a Trois**

Juro y requetecontra juro que los personajes en cuestión (Candy Candy) no son míos

son de propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y que la historia pertenece a Shayla Black, esta es

solo una adaptación y que no hago beneficio alguno, bla, bla, bla….

Esta historia la vi publicada en un foro de Candy. Publicada en el 2009, solo subieron

esta "adaptación" hasta el capitulo 9 y la chica no lo continuo….Como es de esperarse

me volví loca buscando el libro en cuestión u alguna pagina donde lo continuara y no lo

encontré….y la verdad es que a mi parecer esta historia merece ser terminada,

obviamente adaptada al Candy Mundillo…

Ojo, esta historia tiene un alto contenido sexual, es grafica a morir, solo apta para

personas con criterio formado y mayores de 25 jajajajajaj, así que si no les gusta este

tipo de historias, NO LO LEAN!...Y a puesto que mas de alguna va a continuar con la

lectura ja!

Procuren tener un jarro de agua fría, un paño cerca para aplacar los calores, si tienen al

amante, novio, marido cerca mejor ja…No digan que no se los advertí, bueno disfruten

del trio….


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo

¿Como una chica inocente atrae a un famoso y atractivo cantante al que la prensa

sensacionalista atribuye practicas sexuales para los que ella no esta preparada?

Candice White esta decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para convencer al hombre de sus

sueños, el popular cantante Anthony Brown, de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Resuelta a probar que es lo suficiente mujer para él, Candy recurre a Terius

Grantchester y le pide que sea su tutor sexual. Atrevido y descarado, Terry le advierte

que esta jugando con fuego, lo que no impide que la tome bajo su tutela y que, junto con

su primo Albert, le enseñe los placeres de ser compartida. Aunque ella se reserva para

Anthony, pronto descubrirá que Terry es el único hombre capaz de satisfacer todas sus

fantasías. Y cuando Candy pide más…él no será capaz de resistirse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 1**

Por lo general, a Candice White no le importaba pedir favores. Si su padre hubiera

estado en la cuidad, no le hubiera molestado pedirle que pasara por la tintorería. Ni

darle la lata a alguno de sus hermanos para que le comprara la leche.

Pero hoy no le pediría ayuda a su familia. Lo que necesitaba no era algo que se

considerase normal.

Respiro hondo. Podía hacerlo. No, tenia que hacerlo si quería hacer realidad la fantasía

que llevaba siete años rondándole la cabeza.

Salio del auto aquella húmeda tarde y estudio la casa ladrillo color rojo. El exterior, con

un macizo de azaleas de vistosos colores y un césped recién cortado. Nadie podría

adivinar que depravaciones ocurrían en esa casa. De hecho, Candy había ido para

descubrirlas personalmente.

Para averiguar si podía soportarlas.

Cerrando los dedos temblorosos en torno a la correa del bolso, se armo de valor y llamo.

Contra toda lógica espero a que Terius Grantchester no estuviera en casa.

Uf!¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no lo veía? ¿Cinco años? Quizás mas. Ojala pudiera

pasar otros cinco años o mas sin tener contacto con él. De hecho imaginar su cara era

todo lo que hacia falta para hacerla rechinar los dientes y pensar en encestarle un par de

puñetazos. Cuando Candy tenía 17 años, él había despertado en ella una curiosidad que

la atemorizaba. Pero que al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar. La única vez que había

intentado algo al respecto, iniciando una sencilla conversación, él la había rechazado sin

miramientos. Lo había odiado por eso.

Ahora, en vez de evitarle, iba a tener que pedirle el favor de su vida, y haría cualquier

cosa para que no se negara.

Tragando saliva, Candy volvió a llamar.

-Ya voy- anuncio una amortiguada voz masculina.

¿Terry? Había pasado demasiado tiempo y Candy había borrado de su memoria todo lo

que concernía a aquel hombre. Pero jamás había olvidado aquella voz profunda y ronca.

Sintió mariposas en el estomago cuando oyó ruidos de pasos aproximándose a la puerta.

Había ensayado mil veces lo que iba a decir. Terry pecaba del mismo comportamiento

militar que su padre y hermanos y no le gustaba la gente que iba con rodeos. Así que

solo esperaba soltar su discurso sin ser fastidiada.

De repente un hombre abrió la puerta. No era Terry es mas ni se le parecía.

El pelo rubio estaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Tenía unos conmovedores ojos azules y

una mandíbula firme con sombra de barba. Una camiseta ceñida de color gris y jeans

descoloridos cubrían su cuerpo alto y atlético. Aquel hombre podría trabajar como

modelo y ganar una fortuna. Su cara le resultaba familiar, quizás lo conocía.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sería un placer- La divertida sonrisa del hombre le indico que

era conciente de que lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza y no le importaba lo mas

mínimo, es más él había hecho lo mismo.

Candy se rió, era obvio que la sutileza no era lo suyo.

-Lo siento. Creo que me confundí de casa. Estoy buscando a Terius Grantchester, creo

que me confundí de calle…

-No. Has llegado al sitio correcto. Mi primo Terry regresara pronto.

-Terry es primo tuyo?- La posibilidad la dejo boquiabierta.

En términos físicos, los 2 hombres eran –literalmente- como la noche y el día. El que

estaba ante ella era ardiente y sexy, de cabellos y piel dorados como el día. Terry era

oscuro y lujurioso como la noche.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Somos primos segundos. Ya se que no es para andar diciéndolo. Pero como él paga su

parte vivimos juntos. Yo soy…

-Albert Andley ¡Oh Santo Dios! Te he reconocido por las fotos. Tengo varios de tus

libros de cocina.

-Me siento alagado.

-¡Oh, vaya! me encantan tus recetas aunque soy un autentico desastre en la cocina.

La cordial risa masculina de Albert resonó como eco en su vientre. Le cayó bien de

inmediato. Parecía buena gente. Sencillo a pesar de su éxito.

-Como te llamas cariño?

-Candice White- le tendió la mano- De verdad eres primo de Terry?

-Eso parece- Albert le tomo la mano acariciándola mas que estrechándola. –No puedo

dejarte aquí afuera ¿Quieres entrar a esperarle? Me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía

mientras termino de hacer la cena.

Aquel hombre rezumaba encanto. Candy quedo encandilada por él.

-Gracias. Crees que llegara pronto?

-Si. Llamo hace un rato para decirme que estaba en camino- Albert se hizo a un lado

para que pasara.

Candy entro en la casa, llena de curiosidad. En ella reinaba el clasicismo de influencia

Italiana, pero con aire rustico y moderno a la vez. Había sillones de cuero y mesas de

fierro forjado. Era lujosa y de buen gusto, pero aún así muy masculina.

-Calculo que llegara en 10 minutos mas o menos- Albert le dirigió una picara sonrisa.-

El tiempo justo para ofrecerte un té helado de frambuesas y unos bollos de melocotón

recién hechos, además de sonsacarte como ese imbécil ha conseguido que una belleza

como tu venda a visitarlo.

A Candy se le esfumo la sonrisa de golpe. Su misión. Un par de ojos azules y una

sonrisa amable y había olvidado la razón del por que había ido.

No iba a dejar que Albert le sonsacara la verdad, no importaba lo delicioso que

resultaran los bollos. Aunque lo mas probable era que Terry se lo contara a Albert en

cuanto la pusiera patitas en la calle.

-Solo estaba bromeando, no hay necesidad que te pongas tan seria. No tienes que

contarme nada- Le aseguro con aquella voz ronca e íntima. La expresión picara de sus

ojos cambio por una mirada oscura y adusta.

-Lo siento- Candy intento decir- Es que estoy un poco…

-Nerviosa?- conduciéndola a la cocina

-Es una casa preciosa, en especial la cocina- Suspiro, feliz de poder cambiar de tema.

-Gracias, por si te lo preguntas, Terry no tuvo nada que ver en la decoración- dijo

guiñándole un ojo.

¿Decoración? ¿Terry? La idea la hizo reír. Terry colgaba las armas en el perchero y

tenia las cajas de los cartuchos esparcidas en el suelo. Para él, los prismáticos de

infrarrojos eran el tema preferido a la hora del café. Un buen televisor, un sofá viejo y

una cámara de seguridad y no necesitaba de nada más para entretenerse.

-Te creo, lo has decorado tú todo?.

-Con un poco de ayuda de un amigo que es decorador

-Te ha quedado muy bonita.

El le respondió con una sonrisa…

-Me alegro que te guste ¿Un té de frambuesas?

Albert la tomo por la cintura y la guío hacia una silla. La leve caricia le gusto. Candy no

tenia duda alguna de que muchas mujeres considerarían atractivo a Albert. Lo era. Pero

había algo que la hacia sentir a gusto, que la tranquilizaba. Decoraba y cocinaba, quizás

era gay. Lo observo un momento y después reconsidero "No, por supuesto que no lo es"

simplemente era una persona educada y de trato fácil.

-Así que conoces a Terry- pregunto Albert, dándole un vaso

-Se podría decir que si- Le dirigió una tensa sonrisa- Mi padre y él se dedican a lo

mismo. De hecho, él solía trabajar para mi padre.- Candy tomo un sorbo de té y no pudo

contener un suspiro-¡Esto esta de muerte!

Albert frunció el seño y luego cayo en cuenta de quien era ella.

-Ah ¿eres la hija del Coronel White?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Terry te ha hablado de mi?

-Nunca ha mencionado tu nombre. En realidad solo me ha hablado de tu padre. Tendré

que patearle el trasero por ese descuido. Eres preciosa- Se sentó en la silla a su lado y

sonrío, derrochando encanto- Me voy a sentir muy feliz si ya te ha echado el ojo.

Un rubor acalorado subió por el cuello de Candy hasta sus mejillas. "¿Se había

sonrojado?" Ella jamás lo hacia. ¡Jamás! Pero Albert y sus halagos eran demasiado para

una chica acostumbrada a tratar solo con militares.

-Apuesto lo que sea que tienes montones de mujeres rendida a tus pies.

Un amago de sonrisa aleteo en esa boca exuberante, pero no respondió.

-Terry sabia que venias?

-No. Y no me ha echado el ojo. Créeme, hace años que no lo veo. Creo que todavía

estaba en el instituto la última vez que lo vi.

La sorpresa se reflejo en los rasgos sensuales de Albert.

-Y ahora llegas aquí como caída del cielo, decidida a hablar con un hombre por el que,

si no me equivoco, no sientes un especial cariño ¿es así?

Candy palideció, Albert era realmente perspicaz.

-Yo…, necesito hablar con Terry. Es Urgente.

Terry estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Mierda!, reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier sitio. Aguda, rítmica, con un leve toque

de picardía. "Candice White". La chica que le ponía duro como un martillo neumático.

Siempre había sido así. Durante todos y cada uno de los días que había trabajado para el

coronel. Era oír su voz y toda la sangre del cuerpo descendía directamente a su

miembro. Una mirada de esos dulces ojos verdes y ya estaba listo para la acción.

Terry hizo una mueca mientras se recolocaba la bragueta. Maldita sea, todavía tenia ese

poder sobre él.

Al menos ya no tenía 17 años y tentaba a un hombre que era lo suficientemente mayor

para saber cuando no debía jugar con fuego.

Hacía 5 años que había dejado de trabajar con su padre, antes de hacer algo entupido.

Algo de lo que, estaba seguro, se hubiera arrepentido mas tarde, igual que lo habría

hecho ella.

Pero ¿por que demonios estaba allí? "Mierda, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…"

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando él entro en la cocina. Terry se detuvo ante la isleta

para ocultar la dura evidencia de su excitación. Al ver la sonrisa de diversión de su

primo, supo que a él no lo había engañado.

Pero fue a Candy a quien presto toda su atención. Había madurado. Sus labios eran

ahora más provocativos, las pecas casi se habían desvanecido. Apenas llevaba

maquillaje. El aire a inocencia permanecía intacto y lo invitaba a corromperlo.

Terry apostaría todas sus medallas a que todavía era virgen.

"Estas loco" Candy ya debía tener 22, 23 como mucho. Pero en lo mas profundo de su

ser sabía que no se equivocaba. ¡Maldita sea! Tenia que deshacerse de ella. Y con

rapidez. Un deseo incontrolable y una chica virgen, eran una combinación peligrosa.

-Candy- La voz de Terry sonó ronca por el deseo, reprimió las ganas de hacer una

mueca.

-Terry

Su nombre pareció flotar desde aquellos labios rosados y tentadores. El ronco sonido lo

puso mas duro todavía. Entonces ella se mordisqueo el labio inferior y él solo pudo

pensar en deslizar su miembro entre esos labios, en penetrar la profundamente sedosa

humedad de su boca mientras ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes.

Si no dejaba de pensar esas cosas, iba a tener que ir al baño a masturbarse antes de

poder mantener una conversación coherente y deshacerse de ella.

-Hola- dijo ella para romper el embarazoso silencio

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Candy asintió con la cabeza, gesto automático que denotaba nerviosismo, no había oído

más que unas pocas frases de la conversación con Albert, las suficientes para saber que

su primo pensaba que le había echado el ojo a aquella belleza. Y que Candy tenía una

razón importante para estar allí.

Como solo tenían un conocido en común, pensó que se trataba del coronel

-Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?

-E-esta bien. Gracias- Candy forzó una sonrisa.-Últimamente a recibido amenazas de

algunos de los sicópatas que envío la cárcel y que ya salieron el libertad, pero eso no es

nada nuevo.

"No, no en esa clase de trabajo"

-No, no lo es

Por fin su erección disminuyo lo suficiente como cruzar la estancia y sentarse ante la

mesa. Su primo todavía esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona y Terry le dirigió una mirada de

advertencia.

-No he podido evitar que le decías a Albert que tenias algo importante que decirme. No

será sobre el coronel?

-No. Es sobre…-Las pestañas de Candy sombrearon sus mejillas cuando bajo la vista y

volvió a morderse el labio.

Maldita sea, los gestos inocentes y seductores de Candy lo ponían a cien.

Ella levanto la vista de nuevo y vio que lo miraba con determinación. Interesante.

-Es algo personal

"¿Personal?" Terry no podía imaginarse a que se refería ¿Había acudido a él para hablar

algo personal? Se había esforzado en mantenerse al margen con ella mientras trabajaba

para su padre. No le había resultado fácil cuando se había sentido agarrotado todos los

días por la frustración sexual.

Albert se levanto y se dirigió hacia Candy.

-Chicos, los dejare unos minutos a solas. Hay más té de frambuesas. No permitas que el

ogro te asuste- Le copio las manos y se las besó- Y no se te ocurra marcharte sin

despedirte.

Terry observo el intercambio y se dio cuenta que le rechinaban los dientes "Bastardo"

Candy poseía todo lo que su primo deseaba: dulzura, virginidad e inocencia.

"Pero ya podía irse olvidando de esa mujer" si Candy estaba vedada para él, también lo

estaba para Albert.

El suave golpe de una puerta le indico a Terry que Albert se había encerrado en su

despacho.

-Bien adelante, te escucho

-He venido a pedirte un favor, me doy cuenta que es un poco extraño pero…-Se

interrumpió con un tembloroso suspiro, luego alzo la barbilla y pareció controlar sus

nervios, lo miro directamente a la cara- Podrías enseñarme todo sobre sexo, tal y como a

ti te gusta?

Por lo general la expresión de Terry jamás reflejaba sus pensamientos debido a su

trabajo, poseer una expresión insondable era algo indispensable. Aquella era la primera

vez que Candy lo veía quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Que!

-Quiero que me enseñes como son las relaciones sexuales que te gustan

¿Las relaciones sexuales que le gustaban a él? ¿Podría haber algo más extraño en este

jodido planeta?

Ahí pasaba algo muy raro, era imposible que a la virginal Candy le gustara lo mismo

que a él. Ni siquiera debía saber que existía. Lo más probable era que no tuviera ni la

más remota idea de que estaba pidiendo.

Con aquel pensamiento dejo traslucir su irritación y negó con la cabeza.

-Por que mierda ibas a querer saber algo así?

Candy no se inmuto ante su lenguaje. Terry debía reconocerle eso y más…como el

haber tenido agallas para ir hasta allí. Al criarse con el coronel y 2 hermanos mayores,

era probable que hubiera oído todas las palabras malsanas del mundo, y algunas mas de

su propia cosecha. Pero se pregunto de donde sacaría el valor para preguntarle si

quería…¿Qué? ¿Ser su tutor sexual? Bufo para si mismo pensando todas las cosas que

le gustaría enseñarle.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ampliar mis horizontes- explico ella con

despreocupación, de una forma que parecía ensayada- Y a pesar de tu actitud brusca,

eres una persona honrada. Nunca me harías daño…

-Hasta cuando tendré que escuchar este discursito antes de decirte que no?

-Aún no he terminado

-Ni siquiera deberías haber empezado

-Necesito saber. Tengo que saber como complacer a un hombre con esas inclinaciones

Esas inclinaciones, como si fuera algo fácil, como si pudiera explicárselo con un simple

esquema.

-A ver si nos entendemos, ¿Quieres aprender a tener sexo conmigo, pero no tienes idea

de que va la cosa?

Candy se enervo.

-Claro que lo se. A ti te gustan los _menages_, te gusta compartir mujeres.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de eso? Era sorprendente, perturbador,

condenadamente excitante.

Pero Candy había dicho "_menages_" como si la sola palabra la asustara de muerte, Terry

se rió largo y tendido a costa de Candy.

-Pecosa, estas metiéndote en camisa de once varas

-Por favor, no me trates como una niña. Puede que no sea la mujer mas experimentada

del mundo, pero ¿Qué mas da? Todos partimos de cero. Estoy tratando de aprender. No

te pido un compromiso ni que me dediques mucho tiempo. Hablo de una tarde o dos

¿Dónde esta el problema?

Así que la pecosa aun tenia garras. La encontraba salvajemente excitante. Se la imagino

tumbándola sobre esa misma mesa, separándole las piernas para poder observar su sexo

abierto para él mientras ella se retorcía y jadeaba en pleno orgasmo.

Se aclaro la garganta y se obligo a centrarse.

-Olvídate por un segundo de que no tienes la más remota idea del asunto. Centrémonos

en la gran pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por que quieres experimentar por ti misma que se siente

ser compartida?

Candy cruzo las manos delante de ella y vacilo, intentando decidir que contarle y que

no. Terry le dio un minuto, no pensaba ir a ningún sitio sin saber antes de que iba este

asunto.

-No se si te acordaras, pero un poco antes que vinieras a trabajar con mi padre, este

estaba protegiendo a Anthony Brown

-Si- Se encogió de hombros

-Anthony y yo…Nos hicimos muy amigos ese verano. Compartimos un vínculo

especial. Se podría decir que nuestro amor floreció. Hemos salido con otras personas

pero no es lo mismo. Y nuestra relación solo se ha hecho más fuerte con los años. Nos

hemos mantenido en contacto por teléfono y por mail. Compartimos nuestras

esperanzas, sueños y deseos. Llevo muchos años pensando en él, en nosotros y creo que

a él le pasa lo mismo.

Que alguien le diera una bolsa para el mareo. ¿De veras Candy se tragaba todo eso?

¿Qué mientras Anthony se iba tirando a toda mujer que se le ponía por delante, la

amistad con Candy tenía un significado especial para él? Imagino que sería

posible…después de que el infierno se congelara.

-Ya veo-dijo arrastrando las silabas-Y eso que tiene que ver

-Bueno, hace unos 6 meses hablamos largamente de nuestra relación. Le dije que nunca

podría sentir por nadie lo que sentía por él- Se mordisqueo los labios, titubeando-

Anthony me dijo que yo le importaba mucho, pero que su estilo de vida me

escandalizaría.

No había más que leer la prensa amarilla.

-Si, lo haría.

-He visto montones de fotos de él con diferentes mujeres. He oído rumores sobre lo

mucho que le gusta compartir a las mujeres. Se lo que tengo que hacer si quiero un

futuro con él. Pero él dice que no quiere corromperme; piensa que yo no podría

soportarlo. Tengo que demostrarle que puedo ser lo que necesita.

Santo cielo! ¿Acaso había perdido completamente el juicio? Pretendía que le enseñara a

darle placer a ese niño bonito que presumía de ser cantante y algún idiota desconocido a

la vez ¿Será Candy una mujer inmadura para su edad, de esas que pierden la cabeza por

celebridades y gritan como locas, cada vez que oían sus nombres? Se le encogió el

estomago.

-Así que crees que yo te enseñare como atraparle, y luego vivirán felices comiendo

perdices?

Candy se envaro.

-Creo que los mas inteligente sería ir a Anthony preparada para complacerle y de esa

manera probarle que puedo ser alguien especial para él.

-Y a que viene tanta prisa?

-Ha vivido en Europa estos últimos años. Le he echado mucho de menos. Pero por fin

vuelve a Estados Unidos. Vuelve a Tejas durante unos meses. Hemos hecho planes para

vernos y averiguar si nuestra relación tiene algún futuro. Es mi oportunidad para

demostrarle que aún nos une ese vínculo especial.

"¿Vinculo especial?" ¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir eso?

-En primer lugar, ese tipo es una estrella del pop. Ha tenido 3 álbumes en el número uno

de los dos últimos años. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, y lo sabes.

Ella alzo la barbilla, altiva. Tenía su genio. Otra cosa que lo ponía duro.

-Precisamente por eso, no puedo permitirme el lujo de no estar preparada. Se que tendré

que competir por su tiempo y atención. Soy consiente de que no soy tan mundana como

las groupies que lo persiguen. Pero existe una conexión entre nosotros. Quiero ver si

nos lleva a algún lado y creo que él también esta dispuesto a averiguarlo, aunque tiene

miedo de hacerme daño.

-Y supongo que en segundo lugar, tú eres demasiado inocente para esto.

-Por eso te pido ayuda. Me niego a ir a verlo y correr el riesgo de que me considere una

niña ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso es tan difícil hacerlo?

-Crees que con que te haga un jodido esquema será suficiente para saber todo lo que hay

que saber sobre los _menages_ ¿verdad?

-Estoy dispuesta a que me lo expliques, y quizás también me haga falta una

demostración. Depende.

"Jodidamente Increible"

-Una explicación no te servirá de nada, pecosa, y no te prepararía para lo que realmente

necesitas. En cuanto a una demostración, lo más probable es que salgas huyendo

espantada.

Ella frunció el ceño. La frustración de Candy crecía a la par que su deseo por ella

-De ser así, tengo que saberlo ahora, antes de comprometer con Anthony. Si lo

compruebo por mi misma…

-Saldrías de aquí gritando y corriendo tan rápido que baterías todos los récords. No

podrías soportarlo.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso estamos hablando también de bondage o la dominación?

Terry agrando sorprendido los ojos, ¿como sabia ella de esas cosas?

-No parezcas tan sorprendido. No soy precisamente una niña.

-Puede que no. Pero eres virgen todavía. Apostaría mi vida en ello

-Si ¿y que? Me estoy reservando para Anthony- Se aparto un brillante rizo rubio de la

cara, actuando como si anunciar que una mujer de 22 años era virgen fuera la cosa mas

natural del mundo- Terry, se que no me debes nada, pero te estoy pidiendo lo mas

amablemente posible que me ayudes

-A la mierda con tu petición. No me importa como lo expongas. Es una condenada

estupidez.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que mi padre se enfade…

-Demonios, si, por supuesto se enfardara. Pero no es por esa razón por la que no estoy

dispuesto a ayudarte. Candy, este no es el tipo de sexo que la vaya bien a una virgen

Ella hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre ello. Luego se puso de pie.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Al parecer no te atraigo para nada. Genial, ya encontrare otra manera

de aprender.

Terry debería dejar que creyera eso y dejar que se marchara, pero no podía. Tenía que

hacerle saber que si lo atraía…y que por ese mismo motivo, estaba jugando con fuego.

Terry se levanto y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Así que piensas que no me atraes?-bajo la mirada al miembro grueso y duro que

tensaba su bragueta. Al instante ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. El suave jadeo que

emitió solo lo puso mas duro- Pecosa, no puedes imaginarte lo que se me ha pasado por

la cabeza desde que has formulado esa petición, con esa boca tan deseable que tienes,

pero dudo que quieras saberlo.

Un ardiente rubor inundo sus mejillas de Candy, mientras miraba de nuevo la entre

pierna de Terry, se mordisqueo los labios, siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o

pensativa.

-Si quiero, quiero saberlo todo sobre las relaciones sexuales que te gustan. Las que le

gustan a Anthony.

Terry se sintió molesto, y se prometió a si mismo que si alguna vez tocaba a Candy, ella

dejaría de pensar en aquella afeminada estrella del pop. Estaría demasiado ocupada con

él.

Sólo en pensar en decirle que no, le hacia sentir las como si le aplastaran las pelotas.

Mierda, se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja para que saciara su lujuria por ella. Lujurias

que llevaba más de 5 años conteniendo. Lujuria que le ponía el miembro increíblemente

duro y que le hacia sentir un deseo que le retorcía las entrañas.

"Es inocente, Virgen, ¡Peligro!"

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto ¿De verdad Candy pensaba que era lo

suficientemente madura para ser compartida? Si, tenia que hacer que huyera. Sería lo

mejor antes de cometer una locura, como agarrarla, tocarla, excitarla y penetrarla hasta

el fondo.

-El sexo que me gusta no es ni dulce ni romántico, pecosa. Es crudo, y en ocasiones

doloroso para una mujer. Puede requerir una espalda de acero y mucho aguante.

Candy se puso tensa y trago saliva. Estaba nerviosa…, pero intrigada. La curiosidad se

arremolino en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Al final ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Continua

Terry se acerco más. No podía contenerse. Ahora también captaba su aroma.

Desprendía un olor a melocotones, a azúcar moreno y deseo femenino. ¿Acaso estarían

calentándola sus palabras? ¿O sería saber que lo excitaba lo que la hacia humedecer?

Dio otro paso, invadiendo el espacio de Candy, y acerco sus labios a su oído.

-En mi caso, _menage_, implica compartir a una mujer, dos hombres penetrándola a la

vez, llevándola al orgasmo y volviéndola tan loca de placer que ella olvida hasta su

nombre y grita hasta que el techo se le cae en sima.

Terry se alejo para evaluar la reacción de Candy. Tenía la boca entreabierta en un

silencioso jadeo, los ojos agrandados y las pupilas dilatadas. Oh maldita sea, ¿Sería

posible que la idea le atrajera? Su pene estaba preparado para bailar un tango a pesar de

que su mente estaba intentando por todos los medios cortar la música.

-Ayúdame a entenderlo. ¿Por qué te gustan los _menages_?-logro susurrar ella-¿ Por que

no hacer el amor con una sola mujer? Solo los 2

-Dos hombres pueden lograr que una mujer alcance un placer tan increíble que ella este

dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el placer de sus amantes. Y para eso tengo que tener un

asiento en primera fila.

A Candy se le enrojeció aún más el rostro. El aroma del deseo femenino flotaba ahora

en el aire. Se le irguieron los pezones al tiempo que humedecía sus labios con

nerviosismo.

-Entiendo

-¿De veras?

-Estoy al tanto de esas cosas. He leído mucho. Comprendo como es posible físicamente,

pero y los lazos afectivos?

-¿Lazos afectivos?

El debía ser de Marte, porque esa pregunta era, definitivamente, de Venus.¿Que pasaba

con las preguntas que esperaba? ¿Dónde se meten los miembros? ¿Cómo 2 hombres

pueden tener sexo con una mujer simultáneamente? Esas si eran cosas que podía

responder, con todo lujo de detalles además. A él le encantaría verla penetrada por dos

miembros batiéndose a duelo, uno por su apretada vagina y otro por el intocable trasero.

Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar de esa forma antes que los jeans terminaran

constriñendo la erección.

-¿Cómo se manejan esas relaciones para no interferir con los celos?

-Es que no son relaciones. Es solo sexo. De cualquier forma que pueda ser consumado

por tres personas a la vez.

-Ah- Ella parpadeo y luego aparto la mirada-Debería de haberlo sabido, tu no eres de los

que mantienen relaciones.

-A mi me basta con la lujuria- Cualquier otra cosa era potencialmente catastrófica. De

hecho ya había pasado por eso una vez…Y no quería recordar la pesadilla que fue.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que contigo, eso de la lujuria me va bien también. Solo…solo

quiero aprender lo que puedas enseñarme…

"¿Todavía?"

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

Candy se aferro a su bolso y cuadro los hombros

-Hoy he conducido más de 140 kilómetros para hablar contigo, un hombre al que no veo

hace 5 años. Uno al que nunca le guste demasiado. Me he tragado mi orgullo para

admitir delante de ti por que quiero esto y porque todavía sigo siendo virgen ¿Me habría

tomado tantas molestias si no hubiera estado segura de aprender a complacer a Anthony

y decidir si esto es lo que quiero en mi vida?

"Anthony", ahí estaba el nombre del imbécil otra vez. Maldito imitador de los putos

Backstreet boys. Maldito fuera él y su melodiosa voz de falsete que copaba las listas de

éxitos.

-No soy el hombre adecuado para eso Candy. No puedo hacerlo

Ella apretó los labios y tenso los dedos en torno al bolso.

-¿Por que no?

-Por un millón de razones. Para empezar, no me acuesto con vírgenes

-No te he pedido que lo hicieras. De hecho, reservo mi virginidad para Anthony. No se

porque no puedes darme aunque sea una explicación de las partes mas complejas

-Porque las explicaciones no te servirán de nada, pecosa. No sabrás de qué va todo esto

hasta que te encuentres taladrada por un par de miembros bien duros.

-Explícame eso. ¿Taladrada exactamente donde? ¿Y de que manera? ¿Una que implique

dolor?

Las palabras de Terry no la habían conmovido ni un poco. Sus preguntas lo aturdían, le

aterraban. ¿Por qué Candy no tenía miedo? Él si lo tenía.

-No voy a hablar de eso. Si quieres información sobre los _menages_, búscala en los

libros.

-Como tu bien has dicho, las palabras no son un buen sustituto de la experiencia.

-Entonces que sea ese niñito bonito de voz afeminada el que te proporcione de

experiencia. Porque desde luego, no seré yo.

-Genial-Paso por su lado- Tú no quieres ayudarme. Déjame pensar…¿Con quien salías

cuando trabajabas para mi padre? Ah si, con Archibal Cornwell. Recuerdo haber oído

rumores sobré él ¿Sabes si vive cerca de aquí? Supongo que puedo pedírselo a él y si no

muestra interés, creo que su hermano Stear, también era amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?, puede

que él este dispuesto a ayudarme, así que adiós y muy buenas- Se apresuro hacia la

puerta

Terry se envaro. Oh, si…tanto Archi como Staer estarían más que dispuestos a

ayudarla…ya fuera con o sin ropa. Pero ninguno de los dos era conocido por ser

cuidadoso. La virginidad de Candy no significaría nada. Verían carne fresca y jugosa, y

se enterrarían en ella jadeando como perros.

Pero Terry se dijo a si mismo…es su problema. Sin embargo, si la dejaba salir por la

puerta, acabaría maltratada por aquel par de rottweilers hambrientos. Y eso era algo que

le cabreaba. Estaría aplastada en segundos y eso era algo que por alguna maldita razón,

no podía permitir. Quizás por su lealtad al coronel…

"Maldita sea". Iba a tener que disuadirla. Rechinando los dientes, repaso cual sería el

mejor modo de hacerlo, por desgracia no tenia muchas opciones. Y hasta ahora hablar

no había servido de nada. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Terry la agarro del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Los pechos de Candy, dulces y firmes,

le quemaron la piel, como si no llevara camisa. Maldijo para sus adentros ante el

contacto. "¡Maldición!". Aquella chica siempre le había hecho sentir algo, y después de

5 años el efecto era todavía más pronunciado.

Candy jadeo cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron. Alzo la mirada lentamente hacia la de él.

La excitación ardía en su cara, resplandecía en aquellas dilatadas pupilas color verde. Al

ver la expresión de ella, Terry se pregunto si era esa la primera vez que Candy había

sentido algo por él que no fuera irritación.

"Aquel plan no podía durar mas de 3 minutos"

-Espera un momento-Tensó los dedos con los que le agarraba el brazo antes de obligarse

a si mismo a relajarlos- Supongamos que hablas en serio. Y que yo reconsidero tu

petición. Tendría que ser con demostración práctica y todo eso.

Ella trago saliva. Su corazón se salto un latido. Dios, no tenía ni idea de lo

peligrosamente cerca que estaba de acabar tumbada sobre la mesa de la cocina para

convertirse en su merienda.

-Vale. ¿Quién sería…?¿Quien se unirá a nosotros?

Albert resolvió ese dilema al entrar tranquilamente en la cocina con una sonrisa

seductora y una mirada que no se podía mal interpretar ¿Así que el bueno de Albert

había estado escuchando? Terry hizo girar a Candy hacia él.

-Hola cariño-dijo Albert con acento arrastrado.

Terry sintió que Candy temblaba en sus brazos cuando cruzo con la mirada de su primo.

Contuvo el instinto de tranquilizarla. Aquello debía dejarle muy claro a lo que se

enfrentaba, debería hacer que descarta sus planes ipso facto.

-¿Terry y tu…?- a Candy le tembló la voz

-Exacto

Incluso la respiración femenina era temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa. "Estupendo". Por fin,

algo había penetrado en aquella cabeza dura. Había llegado el momento en que Candy

soltara un rotundo "no"

Terry dirigió a su primo una mirada de advertencia mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su

primo le respondió con un asomo de sonrisa, luego se acerco a ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2

Candy se estremeció a pesar de las enormes manos de Terry en sus hombros,

tranquilizándola, quemándola.

La idea de esos 2 hombres salvajes y atrevidos, que parecían salidos de una novela

erótica y ella, estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad ¿Podría manejarlo? ¿Podría

aceptarlo como algo permanente en su vida?

Albert se acerco lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa de tiburón y una mirada hambrienta.

La excitación y el miedo la dejaron sin aliento. Terry tenía razón: Las palabras no

podían prepararla para la realidad de esos 2 hombres. Él apenas la tocaba y Albert

estaba medio metro. En la habitación se palpaba la testosterona que sobre cargo sus

sentidos, haciendo que le zumbara la cabeza. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Al ser virgen, se sentía un poco intimidada, pero no asustada. Nerviosa…., pero eso no

iba a detenerla. Tenia que saber si podía ser la mujer que Anthony necesitaba, si podía

aceptar las caricias de 2 hombres. La tranquilidad que la invadió era probablemente el

resultado de criarse con hombres decididos. Tener miedo no era una opción.

Y también sentía curiosidad…..si, una curiosidad repentina ¿Cómo podía disfrutar de la

alegre delicadeza de Albert y del crudo poder de Terry al mismo tiempo? Ardía en

deseos por conocer la respuesta.

"Alto!" Candy trago saliva, recordando porque estaba allí. La respuesta a su pregunta,

irrelevante, ella estaba allí para aprender, para Anthony, para que él la viera como

mujer, su mujer, cuando la abrazara o la compartiera….¿Con quien la compartiría?

¿Con miembros del grupo? ¿Con alguna groupie? Anthony se había negado a darle

detalles de su vida sexual.

Entonces Albert la toco, le deslizo las manos por las caderas. La pregunta se disipo bajo

el ardiente contacto de sus dedos cuando la acaricio suavemente y la dio vuelta.

Dejándola de nuevo de cara a Terry. Su mirada se encontró con la de Albert por encima

del hombro. Sin apartar las manos de ella, la hizo descansar contra su cuerpo,

apretándola contra su pecho, acunando su erección contra el trasero.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la descarga ardiente y el abrasador deseo que se

enrosco en su vientre cuando los dedos de Terry se enredaron en su cabello y arrastraran

su mirada a esos ojos verde-azules hipnóticos.

-Candy-Gruño Terry- estas jugando con fuego, pecosa. Prepárate para quemarte.

Con un simple roce de su boca, Terry le abrió e invadió sus labios, encendiendo sus

sentidos cuando deslizo su lengua dentro de su boca y arrazo con todo lo que tocaba con

cada lánguida y excitante caricia.

Había espera de Terry un beso rudo, sin concesiones ante su inexperiencia, pero no fue

así. Era hambriento y exigente, si, pero bueno, muy bueno.

A Candy la habían besado antes, pero no de esa manera. De repente él se retiro,

dejándola dolorida y sin fuerzas. Oh Dios!, su sabor. Era excitante, masculino, adictivo.

Candy deseaba mas, mucho mas.

Terry le rozo los labios con los suyos otra vez, y Candy abrió la boca un poco más. Él se

hundió en ella con más profundidad que antes. La saboreo, jugueteo con ella, se retiro.

"¡No!" Candy necesitaba más y presiono sus manos contra la sólida pared de su pecho.

Terry la recompensó con otra provocativa caricia en los labios, que derritieron los suyos

con aquella firme y salvaje posesión. Aunque lo había esperado, la invasión de su

lengua la dejo nuevamente sin defensas. Deslizo las manos del pecho al pelo de Terry,

intento aferrarse a sus cabellos para acercarlo más a ella, pero el pelo, al igual que su

dueño, era esquivo. Candy se moría de deseo. Le araño. Apenas podía respirar, estaba

mareada, deleitada en el calor que invadía su vientre. Se le tensaron los pezones. Era

salvaje, tan bueno…

Noto una mano calida curvándose sobre su brazo y ascendiendo en una lenta caricia.

Era Albert, casi se había olvidado de él, pero cuando él se acerco más a ella, cuando el

calor de su torso contra su espalda y la dureza de su miembro todavía apretada contra su

trasero se hicieron más evidentes, fue posible ignorarlo.

Albert levanto la mano y le aparto el pelo del cuello. La suave presión de la ardiente

boca de aquel hombre y su calido aliento sobre el cuello fue una lluvia sobre la sensible

piel. Candy se estremeció, pero Albert continúo. La feroz respuesta de ella estimulo sus

propios sentidos en sintonía con las demandas suaves y tiernas del beso de Terry.

Unas manos firmes se deslizaron sobre las costillas, Albert de nuevo. Aquellos dedos

indagadores le rozaron el lateral de los pechos. Inesperadas sensaciones fueron

directamente a sus pezones, endureciéndolos más todavía. Candy gimió mientras Terry

seguía besándola, absorbiendo el sonido con su ávida boca. Inclinando la cabeza,

amoldo sus labios perfectamente con los de ellas, y su beso se hizo más persistente.

Candy se derritió, gimiendo. Ardía tal y como lo hacia Terry, el deseo la embargo, y se

sintió adolorida. Quería mas, mucho mas!

Agarrandola firmemente de las caderas Terry se arqueo contra ella, apretando su

impresionante erección en un movimiento delicioso y sugestivo contra su sexo. Aquello

no la apaciguo, solo la inflamo aún más y gimió.

Doblando las rodillas, Terry la agarro por los muslos y la levanto. Candy apenas tuvo

tiempo de soltar un grito ahogado antes de que la dejara caer contra Albert, cuyo

miembro se apretaba aún más contra ella. Pero no había terminado….

Terry le arranco los pantalones y la tanga, luego le abrió las piernas, manteniéndolas

separadas con aquellas enormes manos. Albert le ayudo sosteniéndole las rodillas con

los antebrazos, dejándola abierta y expuesta a su primo. A Candy le latía tan rápido el

corazón que no fue capaz de escuchar nada mas mientras observaba como Terry miraba

como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Candy envío una invitación a esos profundos ojos

verde-azules que brillaban intensamente con un calor abrasador.

Terry se quedo inmóvil, esperando, mirando. Volviéndola loca de anticipación y deseo.

-Terry…

-Mantén sus piernas separadas- le dijo a Albert

Luego se introdujo entre los muslos separados y presiono íntimamente la bragueta de

los jeans contra los pliegues húmedos. Ante el contacto, el clítoris de Candy respondió

con un ávido latido. Terry la sujeto por las caderas, alejándola del agarre de Albert. Se

rodeo las caderas con las piernas de Candy y embistió contra ella una y otra vez. Candy

grito. Masturbarse jamás había sido tan intenso y agudo. Tan decadente y abrumador.

Antes de que ella pudiera asimilarlo o pensar en la siguiente caricia, Albert le deslizo las

manos desde el tórax al vientre y luego hacia arriba de nuevo. Y más arriba hasta

ahuecarle los pechos con las calidas palmas de sus manos. Candy se derritió con un

largo gemido. La pellizco suavemente con los dedos y el estremecimiento de deseo bajo

disparado a su clítoris.

A Candy le llevo un rato darse cuenta de que Terry observaba las caricias de Albert con

una mirada oscura. Con unos ojos que, cuando la miraron a ella, prometían devorarla.

Un agudo deseo se arremolino en el vientre de Candy.

-Tenemos que quitarle esto-dijo, dirigiendo los dedos al último botón de la blusa

-Ahora- se mostró de acuerdo Albert. Y juntos la dejaron sobre el mostrador.

Un momento después, Albert dirigió los dedos al botón superior de la blusa y lo

desabrocho. Las manos masculinas se ocuparon de los pequeños botones entre

maldiciones, exponiéndola a sus devoradoras miradas con una rapidez que Candy

apenas podía asimilar. Albert le quito la blusa por un hombro, mientras Terry se la

quitaba por el otro y levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

Esos ojos eran intensos, feroces, la dejaban sin respiración despojándola de cualquier

pensamiento racional.

Con el calido aliento de Terry en el cuello haciéndola pedazos, éste alargo las manos

por detrás y le desabrocho el sujetador con ágiles dedos. "¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Maldita sea!"

Estaba desnuda. Eso se ponía serio. Y resultaba abrumador. Y, sin embargo, era

maravilloso. No podía detenerse. Aún no….pronto

-¡Oh!- gimió cuando la boca de Terry le cubrió un seno. Mordisqueo suavemente su

pezón hasta que varios estremecimientos sacudieron sus terminaciones nerviosas entre

sus pechos. Hasta que su clítoris se estremeció de deseo. La sensación se multiplico

cuando Albert le pellizco la sensible cima del otro pecho en el mismo momento que

inclinaba la cabeza y le cubría la boca con un beso arrollador.

Más que besarla, la seducía sin palabras. Albert era un artista, un experto. No se

apresuro ni exigió. La engatuso, jugueteo con ella, provocándola con el calido rose de

su lengua, para luego retroceder, dejándola ardiendo en deseo. Solo aquel beso habría

sido suficiente para hacerla perder la cabeza, para que de derritiera como cera caliente.

Con aquella erección apretada contra su muslo, las sensaciones eran absolutamente

explosivas.

Terry continuaba succionándole el pezón, y cambio al otro con decisión, apartando los

dedos de Albert, mordiéndolo con suavidad, lamiéndolo con la lengua, en el mismo

momento que apretaba su duro miembro contra el palpitante clítoris.

Esta vez, la boca de Albert amortiguo sus gritos. El ardiente jugueteo de su beso

absorbió el sonido y pidió más. Y ella le ofreció otro jadeo con mucho gusto cuando

Terry embistió en el lugar adecuado mientras le succionaba el pezón con dura ferocidad

Luego Albert terminó el beso con una suave exigencia que la hizo estremecer de

placer. Sus labios temblaron cuando él retrocedió jadeante para tomar aire. Candy sintió

una eléctrica línea de placer entre los pechos y el sexo que la hizo estremecer de pies a

cabeza.

-Sabes tan dulce como el azúcar- la alabó Albert acariciándole con la boca el lateral de

su cuello mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba el pezón todavía húmedo por la boca de

Terry- Tan dulce que te deshaces.

Esa hábil boca le recorrió la barbilla, subió por la mejilla haciendo una pausa antes de

capturar sus labios de nuevo y hundirse en ellos. Él se excitó con el beso, haciéndola

arder cada vez más, prometiéndole con cada caricia que la satisfaría… a su debido

tiempo. A su manera.

Para aumentar las ya crecientes sensaciones, Terry continuó restregándose contra su

clítoris con envites constantes, friccionando con furia, encendiéndola de la cintura para

abajo. Le pellizcó los pezones, se los retorció, en uno y otro sentido, estirándolos,

estimulando sus sensaciones. Cuando ella jadeó y se sujetó a los brazos de Terry

jurando que se iba a correr, él retrocedió y Albert también.

Candy gritó de frustración.

Terry le dirigió una mirada despiadada y le rozó el sensible pezón.

-¿Quieres más, pecosa?

Estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, estaban. Pero en ese momento a Candy le tenía sin

cuidado. Jamás había sentido nada parecido al placer que Albert y Terry le estaban

brindando. Sus sensaciones eran como arenas movedizas que la arrastraban, la

ahogaban. Cuanto más se retorcía, más se hundía. Y le encantaba.

-Por favor.- La palabra le salió de la boca en un jadeo.

Albert se inclinó para depositar uno de esos devastadores besos en su boca en su

siguiente aliento. Terry continuó con la rítmica fricción de su miembro contra el clítoris

de Candy, al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba despiadadamente los pezones con la

boca.

Cada vez que la tocaban, nuevas sensaciones se derramaban sobre ella como miel

caliente que rápidamente se convertía en fuego líquido. Estaba flotando, hundiéndose,

implorando…

-Más- La palabra escapó de sus labios con un jadeo urgente.

Terry la besó por encima de los pechos, respirando sobre su cuello. Ella se

estremeció, y Albert la inmovilizó con otro beso devorador. La boca del hombre

parecía decir con cada envite de la lengua que quería algo que sólo ella podía darle. Lo

que era mentira, pero tan, tan efectiva. Candy apostaría lo que fuera a que cuando

Albert posaba su boca sobre una mujer, no había nada que ésta pudiera negarle.

Cuando más maravilloso era, cuando Terry le mordisqueó el lóbulo y la rodeó con sus

brazos, las sensaciones se volvieron aún más intensas. Candy se arqueó contra su

poderoso y musculoso pecho, odiando repentinamente la camisa - cualquier prenda –

que se interpusiera entre su piel y la de ella.

Candy jamás había imaginado que pudiera desear de esa manera a un hombre tan

irritante, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué más quieres?- el sedoso susurro de Terry se deslizó por su espalda, luego pareció

acariciarla en aquel lugar mojado que suspiraba dolorosamente por él.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso con un simple susurro? ¿Cómo lograba que el sonido se

clavara directamente en su clítoris?

Albert levantó la cabeza para oír su respuesta.

-Me siento genial- fue todo lo que ella pudo susurrar en respuesta.

Dudaba que pudiera decirles algo que ellos no supieran ya.

-Puede ser todavía mejor- le murmuró Albert en el otro oído.

"¿Mejor? Que dios la ayudara".

Por lo general, Candy estaba hecha de un material muy duro. En lo único que no

había ganado a sus hermanos había sido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En todo lo

demás: en soportar el dolor, en aguantar la bebida, en velocidad, en resistencia… les

había vencido al menos una vez.

Pero ese placer aplastaba su voluntad.

-Si deseas más, te lo daremos. Quiero ponerte boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina

y observar cómo Albert te succiona el clítoris mientras tú me succionas a mí.

Con los ojos nublados de deseo, Candy dirigió la mirada a la susodicha mesa.

Podía imaginar la escena. Con mucha facilidad. Jamás le había hecho una mamada a un

hombre, pero lo intentaría. De hecho, le encantaría conseguir que al señor tipo duro se

le aflojaran las rodillas. Y si un beso de Albert era el cielo, no podía ni imaginar lo

fabuloso que sería con el sexo oral.

Pero el tono desafiante de las palabras de Terry le molestó. ¿Acaso pensaba que

todavía le tenía miedo?

-Muy bien - dijo Candy e inspiró profundamente.

-Será mejor que esperes a oír a qué estás accediendo.

-Terry- lo interrumpió Albert con el ceño fruncido.

Un buen trozo de músculo moreno quedó a la vista cuando Terry levantó una mano.

-Debe oírlo todo.

Dirigiéndose a ella otra vez, Terry la tomó por las mejillas y la forzó a mirarle a los

ojos.

-Luego quiero llevarte a la cama y observar cómo Albert hunde su miembro

profundamente en ti mientras jadeas y gritas y te corres. Mientras él está en ello, yo me

ocuparé de tu dulce trasero, y tendremos sexo contigo al mismo tiempo. Juntos. Con

fuerza. Durante toda la noche. Hasta que estés agotada, saciada, exhausta.

El calor y la alarma la atravesaron a un mismo tiempo. La idea le atraía de una

manera prohibida. Jamás había imaginado de verdad cómo sería estar con dos hombres.

Pero ahora lo hacía. No dudaba que estos dos la harían gozar. Pero ella quería conservar

su virginidad… no importaba cuánto le costara.

Y además, había algo en las palabras de Terry que la irritaba. Sonaba como si

sólo quisiera… utilizarla. Como si ella fuera una mujer cualquiera que hubiera conocido

en la barra de un bar y la hubiera llevado a casa para tener sexo rápido.

-Luego volveremos a poseerte- continuó Terry con voz ronca- Dormiremos una hora y

volveremos a tomarte otra vez, tan dura y profundamente que no podrás andar ni

sentarte durante una semana. ¿Qué te parece, pecosa? ¿Entiendes ahora de qué va todo

esto?

La mirada en su cara era la de un auténtico depredador. La deseaba. Para tener sexo.

Nada más.

No le importaba si con ello la ayudaba o no.

Candy tragó saliva, intentando pensar a pesar del deseo, la cólera y la confusión.

"Separa los hechos de las emociones", era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Tal y

como ella lo veía en ese momento, Terry parecía un idiota, lo que probaba que quizá

las primeras impresiones eran las correctas.

-Acudí a ti para pedirte un favor, y actúas como si estuvieras ante algo fácil de usar y

tirar

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Un favor… vaya. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si puedes seguir el ritmo que

Albert y yo te marquemos durante una noche, sin duda estarás preparada para todo lo

que quiera ese niño bonito. ¿Te apuntas o no?

-En primer lugar, tengo intención de conservar mi virginidad para Anthony. Ya te lo

dije.

-Genial. Supongo que tu trasero y tu boca acabarán escocidos, pero puedo vivir sin tu

sexo.

¿Y tú, Albert?

Candy dirigió la mirada al rubio y alto seductor. Él se tomó su tiempo antes

de responder.

-Yo no tomaría nada que Candy no quisiera dar.

-¿Ves?- Terry le dirigió una tensa sonrisa - Así que ya está todo resuelto. Súbete a la

mesa.

Ella le observó cerrar los dedos sobre el botón superior de los vaqueros y, con

un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, lo abrió, revelando durante un instante la piel

morena de aquel tenso abdomen.

Los nervios de Candy se crisparon. Tonterías. Actuaban como un par de

lobos hambrientos. ¿Acaso esperaba él que ella se subiera a la mesa y se convirtiera

en la merienda? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a abrirse de piernas, hacerle una mamada y…?

No.

Ella no había ido allí buscando un final feliz. Pero había pensado que al menos le

explicaría cómo funcionaba esa clase de sexo. Y si había que hacer una demostración,

deberían ir despacio, haciéndola sentir segura. Ese placer era algo que ella daría y

recibiría. No algo tosco y rudo pensado para ahuyentarla.

Candy comprendía lo que había querido decir Terry con que las palabras no

eran suficientes. Pero ahora su cuerpo se había enfriado- más con cada palabra que él

decía -y la lógica ocupaba su lugar.

-En segundo lugar- continuó ella - no me gusta tu actitud. Actúas como si yo fuera

sólo una más. Como si con tal de tener un agujero húmedo en el que meterte, fueras

feliz.

Terry se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera considerando la idea.

Eso es bastante preciso. Tú aprendes. Nosotros disfrutamos. Todos salimos ganando.

Súbete a la mesa.

¿De verdad creía que la iba a mangonear?

Candy observó cómo Terry se bajaba la cremallera. Albert se quitó la camisa por

encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo, exponiendo un pecho cubierto de vello

rubio y montones de músculos de piel bronceada.

El latir frenético del corazón de Candy y su salvaje y agitada respiración indicaban

algo más profundo. "Miedo". Eso era lo que sentía ahora. Cruel e implacable. No

importaba lo que le hubiera enseñado su padre, no podía ignorarlo. No podía continuar

adelante para enfrentarse a eso. Si los dejaba, caerían sobre ella y utilizarían cada parte

de su cuerpo hasta que quedara exhausta, luego la enviarían a casa sin volver la vista

atrás. La arrollarían y esperarían que ella siguiera el ritmo. Serían rápidos y violentos.

La atacarían, la golpearían, tendrían sexo con ella. Quizá a Albert le importara su poca

experiencia, pero no lo conocía tan bien como para asegurarlo. Terry había dejado bien

claro que sólo la veía como sexo fácil, y nada más.

"¡Bastardo!"

Recogió su ropa del mostrador, se puso los pantalones y se abrochó la blusa sobre los

pechos. Se aferró a la ropa interior como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Vine a pedirte un favor.

Maldita sea, odiaba que le temblara la voz.

-Y tenemos dos duros penes preparados para concedértelo-le aseguró Terry-Un

favor con favor se paga. Súbete a la mesa.

-No. Acudí a ti porque pensé…- Candy negó con la cabeza- Siempre te comportaste

como un bastardo cuando trabajabas para mi padre, siempre te mostraste distante. Pero

jamás me habías parecido un mercenario despiadado. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella.

Candy.

-¡Quieto!- ella retrocedió- Terry me acaba de tratar como si fuera una fulana sin valor.

Y tú lo has permitido.

-Te has ofrecido como si lo fueras- intervino Terry - ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Vete al infierno! - les dio la espalda y se metió el sujetador y el tanga en el bolsillo.

-Ya estoy allí, pecosa. Estoy tan duro que el resto de mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin

sangre. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte y echarme una mano?

"¡Qué descarado!"

-Ya que hablas de manos, tú tienes un par con cinco dedos en cada una. Puedes

arreglártelas muy bien solo.

Candy camino hacia la puerta. El portazo resonó en la tranquila tarde del este de

Texas hasta que ella puso el coche en marcha y se alejó a toda velocidad

-¿La has encontrado?- preguntó Albert con la voz teñida de preocupación. Maldita fuera

la perfecta señal del celular. En los tiempos de los teléfonos analógicos, Terry

podría haber fingido no haberlo oído.

-Sí.

-Terry había encontrado a Candy, por supuesto. Y al igual que cuando ella tenía

diecisiete años, le había puesto un nudo en el estómago que ni el propio Houdini podría

deshacer.

-Vas a pedirle perdón por asustarla y a asegurarte de que no se mete en líos- le recordó

Albert.

Terry no quería hacerlo. Pero como Albert había apuntado racionalmente, asustar a

Candy era sólo una solución temporal a un problema que no iba a desaparecer sólo

porque él quisiera. Candy era demasiado tenaz para darse por vencida. No iba a rendirse

en su obcecación por buscar a alguien que la ayudara a conseguir a Anthony Brown,

alguien que, en el mejor de los casos, podría incomodarla por no saber qué diablos

hacer y que en el peor, se aprovecharía de ella y le haría daño.

El coronel mataría a Terry si le ocurría algo a su hija sólo porque él se había hecho un

nudo en el pene. El padre de Candy era de temer. Un auténtico hijo de perra. Justo lo

que él iba a ser. No creía que el hombre perdonase que ellos introdujeran a su niña en

los placeres del sexo anal. Pero quería pensar que el coronel preferiría eso a que

Candy eligiera a un desconocido en la barra de un bar para hacer… prefería no pensar

en lo que ella podía acabar haciendo con otros dos hombres. Se aferró a la endeble mesa

de madera que tenía delante y no se soltó hasta que la oyó crujir.

Pero no era su antiguo jefe lo que lo motivaba. Era la propia Candy. Desde siempre,

había tenido vividas fantasías con ella, se había masturbado pensando en ella. Pero

la realidad era todavía más impactante, había sido como comparar una suave brisa con

un huracán de fuerza cinco. Candy era dulce e inocente. Era como miel en su boca.

Absolutamente perfecta. Su piel cálida y suave, tan radiante como un día de verano…

Dios, sólo había que oírlo. Era jodidamente patético. Estaba describiendo a la chica

como si fuera un poeta o algo por el estilo. Mierda!

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía ignorar. Candy era una tentación tan fuerte que,

por mucho que odiara admitirlo, podía llegar a hacerle perder el autocontrol. Debería

alejarse de ella en cuanto pudiera, antes de que lo succionara por completo como una

boa constrictor. Antes de que lo destruyera. Pero si Candy iba a entregarse a aquella

búsqueda de conocimientos sexuales, él no iba a permitir que otro hombre fuera su

mentor.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Terry se subió el cuello de su abrigo y tragó saliva. Siguió

mirando fijamente.

En ese momento, Candy estaba en la pista de baile del bar de Archibald Cornwell, The

Hang Out, moviendo sus dulces caderas al ritmo de una canción de Shakira que hacía

alusión a esa parte de la anatomía. Sus muslos quedaban al descubierto por una falda

tan corta que debería ser considerada indecente, además de enseñar una tira de la pálida

piel del estómago. Bailaba entre Archibald y su hermano, Stear. El club estaba lleno

de humo y de gente, pero aun así, Terry no podía malinterpretar la lujuria que

asomaba en la cara de ambos hermanos.

-¿Me estás oyendo?- gritó Albert. Terry agarró el teléfono con fuerza- Anoche

fastidiaste las cosas a base de hacer el bien, primo. Te toca hacer de Sir Galahad y

salvar la situación. Y también tendrás que pedir disculpas.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Albert suspiró.

-Dile que la ayudaremos. Y díselo con suavidad. Nada de mencionar que usaremos su

trasero tan a fondo que no podrá sentarse en una semana.

Terry hizo una mueca. La había tratado mal, esperando disuadirla de esa idea tan tonta

y temeraria. Albert lo sabía, pero admitirlo ante él en voz alta sólo le daría más poder.

Y ya tenía la razón de su parte…

-No me presiones.

-Tú eres el único que presiona. El que ahuyentó a Candy cuando ella no había

hecho más que pedir un favor. Y un favor que ambos nos morimos por satisfacer.

-Mierda, sí, admito que la presioné. Es virgen.

-No es Susana.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Terry apretó el teléfono y maldijo el rumbo que

había tomado aquella conversación sin él proponérselo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo que pasa es que Candy no es mi tipo.

Albert se rió de él.

-¿De veras? ¿Y quién es tu tipo?

Terry hizo una pausa; apenas podía recordar el nombre de otra mujer desde que

había vuelto a ver a Candy.

-Karen Klaise.

-¿La castaña que posee el club de striptease? ¿La de los pechos gigantes?

-No es una fulana- protestó Terry, sabiendo por anteriores discusiones que era eso

lo que estaba pensando Albert.

-Quizá, pero lo cierto es que no deseas a Karen. Y que ella no te desea a ti.

-Porque te desea a ti.

Motivo por el cual Terry se había enfadado con Karen la última vez que la había visto

hacía unos meses.

-Pues yo no estoy interesado. Además, dices que la deseas sólo porque piensas que ella

es segura.

-La deseo porque me pone caliente y he oído que hace unas mamadas de muerte.- Albert

bufó.

-¿Y por qué entonces mientras te masturbabas anoche gemías el nombre de Candy?

Te oí a través de la pared.

Terry sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Pues cómprate unos jodidos tapones para los oídos. Sí, Candy me puso caliente,

¿y qué? Es virgen. Y ya te digo que eso no es precisamente muy alentador.

-Ya estuve con una virgen antes y fue una bonita experiencia aunque opines lo

contrario. Susana fue…

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarla.

-¡No! Tú espantaste a Candy con aquellas palabras desagradables, y fue por Susana.

Terry, no fuiste el responsable de…

-Todos saben que lo fui. Tengo que vivir con ello cada jodido segundo de mi vida.

Déjalo estar- gruñó.

-Creo que estás equivocado- suspiró Albert- Pero dejaré el tema si me prometes que

hablarás con Candy, que te disculparás. Dile que la ayudaremos.

Terry se tomó otro largo sorbo de cerveza y miró fijamente cómo Stear Cornwell

agarraba las caderas de Candy y le apretaba el trasero contra su miembro. Al parecer

aquel bastardo buscaba que alguien le rompiera la nariz. Terry estaría encantado de

hacerlo si no quitaba sus sucias manos de ella. Sintió que empezaba a hervirle la

sangre, y la furia, que ya asomaba a sus ojos, amenazaba con nublarle la mente.

-Candy parece estar ya muy ocupada- le gruñó Terry al teléfono.

-Pero acudió antes a ti.

Sí, así había sido. Condenado Albert y su lógica. Y Candy, suponía,

representaba ese espectáculo sólo para él, dada la manera en que lanzaba miradas de

reojo en su dirección.

-Deja a un lado tu mal humor- dijo Albert- y haz lo correcto.

-Sabes que si la llevo a casa voy a terminar por hacerla mía. Los dos lo

haremos- suspiró- Lo sabes.

Terry quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Candy. No. Ni hablar. No sólo en su trasero,

aunque eso también le gustaría. No sólo en su boca, aunque estaba seguro que una

mamada de la provocativa boca de Candy sería increíble. La deseaba por completo, y

no creía que permanecer alejado de su sexo fuera una opción.

-Respetaremos cualquier cosa que desee. Si cambia de idea, genial. Si no, lo

superaremos. Ve y discúlpate.

De alguna manera, su primo tenía razón. Eran verdades como puños. Pero correría un

riesgo si prometía instruir a Candy en el sexo. Si ella volvía a casa con él, Terry querría

hundirse en su sexo. Lo reduciría al mismo estado de siempre y le arrebataría el

control. Aquello le aterraba. ¿Y si el pasado volvía a repetirse? No era Susana, cierto,

pero se le parecía mucho.

Y a pesar de eso, él no podía mantenerse alejado.

Negándose a darle más vueltas al asunto, Terry se llevó la cerveza a los labios y se la

bebió de un trago. Luego depositó la botella sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, ya voy.

-Tráela a casa.

A casa. Como si ella fuera suya. Como si fuera una gatita perdida a la que

pudieran reclamar. Albert seguro que lo veía de esa manera. Su primo ya estaba

oyendo campanadas de boda y bebés llorones, ya se imaginaba una casita con una valla

blanca donde ellos dos y la chica de sus sueños vivirían felices por siempre jamás.

Terry soltó un bufido.

Bueno, había llegado el momento. Corrió la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y miró

cómo Candy bailaba con los hermanos Cornwell de manera sensual. Con el ceño

fruncido y ganas de pelear, atravesó la estancia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

En la pista de baile, el mayor de los Cornwell la tomó de nuevo. Candy se dio la

vuelta, giró, moviendo las caderas, mientras se alejaba un poco. Se había olvidado del

nombre de ese hermano. Oh, era guapo. Condenadamente guapo de hecho. Ojos cafes,

pelo castaño, cuerpo arrebatador. Quizá en otra época se hubiera sentido atraída por él,

pero ahora su objetivo era aprender a complacer a Anthony y vivir feliz con él. Tenía

que averiguar si podía soportar ser compartida.

Pero otro hombre, uno de larga cabellera castaña, ojos hambrientos y unas zancadas

furiosas, había atraído su atención de una manera oscura y fascinante, igual que lo había

hecho cinco años atrás.

"Oh, oh". Terry definitivamente se dirigía hacia ellos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora? El

día anterior en su casa, se había esforzado mucho en humillarla. ¿Es que acaso

quería volver a hacerlo?

De repente, Archibald Cornwell la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo,

inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. El primer impulso de Candy fue dejarse llevar

por el pánico. ¿Tendría intención de besarla en medio de la pista? No lo conocía. Y

como había descubierto en los treinta segundos que llevaban bailando, no quería

conocerlo. En especial con todo el mundo —incluido Terry—, mirándolos.

-¿Conoces a Terry?-le gritó el hombre al oído para hacerse oír por encima de la

música.

-N-no.

No podía olvidar la noche anterior en la cocina de Terry, cuando Albert y él la habían

besado… tenía que olvidarlo. O intentarlo. Sólo Dios sabía que había fracasado

hasta el momento.

De alguna manera, era culpa suya. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de

que los militares no eran conocidos por su elocuencia, sino por la fuerza bruta. Terry

había intentado negarse a su petición. Como ella había seguido presionándolo, él había

dejado a un lado las palabras y había pasado a la acción, ahuyentándola

intencionadamente con sus crudas palabras.

Y vaya si había resultado.

Luego ella había agravado el error al presentarse allí y suponer que si estar con Terry

y con Albert la había excitado de una manera educativa, entonces estar con Archibald

y Stear Cornwell, sería igual de agradable.

Pero no había sido así. Casi desde el comienzo del baile había querido marcharse. Pero

huir como una cobarde con Terry observándola no era una opción. Con aquellos

pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza como una bailarina de salsa, Candy intentó

decidir su siguiente movimiento.

En ese momento, Terry se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía hacia ellos con

la clara intención de tomar la decisión por ella.

Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. Dios, estaba todavía más cerca. Lo suficiente

para que ella pudiera percibir el tic del músculo de su mandíbula mientras clavaba la

mirada en la mano de Archibald, ahora en la parte baja de su espalda, casi sobre las

nalgas.

-¿Seguro que no estás enredada con Terry? Parece que él no lo ve de esa manera.-

Archibald levantó la cabeza, aunque no movió la mano, y se giró para saludar a su

amigo común-. Hola, Grantchester. ¿Qué te trae por el The Hang Out, viejo amigo?

-Un asunto pendiente con Candy.-Centró en ella esa penetrante mirada verde-azul que

tanto la desconcertaba-. ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

Aunque parecía una petición, su mirada sugería todo lo contrario.

Candy tragó saliva. Terry llevaba unos jeans ceñidos, unas botas negras, una

camiseta beige con la palabra Army estampada sobre su musculoso pectoral izquierdo,

y una mirada exigente. Parecía un hombre con una misión personal y todo en su

actitud lo proclamaba. No saludó a su amigo, ni contestó a su pregunta. Tampoco la

había saludado a ella. Nada de buenos modales, iba directo al grano.

¿Le había quedado algo por añadir ayer en la cocina? En pocas palabras, él la había

molestado y ella había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, como él

había afirmado que haría. Pero nada en su expresión hablaba de una disculpa, y ella no

podía imaginar qué otra cosa podía querer como no fuera humillarla más. "No,

gracias".

-Creo que ayer dejaste las cosas bien claras. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-Estoy ocupada bailando.-Sin más, se dio la vuelta hacia el hermano de Archibald,

¿Steve? Era algo así.

Le dirigió al castaño propietario del club una sonrisa y meneó las caderas, muy

consciente de la mirada penetrante de Terry clavaba en su espalda.

En cuanto el hermano sin nombre se volvió hacia ella, la canción finalizó. El

disc-jockey anunció que iba hacer un alto para tomarse un respiro.

Terry la agarró de la muñeca y la giró hacia él, arqueando una ceja castaña.

-Ahora ya no estás bailando.

"¡Maldita sea!". Candy puso los brazos en jarras.

-Entonces di lo que sea que tengas que decir.

-Fuera.

El tono autoritario le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Va a llevarte mucho tiempo?

-No.

-Entonces dilo y vete.

Él vaciló.

-No creo que quieras tener público.

O no lo quería tener él. Por razones que ella no podía comprender, él no quería que

los hermanos Cornwell, que ahora los miraban fijamente, oyeran lo que estaba a punto

de decir. Si iba a salirle con más de lo que le había dicho hacía sólo veinticuatro horas,

podía ahorrarse el discurso. Pero quizá no fuera eso. Terry carecía de modales. Tener

la oportunidad de dejarle actuar y ver cómo se ahorcaba a sí mismo la hizo sonreír.

-No me importa. Dispara.

-De acuerdo-se encogió de hombros-. Ayer cuando Albert y yo te desnudamos sobre l

a encimera de la cocina y comenzamos a pasar la lengua por tu cuerpo, tú…

-¡Para! -Ella soltó un grito ahogado, sintiéndose furiosa cuando el rubor le inundó

las mejillas.

El hermano del que no podía recordar el nombre, se rió entre dientes junto a su oído.

Terry sonrió con aire satisfecho.

"¡Bastardo!".

Había ido a jugar sucio y se había lanzado directo a la yugular. ¿Cómo no lo había

visto venir?

-¿Está envuelta con Albert y contigo? -le preguntó Archibald a Terry.

-Sí.

-¡Demonios, no!-exclamó ella a la vez.

Eso provocó que el músculo de la mandíbula de Terry comenzara a palpitar de nuevo.

-Mejor lo discutimos fuera.

¿Es que ese hombre no sabía cuándo abandonar?

-No estoy envuelta ni contigo, ni con tu primo. No pienso acercarme de nuevo tu

cocina, y, te aseguro, que no voy a salir contigo.

—He venido a decirte algo que creo que te gustará oír.

—No estoy interesada en ser otra más para ti, y estoy tan enojada que me importa

un bledo lo que tengas que decirme.

En un segundo, Terry estuvo a su lado, sin tocarla. Un segundo más y le rodeó la

cintura con un brazo, con el otro le agarró el pelo que le caía por la espalda y la puso

de puntillas.

-No voy a pedírtelo otra vez. O hablamos fuera o voy a dirigirme a la silla más

cercana, a levantarte esa minifalda y a calentarte el trasero mientras toda esta gente nos

mira.

Candy apenas tomó aliento para decir:

-No te atreverás.-Pero sabía que lo haría.

La irritación le envenenó los pensamientos. Él era un arrogante hijo de perra, pero

incluso mientras pensaba eso sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago… No, no podía ser

deseo.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero estoy seguro de que disfrutaría.

Archibald se acercó a ellos.

-Aunque me encantaría ver el espectáculo, no permito peleas ni desnudos en el

club. Tendrán que salir fuera.

Candy se giró hacia él con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso aquel imbécil estaba dejándola a

merced de ese lobo? ¡Cómo no! Los hombres siempre se apoyaban los unos a los

otros.

-¿Sabes qué? Váyanse al diablo… a todos. Me voy a casa.

Los hermanos Cornwell se rieron. Con la sangre hirviendo de furia, se dirigió a la

salida.

"¡Eran unos completos idiotas!" Pero a pesar de eso, no era tan estúpida como para

creer que Terry dejaría así las cosas. La seguía; lo sintió dos pasos por detrás.

Condenado hombre.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta del club, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Candy se

dirigió al gorila más grande de los tres que estaban en la puerta y le brindó una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías acompañarme al coche? Me están siguiendo.-Lanzó una mirada punzante

por encima del hombro en dirección a Terry.

-Venga cariño-le murmuró Terry suavemente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo- no

te enfades.

Antes de que pudiera decirle dónde podía meterse las palabras y decirle al gorila

que se librara de aquel acosador chiflado, Terry la atrajo hacia sí, bajó la cabeza,

y ahogó sus furiosas palabras con un beso arrebatador.

Ella forcejeó, pero sólo un momento, luego dejó de pensar.

Aquel hombre ardiente, persuasivo y adictivo como el pecado, invadió sus

sentidos.

La doblegó con la boca. Candy se resistió. O por lo menos lo intentó. A pesar de la

furia que la embargaba, Terry le provocó la familiar aceleración de su pulso, la oleada

de deseo, y ahogó sus protestas. Con un roce de sus labios, una lenta caricia de su

lengua mientras le deslizaba la palma de su mano por la espalda, la sumergió en el

deseo, y no sólo a ella. El de Terry era tan tangible que Candy pudo saborearlo con la

lengua.

El beso la derritió por la contenida urgencia de su necesidad, suavizada por un

enredo de labios, alientos y lenguas, del que nunca hubiera imaginado capaz a

Terrence Granchester. Candy, ingrávida e irreflexiva, se dejó llevar, con el corazón a

mil por hora, perdiéndose en la calidez de aquel beso.

Hasta que él le mordisqueó el labio inferior y se lo lamió, para luego volver a posar su

boca sobre la de ella una vez más. Sin pensar, Candy se inclinó hacia él, buscando más

besos, más contacto, más de él.

Terry la agarró por los hombros.

-Siento lo que pasó ayer. Ven a casa conmigo, pecosa.

-Que disfruten de la noche -dijo el gorila con una sonrisa picarona.

Mientras ella intentaba buscar una respuesta, Terry la tomó de la mano y la condujo

afuera, a la húmeda noche de verano.

Un coche entró en el aparcamiento, con los faros iluminando la carretera de tierra,

y se dirigió al extremo más alejado. En alguna parte allí cerca, croaba una pareja de

ranas. Los grillos cantaban y los mosquitos zumbaban en las lámparas que junto con la

luna plateada iluminaban la superficie que se extendía ante ellos.

Ahora que la boca persuasiva de Terry no le nublaba el pensamiento, Candy cerró los

ojos ante su estupidez. Maldita sea, no había tenido intención de responder a Terry

cuando la besó y acarició. Había hecho una buena imitación de una perra en celo.

Bueno, de todas maneras ella había querido irse. Y ya estaba fuera.

Buscó en el bolsillo de la falda la llave del coche.

-Muy bien, no voy a quedarme con los hermanos Cornwelll. Ya te has salido

con la tuya. ¿Contento?

Una sonrisa ladina curvó la boca de Terry. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué

estaría tramando, Terry alargó la mano y le quitó las llaves que desaparecieron en el

bolsillo de sus jeans. La única manera de recuperarlas era deslizando la mano

dentro de los pantalones.

"Genial". Considerando la erección que le abultaba la bragueta, no creía que él se

opusiera a que le metiera la mano en el bolsillo… o en cualquier otra parte por allí

abajo.

-No, todavía no-le dijo, palmeando las llaves a través del jeans-. No irás a ningún

lado hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Candy soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Mira, arrogante hijo de…

-Espera. Antes de que inicies una retahila de insultos, he venido a ofrecerte mi

ayuda. Si todavía la quieres.

Ella se interrumpió. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que ella creía que estaba oyendo?

-¿Has venido a decirme que me enseñarás lo que quiero saber sobre sexo? ¿Albert y

tú?

Él hizo una pausa, no parecía demasiado contento.

-Sí.

Alivio e irritación lucharon por dominar su reacción. Al final, ganó el alivio, ya que

no iba a conseguir a Anthony sin instrucción. Y tras haber visto a los hermanos

Cornwell que, a pesar de lo dispuestos que habían parecido, no eran lo que ella

buscaba.

Pero no iba a permitir que Terry lo supiera.

-Quizá sea demasiado tarde

-No parecías cómoda con Archibald y Stear.

Por incómoda que se hubiera sentido con ellos, tomó nota mental del nombre del

hermano mayor.

-¿Y a quién le importa? A mí no desde que intentaste ahuyentarme ayer.

Terry se rió entre dientes.

-¿Y tengo que creérmelo?

-Tendrías que ser imbécil para no hacerlo. Y jamás me lo pareciste cuando trabajabas

para mi padre.

-No.

Candy soltó un resoplido.

-Jamás habrías pensado en mí en un contexto sexual si no hubiera llamado a tu puerta.

Él dejó de reírse.

-Si piensas eso es que eres una ingenua.

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? Candy frunció el ceño. El enorme agente de las

fuerzas especiales, convertido ahora en guardaespaldas, no podía haber pensado

sexualmente en ella antes de encontrarla con Albert en la cocina.

-Oh, vamos-se burlo ella-. Hasta ayer ni siquiera habrías imaginado hacer nada

conmigo. ¿Cuántos años tenía yo? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?

-Diecisiete.-Terry torció la boca en una sombría sonrisa-. Diecisiete y medio. Y todo

lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era ilegal, Candy. Mis pensamientos

no han cambiado. Pero ahora no iré a la cárcel si los hago realidad.

Terry parecía hablar en serio mientras la taladraba con esos penetrantes ojos verde-

azules.

-Durante ese tiempo deseabas…

-¿Tener sexo contigo? Oh sí, eso y cualquier otra cosa que me hubieras dejado

hacer. Te deseaba.

Candy tomó aliento, estupefacta. "Oh, Dios mío"…

Clavó una larga mirada en la patente erección que parecía a punto de reventar la

cremallera.

-¿Y todavía me deseas?

-¿Acaso no te lo acabo de decir?

Ella se humedeció el labio inferior. Cuando la ardiente mirada de Terry se clavó

en ese gesto, a Candy se le tensó el vientre y se le contrajeron los pezones. En su

mente apareció una imagen: Terry recostado sobre ella, penetrándola con dura

insistencia. Candy se había corrido la noche anterior con sus propios dedos con esa

misma imagen mental. Sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas. No tenía sentido, se

excitaba con un hombre que no sería más que un mentor para ella. Quizá fuera

debido a una locura temporal, al estrés tras un frenético curso escolar o a una

persistente curiosidad juvenil. Ya se le pasaría.

Pero, de repente, algunas cosas tuvieron sentido.

-Entonces era por eso por lo que apenas me hablabas cuando trabajabas con mi padre.

-Sí.

-Y la razón de que hayas cambiado de idea sobre mi…

-En parte. Albert también tuvo algo que ver. Casi me arranca la piel a tiras con su

lengua viperina.

-¿No quería que me hablaras de esa manera?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque te desea tanto como yo.

-Y tú intentaste ahuyentarme porque piensas que no estoy en mis cabales.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-Aún lo pienso. Pero cómo Albert me recordó, ya eres adulta.

-Llevo algún tiempo pensando en ello. He tomado una decisión. Ya no estoy en el

instituto. No soy menor de edad, y no soy idiota.

-No creo que entiendas en realidad en qué te estás metiendo, pero es tu vida.

Candy se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sospechando que él tenía razón. Comprendía –

-de una manera abstracta- qué significaba participar en un ménage á trois. Esa misma

mañana había leído un libro erótico y se había sentido excitada por la historia de una

mujer amada por dos hombres totalmente dedicados a darle placer. ¿Qué mujer con

sangre en las venas no se hubiera excitado?

Pero, a pesar de que Terry había dicho que no había sentimientos implicados en un

ménage, Candy no lo creía. Aunque no tenía sentido, ella ya se sentía atraída por

Terry. Probablemente porque siempre había sentido curiosidad por él. Tiempo atrás, él

la había repelido tanto como la había atraído. Pero quien de verdad la atraía ahora era

Anthony. Lo había echado de menos tras una larga ausencia de casi cuatro años.

Aunque ambos hombres no se parecían, lo más probable era que estuviera utilizando

a Terry como sustituto de manera inconsciente. Eso, y que Terry había hecho más por

ella sexualmente en quince minutos que Anthony en todos esos años. Candy suspiró.

-No creo que Anthony Brown sea el hombre adecuado para ti.

Era normal que Terry pensara eso. Para Don Práctico, allí presente, ella era una

groupie persiguiendo a una estrella, una quinceañera que fantaseaba tontamente con el

"vivieron felices y comieron perdices". A él le resultaba difícil comprender su relación

con Anthony, que se había desarrollado y evolucionado en los últimos años mediante

e-mails y llamadas telefónicas.

Candy se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer molesta.

-Tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras. Pero como bien has dicho, es mi vida.

-Así es, y si quieres aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre ser compartida por dos

hombres, este es el trato-continuó él-. Regresarás a casa conmigo. Te quedarás con

nosotros dos semanas. Y te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber.

Se sintió aliviada. Había ganado. Aunque estaba tentada de decirle que no a

Terry, el orgullo no resolvería su problema con Anthony. Éste había insistido en que

ella no podía ser lo que él necesitaba, que era demasiado inocente para su estilo de

vida. Iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocado aprendiendo todo lo necesario. Era la

única manera de tener un futuro con el hombre que adoraba.

A pesar de la manera abominable en que Terry había actuado el día anterior, Candy

sabía que era un hombre de palabra. Le enseñaría todo lo necesario.

Aun así, tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas más.

-¿Viviré con ustedes dos semanas?

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-Una de las cosas más difíciles de llevar a cabo en un ménage es satisfacer a dos

hombres excitados. El sexo con dos hombres a la vez no es fácil. Algunos hombres

también tienen exigencias individuales que querrán que tú satisfagas. A algunos les va

el sexo matutino. Otros preferirán la medianoche o cualquier otra hora del día.

Tendrás que aprender a tratar con distintos gustos.

Su explicación tenía sentido. Dos hombres darían, definitivamente, más trabajo que

uno. La única complicación que veía era mantener relaciones sexuales varias veces al

día cuando nunca las había tenido, pero así era como vivía Anthony.

-Déjame adivinar, Albert es el hombre de medianoche. Y tu momento favorito

para tener sexo es por la mañana.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-A Albert le gusta más hacerlo por la mañana. A mí me va cada vez que

Albert esté de humor si tú estas dispuesta. No te tomaré a solas. Nunca.

Igual que antes, él hablaba completamente en serio. No haría el amor con ella si Albert

no participaba. ¿Por qué razón?

Su cara no decía nada; su expresión estaba demasiado vacía, casi dolorosamente en

blanco.

¿Estaba ocultando algo? Tratándose de Terry, ¿quién podía saberlo?

-Así que si digo que sí, ¿tú querrás…?

La lujuria centelleó en sus ojos azules.

-Si Albert está dispuesto y tú también, allí estaré.

La insinuación en sus palabras creó una cálida corriente que se extendió

deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Candy hasta que se asentó dolorosa y peligrosamente

entre sus piernas.

-¿Así que no soy sólo otra más?

Él hizo una mueca.

-No.

-Mmm, está bien… Acabo de terminar el curso de enfermería, así que estoy libre.

Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, pero eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte.

Tendré que ir a buscar algunas cosas y dejar una nota a mi padre de que voy a

visitar a una amiga. De todas maneras, ahora está de viaje. Podría regresar mañana

y…

-Un momento. Hay una regla.

¿Una regla? ¿Había reglas en los ménages?

-¿Cuál?

-No lo hago con vírgenes, así que no tendremos sexo de manera convencional.

Candy se puso tensa. No le gustaba ese lenguaje cortante, pero estaba acostumbrada a

él. Lo que más le molestaba era su tono, como si ser virgen la convirtiera en una

forma de vida inferior.

-Creo que eso ya lo hemos aclarado. Te he dicho que quiero reservar mi virginidad

para Anthony. Así que eso no será un problema.

-Quiero que recuerdes eso cuando las cosas se pongan calientes.-Le sujetó la cara

entre las manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo. El intenso resplandor de sus ojos le dijo a

Candy lo mucho que deseaba besarla-. Y se calentarán, Candy.

Un escalofrío ardiente la atravesó.

-Ni lo olvidaré, ni cambiaré de opinión.

-No cederé cuando me implores.

Candy se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Cuando te implore?

"Oh, Dios, alguien tiene mucha fe en sus habilidades".

La sombría sonrisa de Terry la puso de los nervios.

-Es uno de los placeres de ser compartida por dos hombres. Podemos conseguir que

supliques por algo. Pero como ya hemos acordado aquí y ahora que no será sexo

convencional, no habrá ningún riesgo.

Entonces, ¿qué tipo de sexo sería? ¿Oral? ¿Anal? Tampoco tenía experiencia en

esas facetas. En dos semanas, se habría convertido en toda una experta en

ambos casos. Ese pensamiento la hizo tomar aliento al sentir un peligroso arrebato de

deseo.

-¿Riesgos de qué? ¿De embarazo?

Terry apretó los labios.

-De eso y de enrollarnos. Que seas virgen es una responsabilidad. Un hombre no

debería mantener relaciones con una virgen a no ser que tenga intención de reclamarla

y conservarla para sí. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a reclamar a ninguna mujer… en ese

sentido.

Asombroso. Anticuado y liberal a la vez.

-De alguna manera, no puedo decir que me sorprenda -comentó ella, notando el

sarcasmo en su voz.

Terry sólo se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, con una expresión insondable y la

mandíbula tensa, un lenguaje corporal inequívoco. Sus labios apretados en una línea

sombría y esos ojos azul oscuro parecían inexpresivos y despreocupados… a primera

vista.

Candy lo miró de nuevo.

Desolado. Eso es lo que parecía. Lo que denotaba la rigidez de su postura combinada

con algún tipo de anhelo que ella percibía mientras lo miraba.

Terry parpadeó, cambiando el peso de pierna, y retrocedió un paso. Fuera lo que fuese

lo que Candy había visto en sus ojos, había desaparecido.

Candy frunció el ceño. Señor, debía de estar loca, No era posible haber visto eso en su

mirada. Terry era el último hombre a quien atribuir una emoción humana. Pero aquella

mirada… lo más probable era que hubiera confundido su desolación con la molestia

de tener que esperar al día siguiente para aliviar su excitación de cualquier manera que

no fuera sexo convencional. El tema de que era virgen y de reclamarla no le molestaba

de verdad. De hecho, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Lo más probable es que él no

hubiera pensado apenas en los riesgos del sexo convencional como no fuera para

decir que "no vírgenes" se correspondía mejor a "ningún tipo de compromiso".

-¿Debo decirle a Albert que regresarás a tiempo para la cena?

Terry volvía a mostrar una expresión neutra, y, esta vez, Candy no buscó bajo

la superficie. Dudaba que Terry fuera lo suficientemente sensible para tener sus

propios demonios personales, pero si los tenía, ella no quería conocerlos.

-¿Cocinará él? Pues allí estaré.

Terry no sonrió. De hecho, parecía tan alegre como un hombre condenado a muerte.

-Te estaremos esperando.

Terry estaba tomando una cerveza en la cocina cuando Albert abrió la puerta principal

y apareció Candy al otro lado. Parecía tan condenadamente inocente con una blusa

blanca de encaje y una coqueta falda de flores, que él rechinó los dientes.

Tenerla allí no auguraba nada bueno. "Maldición".

El indicio de picardía en los ojos de Candy no fue lo que lo puso duro; estaba así

desde hacía veinte minutos, cuando había estado pensando en ella. Pero el deseo que

hacía brillar las mejillas femeninas envió una nueva oleada de sangre a su miembro

cuando Albert la invitó a entrar. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa y entró en el vestíbulo con

sus sandalias de tiras.

Durante toda la tarde, su primo se había comportado como un cachorro jadeante ante

la promesa de un nuevo juguete. Había adulado a Flammy, su vieja asistenta, quien se

encargaba de limpiarles la casa. Albert también se había pasado las últimas cuatro

horas preparándole a Candy un delicioso plato de pollo, cuyo nombre Terry no sabía

pronunciar, además del postre, una complicada tarta de chocolate y fresas. Terry

negó con la cabeza. Albert había comprado cuatro cajas de fresas y había escogido

las mejores para la confección del pastel.

Pero Terry dudaba que lograran llegar al postre.

No tenía que preguntarle a Albert el porqué de todo ese esfuerzo. Su primo quería

creer que finalmente habían encontrado a la mujer que podría complementarlos, la

mujer que podía querer lo que ninguna otra mujer querría estando en su sano

juicio: disfrutar de una relación a tres bandas con un militar retirado y un chef

temperamental. Al parecer, Albert se había olvidado de las miles de veces en que

Terry había insistido en que no quería una relación permanente.

Aun así, su primo seguía insistiendo en que Candy sería de ellos, quién sabía

por qué. Terry le había señalado repetidamente que sus miembros no penetrarían el

dulce sexo de Candy. Que si ella iba allí, era sólo para familiarizarse con los ménages

y para prepararse para complacer a otro hombre.

Nada de eso había importado. Albert seguía convencido de que Candy podría ser "la

única". Dulce y curiosa. Suave y con un gran corazón. Según Albert, Candy era

perfecta para vivir con dos hombres tan complicados como ellos.

Terry refunfuñó. Sí, seguro que aquello terminaba como el final feliz de los cuentos de hadas.

Pues no sería así, y Albert tendría que descubrirlo por sí solo. Terry estaba cansado de

señalarle lo evidente.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que había algo en Candy que lo ponía a cien.

Haciendo una mueca ante la erección que tensaba la bragueta de los pantalones de

pinzas que Albert había insistido que se pusiera, alzó la botella de cerveza y dio un

largo trago. Diablos, estaba más duro de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado y lo

único que había hecho era ver cómo Candy atravesaba la puerta con una sonrisa

vacilante.

-Hola.

La voz de Candy fue un suspiro suave y ligeramente tembloroso. Bien. Tenía razones

para estar nerviosa. Él también lo estaba. Tenía las entrañas como un polvorín a

punto de estallar.

¿Qué ocurriría con su reserva y autocontrol cuando Albert y él la llevaran a la cama?

Catapún. Sentía cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas como solía ocurrir después de

una misión. Necesitaba tener sexo, y no podría contenerse demasiado tiempo. Y lo que

era peor… parecía estar obsesionado con ella.

Era muy probable que Candy acabara implorando ser penetrada. Pero cuando

suplicara por un duro miembro en su sexo, ¿cumpliría él la promesa de permitir que

siguiera siendo virgen? A pesar de lo que habían acordado, no estaba seguro.

Podía tener sexo con ella, podía reclamarla, pero ¿podría afrontar las consecuencias?

¡Demonios, no! No quería correr más riesgos con vírgenes. Ni hablar. Nunca más.

Candy aprendería todo lo que pudieran enseñarle en dos semanas y luego se iría. De

una manera u otra tendría que resistir la tentación.

-Adelante -decía Albert, tomando la pesada bolsa de viaje y dejándola en el suelo del

vestíbulo-. Nos alegramos de tenerte aquí. Me encanta que hayas decidido quedarte

con nosotros.

Y si Albert se salía con la suya, Candy no se iría nunca.

-Gracias por cambiar de idea.

Candy parecía cohibida mientras se colocaba el sedoso pelo rubio detrás de la oreja

y sus ojos color verde recorrían con rapidez la salita y la cocina.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Terry y ninguno de los dos la apartó. Ella

contuvo el aliento ante la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo. El sintió una

punzada en el vientre y un fuerte tirón en su miembro duro.

Maldición. Estaba perdido.

Albert tomó la mano de Candy y la guió a la cocina.

-Yo no necesitaba cambiar de idea. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre has sido

bienvenida.

"Gracias por echarme una mano, primo".

-Terry.-Su nombre tembló en los labios de ella.

El sonido descendió directamente a su miembro.

Dado que no confiaba en sí mismo para no revelar los sucios pensamientos que le

pasaban por la cabeza, guardó silencio y asintió brevemente.

-¿Un vaso de vino? -le preguntó Albert, guiándola al centro de la cocina.

-Claro. Gracias. ¿Tienes vino blanco?

-Tengo un excelente chardonnay.

-Perfecto.

Albert le dirigió una mirada reprobadora al pasar por su lado. ¿Qué demonios quería

su primo que hiciera? A Terry no le gustaba el vino. Albert tenía el don de la palabra,

así que Terry le dejaba llevar la conversación. Era lo mejor, ya que Terry sólo hablaba

como un cavernícola. Además, no tenía nada que decir. Si tocaba a Candy ahora

mismo, Albert sólo oiría dos sonidos: él arrancándole la ropa y ella gritando como

una loca cuando la boca de Terry le cubriera el clítoris hasta que se corriera.

-Huele genial-murmuró ella, dirigiendo una tímida mirada en dirección a Terry.

Sonriendo de la misma manera encantadora que un maldito presentador de un

programa de entrevistas, Albert le ofreció a Candy una copa de vino.

-Espero que te guste. Ponte cómoda. O, si lo prefieres, dile a Terry que te enseñe la

casa. Candy tomó un sorbo de chardonnay, luego dirigió una mirada ansiosa en

dirección a Terry. Se pasó la lengua por el exuberante labio inferior y a Terry se le

aflojaron las rodillas.

-Me encantaría-dijo ella.

Lo que a él le encantaría sería ver esa lengua deslizándose por su glande. Tragó

saliva ante aquella imagen mental que le arrebató la mayor parte de su autocontrol.

-Claro-dijo él, intentando no hacer una mueca.

Terry atravesó la cocina y le posó la palma de la mano sobre la cintura porque no

podía estar un minuto más sin tocarla. Curvas cálidas y firmes. Sensible. Terry

recorrió sus formas con la mirada, y no se le pasó por alto que se le habían

endurecido los pezones en el mismo instante en que la tocó. Y ese olor… a rosas.

Intimo, sensual y excitante. Inhaló de nuevo. Santo cielo, si seguía poniéndose más

duro, la cremallera le iba a dejar marcas permanentes en su miembro.

Con un suave empujón, apartó las manos de ella y la condujo fuera de la cocina, de

vuelta a la salita, luego al vestíbulo, donde tomó la brillante bolsa de viaje de color

azul.

Colgándosela al hombro, la miró.

-Hay dos dormitorios y un despacho al final del pasillo. El grande es el de Albert,

ya que vive aquí todo el tiempo. Yo sólo estoy entre una y otra misión o, como ahora,

cuando me estoy recobrando de una lesión.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

A Terry no se le escapó el tono de preocupación en su voz, algo que provocó que

quisiera inmovilizarla contra una pared para besarla. No sólo quería tomarla.

Aún quería… "No, ni hablar". Pero su pequeña muestra de preocupación le atraía de

una manera desconocida para él, aunque era igual de efectiva que una sirena

enredándolo con sus encantos.

Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría enamorado de ella, por decir algo. Ya había pasado antes

por eso con Susana, y nada le gustaría más que deshacerse de esos recuerdos

imborrables, así que cerró su mente a cal y canto decidido a no fastidiar las cosas de

nuevo

-Un idiota con una navaja quiso dibujar la marca del Zorro en mis costillas.

Pero ahora, tras doce puntos y una vacuna contra el tétanos, estoy como nuevo.

-Tanto mi padre como tú tienen un trabajo muy peligroso.

-Para mí sería muchísimo peor estar sentado tras un escritorio.

-Depende de cada caso, pero sé que los hombres de acción como ustedes

siempre necesitan patear algunos traseros.

Terry no pudo contener la sonrisa que le asomó a los labios.

-Exacto.

Unos metros más adelante, él abrió la puerta que daba paso a una pequeña habitación

con paredes blancas. Había una cama de matrimonio, una silla, una lamparita y un

escritorio con una computadora portátil. Jamás ganaría un premio de decoración, pero

era funcional.

-Ésta es tu habitación.-No era una suposición; Candy lo sabía.

-Sí.

-Es como tú.

-¿Aburrida? -la provocó él.

-Dura -se rió ella-. Podría llamarte un montón de cosas, pero aburrido no es una de

ellas.

El tono ligeramente ronco de su voz aún seguía clavándose en su miembro.

Nunca lehabían gustado mucho las rosas, pero el olor que ella desprendía le aceleraba

el pulso. Maldita sea, Albert siempre hacía de las cenas en compañía un evento

especial. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para no tumbar a Candy sobre la mesa y

comérsela a ella en vez de la comida?

-Es funcional, limpia y sencilla. A ti te gustan las cosas así.

Oh, maldición. Lo había calado demasiado bien sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

Volvió a sentir ese peligroso impulso de querer besarla, junto con el deseo de

abrazarla sólo por el placer de sentirla contra su cuerpo. "Ni hablar. Era una

estupidez. Un error. No debía suceder". Saborearía su dulzura antes de poseer su

trasero, pero el afecto… quedaba fuera de toda cuestión. Candy lo tomaría como lo

que no era.

Maldición, incluso podría tomarlo él.

-Exacto -murmuró él, cerrando la puerta.

Cruzando el pasillo, abrió la puerta del despacho de Albert. Con paredes de un

profundo tono borgoña y madera oscura, vitrinas de cristal y pomos de latón, parecería

el elegante refugio de un caballero inglés si no fuera por la computadora de escritorio,

un teléfono inalámbrico, un fax y una impresora multifunción. Tras el escritorio de

nogal había un sillón de piel y una librería de madera más clara que tenía colgado

al lado un premio de cocina que Albert llamaba "el medallón".

-Vaya -suspiró Candy-. Es un despacho precioso. Albert tiene muy buen gusto.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre decían eso? Por lo general, los hombres con "buen

gusto" eran gays, pero sabía de primera mano que Albert era tan heterosexual como él.

Por primera vez en su vida Terry lamentó las inclinaciones sexuales de Albert. De

no ser por eso y por el interés que su primo tenía en Candy, Terry podría haber

encontrado la manera de que sólo fuera suya, de tenerla con las piernas bien abiertas

sobre la cama y él solo encima de ella, poseyéndola.

"¡No!". Sería como volver a pasar por lo mismo. No es que Candy fuera Susana,

pero se le parecía bastante. Habían pasado doce años desde aquel terrible verano en

que comenzó a compartir a las mujeres y a conseguir que alcanzaran el máximo placer.

-A Albert le encanta la decoración y la cocina.

-Es un hombre maravilloso.-Los ojos color verde de Candy se iluminaron mientras

observaba la estancia.

Terry contuvo una punzada de irritación. Albert era un buen cocinero y un buen

decorador, y, por supuesto, eso tenía que impresionarla. Pero había ido allí por sexo,

y, en lo concerniente a eso, se juró a sí mismo que sería él quien se le quedara

grabado en la mente.

Girándose, Terry salió del despacho y regresó al pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó la

bolsa de viaje en el suelo.

-Ésta es la habitación de Albert.

Era espaciosa y con una ecléctica mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno, de

tecnología y clasicismo. Colores marrones, aceitunados y dorados, con alguna

salpicadura de rojo, junto con una enorme cama que invitaba a cualquier mujer a

acomodarse en ella.

Le molestaba saber que Candy no sería la excepción.

Candy miró su bolsa de viaje en el suelo de la habitación de Albert y luego la cama.

-¿Dormiré aquí?

Terry tragó aire e intentó no imaginar a Candy desnuda en la cama de Albert,

intentó no pensar en ellos dos durmiendo, tocándose, teniendo sexo a unas paredes de

distancia. Aquel pensamiento le produjo una violenta oleada de furia que le hizo cerrar

los puños con fuerza.

Candy dormiría con Albert. Era lo mejor. Menos tentación para él. Albert

dormía toda la noche de un tirón, pero no era el caso de Terry. Y si no tenía a su

lado a la mujer que más le había excitado durante la última década, cuando

permaneciera insomne la noche siguiente, no podría acariciarle la piel sedosa, ni

susurrarle palabras sensuales, ni alabar su sexo. Y querría hacerlo. Demonios,

quería hacerlo ahora.

"Una mala señal, muy mala".

-Sí. Albert tiene la cama más grande. Y yo no duermo demasiado bien. No me gustaría

desvelarte.

Candy se giró lentamente hacia él y le miró fijamente.

-Sé que piensas que cometo un error, y que no te emociona demasiado ayudarme…

Ella tenía razón y a la vez no la tenía. Estar allí para ser educada sexualmente por

Albert y por él, era un arma de doble filo. Terry pensaba que estaba equivocada.

Candy no parecía el tipo de mujer que podía hacer de los ménages una manera de

vivir. Pero para satisfacer la necesidad puramente egoísta de tocarla, la ayudaría. Aun

así, odiaba que ella quisiera aprender a ser compartida para luego ponerlo en práctica

con un niño bonito como Anthony Brower, una estrella del pop que

probablemente tenía un harén de admiradoras en cada ciudad del mundo y que

acabaría rompiéndole el corazón. En realidad, si era sincero consigo mismo, ni

siquiera quería compartirla con Albert.

"Guau". Albert y él eran más hermanos que primos, y desde aquel desastroso

verano con Susana, Albert y él habían compartido casi todo, incluidas las mujeres. Y

ahí estaba él, admitiendo que quería a Candy para él solo.

Esa confesión no era buena para su alma, decidió Terry, ya que le hacía sentirse fatal.

Candy alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo, haciendo que deseara desnudarla y tumbarla

en la cama de Albert. Maldita cena. Una parte de su ser, sentía la tentación de dejar a

un lado su decisión de no volver a acostarse con una mujer a solas.

-Pero -murmuró ella-, no voy a complicarte la vida. Te lo prometo. Sé que en el fondo

no me quieres aquí.

No. La realidad era que sí que la quería allí, mucho más de lo que debería. Y

Candy era una chica lista; no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta.

-Está bien.

Terry cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Albert -y a las perturbadoras imágenes de su

primo y Candy enrredados y solos- y volvieron al pasillo. Después atravesaron la

salita y luego fueron por otro pasillo.

-Éste es el cuarto de los juegos.-Le mostró una espaciosa estancia con un minibar y

una mesa de billar que, gracias a Albert, tenía la suficiente elegancia para evitar que se

pareciera a la sala de recreo de un par de solteros.

-Ésa es nuestra guarida.-Terry le señaló otra habitación que incluía una pantalla de

plasma gigante, un par de sofás de cuero, un par de consolas de juegos y unas ventanas

muy masculinas.

Le había dicho a Albert que los dominios de un hombre tenían que estar libres de

cortinas.

-Aquí es donde nos relajamos. Hay una estantería con libros y películas en la pared de

atrás. Así que si alguna vez te aburres…

-Gracias. Ahora mismo tengo que preparar los exámenes de enfermería así que me

dedicaré a estudiar, al menos en los momentos en que no estemos… ocupados.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Candy de nuevo. Aquella piel tan pálida no le permitía

ocultarlo. Ese pensamiento lo excitó. Lo excitó pensar lo roja que se le pondría

la piel… Demonios, volvía a ponerse duro otra vez.

Terry se colocó detrás de uno de los sofás para ocultar su erección e hizo una

mueca.

¿Cómo podría contenerse durante las dos horas que a Albert le gustaba que duraran las

cenas? En ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por un par de hamburguesas con tal de

que todos estuvieran dispuestos a comérselas desnudos.

-La mayoría de los días, esto está bastante tranquilo, así que será un buen lugar

para estudiar. Ahora ya conoces la casa. Hay jacuzzi ahí fuera.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, no he traído traje de baño.

-Incluso aunque lo hubieras traído, no lo llevarías puesto.

-Oh. Ya veo… -captó la insinuación sexual y sus ojos color verde se iluminaron. Tomó

un trago de vino y luego se mordió el labio. Terry estuvo condenadamente cerca de

saltar sobre el sofá, empujarla contra la pared y desnudarla.

-Tiene sentido.-Le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa-. De cualquier manera, vas a verme

desnuda.

Sí. E iba a hacer bastante más que mirarla, aunque ese momento estaba tardando

mucho en llegar.

-¡La cena!-gritó Albert desde la cocina.

Agradeciendo que comenzaran de una vez las dos horas de anticipación que

conducirían al verdadero festín, Terry guió a Candy a la cocina. Albert los

esperaba con la mesa preparada. Su primo ayudó a Candy a sentarse, apartándole la

silla como un caballero. Maldición, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido a él?

Intentando no parecer contrariado, Terry se sentó y observó cómo Albert servía la

comida, el vino, cómo sonreía, coqueteaba y la acariciaba de manera casual, algo que

le enfureció sobremanera. Candy se sonrojó y sonrió, y absorbió cada una de las

palabras de Albert, algo que le enojó todavía más. Él necesitaba tenerla de una vez.

Candy estaba allí por el sexo. Y punto. ¿A quién le importaba que él no fuera Sir

Galahad?

Y más tarde, cuando estuvieran desnudos y en la cama, Terry probaría que aunque

aquellas cualidades que Albert mostraba eran buenas, sería él quien la haría retorcerse

de placer. Estaría en sintonía con ella. Podría sentir cómo crecía su deseo, cómo se

aferraba a su cuerpo.

Y usaría esos deseos para hacer que se corriera tantas veces que Candy perdería la

cuenta.

Se juró a sí mismo que su nombre sería el único que pronunciarían los labios

femeninos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4

La cena fue suculenta y duró demasiado tiempo

Albert sabía cocinar, de eso no cabía duda. Dominaba con maestría un arte que Candy

admiraba, ya que ella apenas sabía hervir agua. No era hábil en casi ninguna de las

llamadas "artes femeninas". Era el resultado de haber crecido entre hombres que se

pasaban la vida en misiones altamente secretas y que se mostraban paranoicos con

la seguridad. Con sinceridad, Candy estaba bastante sorprendida de que la blusa de

encaje y la falda que se había puesto no le provocaran urticaria, ya que lo cierto era

que sabía más de armas de fuego que de alta costura. Más sobre las artes marciales

que sobre el maquillaje. Por ese motivo, intentar mantener un romance en el pasado

había sido ridículo. Sólo esperaba que cuando Terry y Albert la instruyeran- no que

salieran con ella-, ese tipo de cosas no le importaran igual que no le importaban a

Anthony.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?-preguntó Albert.

¿Qué si le había gustado? Se había quedado completamente sorprendida por la maestría

culinaria de Albert. Se había ganado con creces el reconocimiento internacional que

tenía.

Pero después de casi dos horas de deliciosa comida, platica y de que todos se dedicaran

a evitar por tácito acuerdo lo que vendría a continuación y lo que eso acarrearía, Candy

tenía los nervios más afilados que cualquiera de los selectos cuchillos de cocina de

Albert. No podía contener la anticipación ni controlar la testosterona que bullía en la

estancia, o el espeso deseo que se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Basándose en los monosílabos con los que Terry había contestado durante la última

hora, suponía que él estaba más que listo para ponerse manos a la obra. O era eso, o que

seguía sin estar feliz de tenerla allí.

Candy apartó a un lado aquel incómodo pensamiento.

-La cena ha sido maravillosa. Gracias por una comida tan buena, Albert. Todo

ha sido espectacular.

-¿Más vino?-Las palabras eran una pregunta educada, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo

travieso, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta sólo para jugar con ella.

-No, gracias. Dos copas es mi límite o me quedaré dormida.

-¿Una copita de Jerez?

Un asomo de sonrisa curvó la boca plena, pecaminosa y roja de Albert. Era un

hombre atractivo, sensual, juguetón, de trato fácil, cultivado y curioso. Era

sorprendente que aún no lo hubiera cazado alguna mujer.

Pero en ese momento, Candy quería estrangularlo por prolongar su agonía.

-No quiero nada más.

Albert se puso en pie y dejó su plato en el mostrador de donde cogió un postre de

chocolate.

-¿Y postre? Puedo hacer café si queréis. Lo tengo con canela, vainilla francesa…

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero lo que me gustaría es que nos fuéramos a la cama de

una vez.

Albert se detuvo en medio de la cocina, con los platos en la mano. Terry contuvo el

aliento.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Oh, no". ¿Acaso había mal interpretado las vibraciones? Habían parecido

interesados. Durante la cena, Terry sólo había dicho lo justo, y la había mirado con

esos ojos ardientes hasta que ella casi se había quedado sin apetito. Albert no había

hecho más que coquetear, tocándole las manos, rozándole la rodilla con la suya,

alimentándola con su tenedor.

Candy lo miró a través de la cocina. Albert se había puesto duro, la bragueta

de los pantalones parecía a punto de reventar. A su izquierda, una silla arañó el suelo,

rompiendo el silencio sepulcral. Terry se había puesto en pie y Candy descubrió que

estaba en el mismo estado que su primo… listo para la acción.

Así que no había malinterpretado nada ¿verdad? O quizá no… quizá el deseo de

Terry no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras. Quizá Albert tenía sus dudas.

Maldición, no lo sabía. La inexperiencia no era de mucha ayuda ahora.

-Lamento haberlos incomodado-se disculpó-, no estoy acostumbrada a pensar antes de

hablar. Mi familia nunca lo hace, así que yo…

-Vamos. -Terry la tomó de la mano y le tiró del brazo, casi arrastrándola en su prisa

por abandonar la cocina.

-¿A la cama?

-¡Pues claro!

Terry la deseaba. La excitación la atravesó, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Por fin. Había llegado el momento. Iba a descubrir de qué iba todo eso de los hombres

y el sexo, algo que iba más allá del placer de la masturbación. Y lo iba a hacer de la

mano de los dos hombres más guapos que había conocido nunca. Con el deseo

burbujeando en su cuerpo, pensó que en ese momento no le molestaba lo más mínimo

la idea de ser compartida. Aprendería todo al respecto para que cuando Anthony

regresara a Texas, al cabo de unas semanas, supiera todo lo que hacía falta saber y

cómo ofrecérselo. A él no le importaría hacer más profundo ese vínculo especial

porque ella ya no sería demasiado inocente para adaptarse a su estilo de vida.

Albert intentó parecer molesto.

-Me he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo este postre.

Candy le dirigió una mirada provocativa por encima del hombro.

-Será un buen tentempié para medianoche.

-Lo será si me dejas comérmelo de tus pechos-murmuró Albert, acercándose a ella.

Candy soltó una risita juguetona.

-Sólo si me prometes que lamerás hasta la última migaja.

Albert murmuró algo entre dientes y la siguió, pero ella no pudo oírlo pues

Terry ya la arrastraba por el pasillo hacia la enorme cama de Albert. En menos de

treinta segundos, ella estaba acostada, con el enorme cuerpo de Terry cubriendo el

suyo y con las rodillas masculinas separando las de ella.

La boca de Terry cayó sobre la de ella antes de que la cama dejara de moverse.

Él se apoderó de sus labios y la besó profundamente, azuzándola, inflamándola. Candy

le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se perdió en su sabor picante y en sus caricias. La

demanda masculina estaba llena de desesperación; Candy la degustó. La impaciente

lujuria de Terry fluía con cada cálido roce de su lengua contra la de ella, con la

tensión de los duros hombros masculinos bajo sus dedos.

Terry le separó las piernas un poco más y apretó su miembro directamente contra ella.

Oh, era tan bueno. No, mucho más que bueno. Era salvajemente excitante. Él

encajaba tan bien, como si hubiera nacido para acunarse entre sus muslos. Y cuando

embistió contra ella, rozando su clítoris, ella dejó escapar un gemido dentro de su boca,

aturdida de que él pudiera llevarla a tal excitación sexual en tan sólo unos segundos.

Terry se tragó su respuesta y empujó contra ella una vez más.

A la derecha, la cama se hundió de nuevo. El calor la inundó, acercándose cada vez

más, hasta que otro duro cuerpo masculino se acomodó a su lado. Albert. Sin camisa,

como descubrió cuando extendió la mano para tocarlo.

Los dedos de Candy encontraron una piel tan suave como el ante sobre

músculos acerados y afilados. Luego acarició su pelo, gloriosamente suelto sobre los

hombros anchos y bronceados.

Albert le plantó una serie de besos suaves en la mejilla y luego bajó por su cuello

mientras metía una mano entre ella y Terry, hasta que encontró el duro punto de su

pezón a través de la blusa y lo acarició. Candy sintió un dulce hormigueo en ese lugar.

Y sintió que se humedecía entre las piernas. "¡Oh, vaya!".

Terry apartó la boca de la de ella y bajó los labios a lo largo del cuello para saborearle

la piel y mordisquearle la clavícula.

Un tembloroso suspiro salió de sus labios y abrió los ojos para ver a Albert y su

ardiente mirada color azul observándola, invitándola a pecar. Candy enterró los dedos

en el rubio cabello. Albert parecía un caballeroso pirata -apenas domado, sensual,

excitante- dispuesto a tomar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Candy contuvo el aliento

cuando él se acercó un poco más.

Luego Terry la distrajo desabrochándole los botones de la blusa de encaje y abriendo la

delicada prenda, luego subió el sujetador y la expuso ante su hambrienta mirada. Le

cubrió un pecho con la enorme mano. Candy jadeó ante el electrizante contacto. Terry

no le dio tiempo a que se acostumbrara. Levantó el seno, y lo sopesó, luego le pasó el

pulgar por la tensa cima. Haciendo que Candy se estremeciera.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse a la caricia de Terry antes de que la boca de

Albert cayera sobre la de ella. Como un maestro, jugó con ella. Lo hizo con

suavidad, con un leve roce de labios, un lametazo en el labio inferior, un suspiro erótico

cuando apretó su boca contra la de ella, prometiéndole profundizar más el beso, pero sin

hacerlo.

Gimiendo con desasosiego, levantó la boca hacia la de Albert que, simplemente,

sonrió, luego le mordisqueó el labio inferior de manera juguetona y tierna mientras la

llenaba de anticipación y deseo. Todavía en sus pechos, Terry era cualquier cosa menos

suave, dejando claro que no tenía intención de ser ignorado. Le succionó el pezón con

dureza, llevando el deseo directamente a ese punto dolorido que se puso duro contra la

lengua masculina. Luego lo mordisqueó con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera y

enviara una bola de fuego desde su pecho a su vientre para estrellarse justo entre sus

piernas. Candy gimió y se arqueó contra él.

-Es preciosa, Terry. -Murmuró Albert contra la boca de ella-. Mejor que

cualquier fantasía.

Candy se sintió arder ante el halago, pero se descubrió conteniendo el aliento en espera

de la respuesta de Terry. ¿Opinaría él lo mismo? No es que importara mucho. Su

objetivo era aprender a complacer a Anthony. Era la única razón por la que

estaba allí, aunque fue difícil recordarlo cuando Terry alzó la boca y la llevó al otro

pecho, creando otra bola de fuego y necesidad que la hizo jadear y humedecerse.

-¿Verdad, Terry? -insistió Albert.

"¿Lo soy?". ¿Por qué la opinión de Terry tenía tanta importancia, maldita sea? Quizá

porque pensar que el hombre que le iba enseñar los misterios del sexo no la encontraba

atractiva le resultaba insoportable. Quería que él la viera hermosa. Tenía que ser eso.

-Sí -dijo él, gimiendo sobre su pecho, golpeándole el húmedo pezón con el aliento,

enfriándolo y endureciéndolo a la vez-. Como un sueño húmedo.

Sus palabras vibraron en lo más profundo de Candy, directamente entre sus

pliegues hinchados. Dios, lo deseaba. Palpitaba por él…

Luego sintió las manos de Terry bajo la falda, levantándosela, subiéndosela,

deslizando la suave tela sobre su piel. Las sensaciones no la excitaron tanto como saber

que las ásperas palmas de Terry seguirían el mismo camino; por sus pantorrillas, las

rodillas, los muslos, por las caderas. El roce de las manos callosas de Terry sobre su

sensible piel la excitó todavía más. La bola de fuego se multiplicó y se centró entre

sus piernas, justo bajo su clítoris. Albert abrió el broche delantero del sujetador y

le chupó uno de los pezones mientras Terry se arrancaba la camisa, se sentaba en

cuclillas y la miraba fijamente.

-Esto tiene que desaparecer.-Se refería al tanga de color beige que Candy se había

comprado esa misma mañana para llevar puesto algo erótico.

Antes de que pudiera quitárselo, Terry agarró uno de los lados. Con una mirada

ardiente en su rostro dejando ver que se moría de deseo por ella, enrolló la tela en su

puño y tiró. Un aliento de sorpresa y un rasgón más tarde, Candy estaba

prácticamente desnuda. Albert lo convirtió en un hecho quitándole la blusa y el

sujetador y luego deslizándole la falda por las caderas hasta el suelo.

Terry siseó con fuerza cuando bajó la vista hacia ella, y centró su mirada descarada

entre sus piernas, en los cortos rizos rubios. Una mirada a la derecha le indicó que

Albert miraba en la misma dirección que su primo, deslizando la mirada por sus curvas

y depresiones, desde los pechos, bajando por la cintura y el vientre, hasta más abajo.

Albert parecía dispuesto a saborear cada instante. Terry… esos ojos ardientes le

dijeron a Candy que él estaba preparado para darse un festín. Ahora. Candy contuvo el

aliento. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, palpitando por todo su cuerpo y haciendo

latir su clítoris dolorosamente.

-¿Terry? -preguntó Albert con suavidad.

Esa pausa en Terry debía ser inusual. Candy podía ver la confusión de Albert bajo la

lujuria.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de fruncir el ceño antes de que la voz ronca de Terry

vibrara dentro de su cuerpo, incrementando el deseo un poco más.

-Maldición, está mojada.

-Bien-murmuró Albert-. ¿Por qué no compruebas lo mojada que está?

"¡Sí, por favor!". Si Candy no hubiera sabido ya que chorreaba de deseo,

Terry se lo hubiera probado deslizándole los pulgares sobre los hinchados labios

sexuales y abriéndoselos, introduciendo las puntas de los dedos por la resbaladiza piel.

Su toque era eléctrico como si estuviera forzando a que sus pliegues hinchados se

abrieran ante sus miradas hambrientas.

Sabiendo que los dos la observaban y que pretendían que su deseo se

incrementara, Candy casi dejó de respirar.

Uno de los pulgares de Terry se deslizó más cerca de su húmeda abertura, y Candy

sintió el agudo vacío. Ansió que él llenara su sexo con la rígida longitud de su

miembro… "No. Aquello era peligroso. Y equivocado". Pero con cada roce, el cuerpo

de Candy fue cediendo a las demandas de Terry hasta que perdió el control y levantó las

caderas en una súplica silenciosa.

-No hagas eso -le advirtió él-. No me tientes a penetrarte.

A pesar de su estado febril, los pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Estaba él molesto porque ella quisiera experimentar más de lo que él podía darle? ¿O

porque su mítico autocontrol pendía de un hilo?

Ese último pensamiento era estimulante. Que la inexperta Candy, una chica cuyas

coletas y clases de kárate él solía ridiculizar, pudiera excitarlo de esa manera era

alentador. Una mirada a Albert probaba que él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Candy les dirigió a ambos hombres una mirada

somnolienta, luego buscó con la mirada el pene de Terry que deformaba la tela de los

pantalones. Duro, grueso… y cada vez más grande, igual que ella lo veía a él.

Candy les dirigió una sonrisa provocativa, y, antes de recapacitar, volvió a levantar las

caderas hacia Terry.

Él gruñó y buscó su cremallera.

-Estás implorando que te dé lo que no quieres que te dé. Detente ya.

-Haz que se corra de una vez -murmuró Albert, la voz de la cordura-. Está excitada y no

sabe lo que pide.

Candy frunció el ceño. Claro que sabía lo que quería… ¡alivio! Terry la deseaba, sólo

había que mirar la potente erección. Pero él decía que no, igual que había dicho que no

al sexo convencional durante sus conversaciones. ¿Por qué? Candy sabía que a

él le gustaban las mujeres.

"Anthony". No podía olvidarse de él. Necesitaba experimentar con el sexo, pero

debía de seguir siendo virgen para él, como había dicho que sería. Terry le había jurado

que no se acostaría con una virgen, que no quería reclamar a nadie. Ahora lo recordaba,

pero de alguna manera, la postura de Terry la irritaba.

Terry cerró los puños. Tragó saliva. El esfuerzo de resistirse a ella le estaba costando

todas sus fuerzas.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin con un tono ronco que la hizo derretirse aún más-. Voy a

hacer que te corras.

-Ya lo hablamos antes -le confesó Albert a ella, acercándose más para darle un beso

en la boca y luego en el pecho—. Durante esta noche, disfrutarás con nosotros. Te

acostumbrarás a las sensaciones de dos hombres dándote placer a la vez. Cuando estés

preparada te enseñaremos cómo complacernos a nosotros. Sin prisas ni presiones, ¿ok?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, apenas capaz de pensar en algo que no fuera Terry

y su promesa. Iba a hacer que se corriera. Candy no dudaba de que lo hiciera. En

treinta segundos…o menos.

¿Desaparecería de esa manera el doloroso vacío que sentía en su interior?

Levantando la cabeza para mirar a Terry, observó sus ardientes mejillas, el rudo subir y

bajar de su pecho musculoso, los tendones y venas tensos como cuerdas en los gruesos

antebrazos. Atractivo, poderoso y muy masculino. Una nueva oleada de deseo latió en

su vientre, en su sexo.

"No. Piensa en Anthony". Cualquier placer que le diera Terry debía ser únicamente por

motivos educativos. Y tendría que ser suficiente. No podía pensar en su enorme,

palpitante y más que preparado pene en su interior.

-Tócame, por favor-las palabras salieron de sus labios, suaves e implorantes.

-Lo haré. Voy a aprender todas las maneras de hacer que te corras y luego conseguiré

que me implores que me detenga.

"Oh, Dios". ¿A qué se refería? Candy esperaba que cumpliera cada una de esas

palabras.

Se tragó un nudo de lujuria.

-Por favor.

Incapaz de detenerse, alzó las caderas una vez más. Terry no rechazó la invitación para

tocarla.

Deslizó un grueso dedo en las húmedas profundidades, mientras le rozaba el clítoris con

el pulgar. Chispas eléctricas se convirtieron en magia sobre su piel, haciéndole arder

la sangre de pura necesidad. Candy gimió. Cuando él repitió el proceso, y Albert se

inclinó sobre su boca para besarla con exigencia sensual, sus gemidos se convirtieron en

quejidos.

Albert se tragó los sonidos y le cubrió un pecho con una mano, jugueteando con el

pezón, pellizcándolo suavemente, retorciéndoselo. Excitándolo. Enviando más oleadas

de lujuria hacia su sexo, donde se unieron al placer que su cuerpo obtenía de cada roce

del pulgar de Terry sobre su clítoris.

Con las piernas tensas, arqueó la espalda, sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba. Y la

había estado tocando ¿cuánto? ¿Menos de dos minutos? Candy se ahogaba, volaba, latía

de dolor y… no quería que fuera de otra manera.

Terry introdujo un segundo dedo en la vagina, luchando por deslizar ambos dedos en

su interior. El placer se convirtió en una dolorosa sensación cuando él la penetró

profundamente con los dedos. Al fin, su carne los absorbió y aceptó. Él maldijo entre

dientes.

-Está caliente y me está quemando vivo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, respirando contra el cuello de Candy mientras le

mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dime cómo la sientes.

El hedonista Albert era quien alentaba a Terry, quien intentaba llevarla hasta el

orgasmo con palabras provocativas, coqueteando peligrosamente con el escaso

autocontrol de Terry.

-Candy está condenadamente apretada y caliente. Su sexo me atrapa. Me aferra,

palpita. ¡Maldición!

-Penétrala con los dedos.

Terry contuvo el aliento y comenzó a meter y a sacar los dedos del apretado pasaje.

-No puedo parar. Es demasiado bueno para parar.

-Córrete para nosotros -murmuró Albert en el oído de Candy, rozándole los

sensibles pezones con los pulgares.

Candy se sentía hinchada en todas partes. Ensartada profundamente. Le dolía la

carne interior de la vagina. Estaba húmeda de sudor, mojada de deseo. Le palpitaba el

corazón y la sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas. Toda ella se estremecía. Y

Terry seguía moviendo el pulgar de manera incesante, rozándole despiadadamente el

clítoris, deslizando los dedos dentro y fuera, tocando un sensible lugar dentro de su sexo

que ella desconocía.

Albert murmuró contra su boca.

-Eres tan hermosa. No puedo esperar a ver cómo gritas de placer.

Luego, con sus insistentes dedos, él le pellizcó el dolorido pezón.

Fue demasiado. Demasiado para resistirse. Contenerse no era una opción.

El fuego ardió. La sangre rugió. Candy jadeó, gimió, gritó… antes de que el placer que

sentía entre las piernas sufriera un incremento de energía que explotó como una

supernova, enviándola a un mundo de éxtasis que ella jamás había imaginado que

existiera.

-¡Sí! -Los dedos de Terry permanecían dentro de ella, y Candy podía sentir sus propias

contracciones en torno a ellos, apretándolos y soltándolos mientras la seguía

acariciando-. Si. Otra vez -le exigió él-. Córrete otra vez.

Ella gimió.

-No creo que pueda.

Albert se rió, con un sonido ronco que hablaba de una promesa sensual.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

-Pero es que después de haberme corrido una vez, no creo que… Terry negó con la

cabeza con precisión militar o con cólera… o con una mezcla de ambas cosas.

-No con dos hombres. Con nosotros te correrás repetidamente, hasta que caigas

inconsciente.

«¿Inconsciente?». Candy abrió la boca para protestar, aunque no tenía energía

suficiente.

Y, la verdad, tampoco podía centrarse en nada que no fuera el pulgar de Terry

jugando todavía con su clítoris, provocando más latidos y palpitaciones, prolongando su

placer hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas, hasta que muy lentamente volvió a excitarse y

se sintió dolorida de nuevo.

-Eso es -murmuró Terry.

Luego se inclinó sobre ella. Sin preliminares. Sin esperas. Sin advertencias, le rozó el

clítoris con la lengua, repitiendo los mismos movimientos que había hecho con el

pulgar.

Las sensaciones eran parecidas a las que había tenido antes, pero más intensas. Candy

se sintió llena de necesidad, como si no se hubiera corrido antes. Sólo que esta vez, el

placer era más fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, la boca de Terry parecía

determinada a llevarla al éxtasis. Candy se correría otra vez. No esperaba otra respuesta.

Ella lo observó, la imagen de él dándose un festín con su clítoris era igual de excitante

que el toque en sí. Al cabo de unos momentos, la pregunta a si se correría de nuevo se

había transformado en cuándo. Candy sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, que el placer

aumentaba; abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, invitando a Terry a que profundizara

más, quería llegar al orgasmo ya.

-¿Cómo sabe? -le preguntó Albert a su primo mientras le lamía el montículo de un

pecho antes de llenarse la boca con un pezón y succionarlo sensualmente.

Candy comenzó a jadear.

-Jodidamente dulce -masculló Terry, lamiéndola una y otra vez, saboreándola-. ¡Cristo!

El deleite estaba presente en sus palabras. Le gustaba. No, Terry estaba gozando.

Su voz áspera y desinhibidamente ronca se lo decía a Candy. No iba a detenerse

hasta que hubiera exprimido la última gota de placer que ella tenía.

Albert se alzó entonces sobre ella, clavando la mirada en Candy. El deseo le endurecía

los rasgos. Peligroso. Depredador. No le gustaba sólo observar. Esperaba su turno.

El placer de Candy fue en aumento, subiendo, creciendo con cada lametazo hasta que

su cuerpo se tensó de manera apremiante, hasta que ella sintió que él clítoris se

hinchaba, latía, y se perdía en un orgasmo increíble.

-Mírame mientras te corres -le exigió Albert.

Candy lo hizo, alzando la vista impotente hacia la decidida mirada azul. Agarrándose a

las sábanas, Candy se arqueó cuando el placer resultó abrumador.

-Albert…

-Pronto, te lameré. Te succionaré. Y te volverás a correr.

-Sí -jadeó ella.

Luego la lengua de Terry le dio un golpecito en el clítoris, haciéndola perder el control.

-Oh, Dios… ¡Terry, ohhh!

El éxtasis arrancó un grito de su garganta mientras una explosión de colores,

sensaciones y lava hirviente recorrieron cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella se

estremeció y convulsionó, con el cuerpo húmedo de sudor, con los músculos ahora tan

líquidos como el agua.

Cuando se recostó en la cama, tratando de tomar aliento, luchado por recobrar el

control, Terry levantó la cara de entre sus piernas, con la boca roja y mojada, y los

labios apretados.

-Otra vez, pecosa.

Y volvió a lamerla de nuevo.

Candy no quería decir que no, aunque tampoco tenía fuerzas para negarse. Estaba muy

cansada tras dos orgasmos devastadores y Albert aún no había tenido la

oportunidad de hacerla volar hasta el éxtasis. Esperaba su turno. Y por la manera en

que la estaba mirando, no iba a esperar mucho más.

-Es mi turno -insistió Albert-. Antes de que la dulce Candy se desmaye. Y tienes que

prepararla para otras cosas.

"¿Qué otras cosas?" Candy estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar qué otras cosas

podían ser.

Aunque a regañadientes, Terry se mostró de acuerdo, y se levantó de la cama para

dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella levantó la cabeza para seguirle con la

mirada, pero Albert reclamó su atención acariciándole con un par de aquellos dedos

elegantes la húmeda y ardiente vulva hinchada, para introducirlos lenta y

profundamente en su interior.

-Túmbate y disfruta -murmuró Albert.

Los estremecimientos volvieron a aparecer, conmocionándola al resurgir a la vida.

Candy jamás se había considerado una mujer muy sexual. Se masturbaba, sí, pero rara

vez se corría más de una vez. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que podría tener dos

superorgasmos seguidos? Y por la manera en que se sentía ahora, no podía descartar un

tercero.

Candy cerró los ojos y soltó un trémulo suspiro de placer. "Túmbate y disfruta".

Albert no esperaba una respuesta. Y ella tampoco se la iba a dar.

El excitó ese lugar sensible que ella tenía en su interior y que Terry había encontrado

con tanta rapidez y que había estimulado con suavidad pero sin compasión. El deseo

surgió de nuevo, más rápido, más caliente. Las paredes de su sexo se tensaron,

palpitaron, le dolieron.

-Tu vulva se hincha y se vuelve rosada cuando te excitas. Es fascinante observarlo

-murmuró Albert.

Sus palabras la hicieron someterse al implacable deseo. Luego él estimuló su clítoris

con un largo y lento lametazo.

Candy gritó y se aferró de nuevo a las sábanas.

-Me encanta cómo hueles -inspiró profundamente por la nariz-. Es un olor

asombroso. Picante, caliente, adictivo, me hace querer seguir saboreándote.

-Albert…

Candy no supo si le había dicho que sí o que no. Sólo supo que Terry y él habían

logrado llevarla a un lugar donde los pensamientos racionales no existían y quedaban

desterrados por completo de su cabeza.

-Deja que te saboree -dijo Albert-. Acepta el placer que te doy.

Candy se preparó para otro clímax, para algo aún más grande, más poderoso. La oleada

de éste podría dejarla inconsciente, pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena.

Luego Terry masculló algo ininteligible en el oído de Albert. Ella abrió los ojos a

tiempo de ver a Albert asentir con la cabeza. Luego las manos de Terry desaparecieron

entre sus piernas.

La mirada de Terry se encontró con la suya. Era abrasadora igual que su expresión.

Quería verla correrse de nuevo bajo la lengua de Albert. Era lo que decía su mirada. Y

él iba a colaborar en empujarla hasta el borde.

No era que Albert necesitara ayuda, pensó ella, mientras él le chupaba el clítoris

hinchado.

Candy apretó los dientes ante las sensaciones que se iban agolpando una tras otra en su

interior. El orgasmo que venía era poderoso, le robaba la compostura con dientes

afilados y comenzaba a liberarse. Luego, oh, la lengua de Albert jugueteó con la punta

ultrasensible de su clítoris, que ahora sobresalía de sus pliegues protectores. Ella gritó

cuando las sensaciones casi se desbordaron fuera de su cuerpo. No llegaron a hacerlo.

Como si sospechara que el clímax se cernía sobre ella, Albert le soltó el clítoris y se

echó hacia atrás.

-Todavía no, cariño. Pronto. Hay más. Y quiero saborearte.

-No -jadeó ella, con la frente y los pechos cubiertos de sudor-. No. Ahora.

Albert se rió entre dientes.

-Ten un poco de paciencia.

-No -repitió ella, mirando a ambos hombres.

-Sí-insistió Terry.

Ella centró la atención en él cuando se acercó más.

-Hazlo -le ordenó él a Albert.

Con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, el hedonista de pelo rubio le cogió de los muslos

y se los subió más y más arriba.

-Será un placer.

"¿Qué iba a hacer?". No iban a hacerla correrse de nuevo. Todavía. No importaba

cuánto le doliera y necesitara, cuánto se arqueara, suspirara y suplicara y se quemara en

el infierno.

Albert contestó a su pregunta cuando colocó las palmas de las manos bajo sus

rodillas y le siguió subiendo las piernas, abriéndoselas a lo alto y a lo ancho hasta que

estuvieron dobladas contra su cuerpo, a cada lado de las caderas, dejándola totalmente

expuesta ante sus ojos. Para cualquier cosa.

Ella jadeó ante ese pensamiento.

-Sujétalas -le dijo Albert, colocándole las manos bajo las rodillas.

Los dos hombres clavaron los ojos en su sexo abierto, unos ojos ardientes y decididos.

Sin duda, tramaban algo. Algo nuevo. El mero pensamiento le hizo sentir un nudo de

aprensión y deseo en el estómago.

-Albert.

-No supliques piedad. No la tendrás. Ni de él, ni mucho menos de mí. Querías saber

qué se sentía en un ménage, pecosa, y al mismo tiempo mantener intacta tu

virginidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a poseer ese trasero delicioso que

tienes.

"Penetración anal". Ahora. Podía verlo en sus ojos mientras las miradas masculinas se

deslizaban por su cuerpo para detenerse en la carne hinchada entre sus piernas abiertas.

En secreto, ella se había preguntando cómo sería el sexo anal tras oír sin querer a uno de

sus hermanos referirse en términos casi poéticos a esa práctica sexual. Sí, claro que

Albert y Terry iban a penetrarla por allí. ¿De qué otra manera podría tomar a dos

hombres a la vez?

-¿Dolerá?

-Hoy será muy poco -la tranquilizó Alber-. Sólo lo suficiente como para proporcionarte

las sensaciones sin abrirte demasiado.

Terry fue directo al grano.

-Aún no te tomaremos ahí..

Pero pronto lo harían.

Candy se sintió mareada ante el pensamiento de ser penetrada de esa manera tan

primitiva y de entregarse completamente a ellos, dejando que el placer -y

probablemente el dolor- la arrastraran y la ahogaran.

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-No estábamos esperando tu consentimiento. Nos lo diste cuando entraste por la

puerta, maleta en mano.

Terry de nuevo. Y sonaba un poco enfadado. O tal vez estaba muy excitado. La enorme

erección que le abultaba los pantalones requería atención… Y él todavía clavaba los

ojos con avidez en su sexo, con los ojos azules brillantes de necesidad.

Una parte de Candy quería protestar ante el arrogante lenguaje. Ante la

presunción.

Candy se mordió el labio, diciéndose a sí misma que él tenía razón. Y que era su

frustración sexual lo que le hacía hablar de esa manera.

-Lo sé.

Parte de la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Terry, luego bajó la mirada hacia Albert.

-Acaba.

-No durará mucho-comentó Albert.

-Candy puede no responder. -Encogió los macizos hombros como queriendo decir

que no le importaba. Pero ella sospechó que le importaba. Y mucho.

No dejaron que se preguntara durante demasiado tiempo a qué podría no responder.

Unos momentos después sintió algo frío y resbaladizo en su trasero. Se tensó, tenía una

duda. No, no sólo una. ¿Con qué la estaban penetrando? ¿Y si no le gustaba?

-No te tenses -le recomendó Albert-. Relájate. No es grande…

Mordiéndose los labios, Candy intentó relajarse y aceptar el objeto invasor, claramente

impregnado de lubricante. No estaba muy convencida, pero controlaba sus reacciones.

Hasta que el fuego en los ojos de Terry se incrementó de manera incontrolada. Hasta

que se vio forzado a quitarse los pantalones, y ocuparse de su miembro con la mirada

fija en la suave penetración anal que estaba efectuando Albert.

Al ver que lo excitaba tanto, hasta el punto de obligarlo a acariciarse a sí mismo,

Candy quiso darle más de esa función. Se había imaginado indecisa y tímida con

Albert y Terry, pero el hecho de saber que podía volverlos locos de deseo había

evaporado cualquier timidez. Quería jugar con ellos.

Concentrándose en las instrucciones de Albert, hizo lo que él sugería y, de repente, algo

delgado se deslizó en su recto. Un chasquido, y comenzó a vibrar.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!"

El placer descontrolado se incrementó en segundos, atravesándola y empujándola hacia

el éxtasis de nuevo. Albert deslizó más profundamente el vibrador y dejó que se

acostumbrara al pequeño báculo que la estaba despojando con rapidez de la cordura

mientras observaba a Terry acariciarse el pene con el puño cerrado. Cuando Albert

inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para tomar el clítoris en su boca, la llama entre sus muslos se

convirtió en un infierno, extendiendo el fuego por su vientre y sus piernas.

Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que jadeaba. Ese clímax iba a ser grande. Poderoso.

Cuando cayera sobre ella, Candy temía perder el conocimiento, como ellos le habían

asegurado que sucedería, y quedar noqueada durante horas. Días. Jamás se había

imaginado un placer tan cegador, uno que la dejaba sin aliento y le nublaba la visión.

-Sí que responde -dijo Albert con un indicio de diversión mientras deslizaba los dedos

en el sexo anhelante-. ¿Lista para correrte?

Candy no podía contestar, no podía hacer nada salvo gemir mientras el clímax

comenzaba a abrasarla.

-Demonios -maldijo Terry.

Con los ojos entornados lo observó reclinarse sobre ella. Terry cubrió su boca con

la de ella, hundiendo profundamente la lengua dentro, como si intentara fundirse

con ella. Unos momentos después, se apartó para recuperar el aliento y continuó

bombeando su miembro. La imagen era insoportablemente erótica. Completamente

excitante. Luego Terry se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besarla como un hombre

muerto de hambre, con salvajismo y pasión, lamiéndola profundamente, sin dejar

de tocarse a sí mismo mientras la saboreaba con una fascinación erótica y una

enorme punzada de necesidad.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Albert la enloquecía con el vibrador en su trasero, con

los dedos en su vagina y la boca en su clítoris. Todo junto con el beso de Terry que la

poseía, la arrasaba, tragándose silenciosamente sus gritos de pasión mientras

seguían conduciéndola hacia un orgasmo abismal.

Y aquello la sobrepasó. Candy no pudo detenerlo, no pudo contenerse, y tampoco quiso

hacerlo.

Gritó en la boca de Terry mientras el maldito mundo estallaba en mil pedazos,

detonando su cuerpo, arrasando su mente. Unas fuertes y duras contracciones le

tensaron las paredes de la vagina que se aferraron con fuerza a los dedos de Albert,

haciéndola gemir en la boca de Terry una vez más.

De repente, Terry interrumpió el beso, jadeante y frenéticamente bombeó su erección

con la mandíbula y el vientre tensos. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió tan fuerte

que el sonido rebotó en las paredes. Entonces, cálidos regueros de semen salpicaron

el vientre de Candy, y otra oleada de sensaciones la atravesó al pensar que ella podía

conseguir que Terry se corriera de esa manera tan poderosa.

-¡Terry!-gritó.

El grito de placer de Candy aún resonaba en los oídos de Albert cuando ella cerró los

ojos y se sumió en un sueño exhausto. Haciendo una mueca ante su dolorosa erección,

le extrajo con cuidado el vibrador y sacó los dedos de su hinchado y saciado sexo. Ella

era exquisita y sabía todavía mejor. Pero ya había tenido toda la excitación que era

capaz de soportar por una noche.

Candy había gritado el nombre de Terry cuando estaba perdida en la pasión. No el

de él sino el de Terry.

Tragándose el nudo de envidia, Albert se recordó a sí mismo que todo aquello era por

una buena causa y levantó la mirada hacia su primo.

Terry se había quedado inmóvil sobre el cuerpo laxo de Candy. Con el miembro

aún medio erecto en el puño y la satisfacción relajando, sus rasgos. Soltó un silencioso

suspiro, y dejó caer los hombros, intentando recuperar la respiración, con los ojos

entrecerrados. Aunque era obvio que aún los tenía clavados en ella.

Terry se había corrido sin contención, lo que era bastante inusual. Pero si Candy

podía conseguir eso sin que Terry la hubiera penetrado por ningún lado,

Albert no podía más que imaginar los fuegos artificiales que estallarían si su

primo se permitía hacer el amor con ella. Si admitía que Candy era algo más que

sexo. Si reconocía que esa mujer era importante para él, como de hecho lo era. Albert

podía verlo en la cara de su primo.

-¿Por qué diablos me miras tan fijamente? -refunfuñó Terry.

-Por nada.

Albert apartó la mirada, devolviendo la atención a la suave figura dormida de Candy.

Una mujer dulce y hermosa.

Así era Candy. La única. La mujer que Terry y él llevaban años buscando.

Albert contuvo una sonrisa de pura alegría. Sabía que Candy era todo lo que

necesitaban: suave y entregada en la cama, punzante cuando se enfadaba, ingeniosa

y cariñosa. Era más de lo que se había imaginado en sus fantasías más

descabelladas. Pero el hecho de que fuera virgen era un tema tabú para Terry.

Y respecto al resto de problemas que pudieran surgir en el futuro, Candy lo

acabaría entendiendo todo… al final.

Pero ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. Primero tenía que convencer a su primo de que un

final feliz no era una tóxica mezcla de mierda y sandeces. Todo a su tiempo. Albert

sabía que si comenzaba su campaña esa noche, Terry se percataría al instante, no era

estúpido. Su primo sabía que Albert quería que compartieran una esposa e hijos algún

día. Si lo presionaba ahora con el tema de Candy, Terry saldría corriendo en dirección

contraria. Tenía que actuar con prudencia e ir soltando una cosa aquí y otra allá. Luego

dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

-Me preguntaba si estabas lo suficientemente bien para asearla -mintió Albert-. Tengo

las piernas acalambradas y mi miembro no está mucho mejor.

Terry gruñó, y bajó la mirada a los pantalones abultados de Albert y luego al

abdomen manchado de semen de Candy.

-Si supone un problema, yo mismo me encargaré en unos minutos -añadió Albert.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Terry maldijo entre dientes.

-Ya me encargo yo.

"

Ya suponía que lo harías".

-Cuando termines, la metes en la cama. Voy a darme una ducha.

Terry vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah, y quédate con ella hasta que vuelva. Podría despertarse desorientada y asustarse.

-Es una mujer adulta.

-Que ha tenido una noche muy movidita. Serán sólo quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Terry gruñó.

-Que sean diez. A menos que haya sexo de por medio no quiero estar con ella.

"Eso no es ninguna sorpresa". Albert sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante si

quería formar una gran familia feliz.

-Muy bien, diez minutos.

Albert se giró y salió de la habitación. No miró hacia atrás, pero no tenía duda alguna

de que Terry ya alargaba la mano hacia la fruta prohibida que suponía la pálida piel de

Candy por el sencillo placer de tocarla. Para recordarse que podía tocarla. Para

fantasear que la tocaba de nuevo.

Sonriendo, Albert abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, sabiendo instintivamente que

Terry no podría permanecer demasiado tiempo sin tocarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 5**

Terry estaba cubierto por una película de sudor cuando rodó en la cama. La luz grisácea

del amanecer se colaba por debajo de las persianas, burlándose de él. Esa noche apenas

había dormido. La había pasado a solas, sabiendo que al otro lado del pasillo, Albert y

Candy compartían el calor de sus cuerpos —y probablemente mucho más— sin él.

Algo punzante y ardiente surgió en su interior, retorciéndole las entrañas. Terry no

quería darle nombre. Pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Los celos eran condenadamente

imposibles de confundir.

Salió de la cama y recorrió el pasillo hacia la habitación de Albert. Qué estupidez. Qué

manera de torturarse. Pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que saber…

Y lo supo. "Maldición". Hizo una mueca ante la imagen de Candy acurrucada de lado

con la espalda pegada al pecho de Albert, y sus piernas entrelazadas. Los dos estaban

enredados entre las sábanas blancas y la mano laxa por el sueño de Albert se había

posado sobre uno de los pechos de Candy.

Parecían tranquilos. Cómodos. Satisfechos.

Tres cosas que no iban con él. Que no se merecía. Él había destruido a Susana, una

chica inocente…

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una maldición, Terry regresó por el pasillo a su

habitación. Tenía que concentrarse en el ejercicio. Ese día era como cualquier otro, a

pesar de la presencia de Candy en la casa y de su sombrío estado de ánimo.

Primero haría flexiones. Se echó en el suelo y comenzó la primera serie de cincuenta. El

sudor le cubrió de nuevo mientras las contaba, luego se tumbó de espaldas para hacer

cien abdominales, y durante todo ese tiempo pudo escuchar cada crujido de las sábanas

al otro lado del pasillo, cada murmullo de buenos días, cada desperezo de Candy y

Albert. Cada prohibida intimidad en la que Terry no se atrevía a participar.

"No te quejes. Lo hecho, hecho está", se dijo a sí mismo.

Cierto, pero… Albert siempre se despertaba excitado, así que Terry sabía lo que vendría

a continuación. ¿Por qué demonios no se había comprado un iPod o una radio para no

tener que oírlos?

Terry agarró las pesas y se dedicó a hacer trabajar sus bíceps, tríceps y pectorales,

recordándose a sí mismo que Albert merecía cualquier felicidad que pudiera encontrar

con una mujer. Su primo siempre veía lo bueno en las personas, siempre intentaba

ayudar, se reía con facilidad, entregaba su corazón una y otra vez. Y Terry… bueno, él

sabía mejor que nadie cómo era.

De repente, oyó la risa de Candy. El sonido cantarín flotó por el pasillo mientras Terry

se tumbaba en el suelo para otra tanda de abdominales. Hizo rechinar los dientes. Luego

sólo pudo oír los suspiros de Candy. Primero uno, luego otro más largo y profundo…

uno que descendió directamente a su miembro y le hizo sentir una puñalada en el

vientre.

La negra oleada de celos le acuchilló de nuevo, algo que no sirvió para mejorar su

estado de ánimo y sí para multiplicar su deseo de golpear algo y hacer daño.

"Concéntrate". Dobló las rodillas para alternar con los abdominales. Eran los ejercicios

de siempre. Pero concentrarse en la rutina era prácticamente imposible cuando se

imaginaba las manos de Albert acariciando las elegantes líneas del torso de Candy hasta

llegar a aquellos pezones sonrosados, mientras inspiraba la dulce fragancia a rosas de su

piel y esperaba con su habitual paciencia y susurraba algunas palabras adecuadas que la

harían humedecerse. Luego, lamería los duros brotes de los pechos, donde trazaría un

círculo tras otro con la lengua, mientras bajaba las manos al vientre de Candy,

instándola a separar aquellos dulces muslos para él, y, por fin, deslizaría los dedos en el

resbaladizo refugio del sexo femenino y sentiría cómo las tensas paredes de la vagina de

Candy se cerraban en torno a ellos.

El vientre de Terry se contrajo. Hacer abdominales con el miembro duro como una

piedra no era nada fácil.

En especial cuando los suspiros de Candy se convirtieron de repente en gritos.

"Maldición". Se quitó las ropas empapadas en sudor y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Tras diez minutos bajo el agua helada en la ducha de estilo italiano, frotándose con el

jabón perfumado de Albert, estaba todavía más enojado.

Gruñendo, salió del cubículo, rezando para que ya se hubiera producido el orgasmo

matutino. Aún no se había terminado de secar con la toalla la humedad que le perlaba el

pecho, cuando oyó a Candy lanzar un desgarrador grito sensual y lujurioso. Suplicante.

"Demonios. Adiós a los beneficios de la ducha fría".

Terry terminó de secarse por completo, concentrándose en el diseño de la pared de yeso

veneciana. Pero no pudo dejar de oír los sonidos sexuales que provocaba el placer que

Albert le proporcionaba a Candy.

La puerta entre el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio contiguo al de Albert, estaba

entreabierta, y los gemidos implorantes de Candy flotaban en el aire. Primero jadeos,

luego grititos. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Por favor, Albert.

"Diablos".

Y es que lo que realmente deseaba era acomodarse entre los dulces muslos de Candy y

ser el primero en hundirse profundamente en su interior. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Ella

no quería y él no podía consentirlo.

"Pero tú podrías estar disfrutando con ellos".

Y maldito fuera si no se sentía muy tentado. Estaba en su derecho. Lo compartían todo

por igual; era lo que Albert y él habían acordado hacía ya una década, y jamás se habían

arrepentido. ¿Por qué envidiaba tanto el placer que se estaban dando Albert y Candy?

Nunca le había importado antes. ¿Y por qué no participar en lo que se estaba

desarrollando esa mañana?

Candice White era demasiado tentadora, demasiado dulce y demasiado receptiva.

Demasiado inocente y vulnerable. Y demasiado peligrosa para su tranquilidad de }

espíritu. Se parecía demasiado a todo lo que él llevaba años buscando. Si se dirigía a la

habitación de Albert, desnudo y excitado, sería absorbido por el atractivo de aquella

mujer y se ahogaría por completo. La noche anterior, el deseo de abrirle las piernas,

acomodarse entre ellas y reclamarla, lo había golpeado de manera implacable. Y lo peor

de todo era que aquel deseo había crecido como las malas hierbas en un jardín

perfectamente cuidado. Tenía que recobrar el control antes de perderlo por completo.

Antes de tocarla de nuevo y hacer algo alocado e irrevocable. Con fatales

consecuencias.

Gruñendo, cogió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, luego se puso los pantalones

sobre su implacable erección matutina. Café. Era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Empezó a recorrer el pasillo, vaciló al pasar delante de la habitación de Albert. Al

verlos sintió como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago. Albert tenía la cabeza

rubia inclinada sobre el cuello de Candy, el pelo largo caía sobre los pechos y hombros

pálidos como porcelana. Los elegantes dedos de su primo jugueteaban entre los muslos

abiertos de ella. Desde donde él estaba, el deseo de Candy era evidente, sus pliegues

estaban resbaladizos, rojos e hinchados.

-Me muero por hacerte gritar-murmuró Albert-. Porque estés tan excitada que me

implores.

-Albert, ahora. Por favor-gimió ella, aferrándose a su pelo-. ¡Por favor!

-Pronto, cariño. Deja que el deseo aumente.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No puedo soportarlo más.

La súplica de Candy se clavó en las entrañas de Terry.

-Puedes. Sólo un poco más.

Albert sacó los dedos del anegado e hinchado sexo de Candy para acariciarle los

muslos, el abdomen… ignorando sus caderas cuando ella las alzó hacia él. Terry no

podía ignorarlo. Y no iba a hacerlo.

Entró en la habitación, bajándose los pantalones cortos por las caderas con un ansia

salvaje.

"Penétrala". Necesitaba… tenía que meterse en ella profundamente. Tenía que ser el

primero. Ya.

-Albert… tócame.

El grito gutural de Candy atravesó a Terry, sacándolo del estupor sensual. Le había

pedido a su primo que la tocara, no que la penetrara. "Santo cielo". ¿En qué estaba

pensando?

En nada que debiera pensar.

De hecho, no debería estar allí, deseando estar dentro de ella. Reclamándola. Y lo que

era peor, pensando en arrebatarle aquello que ella quería reservar para otro hombre.

Nada bueno podría salir de eso. Él ya había tomado a una virgen antes y sabía a ciencia

cierta lo que venía a continuación.

Terry se subió bruscamente los pantalones, se dio la vuelta y regresó al pasillo,

conteniendo un juramento. Candy iba a estar allí dos semanas... ¿Cómo iba a conseguir

no hacerla suya, no sin destruirla?

El suelo de pizarra de la cocina le enfrió los pies desnudos cuando entró en aquella

estancia y cogió el café de la despensa. Miró el paquete. Trufa de caramelo con

chocolate. Maldito café aromático. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había café normal allí?

Cerró la despensa de golpe.

Lanzando el paquete sobre el mostrador al lado de la cafetera, Terry se quedó

paralizado.

-¡Albert!

Otra súplica de Candy. "Maldición". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Un momento después, abrió de golpe la tapa de la cafetera que crujió con un sonido que

no auguraba nada bueno. Luego aquella maldita cosa cayó al suelo. Maldiciendo otra

vez, Terry se agarró al borde de la barra. Tenía tensos todos los músculos del cuerpo,

desde el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados hasta los dedos de los pies, encogidos

sobre el suelo de madera italiana.

"Esto es lo que te mereces", se castigó a sí mismo mientras recogía la tapa del suelo y la

ponía en su sitio. Llenó la cafetera de agua, echó el café molido en el filtro y apretó el

interruptor con decisión.

Al parecer, Albert también apretó el interruptor de Candy en ese mismo momento.

-¡Oh, Albert!-Gritó ella antes de lanzar un gemido largo y torturado.

Así que Candy había alcanzado el orgasmo por fin… bajo las manos de Albert, bajo las

caricias de él.

¿Por qué demonios hacía eso que Terry quisiera golpear algo? ¿O a alguien?

Mejor no averiguar la respuesta.

En su lugar se dedicó a observar cómo goteaba el café, esforzándose por mantener la

mente en blanco, concentrándose sólo en la tarea que tenía entre manos; un truco que

había aprendido en las fuerzas especiales, por lo que ya podía estar agradecido al

ejército.

Unos minutos después, Albert salió de su habitación en vaqueros y con la camisa en la

mano.

Su pose era relajada cuando se acercó a la cocina y no había señal de que estuviera

excitado.

-Buenos días.

-¿Hizo que te corrieras con las manos o con la boca?

La pregunta surgió de la boca de Terry antes de que pudiera detenerla. Eso no era

asunto suyo. Saberlo no borraría los gemidos de placer de Candy que todavía le

resonaban en los oídos o la visible satisfacción que suavizaba el rostro de su primo.

Albert apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador de la cocina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho

y arqueó una de sus cejas rubias.

Antes de que Albert pudiera responderle, Terry dijo:

-Olvídalo, no es asunto mío.

Se giró para coger las tazas de la alacena superior, luego buscó el azúcar y la leche para

Albert. Mientras tanto, sintió la mirada de su primo clavada en su espalda, sopesando la

situación, decidiendo cómo contestar. Astuto bastardo.

-Con ninguna de las dos.

Seguía sin ser una respuesta. Y maldito fuera, la cara de Albert no revelaba nada. Candy

había estado implorando, pero Albert no había estado satisfaciendo su placer cuando él

había pasado por la habitación, ¿Aunque tampoco se había quedado para ver mucho

más. ¿Y si al final lo había hecho?

-¿No te la tiraste? -Terry hizo la pregunta como una afirmación, como si esperara que la

respuesta fuera un no.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? -preguntó Albert-. Si la deseas esta mañana, está suave,

despeinada y mojada. Y todavía sigue en la cama. Ve. Me ocuparé del café.

Terry vaciló. ¿Quería demostrar a su primo y a sí mismo que podía resistirse o salir al

pasillo e ir en busca de lo que tanto Candy como Albert habían compartido? Si pudiera,

tomaría aún más.

Lo tomaría todo.

Sonó el chiflido de la cafetera y Albert la extrajo de la estufa para servirse una taza,

sonriendo débilmente, como si conociera el debate interno de Terry.

Ese juego era una tontería, y Terry no quería jugarlo.

-¡Demonios! Esto no va a funcionar. Candy tiene que marcharse.

-Cállate o te oirá —murmuró Albert.

Eso sería lo mejor. No quería herir sus sentimientos, sólo quería que se marchara.

-¿Por qué piensas que debería irse? -preguntó Albert en voz baja-. ¿Crees que será

incapaz de aprender lo que nosotros tenemos que enseñarle?

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No juegues a hacerte el estúpido. Claro que puede aprender. Es obvio. Sé que no está

asustada. Debería estarlo pero por alguna alocada razón no lo está. Sin embargo, ése no

es el problema.

Mmm. Creo que sé a qué problema te refieres, pero ¿por qué no me lo explicas con tus

propias palabras?

-Es virgen, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero ella no es Susana.

-Candy no tiene nada que ver con ella. No quiero discutir ese tema de nuevo.

Albert ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una larga mirada pensativa.

-En realidad fue algo que nunca llegamos a discutir, lo que en sí mismo es parte del

problema. Pero si no quieres hablar de Susana, por mí estupendo. Ahora bien, dime qué

otras razones tienes para evitar a Candy.

Terry vaciló, luego se dio cuenta de que no diría nada que su primo no supiera.

-Nada que no te haya dicho antes. Me hace perder el control. Si se queda, acabaré por

no respetar sus deseos. Tarde o temprano, implorará y no tendré voluntad para decirle

que no. La poseeré.

-Si se da el caso, evaluaremos de nuevo la situación. Quizá fuera lo mejor para todos

que le diéramos exactamente lo que quiere.

La idea de Albert arrebatándole la virginidad a Candy le hizo sentir como si le hubieran

metido las entrañas en una licuadora. Pero tampoco él podría arrebatársela, en especial a

solas.

"Nunca".

-Tú crees que es nuestra.

Albert respondió lentamente:

-Cualquier cosa es posible. Pero sí, me niego a creer que una mujer que responde con tal

perfección a nuestras primeras demandas, pertenezca a otro hombre.

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de la promesa que le hicimos de enseñarle a aceptar el contacto

de dos hombres a la vez, y de que cree estar enamorada de otro?

-No. Sólo creo que ella está intentando buscar su lugar y que espera que Anthony

Brown esté en él. Pero también creo que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no es

así.

-Escúchate Albert, crees que Candy no tardará en correspondernos y olvidarse de todo

lo demás -sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo-. Pero te equivocas. En el mejor de los casos,

Candy se esforzará en aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre los ménages para poder

ponerlos en práctica con otra persona. En el peor, sólo es una salida. Pero tú sigues

pensando que la mujer perfecta está ahí fuera para jugar con nosotros a las casitas hasta

que la muerte nos separe.

-Es que está ahí fuera -dijo Albert, confiado-. Pero si está en algún lugar muy lejos o al

final del pasillo, está por verse.

Terry meneó la cabeza, se sirvió una taza de café, y contó hasta diez, pero fue inútil. La

frustración todavía hervía en su interior, arrebatándole el sentido común y el

autocontrol.

-Yo no quiero una esposa. Lo único que quiero es poder tener sexo con quien quiera y

cuando quiera, y ella no es para eso.

Albert no dijo nada durante diez segundos.

-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada, salvo de cumplir tu palabra. Candy ya ha

superado la ansiedad por estar aquí y te ha perdonado por la terrible manera en que la

trataste cuando llegó.

"Maldita sea" .Albert no decía que no pudieran echarse atrás en su promesa de

enseñarle todo sobre los _ménages_, pero lo sugería en cada silaba.

-Además -añadió Albert-. No somos sus únicas opciones. ¿Has olvidado a los hermanos

Cornwell?

No. La imagen de Archie y Stear con las manos sobre Candy había quedado grabada a

fuego en su mente.

-no creo que ella los aceptara.

-Pero podría estar lo suficientemente decidida a aprender con ellos si no le quedara otra

opción.

Cierto. Terry suspiró. Candy lo tenía cogido por los huevos… en más de un sentido.

-Piensa que ésta es la única manera de mantenerla ocupada para protegerla de los

hermanos Cornwell, a quienes conocemos demasiado bien para permitirles estar con

Candy -dijo Albert.

Sí. Trataban con dureza a sus mujeres. Los dos hermanos nunca tenían suficiente. La

utilizarían, la destrozarían, y la dejarían a un lado cuando ella no pudiera seguir el ritmo.

Así que, mirara como lo mirase, estaba básicamente jodido, tanto si la dejaba quedarse

como si la dejaba marchar.

-Genial. Se quedará con nosotros trece días. Ni más ni menos.

Albert sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, tomaba un sorbo de café y se dirigía

hacia la puerta trasera.

-Tengo que acudir a una entrevista en una emisora local de radio. Seguiremos con esta

conversación dentro de trece días. Mientras tanto, Candy es un plato muy dulce por las

mañanas - Se relamió los labios.

Mientras Terry observaba cómo su primo agarraba las llaves del coche y salía por la

puerta, contuvo el deseo de golpear las paredes, los muebles de la cocina, la cabeza de

Albert, y maldijo entre dientes.

¿Dejarse tentar? A Terry le encantaría, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Allí había mucho más

en juego que la virginidad de Candy y su enamoramiento por el inmaduro de Anthony

Brown. Mucho más que celos mezquinos. Y maldita sea si Albert no lo sabía y estaba

intentando provocarlo.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los días que pasarían antes de que terminara

atravesando las barreras mentales y físicas de Candy. Era inevitable.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, todos sufrirían. Sobre todo Candy.

Candy se despertó por segunda vez esa mañana y se encontró sola en la blanda y

acogedora cama de Albert. Se puso la camisa de alguien — ¿Albert? —, y salió al

pasillo, dejándose guiar por el olor a café recién hecho. Sentía los miembros pesados y

aunque trataba de fingir lo contrario, también se sentía un poco inquieta.

Al llegar a la cocina, la imagen de Terry inclinado sobre una taza de café, perdido en

sus pensamientos, la dejó clavada en el sitio. No parecía que esos pensamientos le

hicieran feliz.

Por supuesto que no lo hacían. Ella estaba allí, y él no quería que estuviera. No había

oído las palabras de la discusión con Albert, pero habían quedado grabadas, altas y

claras, en aquella estancia.

Y eso explicaba por qué la noche anterior se había quedado dormida con Terry a su

lado, para despertarse veinte minutos más tarde y descubrir que se había ido. Y por qué

cada vez que se había despertado inquieta durante la noche, se había encontrado sólo

con Albert a su lado. No era simplemente que Terry hubiera elegido dormir en otro

lugar, sino que se había negado a estar con ellos aquella mañana cuando Albert la había

devorado con la boca. Lo que la había sumido en una profunda tristeza y el peso que

sentía en el pecho amenazaba con aplastarla.

A pesar de que Terry parecía haber estado muy excitado la noche anterior, una vez que

llegó al orgasmo le dio la impresión de perder el interés en ella. ¿Podía ser porque aún

siguiera viéndola como una adolescente? ¿O era porque respetaba a su padre más de lo

que ella creía? Tal vez. Pero esos problemas tenían fácil solución. Tomaría cartas en el

asunto y él dejaría de mirar de manera tan malhumorada su café. El verdadero problema

sería mucho más difícil de solventar, sobre todo si era el mismo que había tenido

durante toda la vida.

-Hola -musitó ella.

Terry levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó la mirada en ella con una expresión entre

acusadora y ardiente. Inspiró profundamente. ¿Se estaría preparando mentalmente?

-¿Café? -preguntó al fin.

-Claro. Ya me sirvo yo.

-Las tazas están en la alacena que hay sobre la cafetera.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y cogió una taza. Se preguntó qué podía decir. ¿De qué

podía hablar? ¿Debería disculparse porque sus modales bruscos hubieran acabado con

su deseo? En cuanto la habían despojado de la falda y la blusa de encaje y la había visto

como realmente era, se había dado cuenta de lo poco femenina que era. No sería el

primer hombre que lo pensara… sólo había que preguntarle a su pareja en el baile de

graduación.

Maldecir la realidad no servía de nada. No podía librarse del hecho de que tras criarse

sin madre y entre militares, el coronel y sus dos hermanos de los cuerpos de élite

SEALS habían sido los modelos a seguir. Le gustaban los uniformes militares, y correr

diez kilómetros todos los días.

Por el contrario, odiaba los pantys, el encaje y el maquillaje. La mayor parte de los

hombres juraban que ella tenía testosterona en las venas. Pero la diversión de lanzar a

los hombres al suelo por encima del hombro o darles cien vueltas a todos bebiendo,

había perdido la gracia hacía mucho tiempo. Quería que los hombres la vieran como a

una verdadera mujer, no como un chico con pechos.

Con Terry y Albert había sido tan sensual como había podido. Pero al parecer no había

sido suficiente. Todo ese deseo que Terry decía haber sentido por ella durante años… lo

más probable es que lo hubiera curado de eso la noche anterior.

Pero cambiar no era una opción. A ella le gustaba ser como era y al que no le gustara

que se fuera al demonio, Terry incluido. Había sido así desde que tenía diecisiete años y

él había protagonizado sus más oscuras fantasías. Pero en dos semanas se iría con

Anthony. Él aceptaba sus modales poco femeninos, e incluso decía que los encontraba

adorables.

Ese miedo paralizante que la embargaba ahora no tendría importancia luego. ¿Por qué

no podía deshacerse ahora de ese temor?

-¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

-No

Candy notó que él no le preguntaba lo mismo. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera le

importara.

-Yo tampoco.

Terry gruñó y tomó un sorbo de café. Evitaba mirarla.

Maldición, Candy tenía que desahogarse. Dejar que la duda la corroyera no era su estilo.

Tomando un largo sorbo de café, Candy se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-No dormiste anoche con nosotros.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer te expliqué por qué. -A Terry comenzó a palpitarle un músculo en la mandíbula.

-¿Y el insomnio es la única razón?

Él clavó la mirada en ella, y aquellos ojos azul oscuro brillaron con algo -¿cólera?-,

pero bajó la vista a su taza de café medio llena antes de que Candy pudiera estar segura.

-Pecosa, no hurgues en mi mente. No te gustará la respuesta.

De eso estaba segura. Si lo hacía, probablemente descubriría que él la había deseado

antaño, pero que la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que ella no respondía a

aquella fantasía femenina que él había creado en su cabeza. Y ahora, de no ser por

Albert y su propio honor, habría deseado que se marchara para no tener que repetir lo

sucedido la noche anterior.

"Genial. Así era la vida". Podía vivir con ello. De hecho podía celebrarlo. Todo lo que a

ella le importaba era lo que su primo y él podían enseñarle. Terry no tenía que desearla

de verdad.

Incluso puede que fuera mejor así, ya que ella respondía a él a un nivel más afectivo.

Pero, sencillamente, no podía dejar estar las cosas. No era su estilo.

-Puede que no me guste la respuesta, pero si eso va a afectar a tu promesa de

enseñarme…

-Cumpliré mi palabra. Aprenderás todo lo que necesitas y, probablemente, más de lo

que quieres.

-Bien.

Pero el alivio de Candy fue efímero.

-Yo no estaría tan contenta. -Terry cogió la taza de café y clavó los ojos en ella por

encima del borde-. Albert tiene la condenada idea de que te enamorarás de nosotros y te

desharás de tu famoso novio para casarte con nosotros y tener bebés.

"¿Matrimonio? ¿Bebés?". Candy contuvo el aliento. Quería esas cosas en su vida algún

día, pero con Anthony. Él era quien realmente la conocía y la había aceptado tal y como

era. Algo que no ocurría con Terry y Albert.

-¿En serio?

Terry asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Y como no quiero que siga con esa idea, y tú tampoco, a menos que haya sexo de por

medio, te mantendrás alejada de mí.

Nadie diría nunca de Terry que se andaba por las ramas. Candy había sabido desde el

principio que no le iban las relaciones. No es que quisiera mantener una con él, pero si

le iba a permitir aquellas increíbles intimidades con su cuerpo, si iban a estar piel contra

piel y vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿no debería al menos poder hablar con él?

-¿Está Albert en casa ahora?

-No.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-No puede hacerse una idea equivocada si hablamos mientras no está.

-No quiero hablar. Has venido aquí para aprender todo lo necesario sobre los ménages.

Vamos a enseñártelo. Pero no somos amigos, me importa un bledo lo que pienses y no

tengo nada más que decirte.

"A la defensiva y cerrado de cabeza". Ésas eran las mejores palabras para describir a

Terry.

Bueno, ofensivo también serviría, pero eso entraba en la categoría de ataque. No era que

estuviera de mal humor por las mañanas; lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber

que no era así. Y tampoco estaba malhumorado por lo de la noche anterior. No, no había

tenido ningún problema hasta que había conocido de primera mano lo poco femenina

que ella era.

El primer impulso de Terry había sido rechazar su petición. Ahora probablemente

estaría pateándose mentalmente por haber permitido que Albert y ella lo hubieran

convencido de ese acuerdo. Seguro que estaba pensando que iban a ser las dos semanas

más largas de su vida. Sus hermanos la felicitaban a menudo por ser una de las pocas

mujeres que sabía contener sus emociones, pero aquellos horribles sentimientos la

carcomían por dentro. Se sentía mal. Herida. Y lo odiaba.

-Genial. No tengo nada más que añadir. Compórtate como un auténtico idiota. Me es

indiferente siempre que seas un buen maestro.

Candy se puso de pie y pasó junto a Terry hacia la puerta.

El la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, acercándola a su regazo.

-Pecosa, seré el mejor maestro que puedas imaginar. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

-Me alegra oírlo. -Se soltó bruscamente-. Respetaré el hecho de que no quieras que te

hable cuando no estemos en la cama, siempre que tú no me toques a menos que sea para

enseñarme. Así que hasta esta noche, puedes dejarme en paz.

Terry vaciló; una sonrisa amarga le curvó las comisuras de la boca.

-Pecosa, ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que entraste por esa puerta.

La cena transcurrió en silencio a pesar de que Albert había asado a la parrilla unas

malditas chuletas de cerdo y las había aderezado con un delicioso jarabe de arándanos.

A Albert no pareció importarle el desalentador silencio. El ejército había enseñado a

Terry a comer cualquier cosa - desde los grasientos platos del comedor hasta una cabra

cruda- para mantenerse con vida. Las chuletas de Albert sabían bastante mejor. Y

Candy… por la manera en que fulminaba a Terry con la mirada, dedujo que los dos

habían discutido mientras él no estaba.

Y por la manera en que Terry la miraba a ella, sabía que el hambre de su primo no iba a

ser saciada ni por la carne de cerdo ni por la crujiente tarta de melocotones que había

horneado un poco antes.

Albert sonrió detrás de la servilleta. Lo cierto es que todo iba sobre ruedas. Había

llegado el momento de echar un poco más de leña al fuego.

Albert estiró el brazo hacia Candy y le acarició el suyo, que estaba desnudo por el

bustierque llevaba. Luego le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. Mmm, suave. Dulce. Y

Terry estaba cada vez más enfadado, observó al lanzar una mirada de reojo a su primo.

-¿Más ensalada, cariño? -preguntó Albert.

-No. -Ella se relajó lo suficiente para sonreír-. Estoy llena. Cocinas de maravilla, pronto

no podré ponerme los pantalones.

Albert se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un beso tierno y sensual en los labios

femeninos, que aún tenían el débil sabor de los arándanos con que había condimentado

la comida. Al otro lado de la mesa, Terry se puso tenso. Su tenedor repiqueteó en el

plato. Albert lo ignoró.

-Con nosotros dos cerca, no necesitas pantalones, ¿verdad que no, Terry?

Albert cerró la mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Candy y se lo acarició suavemente,

sin dejar de observar los duros pezones que se erguían contra la tela blanca del bustiery

el calor peligroso que emitían los ojos de su primo.

-¿Han terminado de comer? -soltó Terry bruscamente, poniéndose en pie y cerniéndose

sobre la mesa.

Candy se apartó y dirigió a Albert una mirada de incertidumbre. Estaba realmente

preocupada. Oh, oh, ¿qué diablos había pasado entre Terry y ella para ponerla tan

nerviosa?

-Eso depende de Candy. Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más si lo prefieres, cariño.

Terry soltó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Si quieres que te enseñemos algo esta noche, pecosa, es ahora o nunca. Tengo mejores

cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí sentado charlando.

Albert notó que Candy se tensaba bajo sus dedos. Oh, los fuegos artificiales estaban a

punto de comenzar.

-Has sido muy claro y, como no quiero molestarte, será mejor que vaya sólo con Albert

a su habitación, tú puedes marcharte si quieres.

Alzando la barbilla, Candy se puso en pie y, a pesar de vestir una minifalda estampada y

un bustiersin sujetador, pasó al lado de ellos con la altivez de una reina.

La mirada aturdida en la cara de Terry no tenía precio.

Su primo se dio la vuelta y siguió a Candy por el pasillo. Albert se puso en pie y se

apresuró a ir tras ellos. Quería que estuvieran irritados, pero no tan furiosos que se

pusieran a discutir en vez de tener sexo.

Candy casi logró llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Albert antes de que Terry la

agarrase, la empujara contra la pared y cubriera su cuerpo con el de él.

-Me comprometí a enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre los _ménages_, pecosa. Y para eso son

necesario tres. No voy a irme a ninguna otra parte que no sea a compartir la cama

contigo. Ella abrió la boca para protestar -o para soltar una réplica mordaz-, pero Terry

se le adelantó con un beso abrasador, cubriéndole la boca con la de él, invadiéndola y

devorándola.

Maldición, sólo con verlos Albert ya se excitaba. Observó cómo el tenso rechazo de

Candy desaparecía bajo el empuje de la lengua de Terry contra la de ella. Gimió cuando

una de las manos de su primo se deslizó por la espalda de Candy y se cerró sobre su

trasero, levantándole las caderas hacia las de él.

No cabía duda, Terry quería penetrarla. "Perfecto".

Él apartó la boca, pero siguió cubriéndola con su cuerpo, apretándola contra la pared. Y

se quedó mirándola fijamente, jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo diez

kilómetros.

No apartó la mirada.

Albert se acercó a ellos y rodeó a cada uno con un brazo, empujándolos hacia la puerta

del dormitorio.

-¿Por qué no entramos, nos desnudamos y nos ponemos cómodos para pasar un buen

rato?

Por encima de él, Terry le dirigió a Candy una tensa mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba

pasando?

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Albert.

Candy lo miró de soslayo antes de volver a mirar a su primo. En ese momento, tenía la

piel ruborizada y los pezones como duras bayas tentadoras. Albert decidió centrarse en

un objetivo a largo plazo en vez de desnudar a Candy en ese momento.

Candy clavaba la mirada en Terry con una voracidad renuente. Terry se ponía más tenso

a cada segundo que pasaba. "Muy interesante".

-Estoy bien -susurró Candy finalmente.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que Terry necesitaba para pasar a la acción. Alargó la

mano por delante de Albert hacia Candy. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo

contra su cuerpo.

Con la mano libre le bajó las tiras del bustierpor los hombros y le deslizó la prenda

bruscamente por el torso, dejando los pechos y los rosados pezones hinchados expuestos

a sus miradas hambrientas.

Albert ya estaba duro antes, demasiado duro para su comodidad, pero aquella visión lo

llevó a unos límites insoportables.

Terry le dirigió una mirada tan llena de frustración y necesidad sexual, que sus ojos

resplandecían con la llama del deseo.

-Ahora.

Su primo no parecía dispuesto a esperar para tocarla y no iba a perder el tiempo

indicando lo obvio. Y por mucho que a Albert le gustara recrearse en una mujer, Candy

tenía algo que hacía que Terry y él respondieran de manera inmediata, sin que ambos

pudieran mantener la distancia necesaria para conducirse con paciencia.

Así que Albert le dirigió a su primo un escueto asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, Candy estaba sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos y las

pupilas dilatadas. La incertidumbre asomaba a su rostro, pero también una aguda

necesidad, como si supiera que era demasiado tarde para detener la hambrienta

seducción que su cuerpo estaba a punto de sufrir. Esa noche la llevarían un poco más

lejos, la someterían a pruebas más duras.

El deseo le recorrió las venas como un buen vino.

Terry se colocó en el lado derecho de Candy, mientras él ocupaba el izquierdo.

-¿Albert? -susurró ella, buscando que la tranquilizara.

¿Sentiría ella la violencia apenas contenida que crepitaba en el aire? Apostaría lo que

fuera a que sí. Y eso la asustaba y excitaba a la vez. Tenía buenas razones para tener

miedo. En los diez años que Terry y él llevaban compartiendo mujeres, Albert jamás

había visto a su primo más ansioso y descontrolado. Tomaría todo lo que ella estuviera

dispuesta a ofrecer. En ese mismo momento.

Y la presionaría buscando más.

El deseo de Terry alimentaba el suyo, y Albert se sintió salvaje y deliciosamente

excitado.

-Abróchate el cinturón, cariño -murmuró Albert-, va a ser un viaje muy movidito.

Apenas había terminado la frase antes de que Terry se inclinara, ahuecando uno de los

pechos de Candy con una mano mientras lo cubría con su boca. Albert siguió su

ejemplo, lamiéndole con la lengua el otro pezón. Deslizó los dedos suavemente por la

curva de las caderas para contrarrestar los duros y afilados tirones que ambos estaban

dándole a los turgentes pezones con los dientes.

Candy se arqueó hacia atrás jadeando. Se había puesto de puntillas como si estuviera

tratando de absorber las sensaciones o de acercarse a sus bocas. Ella cerró la mano sobre

el cabello de Albert para atraerlo contra su pecho. Albert recibió con agrado el tirón en

su cuero cabelludo, y ella se aferró a él, indefensa ante la oleada de placer.

Las succiones y los voraces lametazos, junto con los fuertes jadeos de Candy, llenaban

el aire. Ella era perfecta. Con cada lametazo, sus pezones se endurecían cada vez más

contra sus lenguas…

De repente, Terry gruñó a su lado:

-Sigamos con el plan.

Ah, el plan, el que habían estado ideando mientras Candy había permanecido recluida

en la guaridapreparando los exámenes. Todo ese tiempo Terry se había estado paseando

por la cocina de un lado a otro, como si se lo comiera la impaciencia, mientras Albert

cocinaba.

A regañadientes, Albert abandonó la almibarada perfección del pezón de Candy. Ya

tendría tiempo más tarde -toda una vida, si las cosas salían como él quería- tan pronto

como aplacara a la hambrienta bestia que tenía a su lado. La verdad fuera dicha, pensar

en lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche, despertaba también a su propia bestia interior.

Sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para eso, reprimió esos pensamientos.

Ante la pérdida de sus caricias, Candy gimió implorante. Albert se arriesgó a mirarle los

pechos. Tuvo que tragar aire. Sus pezones ya estaban de color granate, visiblemente

hinchados y duros. La imagen casi hizo que se olvidara de los planes y quisiera pasarse

la noche prodigando atenciones constantes a aquellos hermosos pechos.

-Ahora. -La impaciencia resonó en la orden de Terry.

"Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo". Albert le dirigió a su primo una mirada de advertencia

antes de volverse hacia Candy. Con cuidado la ayudó a quitarse la minifalda y el tanga.

Dios, era preciosa.

Esbelta, pero con curvas. Atlética, pero sin resultar masculina. Lo suficientemente alta

para ser grácil, pero no tanto como para parecer torpe. Era, simplemente, perfecta.

Albert sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y la tomó por los hombros.

-Cariño, la noche anterior queríamos que te acostumbraras a aceptar las caricias de dos

hombres.

A pesar de los ojos aturdidos y las pupilas dilatadas, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. Muy bien. Esta noche aprenderás cuánto placer puedes darnos tú. Y será todo un

desafío puesto que quieres seguir siendo virgen y aún no estás preparada para

aceptarnos en ese dulce trasero.

Candy se quedó meditando, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

-No sé nada de sexo oral.

Él le acarició los hombros, tranquilizándola.

-De eso nos ocuparemos todos juntos.

Mordisqueándose los labios, ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego se pasó la lengua por el l

abio y la imagen golpeó a Albert con otra oleada de pura lujuria.

A su lado, Terry parecía a punto de perder la paciencia… y el control. Albert apoyó las

manos en los hombros de Candy y la instó a ponerse de rodillas ante él. Ella se arrodilló

lentamente, algo indecisa pero sin apartar la mirada de Terry. Albert siguió la mirada de

Candy y la imagen le provocó otra oleada de lujuria.

Suspiró. Suponía que eso zanjaba la cuestión de quién disfrutaría primero de la sedosa

boca de Candy.

Arrodillándose detrás de ella, Albert se quitó bruscamente la camisa, observando cómo

Terry se quitaba también la suya y la arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación, luego

comenzó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de los jeans. Albert se situó tras Candy,

posó las manos en los hombros femeninos y observó cómo ella clavaba la mirada en la

porción de musculoso abdomen y el castaño vello púbico que Terry iba dejando a la

vista, luego su primo se bajó los jeans y su miembro saltó libre en toda su longitud.

Terry se pasó la mano por la erección, como si no pudiera estar ni un minuto más sin

recibir estimulación. Detrás de Candy, Albert se encontraba en un estado parecido e

hizo una mueca mientras acomodaba su propio miembro. Luego apoyó las manos en las

caderas desnudas de Candy y le acarició la suave piel.

-Tócalo -murmuró Albert.

-¿Cómo?

Albert no podía detener sus manos errantes, de las caderas las deslizó al vientre y a los

pechos. Con los pulgares le acarició los pezones duros como guijarros. Se los apretó.

Quería comprobar lo mojada que estaba.

Pronto… "Maldita sea, ten paciencia". En ese momento, no podía distraerla.

-Toma el miembro de Terry en la mano y acarícialo, justo como está haciendo él.

Tan lentamente que Albert empezó a sudar, Candy estiró el brazo y tomo la dura carne

de Terry en su mano. La deslizó hasta la punta, y le pasó el pulgar por el glande. Terry

gimió con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbó en su pecho.

-Muy bien -la elogió Albert-. Ahora sube la mano y vuelve a bajarla.

Candy repitió el proceso un par de veces, cada vez más rápido, coordinando cada vez

más los movimientos.

-Apenas puedo cerrar la mano en torno a él.

Candy frunció el ceño con concentración y llevó la otra mano al miembro de Terry,

uniéndola a la primera, cerrando los elegantes dedos alrededor de la erección. Ahora la

abarcaba por completo, la acariciaba con más vigor, observando la cara de Terry y cómo

aquellos ojos azules, por los que las mujeres babeaban, se cerraban al tiempo que

echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, invadido por un inconmensurable placer.

-Muy bien -masculló Albert-. Ahora humedécete los labios. Sí, así. -Albert no pudo

resistirse a besarle el cuello, a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja-. Inclínate, abre bien

la boca y captúralo con los labios.

La mirada ardiente que ella le lanzó por encima del hombro estaba tan llena de

curiosidad y de picara anticipación, que Albert se sorprendió. Maldición, bajo aquella

sencilla superficie se escondía una chica juguetona. Una arpía. Hubiera apostado lo que

fuera a que si le daban un poco de rienda suelta en el dormitorio, los haría bailar al son

de su música.

-¡Ahora! -exigió Terry.

-Pídelo por favor -ordenó ella.

Albert no pudo contener la risa. Al parecer, ella ya sabía cuándo tenía a un hombre en la

palma de su mano, y que con la promesa de su boca madura en la febril mente

masculina, lo tenía bajo su poder.

-¡Maldición!

-Palabra incorrecta. -Candy le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

Terry tragó y cerró los puños mientras tomaba aliento.

-Por favor.

La palabra sonó brusca y ronca, pero a Candy le valió.

Lanzándole a Terry una última mirada desafiante, se puso manos a la obra, inclinándose

hacia delante.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, Albert observó con rugiente necesidad y envidia cómo el

miembro de Terry entraba en la boca de Candy, acunada por su lengua resbaladiza. Él la

fue penetrando cada vez más hasta que casi toda la longitud de su miembro desapareció

en las profundidades de esa boca virgen.

Dios, la sola imagen lo mataba. El largo gemido de Terry resonó en el vientre de Albert,

multiplicando su deseo. Sólo podía imaginar lo fabuloso que sería sentir a Candy de esa

manera.

Cuando había tomado todo lo que podía del miembro de Terry, ella se retiró y repitió el

proceso, albergando un par de centímetros más. Terry soltó otro gemido, aferrando las

manos con las que Candy lo sujetaba.

-Sí -jadeó Albert-. Succiónalo. Con fuerza. Le gusta así.

Las mejillas de Candy se ahuecaron cuando lo introdujo de nuevo en su boca. Un

instante después, Terry apretó los dientes.

-¿Estás a punto de explotar? -le preguntó Albert.

-Sí, maldita sea.

Terry apenas logró articular las palabras. Candy lo estaba llevando al orgasmo con

mucha rapidez. Albert jamás había visto nada igual. Por lo general, su primo podía

hundirse en la boca de una mujer durante más de veinte minutos y seguir impertérrito.

Siempre había sido así, salvo cuando Candy lo tocaba. Cuando Terry se tensó y el rubor

le cubrió las mejillas, Albert supo lo cerca que estaba su primo de perder el control.

"Ha llegado el momento de rematarlo".

-Muy bien -murmuró Albert en el oído de Candy. Observó la cadencia de la cabeza

femenina y le ordenó- Ahora un poco más lento. Hazle sufrir. Bien. Ahuécale los

testículos con una mano.

Candy hizo exactamente lo que le decía, acariciando la masa testicular de Terry, que se

alzaba hacia su propio cuerpo con cada dulce succión de su boca. Incluso observarlo

agitaba la respiración de Albert, por no mencionar lo que le provocaba en su miembro.

Estirando el puño a ciegas, Terry agarró a Candy por el pelo. Albert casi detuvo a su

primo para romper el contacto, pero ella gimió… y no de dolor.

Ah, así que a Candy le gustaba un poco de dolor. Albert sonrió. Definitivamente podría

proporcionarle un poco, pero era Terry el que estaba especialmente dotado para dárselo.

En cuanto Candy lograra que Terry se corriese.

-Sigue así, cariño. Succiónale. Con lentitud y dureza. Harás que se corra -susurró

Albert- No podrá contenerse ante la dulce tentación de tu boca. Lámele el glande con la

lengua. Perfecto.

-Sí. - Terry gimió, como si quisiera corroborar las afirmaciones de Albert. Tensó los

muslos y apretó el puño con el que tiraba del pelo de Candy. - Santo cielo… no puedo

contenerme.

Albert sonrió.

-Buena chica. Ahora, pásale la punta de los dientes por el glande.

-No -protestó Terry.

-Hazlo -ordenó Albert-. Luego succiónale de nuevo. Se correrá.

Sujetando el grueso tallo de Terry con una mano, Candy aflojó el agarre y pasó los

dientes por el glande. La imagen hizo gemir a los dos hombres.

-Maldita sea… ¡Candy!

-Ahora succiónale profundamente, y se correrá -murmuró Albert.

Ella lo hizo, y Terry rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando su éxtasis que resonó en

la habitación.

Candy se quedó paralizada, agrandando los ojos con incertidumbre y pánico.

-Trágalo, cariño. Está bien.

Ella lo hizo, y Albert observó cómo su garganta y su boca se movía mientras lo hacía. El

deseo y la envidia lo atravesaron como un relámpago. Dios, era asombrosa. Y, gracias a

Dios, ahora sería él quien sentiría su boca.

Terry se apartó lentamente. Ella gimió mientras continuaba lamiéndole, como si no

estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

Llegados a ese punto, Terry solía volverse a excitar con el puño y se dirigía al trasero de la

mujer, dejando que Albert bebiera de la boca o el sexo. Por lo general, Terry solía dejarle a

él la tarea de satisfacer a la mujer, ya que para él las mujeres eran dulces y tiernas criaturas a

las que había que explorar de pies a cabeza, trazando un mapa con dedos y lengua,

recorriendo cada hendidura secreta y cada lugar sensible con la vista y los sentidos.

Pero para asombro de Albert, Terry se arrodilló ante Candy clavando los ojos en ella, como

si fuera algo tan precioso como esperanzador, como si fuera un antiguo acertijo.

Inclinándose hacia ella, Terry agarró las caderas de Candy y las alzó hacia su cara bajo la

mirada estupefacta de Albert.

-Tengo que saborearte –masculló-. Tengo que saber lo mojada que estás.

En el momento en que ella abrió los muslos sobre la cabeza de Terry, él levantó la boca

hacia los húmedos pliegues femeninos y los asaltó con los labios abiertos. Se aferró a las

caderas femeninas y atrajo aún más su cuerpo para profundizar el íntimo beso. Un largo

gemido de alarma escapó del pecho de Candy, tratando de aferrarse a algo o alguien para

mantener el equilibrio.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Albert se levantó y se acercó a la cama para observarlos. Se

uniría pronto a la función, pero observar cómo Candy alcanzaba el clímax bajo los latigazos

de la lengua de su primo y, como también veía ahora, sus indagadores y exigentes dedos

penetrándola, excitaba más a Albert.

Terry giró la cabeza para mordisquear el muslo de Candy.

-El vibrador.

Albert tardó un momento en descifrar las amortiguadas palabras de su primo. Sí. Tenían

que enseñarle eso. Les iba a gustar ver cómo Candy se retorcía, se sonrojaba y se corría

mientras lo usaban, sobre todo sabiendo que servía para un gran propósito que todos

disfrutarían.

Tras acercarse con rapidez a la mesilla de noche, Albert cogió todo lo que necesitaban y lo

preparó, luego se giró hacia ellos. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la piel sonrojada y

cubierta por una brillante película de sudor. Con los pezones erizados, parecía una diosa

mientras gemía, aceptando cada roce de la lengua de Terry.

A Albert le hirvió la sangre. Tenía que aliviarse pronto en Candy. Muy pronto. Masturbarse

en la ducha no le serviría de nada esa noche.

Colocándose de nuevo detrás de ella, le puso la palma de la mano en la espalda, entre los

omóplatos. Maldición, era suave por todos lados.

-Cariño, inclínate hacia delante. Ponte a gatas.

Candy así lo hizo, sin que Terry perdiera el ritmo. Albert imaginó, de hecho, que aquella

nueva posición le estaba proporcionando nuevas sensaciones, ya que Candy gimió. Albert

le acarició la cadera, depositando tiernos besos desde la base de su espalda hasta el lóbulo

del oído, donde le murmuró:

-Relájate. Intentaré que te resulte fácil. Dime si te duele.

Ella sólo se agarró al edredón de la cama y jadeó como si no pudiera aspirar aire suficiente.

Él estaba a punto de llevarla todavía más cerca del límite.

Abriéndole las nalgas, comenzó a insertarle lentamente, muy lentamente, un nuevo

vibrador en el trasero. Uno más grande que el anterior. Ese medía dieciocho centímetros de

largo por tres de diámetro. Un tamaño más aproximado a un miembro de verdad. Albert

esperaba con ansia y un nudo de lujuria que a ella le gustara. Se moría por poder penetrarla

pronto.

El vibrador estaba medio insertado cuando él comenzó a sudar. Sólo ver cómo aquel

juguete desaparecía en el interior de su cuerpo le hacía arder. Siguió introduciéndolo poco a

poco, observando cómo se deslizaba en sus profundidades casi por completo.

De repente, ella se arqueó, se puso tensa y gimió.

-¿Te hace daño? -preguntó él.

-Un poco. -Ella apenas podía articular las palabras.

-Acéptalo en tu interior por nosotros. ¿Puedes?

Candy asintió con la cabeza con los hombros rígidos. Albert deslizó suavemente el resto

del vibrador. Cuando ella gritó, lo puso en funcionamiento. Casi al instante, ella jadeó.

Unos momentos después, comenzó a moverse agitadamente, y volvió a aferrarse al

edredón de nuevo.

-¡Sí! -gritó Candy-. Necesito… oh, Dios…

-Lo sabemos. -Albert la besó en el hombro, luego se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones,

dejándolos caer al suelo. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, delante de ella, y le apartó

los rizos rubios de la cara ruborizada. Sus ojos color verde se agrandaron al verle el

miembro.

Ahuecándole la nuca con la mano, la atrajo hacia sí.

-Succióname.

Por suerte, no tuvo que repetirlo. Ella se abalanzó sobre su pene y casi se lo tragó entero.

Albert contuvo el aliento. Una salvaje sensación le subió por la erección, le recorrió las

piernas, y atravesó su cuerpo con una descarga de deseo. La cabeza de Candy subió y bajó

mientras lo tomaba casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, deslizando la lengua con ansia por

cada uno de los lugares sensibles de su miembro y por algunos que no sabía que tenía. No

utilizó los dientes, como si de alguna manera supiera que eso era algo que le gustaba a Terry

y no a él. Se limitó a agarrarlo por los muslos y a chupárselo a un ritmo que aseguraba que

él no iba a aguantar mucho más. Pero por la manera en que ella gemía en torno a su

miembro y los sonidos que Terry hacía en su carne sensible, Candy tampoco tardaría

mucho en correrse.

Ella siguió chupándole el miembro, lo adoró; su boca era como el cielo, y las constantes

caricias de su lengua elevaban a Albert cada vez más alto. El deseo se incrementaba en su

interior con tal rapidez que -Oh a duras penas podía asimilarlo. Albert comenzó a jadear.

La agarró por el pelo, intentando que fuera más despacio. Quería saborear cada resbaladiza

sensación, cada abrasador estremecimiento. Observarla con Terry, y luego sentir él mismo

la sedosa succión de su boca, sabiendo que era la primera vez que se correría con la mujer

que podía completarlos a Terry y a él…

El éxtasis comenzó en su vientre y luego ascendió por su miembro, abrumador e

imparable. Albert intentó contenerlo -recitando recetas de cocina, pensando en cada uno

de los chefs que había odiado en la escuela de cocina-, pero el trémulo calor aumentaba

incontrolablemente ante la necesidad que sentía. La música de fondo de Candy gimiendo su

placer le decía que ella estaba a punto de sentir un orgasmo gigantesco.

Albert no pudo contener el placer por más tiempo. Sintió varios estremecimientos en la

base de su espalda. Se le tensaron los testículos. Oh, Dios. El calor era intenso, y ascendía

poco a poco por su pene quemándolo como si fuera fuego líquido. Luego Albert dejó

escapar un ronco y agonizante grito. Mientras tanto, la boca de Candy seguía

succionándolo, chupándolo con frenesí, extrayendo cada onza de placer.

Respirando entrecortadamente, abandonó su boca y se encontró con su mirada; la

necesidad no satisfecha se reflejaba en su cara. Tenía el cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un

arco.

Podía observar cómo el pulso de Candy latía salvajemente en la base del cuello.

Inclinándose sobre ella le sacó y le metió el vibrador en el trasero un par de veces.

-Córrete, cariño. Por nosotros.

Candy no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Aferrándose a sus muslos se dejó llevar por el placer,

moviendo su cuerpo con agitación, convulsionándose con cada oleada de placer que la

dominaba. Su grito retumbó en la habitación. Bajo ella, Albert podía oír los murmullos

ahogados de Terry, alabando su reacción, su sabor.

Cuando Candy se derrumbó, Albert extrajo el vibrador lentamente. Ella gimió y se dejó

caer en el suelo al lado de Terry. Lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada femenina y profunda.

Albert no pudo evitarlo, el impacto que le produjo su expresión le golpeó en el pecho.

Luego ella miró a Terry con la misma expresión, pero amplificada, hasta que fue como un

sonido, una llamada, una súplica.

Luego Candy comenzó a llorar.

Terry se puso tenso.

-Oh. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué…? No puedo… -Candy aspiró con fuerza y soltó un sollozo.

Albert se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

-¿Cariño?

Ella le puso la mano en el brazo, tranquilizándolo, pero abrió aquellos ojos color verdes

empapados en lágrimas, llenos de sabiduría femenina. Su mirada se clavó en Terry cuando

desplazó la vista hacia él.

-Me haces sentir. Esto es… Jamás había sentido nada tan poderoso, ni me había sentido

más viva que cuando estoy con ustedes.

Albert se regocijó. Candy también sabía que eso era lo correcto. En su fuero interno ella

también lo sentía. Sonrió y la abrazó.

Pero una mirada a Terry bastó para que a Albert se le cayera el alma a los pies. Su primo

parecía a la vez excitado y enfermo. Intentaba controlar algún tipo de emoción, que aunque

no era ira se acercaba condenadamente a ella.

-No es nada especial -le dijo Terry a Candy con un gruñido mientras se ponía en pie y

recogía sus ropas-. Es sólo sexo. Única y exclusivamente sexo, maldita sea.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de golpe. El sonido resonó en la estancia durante

mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>La cosa se va a poner más intensa asi que como diría mi Albertsito rico en esta historia,<strong>

**a apretar los cinturones pipol!**

**Un saludo a Elyter, Silvia, Terry 780716, Kathya Grandchester, Tamy (compatriota, por**

**tu culpa se me ocurrio meterme en esto jajajajaja), Galaxylam84…Chicas no les**

**adelanto nada salvo, y como lo dije en un comienzo, jarrito de agua bien fría,**

**marido,amante, novio, pololo, amigo con ventaja, juguetito jajajajajajja o lo que sea que**

**les sirva para aplacar los calores besos a todas….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 6**

-Quiero hablar contigo le dijo Candy a Terry a la mañana siguiente mientras se sentaba ante

la mesa de la cocina donde él estaba tomando un café.

Le sentaban bien aquellos pantalones cortos de algodón y el top. Su mirada furiosa, sin

embargo, era otra historia.

-Albert está dormido -continuó ella-. Así que no puede hacerse una "idea equivocada". Y

no puedo esperar a decirte esto.

Terry se puso tenso. Estaba buscando pelea, pura y dura.

-No tengo ganas de hablar.

-Muy bien, entonces escucha.

El que Candy hablara con tanta dureza no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero esa mañana, había

en su tono de voz un ligero temblor. No era de sorprender, ya que el día anterior se había

comportado con ella como un auténtico bellaco.

Pero o guardaba las distancias o se la tiraba. Sabía que ella quería mantenerlo a distancia,

no entre sus muslos. Chica lista. Él se podría pasar toda la vida penetrándola.

-Tienes tres minutos.

-No me hace falta tanto. -Ahora sonaba enojada, lo que era todavía mejor. Así podría

controlarse. Además, si estaba enfadada, es que estaba bien. Era la vulnerabilidad de Candy

lo que no podía soportar.

Aquellas lágrimas la noche anterior… Dios, escucharla llorar en los brazos de Albert casi

había acabado con él. Albert la había tranquilizado, susurrándole al oído. Pero esos suaves

sollozos y jadeos temblorosos casi habían minado la determinación de Terry. Quería ser él

quien la consolara. Si la hubiera abrazado, si la hubiera acariciado la noche anterior,

hubiera acabado haciendo el amor con ella. No la hubiera penetrado, no. Habría sido un

suave y dulce acto de amor para tranquilizarla. Lo que hubiera creado un lazo afectivo entre

ellos.

Había resistido por el bien de Candy y su propia cordura.

Primero celos y ahora eso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Candy inspiró con fuerza.

-Después de lo que ocurrió ayer por la mañana y luego por la noche, no puedo quedarme.

Tú no me quieres aquí, y no hace falta que me expliques por qué. Gracias por la ayuda.

Recogeré mis cosas y me iré a las diez.

"¿Qué demon…? ¿Se iba a marchar?". Sus palabras deberían haber sido un alivio,

peroCandy era una luchadora. ¿Por qué cedía de repente y se retiraba? ¿Y por qué el mero

pensamiento de dejarla marchar era como una cuchillada en su corazón?

Candy le dio la espalda. Incluso así, no pudo evitar ver la expresión vulnerable de su rostro

cuando se levantó y cruzó la cocina para regresar a la habitación. Podía dejar que se

marchara, debería de dejar que se fuera… "¿Podía? ¿Debería?"

Terry se puso en pie y se apresuró a cortarle el paso.

-Así que sabes por qué no quiero que estés aquí. ¿Y qué es lo que crees saber?

Candy frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-Sé lo que los hombres han dicho de mí desde que pasé por la pubertad. Es raro que me

maquille y nunca me pongo vestidos. Odio el encaje y nunca creeré que los pantys sean un

gran invento digan lo que digan. Jamás dominaré el arte de reír tontamente o pestañear. Me

gusta pescar, odio cocinar y puedo beberme un sixpak de cervezas en menos de cuatro

minutos si alguien me desafía a hacerlo. -Alzó la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas y

Terry vio en su expresión cuánto le molestaba eso-. Soy muy poco femenina. Y sé que

muchos hombres, entre los que te incluyo, piensan que soy un fenómeno de feria.

Estaba tan completamente equivocada que Terry apenas podía asimilar lo que decía.

-¿Piensas que no me siento atraído por ti?

La expresión de Candy le hubiera hecho reír si el tema no hubiera sido tan serio.

-Cuando aparecí por aquí con tacones y encajes, tú me deseabas. Pero luego me viste sin

ropa, y, como en el instituto, pensaste lo mismo que los demás hombres. Se te quitaron las

ganas, así que me dijiste que te dejara en paz a menos que estuviéramos en la cama. Que

allí sí tenías intención de cumplir tu palabra. ¿Hacen falta más pruebas?

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Eso son idioteces, pecosa.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Ya he oído antes esta historia. Y más de una vez. No tienes que ocultarme la verdad.

Puedo aceptarla.

De repente, Terry quiso golpear a cada uno de los idiotas del instituto que la habían hecho

sentir tan poco femenina. Aunque también era cierto que podía aprovecharlo en su favor.

Sería fácil. Sólo tenía que dejar que esa mentira lo sacara del aprieto.

Pero sería una auténtica cabronada. Y él no podía hacerle daño a propósito. Suspiró,

derrotado.

-¿Me has visto alguna vez hacer algo por obligación sólo para no herir tus sentimientos?

Candy vaciló.

-No.

-Exacto. No fingiría que me excitas si no lo hicieras. Y en cuanto a lo de que no eres lo

suficientemente femenina, vaya estupidez. No es el maquillaje o reírse tontamente lo que te

hace mujer. Son tus impulsos, tus deseos y los fluidos sexuales que emanan de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Estirando el brazo, le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

-Que eres toda una mujer, pecosa. Me gusta que seas franca. Que no te desquicie mi

profesión. Tienes un extraordinario sentido del humor cuando no estás tensa. Si me

comporto así es porque te deseo demasiado.

-¿Demasiado? -Una mirada de escepticismo asomó a los ojos color verde-. ¿Me deseas

demasiado?

Tirando con fuerza de la mano de Candy, la apoyó contra su bragueta, cubriendo la

implacable erección que tenía cada vez que ella estaba a menos de dos metros.

-¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo?

Ella se sintió fascinada y le acarició el miembro a través de los pantalones, deslizando los

ágiles dedos arriba y abajo por la rígida longitud.

-No.

Terry le agarró la muñeca para detenerla. Entre sus alocados deseos de abrazarla y la lujuria

que ella incitaba con cada toque, estaban metiéndose en aguas peligrosas.

-No comiences algo que no puedas terminar.

Con la mano libre, ella agarró los pantalones cortos de Terry y comenzó a bajárselos.

-Puedo terminarlo. ¿Acaso no lo hice anoche?

Su boca. "Oh, diablos". Sí, por supuesto que lo había terminado. La húmeda boca deCandy

había sido como un sedoso paraíso. Albert le había estado diciendo con exactitud cómo

conducirle al éxtasis, y ella lo había hecho. Despacio, duro, con pequeños mordiscos… y él

había perdido el control. Pensar en que ella podría hacerlo de nuevo ahora, provocó que su

miembro latiera bajo su mano. En respuesta, ella lo apretó con más fuerza.

Con la mano libre y una última brizna de control, él le agarró los dedos que le bajaban los

pantalones.

-No lo hagas.

Candy no se detuvo. Le apartó las manos.

-¿Me deseas pero no quieres que te toque? ¿Desde cuando un hombre desea a una mujer

pero no quiere que se la chupe?

-Si sigues con esto voy a querer mucho más de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -espetó ella.

-Tu virginidad me está vetada. No me excites, o te encontrarás desnuda y con mi pene

dentro de ti. Solo puedo pensar en penetrarte. Y si lo hago, me quedaré dentro de ti… todo

el maldito día, si me dejas. Y querré más por la noche. Y Albert también querrá.

Candy respiró hondo. Un rubor repentino le cubrió las mejillas, lo que se contradecía con

su postura combativa.

-Oh.

-Apenas puedo contenerme, así que si yo fuera tú saldría de aquí de inmediato.

Pero Candy no se movió. Durante un largo momento, se quedó con la mirada clavada en él.

Terry resistió el impulso de retorcerse con inquietud. Algo rondaba por aquella hermosa

cabecita. Que Dios los ayudara si ella mostraba alguna indicación de que quería hacer el

amor con él. Acabaría con lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol. La arrastraría de vuelta a

la cama de Albert, despertaría a su primo, y haría algo que terminaría lamentando.

Un buen rato después, ella se acercó más a él, le colocó las manos en los hombros y se puso

de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave, casi casto.

-No querías admitir nada de eso, pero lo has hecho para no herir mis sentimientos. -Era una

mujer muy perspicaz. Tenía que reconocerlo.

-Ha sido muy decente por tu parte. Podías haberme dejado creer que no era lo

suficientemente femenina para ti, pero no has tomado el camino más fácil. -Una sonrisa de

alivio apareció en la cara de Candy-. Gracias. Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

Terry se encogió de hombros. Se sentía estúpidamente a gusto por haberle arrancado esa

sonrisa.

-Sólo he sido justo.

-Entonces yo también debería ser justa y admitir que te deseo. Albert y tú son dos hombres

impactantes. Los dos me excitan, pero-soltó un tembloroso suspiro-, respondo a ti más de lo

que debería. Cuando tú me tocas, me derrito de deseo. Jamás me había sentido de esta

manera.

¿Lo deseaba más a él que a Albert? ¿Más que a Anthony? La euforia y la lujuria le

recorrieron las venas como la droga más potente. Ella sólo tenía que llamarlo con un dedo

para que él estuviera perdido.

"Maldición". No debería hacerlo. Sabía que no podía…

"Demasiado tarde".

Terry ya la estaba agarrando, enterrando los dedos en su pelo, ahuecándole la cara, y

bajando la cabeza para devorar su boca. Con un pequeño jadeo, Candy abrió los labios para

él, buscando su beso posesivo.

Enredando la lengua con la de ella, Terry aspiró su calidez y se tragó su gemido. La

estrechó con fuerza, y casi perdió el sentido.

"Ahora, tenía que ser ahora". Tenía que saborearla, que estrecharla lo más cerca posible.

Hundirse profundamente en su boca. Su sabor, su maravilloso sabor, lo embargó.

Luego ella amoldó su cuerpo al de él, se arqueó y apretó esos dulces pechos contra su torso.

"Tócalos". Tenía que hacerlo. "Libéralos".

Con una mano, le bajó una tira del top por el hombro, luego la otra. Se lo bajó lo suficiente

para poder verle los pechos y recorrer con las palmas de las manos aquellos firmes

montículos.

No eran demasiado grandes, ni tampoco pequeños. Eran perfectos. Y esos pezones duros…

siempre preparados para su boca. "Para él".

"Pronto…".

Centrando la atención en deshacerse de las demás barreras, Terry tiró bruscamente del top y

se lo bajó hasta la cintura, luego agarró la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos y las bragas, y

se las bajó de un tirón por las caderas y las piernas.

Estaba desnuda. "Perfecto". Ya la tenía como quería.

Pasándole un par de dedos por los pliegues de su sexo, Terry confirmó sus sospechas.

Candy estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Jadeando, con las pupilas dilatadas e implorantes,

Candy se aferró a su camisa cerrando los puños con desesperación. Gracias a Dios, también

estaba excitada.

Igual que él.

Terry la levantó por la cintura, ignorando su grito ahogado, y la dejó sobre la mesa de la

cocina. La había imaginado miles de veces echada sobre esa mesa, dispuesta para él como

el manjar más exquisito, listo para su degustación. La realidad superaba con creces la

ficción. El corazón se le aceleró. Su miembro palpitó.

Sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, la dejó caer a un lado. Luego, con el pecho subiendo y

bajando, se bajó los pantalones cortos por las piernas hasta que Candy sólo pudo ver piel y

deseo desnudos.

Con los ojos fijos en él, lo aceptó sin parpadear, inquebrantable. "Increíble".

Agarrándola de los muslos, Terry le arrastró las caderas hasta el borde de la mesa y se

recostó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Caliente. El olor a rosas y terciopelo de

Candy lo conducía a la locura. Buscó la mirada de ella con la suya. La encontró dilatada,

excitada, confiada.

El deseo de ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Le quemaba.

"Tócala". Tenía que tocarla. Le besó el vientre plano, hundió la lengua en su ombligo.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Terry se acercó más a su calidez. Ella abrió las piernas aún más,

sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Ofreciéndose silenciosamente a su deseos.

Candy tenía los pezones duros. Erguidos, erizados e hinchados. Irresistibles. Terry se

inclinó con rapidez y atrapó con su boca uno de ellos. Lo devoró. Era como caramelo. Pero

mucho mejor. Pasó la lengua por encima, mordiendo la sensible carne cuando se endureció

todavía más. "Mmm, perfecto".

Candy comenzó a jadear, pequeños sonidos implorantes inundaron el aire cuando ella le

ahuecó la cabeza con las manos, intentando introducir los dedos entre su cabello para

acercarlo más a ella.

-Terry.

Aquel tono implorante lo obligó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo. La mirada femenina lo hizo

arder.

"Reclama su boca". Fue un beso dulce, lleno de aceptación y pasión. Otra nueva oleada de

lujuria lo atravesó.

"Penétrala. Ya".

Le envolvió las caderas con las manos, encantado por cómo sus palmas casi le abarcaban la

cintura por completo, por la manera en que ella se abría para él, por poder ver la resbaladiza

humedad acogedora de su sexo y sus pliegues hinchados.

Cogiendo su erección, la situó contra la vagina de Candy.

Húmeda y caliente. Candy le mojó el glande con sus ardientes fluidos y él saboreó el

momento previo a embestirla y hacerla suya.

Dios, estaba temblando. El deseo lo inundaba de una desesperada necesidad, atrapándolo en

las rudas demandas de su cuerpo y algo más…

"Tómala. Reclámala".

-Terry -imploró ella, para que la penetrara… o para que se detuviese.

"¿Detenerse? No, ¡ni hablar! ¿Por qué debería detenerse?"

Porque no debería hacer eso. Por ella. Por sí mismo. Las razones se le escapaban. Ella

estaba dispuesta, húmeda, tendida sobre la mesa como si fuera un festín para sus sentidos,

con la mirada brillante.

Con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Lágrimas?". La visión, la mera pregunta, le hizo salir de la neblina en la que lo había

envuelto la lujuria.

Miró a su alrededor. A las ropas tiradas en el suelo. A los rayos del sol que se filtraban por

las ventanas abiertas y caían oblicuamente sobre sus pechos. Estaba tumbada en la misma

maldita mesa en la que habían cenado.

Era virgen.

Tragó aire, sabiendo que debería desistir, que debería dejarla sola. En ese momento, estaba

a un envite de cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

Tal vez… tal vez sería diferente esa vez. Candy no era una adolescente. No tenía una

familia problemática. No era Susana.

Si la penetraba, sería suya. "Suya". Por completo. Tanto en los días buenos como en los

malos, para compartir sonrisas y lágrimas, para compartir juegos y bromas, días y noches

de sexo.

Pero también sería suya la responsabilidad si algo salía terriblemente mal.

Aquel pensamiento fue como una jarra de agua fría y la lujuria comenzó a abandonar su

cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás.

-¿Es que no pensabas detenerme? -siseó. Por el amor de Dios, sonaba como si tuviese cien

años.

Candy vaciló.

-Sí.

Pero él no quedó convencido.

-¿Cuándo?

-Bueno, yo… quiero decir que intenté detenerte.

Terry se subió los pantalones, acomodando su erección con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿De verdad estás enamorada de esa estrella del pop?

Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Un enorme nudo de ansiedad contrajo el estómago de

Terry. ¿Estaba nerviosa porque no amaba a Brown o porque no quería sacar a relucir sus

sentimientos por la estrella del pop delante de él?

Candy se incorporó, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, acercando las piernas al pecho.

¿Estaría aquí tratando de aprender todo esto si no lo estuviera?

-Sólo tú sabes por qué estás realmente aquí. Pero nena, estás jugando con fuego y lo sabes.

La próxima vez, di simplemente no. Si Albert hubiera estado aquí, puede que no me

hubiera detenido. La próxima vez, te penetrare y… a diablo con las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Candy dormitaba sobre el hombro de Albert acurrucados en el sofá<p>

viendo un clásico en blanco y negro. El calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvía. La hacía

sentir cómoda y segura.

Por acuerdo tácito, no habían hablado de Terry, pero sus pensamientos regresaban a él una

y otra vez. ¿Dónde se había metido?

En algún lugar de la casa, una puerta se cerró de golpe. El sonido la espabiló por completo.

Incorporándose, bostezó y se desperezó, mirando a su alrededor con aire confundido. Sólo

vio a Albert mirando aquella vieja película.

-¡Candy! -bramó una voz. Luego se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas en el otro extremo de la

casa.

Se sintió invadida por una oleada de regocijo y alivio.

-¿Terry?

Sólo le dio tiempo a decir su nombre una vez antes de que él apareciera en el vano de la

puerta, llenando el umbral con sus anchos hombros y su enorme presencia. Terry jadeaba e

intentaba controlarse. Se tambaleó. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en ella envuelta

entre los brazos de Albert. La desnudó con la mirada. De inmediato, a Candy se le erizaron

los pezones y tragó saliva.

-Estás borracho -escupió Albert con desaprobación desde su lugar al lado de Candy.

-Ojalá. Y no es por no intentarlo. Si lo estuviese, podría haber ignorado este alocado deseo

de tocarla. -Terry inmovilizó a Candy en el sofá con una mirada ardiente-. Estaría sumido

en una bendita inconsciencia y no sentiría esta necesidad de sentirla en torno a mi miembro.

Candy sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante aquellas palabras. Y otro en su sexo.

¿Por qué ese hombre la excitaba de esa manera a pesar de ser tan peligroso y difícil? ¿A

pesar de estar tan enfadado? Albert era cortés y comprensivo, encantador, seductor y

talentoso.

El deseo que él despertaba en ella era tierno y hermoso.

Nada que ver con la ardiente explosión de deseo que la invadía cada vez que Terry la

acariciaba.

-Olvídate de hacer nada mientras estés de ese humor. -Albert se puso de pie y cruzó los

brazos, colocándose en actitud protectora delante de Candy-. Sabes demasiado bien lo que

habíamos planeado a continuación, y tú no estás en condiciones de llevarlo a cabo. Le harás

daño.

-No se lo haré. -Terry se la quedó mirando, luego esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante como

peligrosa-. Mírala. Ya tiene duros los pezones. Y me está devorando con esos ojos color

verde. Y su sexo…

Terry empujó a Albert a un lado y se dejó caer de rodillas. Antes de que Candy pudiera

pensar qué había planeado, Terry le había levantado la minifalda y le había arrancado las

bragas.

-Maldita ropa -masculló él-. Desnuda. Deberías estar siempre desnuda.

-Pero…

Él le abrió las piernas, metiendo dos dedos de golpe en la húmeda vagina, inclinando a la

vez la cabeza hacia su clítoris, consumiéndola con un lametazo devorador.

-¡Terry! -clamó ella entre gemidos.

De inmediato, el fuego abrasador crepitó entre las piernas de Candy, provocando un

infierno en su vientre. Apremiantes y dolorosas, cálidas e incontroladas, las sensaciones se

estrellaron contra ella. Candy no podía respirar. Y, definitivamente, no podía detenerlo.

No quería detenerlo.

Candy curvó los dedos ahuecándole la cabeza mientras contenía el aliento. Los ávidos

lametazos de Terry la dejaban conmocionada. Se la estaba comiendo viva… su pasión y

aspiraciones, todas sus dudas, sus esperanzas. Sus indecisiones.

¿Por qué Terry la afectaba de esa manera tan profunda? ¿Porque sospechaba que estaba

herido y, como enfermera que era, quería sanarle? ¿Porque excitaba su cuerpo más que

cualquier otro hombre? ¿Porque siempre había formado parte de sus fantasías sexuales?

Las preguntas se diluyeron en su mente como el azúcar en el vino cuando Terry acarició

con la yema de los dedos el nudo de nervios que Candy tenía en el interior. Albert se

hundió en el sofá a su lado y los observó con un deseo feroz plasmado en la cara.

-No dejaré que te haga daño.

-No lo hará -dijo ella entre jadeos.

-¿Te excita?

-Sí. -Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos-. Sí.

Albert le pasó el pulgar por el pezón tras bajarle el top y dejárselo debajo de los pechos.

-Yo también voy a excitarte, cariño.

Albert deslizó la lengua sobre los tensos y duros pezones y acto seguido se los pellizcó con

los dientes. Terry realizó la misma acción, cogiéndole el clítoris entre los dientes para luego

excitarlo con la punta de la lengua.

Un lametazo implacable tras otro la hizo estallar en llamas. El fuego se extendió por todo

su cuerpo, desde los pezones doloridos a las piernas, haciéndole arder la piel.

Creciendo, aumentando… El corazón de Candy se desbocó, el sonido de los latidos le

atronó en los oídos, dejándola sorda a todo lo que no fueran los sonidos voraces de la boca

de Albert y los gemidos de Terry.

En unos segundos, el deseo aumentó y la sobrepasó hasta que ella revoloteó en el mismo

borde de un placer salvaje, hasta que su cuerpo se retorció sin control bajo cada toque de la

lengua de Terry.

El fuego que la devoraba siguió aumentando hasta alcanzar el máximo. Luego explosionó,

quemándole los ojos hasta que lo vio todo negro. Arqueando la espalda, Candy gritó

mientras se agarraba a la cabeza de Terry, a sus hombros.

Enorme. Gigantesco. ¿Alguna vez había tenido un orgasmo más intenso?

Candy intentó recuperar la respiración, detener el movimiento de aquel alocado mundoque

no dejaba de girar.

Terry sólo le separó más los muslos y le clavó la lengua a fondo mientras le exigía más.

Otra vez.

Las sensaciones volvieron a invadirla con tal rapidez que su cuerpo no fue capaz de

asimilar que la lengua de Terry estuviera acariciándole el clítoris de nuevo. Aquello era

demasiado.

Demasiado intenso para soportarlo.

-Oh… Espera. Ve más despacio.

-No -escupió Terry, levantando la cabeza de entre sus muslos con los labios mojados por

sus fluidos-. Estás aquí para aprender a estar con dos hombres a la vez. Te advertí de que

las cosas se pondrían muy calientes. Algunas veces serán rápidas y furiosas. Adáptate a

ellas.

Sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos, Albert le dirigió una severa mirada a su primo.

-Tiene poca práctica. Podemos ir más despacio.

-¿Por qué? Ya es mayorcita. No hace más que decir que es una adulta. Dentro de cinco

minutos podrá albergar tu pene en su trasero. Y no mientas… sé lo mucho que lo deseas.

-Estoy seguro de que será muy satisfactorio, si es eso lo que Candy quiere.

Terry le dirigió una mirada torva.

-Eres un presuntuoso bastardo que se oculta siempre tras esa imagen de niño bueno, el

perfecto caballero frente a mis modales de cavernícola. Pero no olvides que yo estaba allí

cuando te acostaste con aquella auxiliar de vuelo en Memphis el año pasado. Te la tiraste

durante más de tres horas. ¿Acaso piensas que Candy podría mantener el ritmo en una de

tus maratónicas sesiones?

Candy clavó los ojos en Albert mirándolo bajo una nueva luz. ¿El Albert tierno y amable?

Él se sonrojó con aire de culpabilidad, confirmando de esa manera las afirmaciones de

Terry.

-En ningún momento oí que ella se quejara. Además, tú también participaste.

-Una vez. El resto del tiempo fue toda tuya, colega. Y no es la primera vez que ella recibe

ese tratamiento. Ni se te ocurra negar que tienes un lado oscuro. ¿Quieres conquistar a

Candy? Pues será mejor que le enseñes tu verdadero yo.

Albert tragó saliva.

-Candy ya conoce mi verdadero yo. Siempre seré lo más tierno que pueda con ella.

Terry soltó un bufido.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que mostrarle esos arrebatos mortales o no harás otra cosa que

engañarla.

-Cállate.

Candy observó el intercambio de palabras con asombro. Con cólera. Ambos le estaban

ocultando cosas. ¿Existían también secretos entre ellos? Decir que estaba pasmada era

quedarse corta.

Aclarándose la garganta, Candy intervino.

-Albert, en serio, a mí…

-Éste es el trato -le dijo Terry a Candy como si Albert no hubiera gruñido y ella no hubiera

hablado-. Las mujeres disfrutan mucho con nosotros porque Albert tiene paciencia para

hacerlas arder. Yo voy más rápido, pero me aseguro de que se corran varias veces. Y en

algún momento, Albert pierde la cabeza. -Terry le dirigió a Albert otra mirada perversa.

-Cállate, primo.

-Cuando ese lado oscuro sale a luz, se dedica a penetrarlas durante más de tres horas

seguidas. Más tiempo si pierde realmente el control. "No darse por vencido jamás". ¿No es

ése tu lema? -Las amargas palabras resonaron en el aire.

Con la boca abierta, Candy observó cómo Albert cogía a Terry por la camiseta y lo ponía

en pie.

-La estás asustando.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. Y debería estar asustada. Es virgen y está jugando con dos

hombres experimentados. Casi penetro ese dulce sexo esta mañana sobre la mesa de la

cocina mientras tú dormías.

Fue el turno de Albert de dirigirle una mirada aviesa.

-¿Estás bien, Candy?

¿Qué podía decir ella? Candy asintió con la cabeza. La vergüenza no hacía daño. Había

sido una estupidez perder la cabeza en un momento de debilidad. No ocurriría de nuevo. O

eso esperaba.

Terry se mofó.

-¿Acaso piensas que estuve a punto de forzarla? ¿De violarla?

-En condiciones normales, no pensaría eso, pero hoy estás de un humor imposible - gruñó

Albert.

-De haberla penetrado, habría sido porque ella me excitó y luego no tuvo el control

suficiente para decir que no. Fui yo quien se detuvo.

Albert no pareció impresionado.

-Tú no quieres la responsabilidad de poseer a una virgen.

-No quiero lastimar a Candy y tengo muy poco control cuando estoy con ella. Todos lo

sabemos. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Está desatándose tu lado oscuro esta noche, primo?

Candy observó cómo Albert soltaba la camisa de Terry y cerraba los ojos, negándose a

mirar a nadie. Candy tuvo la sensación de que Albert se avergonzaba de aquel

comportamiento extremo que tenía en ocasiones. Por extraño que pareciera, a ella no le

asustaba la respuesta de Albert; sólo se preguntaba por qué razón necesitaba desahogarse

así, tan a fondo, con las mujeres.

-No -murmuró él al fin.

-Bien. Ya que tú posees la paciencia y no has bebido… -Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo

y sacó un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Los lanzó sobre la mesita, justo delante de ella-.

Ya sabes lo que teníamos previsto esta noche. Te toca. Sé suave y cortés, y todo eso. O lo

haré yo. Y entonces, que el cielo nos ayude.

Albert soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

¿El señor Calmado? ¿El señor Jamás-pierdo-el-control? Guau… Allí había mucho más de

lo que ella hubiera sospechado nunca. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? No quería respuestas a

esas preguntas, no cuando sabía bien lo que significaban el condón y el lubricante.

-Muchachos, si ninguno está seguro…

-Sí que estoy seguro -la interrumpió Albert en voz baja-. Como Terry ha dicho con tan poca

delicadeza, pero sin faltar a la verdad, esto forma parte de tu entrenamiento. Y uno de los

dos tiene que hacerlo. Terry no está en condiciones. Sabes que ya hemos hablado del tema,

¿verdad?

Otra mirada a los artículos que había sobre la mesita no daba lugar a dudas. Pensar en lo

que le iba a ocurrir -justo ahora- la alarmó y excitó a la vez. ¿Dolería? ¿Lograría aceptarlo?

No tenía importancia. Ése era el mundo de Anthony, parte de lo que Anthony querría.

Estaba allí para aprender si podía aceptarlo, si podía lograrlo; eso era todo.

-Sexo anal -contestó ella al fin.

-Sí. -La voz de Albert, por lo general refinada como el brandy, tenía un leve tono ronco-.

¿Te parece bien?

-Es necesario para tomar a dos hombres a la vez. Es parte de lo que quiero conocer.

-¿Pero te parece bien probar esta noche? Es tarde y hemos…

-Ya han hablado sobre ello. Y estoy dispuesta. ¿Lo estás tú? -bajó la mirada a la entrepierna

de los pantalones de Albert.

En el mismo momento que ella hablaba, la erección creció.

-Siempre estoy dispuesto cuando se trata de ti.

-Decidido entonces -dijo Terry, dejándose caer en el sofá situado perpendicularmente al de

ella.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando él se apoyó en el respaldo y le dirigió una sonrisa. Si Terry la

deseaba tanto, ¿por qué no quería ser el primero en hacerlo? Le había dicho que tenía muy

poco control sobre sí mismo cuando estaba con ella. ¿Pensaría acaso que se volvería un

salvaje y la lastimaría? ¿O que la penetraría por el orificio equivocado?

-Eso parece. -Albert le dirigió a su primo una mirada desconcertada-. ¿Qué harás tú?

La mirada que Terry le dirigió a Candy casi la hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

-Mirar.

Una palabra que provocó una oleada de ardiente anhelo en Candy. Terry quería observar

cómo Albert la tomaba analmente, pensaba disfrutar de cada momento mientras ella se

contorsionaba de placer. Una rápida mirada hacia abajo le demostró que con sólo pensarlo,

él ya estaba duro.

Pensar en el deseo de Terry era dolorosamente excitante. Su sexo se tensó y una nueva

humedad anegó sus pliegues ya mojados.

-Al final, tendrás que participar -le señaló Albert a su primo.

-Al final. -Terry se recostó en el respaldo, cruzó los tobillos y colocó las manos detrás de la

cabeza. Había que estar ciego para no ver la enorme erección que presionaba contra la

bragueta de los jeans.

-Estoy preparado, así que ya puedes empezar.

Arrogante bastardo. Aunque fuera muy atractivo. Candy pensó en alguna réplica mordaz,

pero entonces Albert le tocó el brazo.

-¿Cariño?

Él le estaba preguntando si estaba preparada para eso, para él. No. Sí. Tal vez. Suspiró.

Tenía curiosidad, pero estaba asustada. Necesitaba poder aceptar a un hombre analmente,

pero le preocupaba que le doliera. Y si Terry no iba a tocarla, quería volverle loco, quería

que se volviera tan loco por ella que no pudiera mantenerse alejado ni un segundo más.

Candy sabía que aquella era una actitud estúpida e imprudente. Pero después de esa mañana

en la mesa de la cocina, cuando él la había rechazado porque ella no había tenido la fuerza

de voluntad suficiente para decir que no, él había echado mano de su autocontrol para

detener aquel desastre. Estaba claro que Terry no la había deseado tanto como ella lo había

deseado a él. Sabía que él había hecho lo correcto, y en parte se lo agradecía. Pero no por

eso dejaba de sentirse dolida.

¿Por qué la opinión de Terry tenía tanta importancia? Candy estaba allí por Anthony. Por

Anthony, maldición. No por Terry.

Pero él le había dicho que no esa mañana, y ahora había rechazado la oportunidad de ser el

primero en tomarla analmente. Incluso la había entregado a Albert. Aquella duda no dejaba

de atormentarla, pero estaba determinada a conseguir que él lamentara haber rechazado

aquella oportunidad. Terry debía prepararse para un espectáculo infernal.

-Estoy preparada -le murmuró a Albert al oído, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no sólo era

descarada sino que decía "penétrame".

Por un momento, Albert sólo se la quedó mirando, como si no estuviera seguro de qué

significaba su sonrisa o de qué hacer primero. Ella tomó la decisión por él.

Una extraña valentía, una femenina resolución-la pura necesidad de tentar a Terry- fluyó

por ella cuando se agarró el dobladillo del top y se lo quitó por la cabeza, quedándose

completamente desnuda ante Albert. Terry obtuvo una vista de perfil. Entonces, ella se

pellizcó los pezones, asegurándose de que estuvieran duros.

-Estoy más que preparada. -Esperaba que esas palabras roncas se clavaran directamente en

el pene de Terry.

De lo que no cabía duda es de que si se clavaron en el de Albert. Pasmado, se dejó caer de

rodillas.

-Siéntate en el sofá.

Dirigiéndole a Terry una mirada desafiante, Candy se giró, hizo ondular las caderas y se

acomodó en el sofá. Luego cruzó las piernas casi remilgadamente, imitando lo mejor que sabía una postura femenina, y ¿acaso no era una suerte que de esa manera sus pezones

quedaran a la altura de la cara de Albert?

Tirando con brusquedad de la goma elástica que le sujetaba el pelo rubio, Albert la lanzó

sobre la mesita. Mechones de pelo rubio cayeron en torno a sus rasgos fuertes. Se quitó la

camisa que cayó al suelo, exponiendo las tensas líneas de los anchos hombros, y los

músculos de los brazos y abdomen que se ondulaban con cada respiración. Él estaba

preparado sin lugar a dudas. Y era condenadamente atractivo. Candy se estremeció.

-¿Qué más puedes quitarte? -se burló ella, bajando la mirada a los pantalones cortos de

Albert-, tengo algo que podrías tocar si te desnudas del todo.

Candy abrió las piernas para Albert -y sólo para Albert-, para que viera lo mojada e

hinchada que estaba. Albert gimió, mirando fijamente los húmedos rizos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio cómo Terry se abría la cremallera de los pantalones y

cogía su miembro hinchado en la mano. Comenzó a deslizar lentamente los dedos por cada

largo centímetro, apretando la anchura en el duro puño sin apartar los ojos de ella. A Candy

le encantaba poder llevar al taciturno Terry al límite del deseo. Pero aun así no era

suficiente.

De dónde había sacado a aquella pequeña arpía de su interior, no lo sabía, pero no iba a

detenerla en ese momento.

-¿Quieres tocarme?-le preguntó a Albert, jugando con su clítoris y jadeando en respuesta.

-Sí -gimió él-. Haz eso otra vez.

-Desnúdate y lo haré.

Albert se quitó los pantalones cortos en menos de dos segundos para dejar a la vista un largo miembro con gruesas venas y un enorme glande purpúreo; Candy intentó no echarse a

reír. El poder que tenía sobre ellos era algo embriagador. Excitante. Al final, Albert o Terry

-o ambos-la controlarían a ella. Pero en ese momento, ella los poseía a los dos.

-Muy bonito -murmuró ella.

La arpía que habitaba en su interior la indujo a deslizarse un dedo en la boca y mojarse la

yema. Con una sonrisa felina, llevó el dedo húmedo al miembro de Albert y frotó la saliva

en el glande junto con el fluido que se filtraba por la punta. El siseó, tensando los tendones

del cuello mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

-Eres una niña muy traviesa -la reprendió Albert.

-¿Yo? -respondió Candy con inocencia.

-Y muy desobediente. Súbete más la minifalda y tócate de nuevo. Quiero ver cómo lo

haces.

Una sorprendente petición viniendo de Albert, normalmente tan caballeroso. Pero tras esa

noche, Candy sabía que había pasiones ocultas en aquel hombre. Definitivamente, pedirle

que se masturbara para él -para ellos- la escandalizaba. Y también la excitaba.

Dejando la timidez a un lado, se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y se levantó la falda

lentamente, muy lentamente, sosteniéndola por encima de los muslos; Terry estaba sentado

en el sofá de la derecha, pero podía ver lo suficiente de ella. Por las maldiciones

entrecortadas que soltaba era evidente que estaba bastante frustrado.

Echando más leña al fuego, Candy se contoneó sobre el trasero y gimió, cerrando los ojos y

relamiéndose los labios.

-Ahora, Candy.

Candy abrió los ojos. Parpadeó. ¿Ese tono dominante venía de Albert? La expresión de

ternura que siempre había en su cara había sido sustituida por un atisbo de severidad e

impaciencia.

Albert la cogió por los muslos y no precisamente con delicadeza.

-¡Ahora!

¿Cuándo había conseguido Albert que se mojara por completo, y que una punzada de temor

la llenara de una emoción que no lograba comprender? Arqueando las caderas hacia

delante, bajó la mano a su sexo y se frotó el clítoris.

Por lo general, cuando estaba a solas, comenzaba trazando lentos círculos mientras tejía

alguna fantasía en su mente. Esa noche no tenía necesidad de imaginar ninguna trama

sexual.

La estaba viviendo en persona.

Y en cuanto a los círculos lentos, ni hablar. Con dos miradas ardientes recorriendo

cadacentímetro de su cuerpo, acariciándole los pezones duros y deslizándose por el

abdomen hasta su sexo húmedo, era imposible ir despacio.

Las sensaciones crecieron con rapidez cuando Candy comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris. La

ardiente presión se convirtió en una punzada dolorosa al observar cómo el miembro de

Albert oscilaba arriba y abajo con cada ruda inspiración. Terry se inclinó hacia delante,

buscando un mejor ángulo de visión, luego ensanchó las fosas nasales.

-Es increíble. Puedo oler desde aquí lo cerca que está de correrse.

Albert asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-Detente.

El placer burbujeaba en el interior de Candy, denso y agitado. Oyó hablar a Albert,

diciéndole algo que ella no quería oír, así que lo ignoró.

-He dicho que te detengas. -Él la agarró por la muñeca.

Ella gimió ante la pérdida de la estimulación de la que él la había privado. Parpadeó un par

de veces. Albert tenía la cara ruborizada. Sus dedos, largos y elegantes, le agarraban la

muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente.

-No me presiones -le advirtió, pareciendo a punto de estallar-, estoy cerca de perder el

control.

En otras palabras, si no quería que saciara su deseo en su trasero durante las próximas tres

horas, sería mejor que desistiera.

-Está bien -murmuró ella.

Él la soltó y asintió con la cabeza con una expresión agradecida.

-Levántate del sofá y arrodíllate en el suelo de espaldas a mí.

Candy ni siquiera pensó en provocarlo. Simplemente lo hizo.

-Bien -la alabó mientras la agarraba por las caderas y se situaba detrás de ella.

Luego ella sintió la palma de su mano en su espalda -entre los omóplatos- empujándola

suavemente.

-Inclínate hacia delante y apoya los codos en el sofá.

"Oh, Dios". Está sucediendo. Estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Candy podía negarse. Sabía que podía. Pero entonces no lograría su propósito. Y en ese

momento deseaba con desesperación lo que Albert iba a ofrecerle, deseaba que Terry lo

viera y que se excitara con ello. No podía dar marcha atrás.

Tragando saliva, hizo lo que Albert le ordenaba. El olor a cuero y a su propia esencia

flotaba en el ambiente. Albert la tranquilizó, acariciándole las caderas, levantándole la

minifalda, manoseándole el trasero.

-Eres preciosa -le dijo mientras le acariciaba una de las nalgas con la palma de la mano-.

Redonda y firme… con esta piel tan blanca. Y, en este momento, toda mía.

Ella gimió. Aquellas palabras y las caricias de Albert la excitaban todavía más.

-Esto será igual que con los vibradores, sólo que yo soy de carne y hueso. Y más grande

que el último vibrador que albergaste.

Sí, era más grande, y no sólo un poco.

-¿Me va a doler?

-Iré con lentitud, intentaré que te duela lo menos posible.

-Es mejor de esta manera. Albert tiene más paciencia que yo, pecosa. Me va a encantar oír

tus gemidos.

Eso lo había dicho Terry.

Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquellos ojos azules ardían de pasión, sí, pero ahora

también había en ellos una pizca de ternura. Le estaba diciendo que temía lastimarla si

intentaba ser el primero en tomarla analmente, pero que estaría allí con ella, que no la había

abandonado. Y Candy leyó el deseo en sus rasgos. Quería ocupar el lugar de Albert.

Pensó de prisa mientras oía cómo Albert rasgaba el envoltorio metálico a sus espaldas.

¿Terry había renunciado a ser el primero porque quería que ella lo disfrutara? ¿Habría

provocado a Albert con ese propósito?

-Notarás que esto está un poco frío y resbaladizo -le advirtió.

Un segundo después, Candy sintió un dedo explorador en su ano, extendiendo el frío

lubricante en su interior y en el fruncido agujero. Se estremeció.

Se sintió invadida por una duda repentina. A pesar de que Albert siempre era tierno con

ella, no era un hombre pequeño. Quizá no podría albergarle. Quizá le haría demasiado

daño. Quizá…

Albert le acarició las nalgas suavemente y luego se las separó.

-Relájate. Acuérdate de presionar cuando comience a penetrarte. No te dolerá. Iré muy

despacio.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cintura, y Candy supo que él haría todo lo posible para

hacerla gozar, para minimizar el dolor. Suspiró.

Luego lo sintió empujar con fuerza contra el ano. La penetró un poco, y el glande entró en

ella. Podía sentir la presión, pero no le dolía. "Bien".

Agarrándola por las caderas, Albert susurró.

-Ahora, empuja con fuerza.

Candy lo hizo, apretando los dientes. Albert presionó un par de veces, forzando el anillo de

músculos que allí había.

Albert maldijo entre dientes y le clavó los dedos en las caderas. Candy gimió ante la aguda

sensación de dolor.

Al instante, Terry se colocó delante de ella en el sofá.

-Shh, te va a gustar, pecosa.

-Maldición. Necesito empujar con más fuerza -dijo Albert.

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Terry le agarró las manos.

Candy sintió que Albert se retiraba un poco, que la agarraba con más fuerza de las caderas

y que volvía a penetrarla; su glande consiguió traspasar el resistente anillo de músculos.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando el dolor estalló en su interior, y luego, lentamente se

disipó, siendo sustituido por una sensación de plenitud. Las terminaciones nerviosas se

excitaron ante las nuevas posibilidades.

-¿Ya estás dentro? -murmuró ella.

-Sólo la mitad -graznó Albert-. Pero ya ha pasado lo más difícil. ¿Te gusta?

¿Le gustaba? Era una experiencia nueva, pero no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era dolor

o placer, o un poco de ambos. Jamás había pensado en sentir placer en aquella abertura,

pero, ¿le gustaba?

La mirada que dirigió a la cara de Terry acabó con sus dudas. Él estaba tenso de deseo y

expectación. Parecía estar encantado de… ¿observarla? ¿O acaso estaba pensando que

cuando le tocara el turno sería más fácil? De una u otra manera, el que ella se estuviera

sometiendo a Albert, los complacía a los dos y excitaba a Terry. Ciertamente, aquello le

gustaba y mucho.

-Me gusta. -Asintió con la cabeza-. Continúa.

-Maldición, eres muy estrecha, cariño -masculló Albert-. No voy a poder contenerme

mucho más.

Candy no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, supuso que Albert tampoco lo necesitaba, no

cuando volvió a empujar hacia delante de nuevo, introduciendo unos centímetros más de su

miembro en su cuerpo. La presión se incrementó, y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda. Él se

deslizó un poco más. Candy jadeó.

-Casi está.

Con un último envite, mientras se aferraba frenéticamente a sus caderas y soltaba un

gruñido, Albert se introdujo por completo en su ano.

Candy soltó un gemido ante las repentinas y agudas sensaciones. No sentía ni placer, ni

dolor, sino una mezcla de ambos. Una sensación extraña que le aflojaba las rodillas y la

hacía sentirse completamente dominada.

Terry le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Dios, ¡qué sexy eres! - Luego alzó la vista hacia Albert, y ella sintió que las miradas de

ambos se encontraban a sus espaldas-. penétrala.

Albert no contestó. Se retiró hasta el anillo de músculos, y luego volvió a introducirse por

completo. La fricción hizo que Candy jadeara. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación entre dolor

y placer, plena y opresiva, que la hizo contorsionarse, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y

aceptarlo por completo en su interior. Y sabía que volvería a hacerlo con gusto. Aquella

plenitud la hacía sentir viva.

-Tócate el clítoris -dijo Albert con voz tensa-, quiero sentir cómo te corres.

Y se correría pronto. La novedad de aquello, y el éxtasis en la cara de Terry mientras

observaba sus reacciones, la colmaban de placer, mientras que el miembro de Albert, con

fuerza y suavidad, fue adquiriendo ritmo, conduciéndola lentamente al éxtasis.

Obedeciendo al instante, Candy se tocó el clítoris con un dedo. No estaba sólo húmedo,

sino que casi le goteaban los fluidos por los muslos. ¿Se había sentido alguna vez tan

excitada?

Terry y Albert le ofrecían poderosas razones para que Candy perdiera el control. "Es

asombroso", pensó ella sintiendo como el sexy chef empujaba de nuevo en su interior.

El clítoris le latió bajo los dedos, y se siguió frotando. Oleadas de placer la envolvieron

como una telaraña, delicadas y absorbentes. Increíble. Candy oyó un gemido, y se dio

cuenta de que el sonido provenía de ella.

El dulce dolor que provocaba la invasión de Albert y los placenteros toques que se daba a sí

misma estaban a punto de enviarla a la estratosfera.

-Está comenzando a palpitar en torno a mi miembro.

-¿Te vas a correr, pecosa? -le murmuró Terry al oído.

Candy sólo pudo gemir y arquear un poco más la espalda mientras Albert la embestía

profundamente y siseaba, clavándole los dedos en las caderas. La penetró con fuerza. Las

terminaciones nerviosas de Candy estaban a punto de explotar. Dios, jamás había

imaginado un placer que pudiera consumirla de esa manera.

-Chúpasela -le pidió Albert.

Terry levantó la vista y miró a Albert. Fuera lo que fuera lo que allí vio, lo tranquilizó.

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella, en sus ojos azules asomaba una súplica. Tomó su

erección en la mano y la acercó a su boca.

¡Sí! Poseída por delante y por detrás. Era… perfecto.

El ritmo de Albert era ahora profundo, lento y duro. Candy aplicó el mismo ritmo. Sabía

que a Terry le gustaría.

-¡Oh, sí! -gritó él con aprobación.

Los dedos de Candy se paralizaron sobre su clítoris, y Albert acudió al rescate, apartando

su mano y asumiendo el control.

"Oh, mucho mejor". Era condenadamente efectivo. La rampa hacia el éxtasis era cada vez

más inclinada. La hacía girar, temblar, volar. Casi…

-Córrete, cariño.

Ella gimió en torno al miembro de Terry, y una explosión atravesó su cuerpo,

desgarrándole el alma, sacudiéndola, deshaciéndola y volviéndola a rehacer. Atontada y

asombrada, Candy se dejó llevar por las convulsiones, por los ríos de candente placer que

fluían por todo su cuerpo.

A sus espaldas, Albert se tensó, aferrándole las caderas de nuevo, y soltó un grito gutural.

Candy se sintió jovial y triunfante. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y lo repetiría con gusto.

Pero aún no había terminado, le recordó Terry empujando en su boca.

Decidida a compartir su dicha, lo tomó profunda y lentamente con la lengua, chupándole,

lamiéndole, friccionándolo con los dientes. Terry le ahuecó la cara con las manos.

-Genial, pecosa. Chúpamela. Es tan jodidamente bueno.

Saber que podía provocarle esas sensaciones a Terry era embriagador. Quería que él se

corriera, necesitaba saber que él también llegaba al éxtasis.

Albert se retiró de su trasero lentamente, con cuidado. Candy gimió ante la extraña

sensación de su retirada, ante el dolor que provocaba el repentino vacío.

Luego Albert se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le depositó un beso en el hombro.

-No dejas de asombrarme. Ha sido increíble.

Sintió que Albert se ponía de pie a sus espaldas. Vagamente, lo oyó quitarse el condón y

luego el ruido apagado de sus pasos cuando dejó la habitación.

Candy se centró en Terry, en los musculosos muslos que tenía bajo los dedos y en el grueso

tallo que acunaba con la lengua.

Al instante, Terry se puso tenso.

-¡Vuelve aquí de una buena vez!

Candy levantó la cabeza, perpleja.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Se lo decía a Albert -gruñó él.

Terry necesitaba a Albert… ¿para qué? No tenía duda de que Terry podría correrse sin él.

-Ahora voy -gritó Albert desde el otro extremo de la casa.

-Quiero que muevas el culo hasta aquí ahora mismo.

Albert no contestó. Terry cerró los puños y se puso en pie con rapidez y maldijo entre

dientes. Candy tuvo la horrible certeza de que allí pasaba algo raro.

"La curiosidad mató al gato".

-No lo necesitamos -murmuró ella-, estoy más que dispuesta a rematar la faena sin él.

Los ojos de Terry abandonaron el umbral de la puerta para deslizarse ardientes por el

cuerpo de Candy. Ante la imagen de ella con sólo una minifalda, su miembro palpitó y se

hinchó todavía más. Lanzó otra mirada frenética alrededor de la estancia.

-Maldita sea, ¡no! No hay más condones.

Intentando disimular la perplejidad de su cara, Candy le cogió de la mano.

-Está bien. Siéntate. No necesitamos un condón. Yo terminaré…

-No. No sin Albert aquí. No quiero seguir si Albert no está en la habitación.

-¿Qué? -La sorpresa reverberó por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué quería decir Terry en realidad?

¿Se estaba negando el placer a pesar de tener tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo sólo porque

quería gritarle obscenidades a Albert?

-Estoy segura de que puedes correrte aunque Albert no esté en la habitación. No lo

necesitamos.

-No, pero se supone que él te protegerá, te ayudará. Y si no vuelve aquí de una maldita vez,

juro por Dios que voy a tumbarte en el suelo y a penetrarte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 7**

"Tentador". Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. Candy jamás había

considerado el sexo como nada del otro mundo, pero tras unos días con Terry y Albert,

no podía pensar en otra cosa. En especial cuando Terry estaba ante ella con los

pantalones abajo hasta los muslos y su grueso y dispuesto miembro delante de las

narices.

"Qué estupidez". Fue la segunda palabra que irrumpió en su cabeza. No había ido allí

para estar con él, sino para aprender cómo estar con Anthony. Pero no fue eso lo que

hizo que se detuviera. Por alguna razón, Terry no quería sexo sin Albert en la

habitación. Y a juzgar por la falta de sorpresa de Albert, no parecía que ésa fuera la

primera vez que eso sucedía. Con lo cual, concluyó, Terry no tenía problemas con las

vírgenes, si no con el sexo en general.

Candy oyó el ruido del agua en las tuberías que indicaba que Albert se estaba duchando

en el cuarto de baño, y supo que no regresaría, no con la suficiente rapidez para

intervenir. Se encontraba a solas con Terry para resolver lo que parecía una situación

muy espinosa. E iba a tener que improvisar.

-Inspira profundamente - le sugirió ella - Podemos esperar a que regrese o continuar. Tú

eliges.

-No me toques ahora. Lo lamentarás si lo haces.

Escupió las palabras rechinando los dientes y Candy le creyó. Su control pendía de un

hilo. Un movimiento equivocado y lo perdería.

¿Cómo era posible que esa misma mañana ella hubiera creído que era demasiado poco

femenina para excitar a Terry? El se había apresurado a sacarla de su error, haciéndola

sentir viva y femenina durante el proceso. Era asombroso cómo el paso de las horas y

un poco de conversación podían cambiar la perspectiva de una persona.

Por desgracia, eso no le iba a servir de ayuda ahora.

-Tengo más autocontrol que esta mañana. Podremos resolver esto. Te diré que no si las

cosas se ponen calientes.

Terry le enterró los dedos en el pelo. La indecisión y el deseo se reflejaban en su rostro

tenso. Candy sintió su áspero aliento en la mejilla.

-Pecosa, ésa es una idea muy mala.

-Pues dime por qué. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Terry cerró los puños sobre el pelo de Candy. Frunció las cejas leonadas sobre aquellos

Ojos que eran tan azules que en ese momento parecían casi negros. Parecía torturado

física y mentalmente.

-A pesar de lo cabrón que he sido contigo, aún quieres ayudarme. Sí fuera un hombre

mejor…- se detuvo, al parecer no quería terminar ese pensamiento - No puedes

ayudarme, pecosa. Cavé mi propia tumba hace doce años.

Y se había enterrado emocionalmente desde entonces. Terry no lo dijo, pero tampoco

hacía falta. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que no quería correrse sin Albert en la

habitación por la misma razón que compartía a las mujeres. Algo le había ocurrido

cuando era adolescente, algo que lo había cambiado todo.

-Dime qué ocurrió.

Él se rió y la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Hablar del pasado no va a cambiar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no? He pasado algún tiempo a solas con Albert, y también me gustaría

pasarlo contigo, sólo contigo. Pero eso, lo que sea, se interpone entre nosotros.

-Y siempre será así. Si un pequeño ejército de terapeutas no pudo solucionar el

problema, que te sientes en mi regazo y me escuches hablar de mi pasado no va a

arreglar las cosas. Lo único que conseguirás con eso es que me siente tentado a

hundirme en tu dulce sexo, pero no resucitará a los muertos.

Ella no comprendió la última frase del todo, pero sabía que de alguna manera, sexo y

muerte estaban relacionados para él, y Terry se sentía responsable de algo parecido a

alguna tragedia griega. Albert era su apoyo y su perro guardián desde entonces.

Con una maldición, Terry se metió el pene en los jeans y se subió bruscamente la

cremallera. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Alto! - gritó Candy, sin saber aún qué diría, qué podía decir.

Por un momento, habría pensado que él no se detendría. Pero Terry se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué? - Apenas fue un susurro, como si los gritos de los últimos minutos no hubieran

existido.

Candy sostuvo su mirada atormentada. La pena y la culpa asomaban en el rostro de

Terry, en una imagen de total sufrimiento. Parecía necesitar alguien a quien cuidar, a

quien abrazar.

Alguien que le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Ella tragó saliva, pero no apartó los ojos de él mientras lo inmovilizaba con una mirada

solemne y se tumbaba de espaldas en el suelo. Se levantó la falda y abrió ligeramente

las piernas, luego subió la mano por el abdomen hasta uno de los senos.

Aquellos ojos verde-azules volvieron a la vida, y Candy sonrió.

-Haz el amor conmigo.

"Cuatro palabras". Eso era todo lo que hacía falta para que Candy envolviera su

miembro y apretara. Había hecho lo mismo con los lóbregos sentimientos contra los que

había estado luchado toda la tarde.

-En realidad, no quieres eso - No se le ocurría un mejor argumento para no tomar lo que

le ofrecía. Se había arrojado a sus pies, desnuda, exuberante, preciosa. Sólo Dios sabía

lo dispuesto que estaba él a darle hasta el último aliento con tal de poseerla.

-Sí, lo quiero - murmuró ella.

-No seré tierno.

La sonrisa de Candy decía que lo entendía.

-No estoy hecha de cristal.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Querías reservarte para Anthony.

-Quería ofrecerle mi virginidad a alguien a quien le importara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me importa? - dijo Terry intentando sonar sarcástico y

despectivo.

-Cosas que me has dicho. -Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él hacia ella - O,

ahora mismo, tu mirada.

Cerrando los ojos, Terry intentó dejar la expresión neutra, dejando fuera de su vista cada

centímetro desnudo de la piel de Candy. Pero ella tiró con fuerza de él, y la imagen de

su cuerpo desnudo regresó a su mente, una y otra vez, grabándosele a fuego en el

cerebro.

Maldita sea, no sólo era su cuerpo lo que le ponía duro. Si era sincero consigo mismo

tenía que reconocer que aquella naturalidad con que ella excitaba su sexo y conmovía su

corazón, lo volvía salvaje.

-Estás alucinando.

-Y tú mintiendo - susurró ella.

Él le dirigió una mirada airada.

-¿Por qué demonios te ofreces a mí?

-Quiero ayudarte.

-No quiero tu compasión - gruñó él.

La mirada de Candy le hizo arder cuando se deslizó por su cuerpo antes de acabar

clavada en sus ojos.

-No te compadezco. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, pero reconozco que no estoy siendo

totalmente altruista. Tú me haces sentir femenina, una mujer de verdad. Cuando estoy

contigo, no me siento poco femenina, ni torpe ni inexperta. Me siento… deseada.

Querida. Y deseo más. Creo que siempre he querido más de ti.

"Oh, demonios". Él habría podido rechazarla cuando había creído que le ofrecía su

virginidad como una especie de curalotodo para sus carencias emocionales. Pero

rechazándola ahora, le haría daño. Se aprovecharía de las inseguridades de Candy para

ocultar las suyas.

¿Pero acaso no era mejor herir sus sentimientos, a infringirle un daño físico permanente

o… algo peor? ¿O, por el contrario, debería correr el riesgo? Candy era mucho, más

fuerte que Susana.

-Terry, cariño, no intentes protegerme. Soy una adulta, y sé lo que quiero. A ti. -Le

apretó la mano - Simplemente, déjame disfrutar.

Puede que ella pensara así, pero estaba equivocada. Maldita sea, no debería ceder. Al

final, Terry se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Candy. Rebuscó

frenéticamente en los bolsillos, en la cartera, rogando… ¡sí! Un condón. Uno lubricado.

Con un suspiro entrecortado, lo tiró sobre la mesita.

-Prepárate.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias a Dios.

Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza y luego se quitó la camisa. Candy deslizó los dedos

con ansia por el abdomen de Terry. Una serie de estremecimientos le recorrieron el

vientre, la espalda, el pene. Gimió. Su erección, tan condenadamente dura en ese

momento, podría taladrar el metal. ¿Le quedaría realmente algo de sangre en el cerebro?

Estaba convencido de que toda se le había concentrado en el pene.

Se bajó la cremallera de un tirón y liberó la erección de su confinamiento. Se sumergió

en el paraíso que eran las manos de Candy.

Ella lo acarició suavemente, provocándolo. Él no necesitaba más persuasión… ni deseo.

Tenía que detener eso de alguna manera. Pero con la sangre hirviendo y el sentido

común cegado por el deseo que dominaba sus sentidos, Terry no tenía ni idea de cómo

impedir algo que anhelaba tanto.

Le tembló la mano cuando se bajó los pantalones hasta las caderas. Cubrió a Candy con

su cuerpo y capturó su boca con un beso devorador, entre jadeos entrecortados y

gemidos. Candy le dio la bienvenida, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició la

espalda y los hombros, arqueando las caderas hacia él.

El condón estaba a sólo medio metro. Podía abrirlo, ponérselo, penetrarla… y verse

envuelto por su dulce calidez; poseería una parte de ella que ningún hombre tendría

jamás. Sólo de pensarlo, se le contrajo el vientre de pura ansia voraz.

"Detente. ¡Detente ya!".

Terry interrumpió el beso y gimió al sentir la ansiosa boca de Candy abriéndose paso

hasta el hueco del cuello.

De alguna manera, consiguió bajar las manos y apretar su pene contra los húmedos y

cálidos pliegues prohibidos de su sexo. Maldición, estaba mojada. Y muy caliente. Tan

caliente que estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar en llamas. Y cuando Candy se contoneó

contra él… ¡Dios!

-Detenme - la voz de Terry sonó ronca y grave.

Todo lo que ella hizo fue sonreír y alzó las piernas, ciñéndolas en torno a sus caderas.

Terry comenzó a sudar por todo el cuerpo; la frente, la espalda, el pecho se le

humedecieron. Candy lo estaba matando lentamente, tentándole con todo lo que él

quería y no debería tomar.

Incapaz de detenerse, se frotó contra ella, rozándole el clítoris con su longitud. El jadeo

de Candy fue directo a su miembro. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para

imaginar a Candy rodeándole con las piernas, arañándole la espalda, mientras la

penetraba profundamente, sumergiéndose en su calor.

Terry tragó aire, luchando contra la visión. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? En doce años,

jamás se había sentido seriamente tentado de penetrar a una mujer él solo, ni en su sexo.

Jamás había mantenido relaciones sexuales sin protección. Bueno, tenía el condón a

medio metro, pero en ese momento, le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano cogerlo y

ponérselo.

Por no decir que necesitaría mucho más que ese esfuerzo y el doble de la fuerza de

voluntad que tenía, levantarse y marcharse de allí.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Albert? Apoyándose en los brazos, bajó la mirada a una

Candy ruborizada que le daba la bienvenida. Estaba en graves problemas. Y sospechaba

que si Albert estuviera allí, él sólo lo animaría a cometer una estupidez. "Algo

inconcebible".

Apretando los dientes, retrocedió y cogió el condón. Ya estaba en el infierno. No

merecía ni a Candy ni a su inocencia. Pero allí estaba ella, yaciendo delante de él, y

tenía que penetrarla - en algún lugar, como fuera - ya.

Pero si le arrebataba la virginidad, por mucho que ella lo deseara en ese momento, ¿no

le arruinaría la vida?

Comenzó a ponerse el condón y volvió a mirar la dulce cara femenina. Candy no tenía

miedo, pero debería tenerlo. El control de Terry pendía de un hilo mientras le sujetaba

las corvas y le echaba las piernas hacia atrás, levantándole las caderas.

La ardiente mirada masculina vagó por los pechos y los pezones hinchados de Candy,

por la suave piel de su vientre, por la carne roja y excitada de su sexo, por la fruncida

piel recubierta de lubricante que protegía su ano, tanto más visible cuanto más le echaba

las piernas hacia atrás.

-¿Terry? - dijo Albert desde la puerta.

Su primo le estaba preguntando qué pensaba hacer. Terry giró apenas la cabeza para

buscar y sostener la mirada de Albert. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle? ¿Que estaba muy

tentado de romper todas las reglas? Candy no era una mujer más. Si la poseía en ese

momento, no pertenecería a ningún otro hombre, no habría nadie más que se

responsabilizara si algo salía mal.

Al menos en ese momento, ella le pertenecía. Sólo a él.

-Yo me he ofrecido -aclaró Candy suavemente- Le he pedido que haga el amor

conmigo. Quiero que sea el primero.

La sonrisa de Albert era condenadoramente cegadora cuando entró en la estancia, se

sentó en el sofá y agarró la mano de Candy.

-Un precioso regalo. No sé si Terry te lo habrá dicho, pero se siente honrado y excitado.

Terry le dirigió a su primo una mirada siniestra.

-No he aceptado.

Arqueando la ceja, Albert miró la postura en que se encontraban, la manera en que

Candy se abría, dándole la bienvenida al miembro de Terry que se erguía preparado

hacia su sexo.

Terry soltó un suspiro tembloroso. De hecho, tampoco había rechazado la oferta de

Candy.

Tenía que hacer algo. "Ya". La necesidad que burbujeaba en su vientre estaba a punto

de estallar. Un fiero deseo le recorrió el cuerpo que parecía haber descargado un

torrente de adrenalina directamente a su pene. Tenía tal opresión en el pecho que le

costaba trabajo respirar.

Intentando desterrar todas las voces, dudas y miedos que tenía en la cabeza, Terry tomó

su miembro con la mano y se acercó más, cerrando los ojos.

"Suya". Candy podía ser suya. En diez segundos.

Terry vaciló. Tragó saliva mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Una vez

que la hubiera reclamado y tomado, qué ocurriría? Y si…No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó.

Volvió a colocarla en la posición anterior, subiéndole las piernas de tal manera que

ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros, se ubicó y comenzó a empujar…

En su trasero.

Candy soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y agrandó los ojos color verde.

-¿Terry?

-¿Qué diablos haces? - gritó Albert.

Cada vez más tenso con cada centímetro que empujaba dentro del pasaje apretado de

Candy, con los tendones del cuello sobresaliendo, los músculos de los brazos

temblando, asaltado por las asombrosas sensaciones de ser envuelto lentamente por la

carne lubricada y apretada de Candy, Terry apenas podía pronunciar una palabra.

-Estoy penetrándola por el trasero. Estoy salvándole la vida.

Albert lo miró como si quisiera golpearle aunque no lo hizo. "Aquello también era

jodidamente bueno". Cuanto más penetraba en el cuerpo de Candy, más se le

obnubilaba la mente. ¿Era un gong lo que sonaba a la par que su corazón? Candy era

como un puño caliente en torno a su pene, un puño cada vez más cerrado alrededor de

su miembro.

-¡Terry! - gritó ella.

-Casi estoy dentro.

El sudor cubría ahora el cuerpo de Terry. El deseo de bombearla con un ritmo infernal

durante mucho tiempo avasalló a Terry. Se contuvo, decidido a proceder con lentitud y

disfrutar del paraíso que era estar dentro de Candy. Ella respiraba de manera

entrecortada.

-Detente. No puedo tomar más.

-Por favor. Por favor, pecosa. ¡Oh, Dios! - Se moriría si no podía hundirse por completo

en ella.

Pero al ver que Candy cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca, se retiró un poco. Antes de

que pudiera retirarse del todo, ella estiró las manos y lo agarró por los hombros.

Bajando las piernas, ella se arqueó y se contorsionó. Incapaz de resistirse a cualquier

cálida promesa de Candy, Terry empujó con fuerza. Se deslizó por completo en ella con

un gemido largo y ronco.

-Pecosa, sí. Ya está. Tómame. Toma todo lo que tengo para ti.

La cabeza de Candy cayó hacia atrás con un quejido, su pelo rubio se extendió a su

alrededor. Maldición, ella parecía una diosa tentadora y ardiente, una sirena atrayéndolo

hacia el desastre, pero a él, realmente, le daba igual. Al menos moriría feliz, porque tras

bombear en ella un par de veces, Terry se dio cuenta de que poseerla era una de las

mejores experiencias de su vida.

Entonces Candy comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones y murmuró:

-Te siento en mi interior, tan duro. Sí. Oh… es como si fueras a romperme en dos. Pero

ese dolor es… ahh. - Candy jadeó cuando él volvió a penetrarla violentamente - Me

haces sentir viva.

Fue decir eso y que él perdiera el control. Terry comenzó a bombear en ella como si

fuera un salvaje, deleitándose con la dureza de su propio cuerpo, con la flexibilidad del

de ella, con esos gemidos que Candy emitía cada vez que él se hundía en su interior más

y más profundamente.

El deseo de correrse comenzó a vibrar en sus testículos. Santo Dios… él jamás había

llegado al clímax con tal rapidez. Estaba orgulloso de aguantar veinte minutos o más,

con Candy no podía eludir el inevitable final tras sólo tres minutos. La sangre siguió

bajando rauda, inundándole el pene y aumentando su sensibilidad.

-Terry - imploró ella - ponte de rodillas. Necesito sentir tus caricias…

"¿Qué?". Él no podía procesar las palabras de Candy por los estremecimientos de placer

que le bajaban por la espalda y el rugido ensordecedor que sentía en los oídos. La

inminente pérdida de control era dulce y tan intensa que le estallaría la cabeza.

-Por favor — imploró de nuevo.

-Retírate y ponte de rodillas - ordenó Albert - Arrodíllate y levanta sus caderas hacia ti.

Las palabras por fin llegaron a su mente. Se cambió de posición, negándose a perder el

contacto.

-Albert. - Candy lo miró, agarrándose los pezones entre los dedos para tirar de ellos.

"Oh, maldición". Verla acariciarse los pezones lo llevó más cerca del clímax, a un lugar

donde era la necesidad quien decretaba cada envite.

Su primo se deslizó de rodillas en el suelo, al lado de ellos y ahuecó los pechos de

Candy con la palma de la mano, pellizcándole los pezones duros, rojos y apetecibles.

Terry deseó inclinarse y succionarlos, pero no podía, no si quería seguir poseyéndola. Y

tenía que seguir.

Candy era adictiva. Conociendo de primera mano lo celestial que era estar dentro de su

trasero, si volvía a ofrecerle su vagina, la poseería. Sin mediar palabra. Sin vacilaciones.

Penetraría esos dulces y apretados pliegues y la reclamaría para él.

Albert se inclinó y succionó un pezón, y luego se dedicó al otro. Al mismo tiempo bajó

la mano y mientras masajeaba la dura protuberancia de su clítoris le hundió un par de

dedos en la vagina.

-¡Sí! - gritó ella.

Al instante, Terry sintió cómo se apretaba en torno a él, como comenzaba a latir. Oh,

mierda, no iba a poder contenerse mucho más, ni siquiera por dos segundos.

-Ahora, Terry. ¡Ahora! ¡Penétrame!

El hombre salvaje que habitaba en su interior se liberó y acabó con la última brizna de

control. Clavándole los dedos en las caderas arremetió contra ella con un envite tras

otro. Su pene se estremeció. Candy gimió. Él intentó contenerse ante los ondeantes

pulsos del cuerpo de Candy, ante la palpitante estrechez de su pasaje.

Candy gritó, y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Luego, con un rugido, Terry se sumergió en

ella una última vez y alcanzó el orgasmo, estallando en un millón de pedazos mientras

comenzaba a volar. Vio todo blanco… y la cara ruborizada de Candy que gritaba

extasiada.

A Terry la pareció que la eyaculación duraba eternamente, que el placer se multiplicaba

hasta el infinito. Nunca había sido así. Se sentía como si flotara, como si aquellos

eternos momentos de éxtasis fueran a durar para siempre con solo quedarse dentro de

ella. Sin soltarla jamás.

Pero la realidad se entrometió con rapidez.

Terry se retiró lentamente, y en el momento que lo hizo, sintió un vacío en su interior,

instándolo a penetrarla de nuevo, a hundirse en aquel cuerpo y a no salir jamás. Candy

era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Tómala. Reclámala. Quédatela".

¿Y luego qué? Ya había visto las consecuencias de un acto así. Lo había vivido. Y

todavía tenía pesadillas por ello.

Con un estremecimiento, Terry retrocedió y se quitó el condón.

Cometió el error de mirar el rostro de Candy. Ella le brindó una sonrisa vacilante que le

encogió el corazón. Sandeces. Ella sólo quería saber si él estaba bien, si había

estremecido su mundo.

No a lo primero y, absolutamente, sí a lo segundo. Y si se quedaba con ella una hora

más, Candy ya no sonreiría. Estaría jodida… literalmente.

Ahora que había estado dentro de ella, mantenerse apartado de su sexo no iba a ser una

opción. Si Candy permanecía allí una hora más, acabaría tumbada sobre sus espaldas,

con el miembro de Terry profundamente enterrado en su interior. Y eso sería un gran

error.

Tener sexo con una virgen, incluso una con tanta práctica como Candy, conducía por lo

general a una imagen de encaje blanco y toallas a juego con monograma. Conllevaba

pena, dolor y sufrimiento. Pero ella no tenía manera de saberlo. Se había ofrecido a él

de manera espontánea, y, de repente, tuvo un horrible presentimiento: ella sentía algo

por él, quizá incluso creía que lo amaba. Probablemente pensaba que podía "curarle".

Imposible. Terry no estaba preparado para proporcionarle el final feliz que ella merecía.

Terry suspiró. Dios, se sintió como si tuviera mil años cuando se puso en pie y se subió

los pantalones de golpe. Aquello era la única arma que tema para asegurarse de que no

le arruinaría la vida.

Miró a su primo.

-Candy es una auténtica tigresa, capaz de satisfacer a dos hombres sin apenas

despeinarse. ¿Quién podía imaginar que bajo esa virginal fachada acechaba una mujer

tan apasionada?

Candy se puso rígida y se lo quedó mirando como si Terry se hubiera transformado en

un alienígena con tres cabezas. Albert frunció el ceño.

-Vigila tus palabras.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Utilizaría las más crueles de su repertorio. Candy no

podía quedarse allí de ningún modo. No si quería seguir siendo virgen.

-Oh, no es mi intención ofenderte, pecosa. Te agradezco que me ofrecieras tu

virginidad, pero deberías reservarla para alguien a quien de veras le importes. Como

sabes, no eres exactamente mi tipo.

Candy parpadeó, intentando comprenderlo.

-Dijiste que me deseabas. Que me deseabas mucho.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero ya he saciado mi deseo. He estado en tu boca, en tu trasero. Te he comido la

vagina, te la he penetrado con los dedos. Puedo vivir sin tenerte.

Dios, ¿había dicho alguna vez una mentira más grande?

El dolor asomó a los ojos de Candy cuando recogió las ropas y se cubrió de las miradas

masculinas. Esa expresión tormentosa provocó un enorme agujero en el pecho de Terry.

¡Maldición! Pero Candy aún tenía que hacer las maletas, y él necesitaba que las hiciera

ya.

-Sé que te dijimos que te quedaras con nosotros durante dos semanas, pero creo que ya

estás preparada para cualquier cosa que Anthony quiera hacer contigo. Quiero decir que

si lo que quieres es perfeccionar tus mamadas puedes quedarte para que nos corramos

en tu boca más veces. O si lo que quieres es tener el trasero más dilatado para aceptar un

miembro con más facilidad, podemos ayudarte. Pero si no…,no entiendo por qué

deberías quedarte.

-¿Porque es hermosa y especial, y no otro simple cuerpo caliente? — gruñó Albert.

Terry les dirigió una mirada frívola.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Sólo pensé que ya habíamos conseguido nuestro propósito, al

menos por mi parte. Creí que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¿Mutuo? -Candy se quedó boquiabierta-. ¡Si acabo de ofrecerte mi virginidad! Y dijiste

que penetrar en mí sería como estar en el cielo.

-Algo que sólo demuestra tu inocencia. Cualquier hombre con una erección como la que

yo tenía hubiera dicho eso. -Terry se encogió de hombros - Supongo que consideras que

esa virginidad tuya es una especie de premio gordo, y estoy seguro de que así será para

Anthony. A mí no me gusta desvirgar a nadie. Es sucio, y siempre hay dolor, pero no la

clase de dolor placentero. Las vírgenes no hacen más que quejarse y luego no suelen

querer repetir, así que tienes que conformarte con su boca o su trasero, hasta que

también se quejan de eso…

-¡Cierra esa jodida boca! -Albert le agarró el brazo y se lo apretó. Parecía a punto de

pegarle un puñetazo, y Terry acogió de buena gana la idea.

Se liberó con facilidad del agarre de su primo y observó cómo Candy se ponía la ropa

con la rapidez de alguien que trataba de escapar de un incendio.

-¿Es eso todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Cuándo me miras, sólo ves a una virgen?

-¿Ahora mismo? Sí. Ya he poseído las demás partes de ti. ¿Qué más me queda?

Candy cerró los puños a los costados y se sonrojó llena de incredulidad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con aquello de que lo importante de una mujer son sus impulsos, sus

deseos y los fluidos sexuales que emanan de ella?

Él extendió la mano para acariciarle, para tocarla, y no se sorprendió cuando ella se

echó hacia atrás de un salto.

-No eres tonta. Sabes que me excitas. Pero en lo más profundo de tu ser eres demasiado

inocente.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo malo.

-Me gustan las mujeres más provocativas -dijo en tono de disculpa - Llevo un tiempo

tras una stripper. Pregúntale a Albert, la conoce. Tiene unos senos enormes. Ah… y usa

ligueros. Es una mujer muy sexy…

-Y tú no estás interesado en enseñarme más.

-¿Qué crees que te falta por saber? ¿Qué más quieres que te enseñemos?

Terry la observó mientras el rostro femenino reflejaba los pensamientos que le cruzaban

por la mente, como si estuviera buscando algo que decir, algo con que hacerle tragar sus

palabras.

Al final, Candy soltó un suspiro.

-Estás intentando ahuyentarme porque te da miedo mi virginidad.

-¿Por qué? No va a perseguirme para morderme.

-Me estaba refiriendo a las emociones que te provoca - Escupió ella- ¿He dado en el

clavo?

Albert se acercó a ella en silencio y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, cariño. Es un asno y sería mucho mejor para todos que se callara de una

vez.

-Escuchen los dos. Estoy siendo sincero.- Se volvió hacia Albert - ¿Acaso no andaba

detrás de Karen antes de que viniera Candy?

-Aquí entre nosotros, a Karen no le gustas. Y a mí no me gusta ella.

-Contigo fuera de juego, Karen se fijará en mí. — Intentó brindarles una sonrisa

radiante, lo que le resultó muy difícil cuando vio la expresión desolada de Candy — He

oído que tiene el sexo rasurado. ¿Te imaginas?

Candy se estremeció, las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos, amenazando con derramarse.

Aunque él era el causante, no podía soportar verlas. Se dio la vuelta para ahuecar los

cojines del sofá, y se quedó sorprendido cuando Candy le golpeó en el hombro. La miró

y ella le dio una bofetada. Muy fuerte.

-Si todo eso que has dicho es cierto, eres un idiota de primera y yo desearía no haber

venido nunca aquí. Si lo dices porque no eres capaz de permitir que se derrita ese

sufrido corazón de hielo que tienes, no sólo eres un idiota, además eres un cobarde. A

menos que logres superar el pasado, estarás solo el resto de tu vida, porque, algún día,

Albert conocerá a una buena mujer, se casará con ella, y te abandonará para que te

pudras solo en el infierno. Disfruta de tu sufrimiento, te lo tienes bien merecido.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Victoria. Terry jamás se había sentido más miserable.

-Candy - la llamó Albert corriendo tras la rizada melena de cabello rubio que caía sobre

su espalda - ¡Cariño!

Pero ella no vaciló; ni siquiera se detuvo. Salió de la guarida, cruzó la casa hasta la

habitación de Albert y luego cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Terry se sobresaltó ante el sonido retumbante de la puerta, que rompió la tensa quietud.

-Estúpido hijo de perra- gruñó Albert - Espero que estés satisfecho.

-No- dijo Terry duramente - Pero es lo mejor.

-¿Para quién? ¡No para mí, desde luego! -dijo señalándose el pecho-. Candy es lo mejor

que nos ha ocurrido, y tú lo has jodido todo. ¿Y por qué? Porque la quieres y no quieres

arriesgarte a descubrir a otra Susana. Candy tiene razón, eres un cobarde.

Albert salió enfurecido de la estancia dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la

habitación que compartía con Candy.

Terry agachó la cabeza. Era un cobarde. Y odiaba serlo. Había llevado a cabo misiones

por todo el planeta, asesinando generales hambrientos de poder en agujeros de mierda

del tercer mundo, rescatando rehenes de terroristas fanáticos, desactivando bombas en el

último segundo.

Y Candy lo asustaba mucho más que todo eso.

-No, cariño. Por favor. No te vayas. -Oyó las palabras de súplica de Albert - Terry es

sólo un asno. Quédate conmigo. Te quiero. Yo…

-Albert, no funcionaría. Tengo que irme…

Las lágrimas presentes en su voz retorcieron las entrañas de Terry cuando oyó que ella

recogía las llaves del coche del platito del vestíbulo y se dirigía a la puerta principal. Se

dirigió a la esquina del vestíbulo y miró a escondidas.

-No te vayas - intentaba convencerla suavemente Albert.

-Explícame por qué está haciendo esto -Se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas - ¿Por qué

siempre me presiona tanto? ¿Qué le pasa?

Terry se puso tenso. Maldición, esperaba que Albert no se pusiera a contar todos sus

secretos para tranquilizar a Candy y conseguir que se quedara. Entonces ella lo vería

como el monstruo que era…

-Es un secreto de Terry, y sólo a él le corresponde contarlo — dijo Albert a

regañadientes.

-Entonces no puedo quedarme — dijo Candy, cruzando la puerta.

Albert la agarró del brazo.

-No te vayas. Por favor. Ignóralo. Quédate conmigo.

-Terry no me quiere aquí. Ha sido evidente desde el principio, y no debería haberle

impuesto mi presencia. He aprendido la lección. - Candy le acarició el brazo, se puso de

puntillas para besarle en la mejilla - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Creo que sé lo

suficiente para complacer a Anthony, y ése era el objetivo.

-Es una estrella del pop con una vida nómada y una reputación escandalosa. Tú eres la

clase de chica que se merece tener una casa y amor. Estoy preocupado por ti y quiero…

Candy interrumpió las palabras con un suave beso. Terry casi pudo saborear su pena y

su dolor mientras los observaba. Luego ella contuvo un suspiro tembloroso.

-Albert, tengo que irme. A mí también me importas, pero no puedo quedarme. Me hace

demasiado daño.

"Oh, maldición".

Candy abrió la puerta y se volvió antes de salir. La mirada de ella se clavó en la de él y

Terry se sintió como si un ariete le aplastara el pecho. Le ardía la mejilla donde ella lo

había abofeteado, él último lugar donde lo había tocado. Ya no volvería a tocarlo más.

Maldición, aquello no podía doler más.

Candy no dijo una sola palabra. Sólo negó con la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta de

un portazo. A Terry le fallaron las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, cerrando

los ojos ante el infierno que se cernía sobre él.

Albert maldijo suavemente, una palabrota que Terry dudaba que su primo hubiera

pronunciado en su vida.

No cabía duda de que se encontraba en graves problemas. Albert tenía derecho a estar

enfadado y Candy tenía derecho a odiarlo. Pero no podría odiarlo más de lo que se

odiaba a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas bellas tratare de subir mas capítulos durante estos días, así que no se impacienten…<strong>

**A las lectoras nuevas, bienvenidas, les vuelvo a mencionar, muchas veces se saltan las primeras paginas que no tienen relación con la historia…esto es una adaptación, de una saga muy pero muy candente de Shayla Black, el primer libro ya lo adaptaron así que seguí con este, para que repetirse no?, y es mas el siguiente libro tb lo voy a adaptar, ojo la siguiente adaptación va dedicadas a las Alberts fan, ya que este, es de Territo mijito rico ja…**

**Besos a todas y ojo con los calores, que se pone mas caliente este asuntooooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 8**

Candy se alisó una arruga de los jeans, se apartó el pelo por encima del hombro y luego

llamó a la puerta.

Casi cinco años. Esos eran los años que habían pasado desde que había visto en persona

a Anthony Brown. Lo había visto en docenas de fotos. Habían hablado por teléfono, se

habían escrito cientos de correos electrónicos. Habían compartido intimidades durante

años, como lo que había supuesto para Candy crecer sin la influencia femenina tras la

muerte de su madre, o lo duro que había sido para él haber alcanzando de repente el

estrellato. Los difíciles estudios de Candy. La agenda apretada de Anthony. Los deseos

de ella. Los sueños de él.

Candy había planeado durante meses irse a vivir con él y de esa manera averiguar si

podrían pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Ahora, se encontraba ante su puerta llena de sentimientos encontrados, sin tener muy

claro lo que le reservaba el futuro. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo estar con él. Pero

Terry, sus angustias y necesidades, su ansia y su rechazo, la habían cautivado.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago. Intentó contenerlo, esperando volver al estado de

entumecimiento en que había estado envuelta durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

"¡Deja la mente en blanco. Respira hondo. Tranquilízate. Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente

alguna vez?".

Candy había esperado, días después de que abandonase el Este de Texas, a que Terry la

llamara para disculparse, que le rogara para que regresara, que le dijera lo mucho que

lamentaba haberla humillado. Dios, se había pasado las horas llorando… Anthony había

sido lo último en lo que había pensado.

Pero Terry no se había puesto en contacto con ella. Sólo había habido un silencio

infernal y absoluto. Albert sí había llamado para interesarse por ella, y había tratado de

convencerla de que regresara. Incluso había llegado a implorar. Pero Terry no iba a

rogarle que volviera. Según él, lo único que sentía por ella era algo a nivel químico.

Candy no se lo creía. Se habían acercado demasiado a nivel afectivo. Terry se

comportaba de esa manera para intentar protegerla de algo que Candy no comprendía al

tiempo que se protegía a sí mismo. Después de que él le hubiera arrojado a la cara el

ofrecimiento de su virginidad, anunciando que moría por una bailarina de striptease,

había sido un verdadero infierno descubrir que, en realidad, ella lo amaba.

Apartó a un lado esos pensamientos y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho al oír pasos que

se acercaban a la puerta. Volvió a inspirar profundamente. El bendito entumecimiento

comenzó a invadirla de nuevo.

Terry esperaba que ella siguiera adelante. Y allí estaba Candy, ante la puerta de

Anthony, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Aún adoraba a Albert, pero tenía que superar

lo de Terry y labrarse un porvenir. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. Un desconocido con una sonrisa

juvenil apareció ante ella. Pelo ondulado. Ojos cafés. Habría sido un auténtico niño de

papá si no fuera por el enorme tatuaje de calavera que cubría su bíceps, del lápiz de ojos

negro y del aro que colgaba de su nariz.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Anthony.

El joven extendió la mano, pálida y elegante.

-Debes de ser Candy. Yo soy Colin. Soy el vocalista de apoyo y autor de algunas

canciones.

Ella le estrechó la mano.

-Oh, sí. Anthony te ha mencionado en muchas ocasiones. Es un placer conocerte.

La mirada de Colin vagó sobre ella con una sutil apreciación.

-A ti también te ha mencionado. Decía que eras una chica muy guapa, pero veo que se

equivocaba. Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa, se va a quedar sorprendido.

Brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa, Candy observó la estancia. Era una suite. Estaba

decorada en tonos pastel con muy buen gusto, con una vista estupenda de Houston.

-Gracias, ¿está Anthony aquí?

-Está a punto de salir de la ducha. Me pidió que te recibiera ya que salió un poco tarde

de los ensayos y tuvo que acudir a una entrevista inesperada en la radio. -Colin se

encogió de hombros -. Gajes del oficio.

-Por supuesto.

Candy intentó no sentirse decepcionada ni moverse con nerviosismo. Seguramente

Anthony la habría recibido personalmente si hubiera podido. Aun así, también era cierto

que ella había estado esperando durante cinco años y que necesitaba con urgencia un

amigo. ¿Acaso no podía esperar toda esa gente diez minutos?

-Pasa y siéntate -la invitó Colin - ¿Te gustaría beber algo?

Señaló el minibar medio vacío. Había desaparecido la mayor parte de las botellas de

bebidas alcohólicas. El estante de refrescos estaba casi lleno.

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de color chocolate. Por

un momento, se había sentido tentada de buscar consuelo en una copa de whisky, pero

ya había seguido ese camino la semana pasada y lo único que había conseguido con eso

era una buena resaca.

-Nada, muchas gracias.

Colin se sentó a su lado.

-Anthony ha hablado tanto de ti que es casi como si te conociera. Siempre presume de

lo amable y dulce que eres.

Candy frunció el ceño. No era una santa. Sólo había que ver las cosas que había hecho

con Terry y Albert. Mirándolo retrospectivamente, no sólo había estado con ellos para

aprender para Anthony. Ni para saber si le gustaba ser compartida. Al percatarse de que

su falta de experiencia era un problema y que la solución la encontraría con Terry, ella

había saltado –literalmente- para ir a verle. Para satisfacer una oscura fascinación que

sentía por el duro soldado desde que era lo suficientemente mayor para comprenderla y

demasiado joven para satisfacerla.

-Puede que Anthony haya exagerado un poco.

-¿Quién? ¿Anthony? No. Cuenta las cosas tal como son. Créeme, nunca prodiga

alabanzas a alguien que no se lo merezca.

-Ya veo. - Pero lo cierto es que no veía nada

El Anthony que ella había conocido aquel verano especial, había sido un joven

optimista que miraba el futuro con esperanza. Pero también era cierto que en los últimos

años había parecido un poco más escéptico con las personas. Menos confiado. Puede

que fuera una consecuencia de la fama o de tener que proteger su identidad y

privacidad. Candy suponía que todas esas cosas acabarían por afectar a cualquiera.

-Me alegra conocer a uno de los amigos de Anthony. Sé que son íntimos amigos - le

dijo, esperando descubrir exactamente qué papel jugaba Colin en la vida de Anthony.

-Es probable que te dijera que he formado parte de la banda los últimos tres años. - Se

inclinó hacia ella y clavó la mirada en sus ojos - Lo compartimos todo.

"Incluyendo a las mujeres". Así que era con él con quien Anthony hacía los menages.

Los ojos cafés de Colin indicaron la importancia de la información sin decir palabra. En

lo que a Anthony y a él respectaba, Candy no tenía ni idea de su acuerdo, pero ella

comprendió el mensaje implícito del joven. Y por su mirada sabía que él esperaba con

ansia entrar en acción. Era una idea inquietante. ¿Quería Anthony que ella hiciera el

amor con una persona que apenas conocía y que ni siquiera estaba segura de si le

gustaba? Hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso ella no era diferente de las demás mujeres para

Anthony? ¿Más especial? Al menos eso era lo que siempre le había dicho.

Pero eso no era su problema. En cambio Terry y Albert… eran otra historia. La habían

cautivado. Sí, pasar aquel tiempo con ellos le había mostrado de primera mano lo

excitante que era ser compartida. Candy tenía la certeza de que a Anthony le gustaba la

excitación y las emociones prohibidas. Y Dios sabía que, tras aquellos días con los

primos, ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Pero ahora, la idea de que otra persona la

tocara le resultaba nauseabunda. Cuando Colin la examinó con aquel aire especulador

Candy se apartó instintivamente y casi vomitó la comida.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que huyera. La parte más práctica, sin embargo, le recordaba

que no tenía futuro con Albert y Terry. Tenía que seguir adelante. Durante años había

planeado estar con Anthony. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar si aquella relación tenía

futuro. Tal vez su primer amor pudiera ayudarla a recobrarse de ese último error.

-Sé a qué te refieres - murmuró ella.

La sonrisa de Colin se desvaneció, llevándose consigo la apariencia juvenil. Arqueó una

ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Puede que la última imagen que Anthony tenga de mí sea la de una chica inocente de

diecisiete años, pero ya no soy tan inocente, te aseguro que he crecido.

-Y yo diría que estás más hermosa si cabe - resonó una voz desde detrás de ella.

Candy se volvió. "¿Anthony? "

Desde donde ella estaba, podía ver que no había cambiado mucho. Alto, con el pelo

rubio, largo y suelto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto tal como

evidenciaban la camiseta negra y los jeans. Ése era Anthony.

Ella saltó del sofá al mismo tiempo que él se movía hacia ella. Cuando la envolvió en

aquel enorme abrazo, con sus firmes y delgados brazos, ella se hundió contra él… igual

que había hecho aquel verano que habían pasado juntos. La cabeza de Candy ya no

quedaba justo bajo su barbilla, pero la besó en los labios con la misma ternura de

siempre. Ella esperó, pero… ¿adonde había ido aquel temblor que siempre habían

provocado sus besos? La sonrisa que él le brindó no parecía sincera.

Quizá sólo estaba cansado. Y distraído. Dios sabía lo preocupada que había estado ella

desde que había abandonado a Terry y a Albert. Y habían pasado cinco años desde la

última vez que había visto a Anthony. Las cosas habían cambiado. La gente cambiaba.

Volverían a empezar de nuevo. Anthony y ella conectarían.

Abrigar esperanzas de que Terry la llamara, se disculpara y que le pidiera que regresara

con ellos era una estupidez.

-¡Dios! - Anthony dio un paso atrás, sosteniéndola a una distancia prudencial y la miró

fijamente -. Estás guapísima.

-Tú también.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para descartar el cumplido.

-Es fácil cuando tienes un estilista, un entrenador personal, un chefbla, bla, bla. Pero

siéntate. Es un placer volver a verte. - La empujó hacia el sofá y ella se sentó a su lado –

Hace un par de semanas que no sé nada de ti, ¿qué tal tu padre?

-Ya conoces al coronel. Siempre está ocupado. Siempre corriendo de un lado para otro.

Anda recorriendo el mundo. Volverá a casa la semana que viene para unas mini

vacaciones. Hace más de un año que no se toma unas.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese hombre nunca para. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella semana que pasamos en el lago

cuando tuvo que protegerme durante todo el verano?

"¿Te acuerdas de…?". Era eso lo que había hecho que Anthony y Candy se enamoraran

y hubieran comenzado a hablar sobre la posibilidad de un futuro juntos. Nada había

cambiado desde entonces. Y a la vez todo era distinto. Anthony había acabado

adoptando un estilo de vida salvaje según los periódicos sensacionalistas. Y ahora, era

Terry quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Candy. Era por él por lo que sentía un

constante nudo de dolor en el estómago. Allí sentada al lado de Anthony, con Colin

mirándolos, una pregunta irrumpió en su mente: ¿incluso si lograra expulsar de su

corazón a Terry y a Albert, podría encajar en la vida de Anthony?

-Detalles tales como saber que Anthony había acabado atraído por los ménages_ -_y con

qué mujeres andaba- deberían de molestarla. Y así había sido unas semanas antes. Pero

tras haber estado con Terry y con Albert, no había pensado mucho en el asunto.

Ciertamente, no podía esperar que Anthony fuera célibe después de tanto tiempo sin

verlo. Y ella tenía sus propios problemas.

Además, la última vez que Anthony y ella habían hablado, él le había dicho que estaba

preparado para renunciar a sus días de fiestas. Más que preparado. Candy no estaba

exactamente segura de qué había querido decir con eso. ¿Se refería a los ménages?

Fuera como fuese, Candy tenía que olvidarse de Terry y Albert si quería estar con

Anthony y averiguar si podían tener un futuro juntos.

-Claro que me acuerdo - murmuró ella - tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa semana.

-Sabes que mi intención era obligar a tu padre a tomarse unas vacaciones. -Anthony

tuvo la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

¿En serio? Ella había pensado -había esperado-, que hubiera sido una táctica para pasar

más tiempo con ella.

Candy le recordó con acritud:

-Lo único que hizo fue quejarse durante toda la semana de que la cabaña era un blanco

seguro y que cualquier fanático psicópata podía dispararte con un rifle de gran potencia

desde un bote en el lago y liquidarte en el acto.

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, jamás dominó con maestría el difícil arte de relajarse.

-Pues no ha cambiado.

-¿Aún sigues preparando los exámenes de enfermería?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer acabé el último. Una vez que obtenga los resultados, tendré que decidir dónde iré

a trabajar. Tengo que considerar un par de ofertas, pero depende de si apruebo los

exámenes o no.

-Seguro que lo harás. - Anthony frunció el ceño - ¿Cuándo sabrás si has aprobado?

¿Pronto?

-En seis semanas. - Candy se encogió de hombros - hasta entonces no tendré los

resultados.

Por un momento, atisbo en el rostro de Anthony una expresión pensativa.

-Eso nos da algo de tiempo…

Un duro y repentino golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Candy. Anthony y ella se volvieron

hacia el sonido mientras Colin abría la puerta de la suite. Un hombre un poco mayor que

Anthony vestido con un abrigo informal de color camel y una almidonada camisa

blanca entró en la estancia. Cuando se acercó a la luz, Candy pudo observar que tenía el

pelo castaño y la piel morena. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Anthony, la prensa estará aquí en una hora. No lo olvides. -Dirigió una mirada afilada

al minibar medio vacío.

-Y, maldita sea, ni se te ocurra aparecer borracho. Huelen esa mierda a un kilómetro de

distancia y tu reputación no es precisamente buena.

-Neal - dijo Anthony - Mi agente. El alma de las fiestas.

Ni siquiera un sordo podría ignorar el tono sarcástico de Anthony. Neal le respondió

con un tono brusco y gruñón:

-Mi deber es mantenerte apartado de la autodestrucción. Sin mí, serías una vieja gloria

del pasado.

-Gracias por los ánimos, papi.

Su agente dirigió aquella penetrante mirada café hacia ella.

-No hemos sido presentados.

No fue un saludo cálido, pero tampoco despectivo. Candy no sabía qué pensar de él, ya

que ella también era de la opinión de que Anthony tenía que controlar más la bebida.

Aunque si hubiera sido ella la que lo hubiera amonestado, lo habría hecho con más

delicadeza. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

-No, no hemos sido presentados. Soy Candice White.

-El inexpresivo rostro de Neal mientras le estrechaba la mano le dijo a Candy que él

jamás había oído hablar de ella. Algo extraño. Por otra parte, Anthony había contratado

al veterano profesional hacía unos dieciocho meses y sabía que Anthony y Neal no eran

amigos; su relación era estrictamente profesional.

-Hace años que conozco a Anthony. Somos viejos amigos.

-Y como tenemos unos días libres, Candy y yo vamos a ponernos al día - intervino

Anthony, colocándose al lado de ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Pues recuerda cuáles son tus prioridades, Romeo. Ya tenemos de sobra con el nuevo

álbum y la próxima gira - dijo Neal frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé. - Anthony empujó a Neal hacia la puerta - Estaré abajo dentro de una hora.

Gracias por recordármelo. Ha sido un placer verte, pero adiós. Candy frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a hacer una gira?

-Primero tenemos que terminar el trabajo en los estudios. Haremos una pequeña gira por

Estados Unidos; sólo visitaremos diez ciudades - la tranquilizó, mientras seguía

empujando a Neal - Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? Dijiste que pasarías, al menos, unas

semanas conmigo, ¿qué importancia tiene dónde estemos?

-Esta joven es una distracción innecesaria - dijo Neal, deteniéndose en la puerta - No

encaja con la imagen que hemos vendido a la prensa. Un niño malo con la voz de un

ángel. Cosas como ésa es lo que hacen vender discos. Si sale a la luz que llevas a tu

novia contigo en la gira, el álbum no se venderá.

-Como no te esfumes en los próximos diez segundos, no daré ni una sola rueda de

prensa en las primeras tres ciudades.

Con el ceño fruncido, Neal salió como un ciclón, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Anthony se apoyó contra la puerta con un gemido.

-Tiene buenas ideas, pero es tan cuadriculado que me vuelve loco. Así que… vendrás

conmigo a la gira, ¿no?

Candy había ajustado su agenda para poder estar con él. Pero ¿una gira? La situación

entre ellos era ahora un poco embarazosa. Y tener a Neal y Colin pululando a su

alrededor no ayudaba mucho precisamente. O… ¿quizá pensaba así porque era incapaz

de apartar a Terry de sus pensamientos? ¿Lamentaría él haberla rechazado e insultado?

¿La estaría echando de menos? Incluso en ese momento, Candy ardía en deseos de

coger el celular y llamar a Albert para preguntarle por aquel militar testarudo. Pero,

¿para qué? Aunque Terry la quisiera, jamás lo reconocería. Por alguna razón, ella le

hacía sentir vulnerable y él no podía tolerarlo. Y maldición, eso dolía.

Candy se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba ordenar las ideas.

-Antes tendré que asegurarme de que no tengo ningún otro compromiso pendiente, pero

creo que podré ir.

-Genial. - Anthony se encogió de hombros y la condujo de vuelta al sofá, dejándose caer

en él y colocándola a ella en su regazo.

-La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo estar contigo.

Eres justo lo que necesito, nena. Sin ti a mi lado, puedo llegar a ser un chico muy malo

– dijo brindándole una sonrisa capaz de iluminar un estadio.

Eso era justo lo que la prensa decía de él. Con esa atractiva apariencia acompañada de

dinero y fama, Anthony había caído de lleno en el sexo, las drogas y el rock'n'roll, en

ese orden. Era extraño estar sentada en su regazo, sólo podía preguntarse cuántas

mujeres más habían estado sobre sus muslos y qué había pasado después. De cualquier

manera, estaba claro que no la excitaba como Terry, ni la hacía sentirse cómoda como

Albert.

-¿Acaso pretendes que cambie tus malas costumbres?

Él le cogió la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar.

-Eres una influencia positiva. Mi talismán. Mi conciencia.

"¿Qué?". La última vez que habían hablado ella no era lo suficientemente salvaje para

vivir con él ¿y ahora era su conciencia?

-No frunzas el ceño - dijo él - Es algo bueno.

Colin miró el reloj.

-Ha llegado el momento de ir a ver a Rob para que dé su jodida opinión sobre las

canciones del nuevo álbum.

-Rob es mi productor - le aclaró Anthony a Candy - Entretén al toro por mí, ¿ok?

Quiero estar a solas con Candy.

La mirada de Colin se deslizó sobre ella hasta detenerse en sus pechos. De alguna

manera, se sintió tocada sin permiso. Casi violada. Sintió un escalofrío. Si era él el

tercer miembro de los _ménages_de Anthony, y si ella iba a mantener ese tipo de relación

con él, tendría que decirle que se buscara a alguien cuya mirada no le hiciera sentir la

necesidad de vomitar.

-Claro - dijo Colin - necesito tomar un reconstituyente antes de irme. -Examinó el

minibar y sacó un par de botellas de licor. Abrió una y se la bebió en unos segundos –

¿Quieres?

Anthony miró las botellas que Colin tenía en las manos y luego a Candy. Ella echó una

ojeada discreta al reloj. Eran sólo las dos de la tarde y ¿ya andaban bebiendo alcohol?

Candy sintió la mirada de Anthony sobre ella, y cuando levantó la vista, él le dirigió a

Colin una mirada de advertencia.

-No, aún es pronto.

-Hombre, siempre dices que en algún lugar del mundo ya han dado las cinco.

-Con un encogimiento de hombros, Anthony frunció los labios y apartó la mirada.

Luego le dirigió a una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Ves?, es Candy. Ella tiene una influencia positiva en mi vida. ¿Te das cuenta de lo

buena que eres para mí, nena?

Anthony le apretó la mano. Candy le devolvió el apretón casi en un acto reflejo, pero las

palabras de él resonaron en su mente. "¿Por qué soy buena para él?" ¿Cuándo se había

convertido ella en algo bueno y ventajoso?

-No puedo esperar a conocerla mejor. - Colin le lanzó a Candy una sonrisa ardiente y se

despidió de Anthony con una palmada en el hombro, añadiendo - reserva el trasero para

mí.

A pesar del tono bajo de Colin, Candy no pudo evitar oírlo. Y se enfadó. Aquel imbécil

estaba dando por sentado algo para lo que ella aún no había dado su consentimiento.

Terry había sido su amante en compañía de Albert, cierto, pero había sido imposible no

adorar a Albert. Era todo encanto y sofisticación. Un seductor innato, dulce y excitante.

Y Terry… ella había confiado en él desde el primer momento a pesar de que podía

comportarse como un auténtico bastardo y decir las cosas más horribles y maliciosas

con el único fin de apartar de su lado a las personas que le amaban.

-Piérdete - Anthony le señaló a Colin la puerta con el dedo.

El músico, con cuatro botellas en la mano y su tatuaje de calavera, abandonó la

habitación unos momentos después. Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-No le hagas caso. A veces es un idiota.

Candy no se lo discutió.

-Me ha dicho que lo comparten todo. Es el otro hombre de tus ménages, ¿no?

Anthony se removió con inquietud bajo la escrutadora mirada de Candy.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Cuando me dijiste que vivías de una manera poco ortodoxa que no podría soportar, leí

la prensa sensacionalista, hice algunas preguntas y encontré la respuesta.

-Ah, nena. - La rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso amistoso en sus labios - No

haría eso contigo. Esas chicas no son importantes. Colin y Neal pueden asegurarte que

todas esas cosas que ocurren en las giras son insignificantes. Y que alguien como yo

puede encontrar… aburrido. Algo tan común como cepillarse los dientes un par de

veces al día.

"¿Dos veces al día?". ¿Con una desconocida? ¿Y le resultaba aburrido?

-No me mires así. No lo digo por herirte. Sólo soy honesto. Pero tú… eres importante

para mí. Contigo, nunca me aburriré. He pensado mucho sobre ello, y jamás te

compartiré. Eres demasiado dulce. Demasiado buena. Y quiero que sigas siendo así.

Eran unos pensamientos preciosos. Pero ella no era una santa ni nada parecido. Y ¿qué

pasaría si él se aburría? Frunciendo el ceño, Candy se deslizó en el sofá al lado de él.

-No soy tan dulce. Y no soy totalmente inocente. Después de saber sobre tu inclinación

por compartir a las mujeres, fui a ver a alguien que también lo hace. Ese hombre y su

primo me han… estado enseñando.

Anthony se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Te han estado enseñando?¿Has permitido que te penetraran…?

-No - le interrumpió - Ya te dije que vendría a ti siendo virgen y lo sigo siendo.

Sólo porque Terry no la había aceptado. Maldición, volvía a sentir aquel dolor de

estómago otra vez, y cada vez era peor. Se recostó en el respaldo, respiró hondo, pero

seguía doliendo. Se suponía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero aquel dolor no se

aliviaba ni desaparecía.

Candy no se había ofrecido a Terry porque hubiera sentido lástima por él. Como si su

virginidad fuera un premio de consuelo. La única cosa que Candy había deseado aquella

noche había sido sanarlo, conectar con él. Amarle. De alguna manera, a pesar de las

horribles palabras que luego le había dicho él, una parte de ella -una gran parte- había

esperado que Terry aceptara su oferta y que se hubiera acostado con ella. Sospechaba

que si él hubiera tomado su virginidad, habría podido ayudarlo a nivel emocional. Pero

ahora jamás lo sabría.

Anthony soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Así que sólo hablaron contigo?

-Me tocaron. Y aprendí a tocarlos. - No pensaba mentir.

Lo que sí que no le diría era que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Una expresión feroz

atravesó el rostro de Anthony.

-¿Cómo te tocaron exactamente?

-De la manera necesaria para que yo comprendiera el placer que se obtiene al ser

compartida y poder ofrecértelo a ti. Jamás he esperado que cambies tu sexualidad por

mí. Así que intenté adaptarme.

"Y todo gracias a un fascinante y terco soldado con el que al final he acabado

quemándome".

La respuesta pareció aplacarlo.

-Eso es… genial. Eres una mujer asombrosa. Pero tú no eres como una de esas putas,

una de esas chicas tontas que tengo a mi alrededor todo el tiempo. Jamás he tenido

intención de compartirte. Ni con Colin ni con nadie. Si te convierto en una chica mala,

¿cómo podrías ser mi tabla de salvación?

Aunque parecía hablar medio en broma, Candy no le veía la gracia. Tenía que conseguir

que él se deshiciera de esa imagen de Virgen María que tenía de ella.

-Gracias por no querer compartirme con Colin.

Anthony se incorporó y la atrajo hacia él.

-Eres mía, nena. Hemos pasado demasiados años manteniendo una relación a medias.

Eres la única que realmente me conoce. Eres la única que me importa lo suficiente para

intentar cambiar.

-No te he pedido que cambies por mí.

-Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo por ti. Por ti, quiero ser un hombre mejor. Y lo soy cuando

estoy contigo.

Sus palabras eran conmovedoras, pero estaba confundido. ¿Por qué pensaba Anthony

que tenía que cambiar? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? ¿Y por qué la veía a ella como una

meta a alcanzar?

-Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú intentas ser un poco mejor, y yo intento ser un

poco menos inocente. Quizá resulte.

Él vaciló.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de ser un poco menos inocente?

-No tengo pensado seguir siendo virgen toda mi vida.

¿Por qué no ofrecerle su inocencia a Anthony? Llevaba años reservándose para él. Y

Terry ya la había rechazado a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba.

Anthony no respondió de inmediato.

-Y me parece lógico, pero tengo un plan. Sólo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo.

Todo irá bien, nena. Ya verás - dijo con aquella sonrisa que con tanta frecuencia

brindaba a las cámaras.

No era su verdadera sonrisa. Su auténtica sonrisa, que ella recordaba de aquel verano

juntos, era picara y asimétrica. Era picara y torcida. Aquélla, sin embargo, era simétrica

y falsa.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-De que hablas, Anthony, dime exactamente qué plan es ése.

-No. No te lo voy a decir. Tengo que pensarlo bien. Ven a la gira y ya lo descubrirás.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? - Tras cinco años de espera y un corazón roto, ¿por qué seguir

dejando su relación en suspenso? Candy quería seguir con su vida, hallar la manera de

ser feliz de una vez.

Y olvidar a Terry. Él era parte del pasado. La había ahuyentado, así que Candy seguiría

adelante, esperando que pronto Anthony y ella encontraran el camino adecuado.

-Dentro de una semana.- Le sostuvo las manos - Estaré encantado de tenerte conmigo y

que me ayudes a mantener el control. Todo será diferente. Te sorprenderás, ya verás.

Haré que la espera merezca la pena.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó su padre por teléfono esa misma noche.<p>

Acurrucada en el sofá de la suite de Anthony mientras la banda ensayaba, Candy

sujetaba con fuerza el celular.

-Estoy en Houston, papá. Con Anthony. Estará en Estados Unidos durante unos meses y

vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Su padre guardó silencio un rato.

-¿Sabes lo que dice la prensa de él? ¿De su vida sexual?

El coronel seguía siendo su padre a pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que ella había dejado

de ser una niña.

-Sí, papá. Ya hemos hablado de ello.- Era el momento de cambiar de tema antes de que

él preguntara qué había querido decir con eso, antes de que le preguntara dónde (y con

quién) había estado antes de ir a Houston - ¿Dónde estás tú?

-Espero que tengas cuidado - le dijo él, ignorando la pregunta.

Eso por intentar cambiar de tema.

-Eso haré. Ahora ya soy toda una mujer.

-Sí. - El escupió las palabras, como si odiase admitirlo - Al volver la vista atrás, me

pregunto si tus hermanos y yo no te habremos sobreprotegido después de que tu madre

muriera. ¿Conoces la clase de vida que lleva alguien como Anthony?

Oh, por supuesto. Había aprendido lo suficiente de Terry y Albert, incluyendo el dolor.

-Por favor, no te preocupes. Hiciste un gran trabajo ejerciendo de padre y de madre a la

vez. Jimmy y Tom fueron los típicos hermanos sobreprotectores que me espantaron

todas mis citas y se burlaron de mí cada vez que me maquillaba, pero, créeme, no estoy

tan traumatizada. Me las arreglaré.

La risa ronca de su padre le enterneció el corazón.

-Conozco a Anthony desde hace mucho tiempo - continuó ella - Llevamos años

esperando una oportunidad. Sólo tenemos que aprovecharla.

-No te veo como seguidora de una superestrella. - El tono desaprobador de su padre no

podía ser más evidente.

Candy tampoco se veía de esa forma, la verdad. ¿Podría vivir la vida nómada de

Anthony? ¿Podría permitir las largas ausencias de él con su banda para vivir como

siempre lo había hecho?

Incluso aunque él quisiera cambiar, llevaría su tiempo. ¿Y si, algún día, tras llevar años

casados se daban cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba? ¿Podría ella dejar de amar a

Terry? ¿De quererlo? ¿De desearlo? ¿Podría aceptar a otra persona? ¿Cómo era posible

que un hombre destrozara todos sus planes en tan sólo unos días?

-No soy una groupie. Y ésta es nuestra oportunidad de conocernos bien. Deja que lo

intente.

-No me gusta. Anthony solía ser un buen chico, pero por lo que he oído de él… creo

que será un error.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su padre estaba convencido de lo que decía.

Aunque el coronel llevaba años sin ver a Anthony, sólo había oído cosas de él. No era lo

mismo.

-Pues será mi error.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero ten cuidado, y en más de un sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora mismo voy a tomar el avión a casa desde Tailandia. Cuando llegue a Estados

Unidos quiero comprobar que tus hermanos y tú están bien.

-¿Todavía te están amenazando?

-Sí. Me siguen enviando unos e-mails espeluznantes y me dejan mensajes amenazadores

en todos lados. No sé quién es, pero va en serio. Ya sabes cómo son estos chiflados, y

jamás amenazan en vano. Y éste te ha mencionado a ti, y me ha dicho que te hará daño

para hacérmelo a mí.

-Eso no es nada nuevo y jamás me ha ocurrido nada.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Este psicópata parece muy tenaz, así que me sentiré

mucho mejor si no vas sola a ningún lado. Recuerda tus clases de autodefensa. ¿Podría

convencerte para que lleves un arma?

Un escalofrío de inquietud la atravesó, afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar e imposible

de ignorar. Algunos dementes dedicaban sus vidas a esperar que sus presas se relajaran

y bajaran la guardia. ¿Quién sabía cómo sería ese hombre?

-No tengo permiso de armas. Pero estaré bien. Siempre estoy rodeada de gente.

Su padre gruñó al teléfono, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero supiera que sería

perder el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás a visitar a tu anciano padre cuando esté en casa?

-La gira de Anthony se detendrá en Dallas la segunda noche. Me pasaré por casa cuando

estemos allí. Estoy deseando verte.

-Yo también. Cuídate, pequeña. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Llevaba años sin llamarla así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigía a ella con ningún

término cariñoso.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Él vaciló.

-No, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Amores, en una de esas subo otro capitulo mas, pero no mañana, ya que me voy a la fiesta de la cerveza, a ver si apago la llama jajajajajajaj besos a todas<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 9**

-Que tal los ensayos — le preguntó Candy a Anthony cuando éste entró en la suite del

hotel a media tarde casi una semana más tarde.

Iba sin camisa y con el largo pelo mojado por la ducha reciente. Con una toalla en la

mano y una botella de agua en la otra, recorrió la estancia con gracia perezosa. Los

músculos de sus hombros se movían sinuosamente cada vez que se frotaba el pelo con

la toalla, y la nuez le oscilaba arriba y abajo al beber el agua. Sus rasgos perfectamente

simétricos esbozaron una sonrisa igual de simétrica.

En los últimos cinco años, Anthony había madurado definitivamente. No era sólo un

niño bonito, sino que se había convertido en un hombre realmente guapo. No era de

extrañar que su rostro apareciera en posters, vallas publicitarias y portadas del mundo

entero. Tras largos años de comunicarse con él sin verlo, Candy estaba aturdida de

nuevo por su belleza. Le gustaba mirarle. Sólo mirarle. No sentía ningún impulso de

tocarle. Por el contrario, se moría por ver unos ojos verde-azules, un pelo castaño largo,

una tensa mandíbula cuadrada y una dura cara llena de lujuria por ella.

Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar en Terry. Eso no la ayudaba en absoluto.

"¡Céntrate, Candy!". Lo que sí que la ayudaría sería sentir el ardiente deseo de estar

desnuda con Anthony, el mismo deseo que sentía cuando Terry la miraba o Albert la

besaba tan tiernamente. Pero ese deseo de revolcarse y acostarse con Anthony seguía sin

aparecer. En los últimos días incluso había sentido alguna chispa por él, brillantes y

fugaces como el flash de una cámara, que luego desaparecían.

Pero nada más.

Y parecía que tampoco Anthony se hubiera sentido lleno de deseo por ella. La había

besado dulcemente todas las mañanas y tiernamente cada noche, y luego se había ido a

la cama, dejándola a ella sola en la suya. Gracias a Dios. Pero Candy no podía evitar

preguntarse si había algo malo en ella para que ningún hombre quisiera tomar su

virginidad. Confundida por todo ello, Candy sacudió la cabeza.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. En tan sólo unos días, Terry, un hombre del que se había

jurado a sí misma no enamorarse, había irrumpido en su corazón y se había instalado en

lo más profundo de él. Se sentía como una tonta. Amar y echar de menos a un hombre

que jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos era una insensatez. Anthony había estado

en sus sueños, en sus planes, durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que iban a compartir la

vida. Cierto que él ya no era el mismo adolescente despreocupado y alegre que ella

recordaba. Pero ella tampoco era la misma mujer. Ya no lo veía todo de color de rosa. Y

mucho se temía que Anthony no tenía lo que ella necesitaba.

-El ensayo ha sido lo mismo de siempre. - Hizo una mueca como si recordara que ella

estaba allí - Tampoco es que me sorprendiera. No todo el mundo puso el máximo

empeño en hacer su trabajo. Los idiotas tenían resaca. - Puso los ojos en blanco- Para

colmo tenía la prensa encima todo el rato. Parece que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que

sacarme en las noticias cada vez que toso. Ojalá no me siguieran a todas partes, pero

Neal no hace más que animarlos. Todo por mi imagen.

Seguro que sus intenciones son buenas. El concierto de esta noche será genial, ya lo

verás. - Candy se esforzó en parecer comprensiva, como una amiga debería serlo. Pero

no estaba familiarizada con el lado gruñón de Anthony.

-Neal sólo busca llenarse los bolsillos. Es un avaro hijo de perra. Si no fuera uno de los

mejores en su trabajo, le habría dado una patada en el trasero hace tiempo. Actúa como

si yo necesitara un padre que me mantenga a raya.

Candy no había visto demasiado a Neal, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que aquel

hombre consideraba su deber evitar que Anthony se autodestruyera.

-Está tratando de ayudarte.

-Lo único que hace es fastidiarme.

-Pues sólo tienes tres alternativas. O lo despides. O te aguantas. O le pides que sea más

amable contigo.

Aquello interrumpió la acalorada perorata de Anthony.

-Maldición, tú sí que eres lista. Te pareces a tu padre, no tienes pelos en la lengua. Sabía

que había una razón para que te invitara a la gira conmigo.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa, y parte de la tensión desapareció de su cara, luego la

abrazó y la besó en la frente. Candy se esforzó por disfrutar de su calidez, pero las

palabras de Anthony aún le rondaban en la cabeza, distrayéndola. Y aunque él era muy

atractivo, ella sentía que no se encontraba en el lugar adecuado.

Y sabía por qué. "Condenados Terry y su terquedad".

Candy se apartó del abrazo.

-Entonces, ¿está todo listo para el concierto?

-Bueno, al final sí. El local es estupendo. Lo cierto es que estoy esperándolo con ansia.

La mirada que Anthony le dirigió la desconcertaba. Era reservada, nerviosa, ansiosa,

tierna. "Interesante…"

-¿Porque da inicio a la gira?

-No. Es este concierto en concreto. Estoy algo nervioso.

Candy sonrió y le cogió de la mano, recordándose a sí misma que Anthony necesitaba

un amigo. En realidad, eso es lo que ella era para él. Por lo que había visto, ni Colin ni

Neal ejercían esa función. No era de extrañar que estuviera enfadado. Ni que se sintiera

inquieto por ese concierto. Como amiga suya, Candy podría ayudarle a tener confianza.

-Estoy segura de que el primer concierto de una gira es excitante. Todas las entradas

están vendidas. Los fans llenarán el foro. Te adoran. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Oh, no me preocupo por eso. A veces, pienso que podría cantar Mary tiene un

corderito, y todos me animarían de la misma manera.- Se rió con sarcasmo - Es una

locura.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Ya lo verás.

El sonsonete iba acompañado de una extraña mirada. Definitivamente, Anthony tenía un

secreto. Se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-Tendrás que esperar a esta noche para descubrirlo.

-Lo estoy deseando. - Pero en realidad no era así. Un temor que no comprendía le

revolvió el estómago. Las sorpresas no siempre eran buenas. - ¿De qué se trata?

-Mmm, te aseguro que te gustará. - ¿Estaba él enfadado porque ella no estaba saltando

como una loca tratando de averiguar el secreto?

-Espero que así sea.

Él la miró fijamente, aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes parecían ansiosos y confusos.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

Una negativa directa. ¡Qué hombre tan caprichoso! Pasaba del júbilo a la tristeza, de la

travesura al mutismo, en un santiamén. Y por lo que Candy había podido ver, todos

tenían que adaptarse a su estado de ánimo. Anthony estaba acostumbrado a que todo el

mundo estuviera pendiente de él. Se parecía muy poco a su padre y a sus hermanos que

sólo tenían tres modalidades: trabajo, risa y cólera… en ese orden. Anthony, sin

embargo, era todo un mapa emocional.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con el Anthony que conocía? - La pregunta se le escapó antes de

poder detenerla.

Anthony clavó la mirada en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Candy contuvo el deseo de removerse inquieta y apartó la mirada. Pero no habían

mantenido una conversación sincera en la última semana. Vana y superficial, sí.

Anthony le había preguntado por su familia, por sus estudios, y se había interesado

ligeramente por sus planes de futuro. Por otra parte, ella tampoco se había mostrado

muy comunicativa. No podía soltarle de buenas a primeras que no podía pensar en el

futuro cuando ni su corazón sabía lo que quería. Además, él parecía absorto en esa gira

y no había abierto su corazón a Candy. Algunos días, apenas le hablaba.

A diferencia de Terry, que siempre se comunicaba con ella incluso con una simple

mirada. Le decía las cosas a la cara, quisiera ella o no escucharlo.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir - murmuró ella, esforzándose por apartar de sus

pensamiento al duro guardaespaldas - Has… cambiado.

-Tú también. Eres más confiada, madura y endiabladamente sexy. Se inclinó hacia ella

y depositó un beso tierno en sus labios - Cuando estoy contigo, me siento más yo

mismo, más centrado. Supongo que lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a no andar de fiesta

todo el rato.

Quizá fuera cierto. ¿Quién sabía? De alguna manera, Candy tenía la sensación de estar

hablando con un desconocido.

-No estoy aquí para cambiar tu vida.

-Necesito cambiarla y sé que tú eres la clave. Recuerdo ese verano que pasé contigo y

con tu padre, y recuerdo las cosas que hablamos, que hicimos. Encontramos maneras

sencillas y buenas de divertirnos. - Hizo una pausa, y un destello hizo brillar sus ojos

oscuros - Oye, ¿sabes qué tengo en DVD?

Aquella sonrisa de Anthony destilaba travesura. Y un atisbo de felicidad. Una sonrisa de

verdad. La primera que le había visto en una semana.

Candy se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿American Pie?

-Sí. Y aún tengo unas cuantas horas libres antes de tener que pisar el escenario,

¿quieres…? ¿Ver juntos la película que les había hecho llorar de risa aquel verano?

-Claro.

-Espera un momento.

Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y agarró el teléfono. En unos segundos había

pedido palomitas al servicio de habitaciones. Para cuando encontró el DVD, supo

conectarlo a la televisión de plasma de la suite y dio clic al menú en la pantalla, llegaron

las palomitas. Durante más de una hora, se rieron de las travesuras de aquellos cuatro

adolescentes del instituto que lo único que querían era perder su virginidad la noche del

baile de graduación.

-Mira esto - Anthony cogió un puñado de palomitas y las lanzó al aire tratando de

cogerlas con la boca abierta.

No lo consiguió y le golpearon la mejilla, provocando la risa de Candy.

-Asombroso.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no practico. Y me sale mejor con los M&M's.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Excusas, excusas.

-Veamos si tú lo haces mejor

Arqueando una ceja, Candy cogió un puñado de palomitas y lo lanzó al aire. La mayoría

aterrizó en su lengua. Le dirigió a Anthony una sonrisa engreída.

-Fanfarrona -murmuró él, pero le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras se

acomodaban para ver el resto de la película.

Y realmente estuvieron cómodos, pero en plan amistoso. Cuando la película finalizó,

Anthony apagó la televisión y el reproductor de DVD con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esa película siempre me recuerda el verano que pasamos juntos. No creo haber pasado

otro mejor. Sin presiones. Sin admiradores. Sin fiestas. Sólo me divertía.

-Yo también me divertí mucho ese verano.

En el aire se respiraba la esperanza del primer amor. En aquel tiempo, habían sido

inocentes -nunca habían ido más allá de los besos-, pero cada uno de ellos había

parecido ardiente y prohibido. Y dulce. Y Anthony había comprado ese DVD porque le

recordaba a ella, y lo había llevado siempre consigo. Verlo juntos de nuevo había sido

como una explosión. Pero, ¿había servido para que Anthony recuperara el lazo afectivo

que habían compartido una vez o sólo le había hecho recordar un pasado más feliz?

¿Estaba interesado en ella de verdad, o al igual que el DVD era sólo un recuerdo de un

tiempo mejor?

¿Y por qué seguía ella allí, dándole falsas esperanzas a Anthony, cuando estaba claro

que era Terry el dueño de su corazón? ¿Cuando añoraba los momentos de tranquilidad

que pasaba con Albert?

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite. Sin esperar una respuesta, el visitante metió la

llave en la cerradura y entró en la habitación. "Colin". El músico les dirigió a ambos una

mueca sufrida

-Vaya, los he vuelto a sorprender vestidos. Menudo par de tórtolos.

Oh, ese hombre era insufrible, pensó Candy. Siempre decía lo que le pasaba por la

mente sin importarle si sus palabras ofendían a alguien o no.

-Estábamos viendo una película -Candy se esforzó por sonar cortés.

-Yo preferiría que empezaran a moverse para hacer una película digna de verse -dijo,

dirigiéndole a Candy una mirada lasciva.

De acuerdo, aquel hombre se había ganado el puesto más alto en la lista negra de

Candy. La irritación de la joven debió de ser evidente, pues Anthony le dirigió a Colin

una mirada de advertencia.

-A pesar de lo mucho que te gustan las películas caseras, olvídate de hacer una. ¿Qué

quieres?

-Falta una hora para el concierto, hombre. Sólo vengo a recordárselos.

Anthony se miró el reloj, luego suspiró.

-De vuelta a la realidad. -Dirigió una mirada de anhelo al mini-bar - ¿Debería beber algo

antes del concierto?

"¿Beber algo antes del concierto?".

-Creo que no deberías, pero es sólo mi opinión personal.

-Es para soltarme un poco -dijo en tono defensivo.

-Tú decides, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo necesitas.

Colin se acercó al minibar y sacó un montón de botellas.

-Pareces una vieja carroza. Lo que necesitas es una buena sesión de sexo. Y no me

importaría ayudarte.

Antes de que Candy pudiera despellejarlo vivo con su lengua viperina o que Anthony

pudiera ponerlo en su sitio, Colin salió de la habitación. "Bastardo".

-Lo siento -masculló Anthony.

-Echas de menos tu antigua vida - dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

-Necesito dejar de vivir de esta manera. No puedo seguir despertándome cada dos por

tres al lado de Colin y de una mujer cuyo nombre no conozco. Necesito que me ayudes.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de esperanza, vergüenza y cólera.

Campanas de alarma resonaron en la cabeza de Candy. Incluso aunque ella lograra

sentir algo más que pena por él, Anthony sólo la quería para que lo ayudara a salvarse.

No la quería de verdad. Y ella no podía rescatar a alguien que no estaba dispuesto a

rescatarse a sí mismo.

Dios, ¡qué confundida estaba! Anthony lo había sido todo para ella -o al menos, eso

creía- hasta que conoció a Terry y a Albert. Hasta que perdió su corazón. Había volcado

sus sueños y esperanzas en Anthony. Pero en ese momento, estaba claro que ella no

encajaba allí.

-Por favor, ayúdame. - Le agarró las manos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Candy olía a champú de rosas y piel limpia, y ese aroma inundó las fosas nasales de

Anthony cuando cubrió la boca de Candy con la suya. Con suavidad. Como una

pincelada o el aleteo de una mariposa. Dulcemente, como si estuviera espolvoreándole

la boca con azúcar. Pero cuando él la urgió a separar los labios y deslizó la lengua

dentro, ella saboreó el sabor acre de la desesperación e intentó apartarse.

En vez de soltarla, Anthony la apretó contra su cuerpo. Enterró los dedos en sus

cabellos y se aferró a las largas hebras mientras profundizaba el beso. Candy lo empujó

con discreción. Él se resistió, ahondando el beso todavía más. Parecía querer tomar algo

de ella, y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él no daba nada a cambio. Pensaba

que ella tenía algo que él necesitaba. Candy no lo tenía. No deseaba a Anthony. Su beso

no la hacía derretirse ni arder de deseo. No podía poner el corazón en ello. Anthony era

un amigo, pero nada más. Y se lo diría tras el concierto.

Con rapidez, ella interrumpió el beso. Él se apartó con un suspiro de pesar.

-Será mejor que me vista -dijo con voz quebrada- Y tú también. Ponte algo especial.

Con otra sonrisa fugaz, a medias entre la excitación y la ansiedad, Anthony pasó por su

lado, se metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué demonios pensaba

hacer ese hombre?

El rugido del estadio y los decibelios de la música habían dado a Candy dolor de

cabeza. Llevaba más de dos horas sentada entre bastidores, observando el concierto

inaugural e intentando ignorar a las groupiesque perseguían servilmente a Anthony. En

ese momento, estaba mirando cómo Anthony y su grupo ponían fin al concierto,

tocando aquella mezcla ecléctica llena de cólera y emoción, con una pizca de

clasicismo. Anthony era el cantante perfecto de mirada expresiva que no sólo se creía

cada palabra que cantaba, sino que las sentía, tanto si la canción trataba de arrastrarse

sobre cloacas inmundas o de vivir un amor eterno. No dejaba de ser gracioso que se

sintiera más excitada oyendo a Anthony cantar que besándole.

Odiaba admitir por qué, no quería considerar las razones por las que su cuerpo había

comenzado a latir desesperadamente. O por qué tenía sueños -unos asombrosos sueños

eróticos- que giraban en torno a Terry y Albert.

Candy los echaba de menos a los dos, pero lo que realmente deseaba era poder rodear a

Terry con sus brazos y curarlo. Si era sincera consigo misma, también quería que él la

viera como algo más que una virgen, como una mujer con la que podía reírse, sonreír,

vivir… Anhelaba poder decirle que le amaba. Y con el mismo anhelo deseaba oírle

decir que él también la amaba a ella.

"Eso no va a ocurrir".

Candy aceptó los hechos con un suspiro. Su futuro, el mismo que ella había trazado,

había desaparecido. Suspirando de nuevo, observó distraídamente cómo Anthony tiraba

la toalla con la que se había secado el sudor hacia la gente, compuesto en su mayor parte

por jovencitas. Algunas estaban con los pechos al aire, que oscilaban de arriba abajo

bañados por los focos. Él sonrió y las saludó.

Dios, ella no encajaba allí. Iba a tener que decírselo. Y marcharse.

-Candy.

Su nombre. Alguien acaba de decir su nombre. De gritarlo. Parpadeó. Anthony la

miraba y le indicaba que se acercara a él.

¿Acaso quería que subiera al escenario? ¿Delante de todo el mundo?

Anthony volvió a hacerle señas con un gesto más categórico.

¿Qué diablos…?". Con un encogimiento de hombros, se levantó de la silla y subió al

escenario. Se apagaron los focos. La multitud guardó silencio. Con el micrófono en la

mano, Anthony sonrió y dijo:

-Es genial haber regresado a Houston, mi ciudad natal.- La multitud hizo una ovación

cuando él pasó el brazo por los hombros de Candy y la estrechó contra su cuerpo,

besándola en la sien.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Candy miró a la gente y casi perdió el equilibrio. Si bien

los brillantes focos del escenario le impedían ver al público, había visto el tamaño del

recinto poco antes del comienzo del concierto y sabía que allí había miles de personas.

¿Por qué la había abrazado delante de toda esa gente? Ella no iba a cantar.

-Es el lugar perfecto -murmuró Anthony dirigiéndose a la multitud con el tono de

alguien que va a contarle un secreto a un amigo -para presentarles a mi novia de

siempre, Candy, la chica con la que voy a casarme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 10**

Terry extendió el periódico de la mañana sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras se tomaba

una taza de café.

-¿Alguna noticia interesante?- preguntó Albert en tono tenso.

Ésas eran las primeras palabras corteses que su primo le dirigía en una semana. Sin

sentarse en la silla, separó las páginas del periódico, dejando a un lado las secciones que

menos le gustaban. De esa manera centraría la atención en algo que no fuera la ausencia

de Candy y en cómo eso le carcomía la cordura. No iba a tener suerte, en especial

cuando el titular de la página de sociedad era: "¡Anthony Brown comprometido!".

Debajo había una foto en blanco y negro de Candy con Brown, rodeándola con un

brazo, junto a un encabezamiento que decía que Anthony había informado a los fans

que habían acudido al concierto de la noche anterior que se iba a casar con su novia de

siempre, Candice White.

"¡Jodido hijo de perra!".

La taza de café se deslizó entre los dedos entumecidos de Terry y cayó al suelo. Albert

se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Limpia ese maldito café…

-¿Y qué diablos importa ese jodido café?

Le mostró a Albert los titulares del periódico. Tras una rápida ojeada, Albert se hundió

en una silla a su lado y maldijo entre dientes.

-¡Maldición! Tú la has empujado a ello. Tú la echaste de aquí.

Albert arrojó el periódico encima de la mesa al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada airada.

Terry clavó la suya en la foto de Brown y Candy. Las preguntas que se agolpaban en su

mente lo estaban matando. ¿Se habría acostado ella con aquel niño bonito? Era más que

probable. Y era igual de probable que Brown la hubiera compartido con alguien, que

hubiera observado cómo algún desconocido se la beneficiaba hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Pero lo que más daño le hacía era preguntarse si ella amaba realmente a Anthony. Y

Terry conocía a Candy. Tenía que creerse enamorada de aquel bastardo para estar

dispuesta a casarse con él.

Ante ese pensamiento, se le aflojaron las rodillas y se encontró sentado en la silla.

Candy se iba a casar con otro. Estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

"¡Demonios, no!"

Pero ésa era la realidad, y le desgarraba las entrañas como si le estuvieran clavando mil

cuchillas de afeitar. Brown se había declarado y ella le había dicho que sí. Anthony era

feliz. Sólo había que ver la sonrisa que lucía en la foto. Candy estaba de perfil y no

podía verle la cara, pero tenía que ser feliz también. Ésa era la materialización de su

sueño más anhelado. Y él… Maldición, él había estado hecho polvo desde que ella se

había ido arrancándole el corazón con sus lágrimas.

-Jamás fue nuestra -logró graznar-Y esto lo prueba.

-Candy se hubiera quedado si te hubieras comportado decentemente con ella. Incluso te

ofreció…

-No podía arrebatarle la virginidad. No me pertenecía a mí, ni tampoco ella.

El que la chica y su virginidad pertenecieran a aquel cantante que sonreía desde el

periódico no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Más bien le hacía desear hacer pedazos a

Brown con sus propias manos, e infringirle el máximo dolor posible. Dios sabía que en

el ejército le habían enseñado a hacerlo.

Albert le señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Le hiciste creer que no nos pertenecía. Si hubieras admitido tus sentimientos y hubieras

hecho el amor con ella…

-Muy bien, ¿entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado antes de que hiciera una

barbaridad como con Susana?

-Candy no es Susana -insistió Albert- Candy es más fuerte y hubiera sobrevivido. Creo

que te amaba.

"Vaya ironía". Esa posibilidad hizo que la alegría estallara en su pecho, mientras que el

temor le retorcía y le arrancaba las entrañas. Maldición, era un auténtico bastardo. La

quería, pero no podía tenerla. Si Candy se hubiera quedado, hubiera sido sólo cuestión

de tiempo para que hubiera tomado su virginidad. Demasiados riesgos. Demasiadas

cosas en juego. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Pero era una agonía.

-¿Y entonces qué? -contraatacó Terry -¿Se habría casado con uno de nosotros? ¿Por qué

diablos continúas aferrado a esa estúpida fantasía? -Fulminó a su primo con la mirada-

¿Qué crees que pasaría… después? Sé que quieres que tenga un montón de bebés

nuestros y que vivamos felices por siempre jamás. Y ya sabes lo que siento al respecto.

Además, ninguna mujer quiere acostarse con dos hombres cada noche, preguntándose

cuál de los dos es el padre de sus hijos. ¿Crees que jamás aparecerían los celos en esa

relación? Albert, es sólo una fantasía.

-No es más fantasía que el hecho de creer que puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida

tirándote a un montón de putas anónimas. Yo quiero algo más.- Su voz se convirtió en

un susurro -Y sé que tú también lo quieres; lo querías con Candy.

Mierda, Albert lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Candy se ha ido. Y no hay más que discutir.

-¿Y no crees que deberíamos luchar por ella? -Albert parecía incrédulo.

-¿Cómo? Candy va a casarse con una superestrella por la que lleva enamorada cinco

años.

-No creo que vaya a dejarlo ahora sólo porque nosotros llamemos a su puerta. Tenemos

que seguir adelante con nuestra vida.- Las palabras parecieron noquear a Albert.

-¿Es así como quieres que sean las cosas? - le espetó -¿Quieres fingir que ella nunca

estuvo aquí y que no nos importa?

-Sólo fuimos sus tutores. Punto.

-Yo la adoro. Y tú también. De hecho, creo que tú la amas.

Terry vaciló.

-No es verdad.

-Mentiroso. Por eso te portaste tan mal con ella. Sabía que podía hacerte vulnerable y

obligarte a enfrentarte a ese pasado que te está destruyendo.

-Vete a la mierda, ¿ok?

-Así es como solucionas las cosas, ¿verdad? Cuando todo lo demás falla, le gritas a

Albert. ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón. Sigamos adelante con nuestra vida. -Albert atravesó

la cocina.

Enfurecido, cogió el inalámbrico y salió de la estancia.

¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer su primo? A Terry casi no le importaba dada la furia que

le burbujeaba en el vientre. Y ese dolor… era como fuego ácido sobre su piel, ante el

pensamiento de Candy en la cama de Brown, en su vida. Pero lo superaría. Tenía que

hacerlo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Albert regresó a la cocina y le brindó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Espero que no hayas hecho planes para hoy.

-No, es domingo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-He llamado a Karen Klaise y me la he verbeado. La he convencido para que se acueste

con nosotros. Hemos quedado a las tres. Vístete.

Con un giro brusco, Albert salió de la cocina y enfiló por el pasillo. Un momento

después, el ruido del agua corriendo le dijo a Terry que su querido primo estaba en la

ducha.

Y mientras él se había quedado mudo, sin saber qué decir.

"Maldita sea". Karen Klaise. El bomboncito castaño que poseía aquel club de striptease,

la de las medias con ligueros sexys y neglilles que hacía babear a los hombres, iba a

acostarse con ellos. Tras ser el blanco de su lengua afilada y su más que evidente

desdén, había aceptado hacerlo con ellos. Por Albert, por supuesto. Siempre había

deseado a su primo. Pero como gratificación, él también conseguiría sumergirse en

aquel castaño y apetecible cuerpo. Penetrar con su pene su ardiente vagina,

repentinamente dispuesto.

Terry bajó la mirada hacia su pene, pero para su sorpresa seguía sin dar muestras de

excitación bajo el pantalón del pijama. Por la sorpresa. Tenía que ser por la sorpresa.

Karen era un auténtico sueño húmedo. En cuanto la tuviera cerca, enterraría la cara en

sus deliciosos senos y se sentiría más que excitado. Más que preparado.

"¿Verdad que sí?".

Cuatro horas después, Albert aparcaba en una zona residencial de Lafayette, Louisiana,

delante de una pequeña casa blanca, llena de encanto sureño, con rosales en el jardín.

Terry miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No has quedado con ella en las Sirenas Sexys?

-Me dijo que viniéramos aquí -Albert salió del coche, sin añadir nada más.

Terry lo siguió con las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía

que tenía fantasías sobre poseer a Karen Klaise? Por lo menos un par de años, desde que

su socio y amigo, Charlie McAllister, se la había presentado. Hasta entonces, había

intentado seducirla repetidas veces. Intentar dominarla no le había llevado a ninguna

parte.

El inexistente encanto de Terry hacía que lo rechazara aun antes de abrir la boca.

Discutir le había despojado de cualquier oportunidad con ella. Por lo general, sólo el

sonido de su nombre lo ponía duro.

Pero hoy… bueno, su cuerpo aún no daba señales de vida. Su falta de excitación tenía

que deberse sin duda a las importantes preguntas sin respuesta que le rondaban la

mente. ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Albert a Karen para convencerla de eso? ¿Y qué

había ocurrido para que Albert que había sostenido que no le interesaba Karen, estuviera

tan deseoso de estar con ella?

"¿Por qué?".

Terry no tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas mientras recorría el camino de

adoquines bordeado por macizos de flores de vistosos colores.

-Preciosas azaleas -murmuró Albert mientras tocaba el timbre.

"¿Qué demonios es una azalea?" ¿Por qué le sudaban las manos?

Karen abrió la puerta vestida con una falda negra con una abertura hasta el muslo y un

top de encaje sin hombros que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Hola, chicos. Entren.

Terry vaciló, pero entró detrás de Albert y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. La casa

estaba decorada en tonos verdes salpicados de amarillo con matices de color tierra por

todos lados. Parecía una de esas casas que se veían en los libros de filosofía zen. Como

una foto en blanco y negro de la naturaleza. Toda ella rezumaba paz.

-Gracias por invitarnos -dijo Albert -Un lugar precioso.

Karen sonrió.

Terry tragó saliva.

-Gracias. Compré la casa hace unos meses. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero la he estado

arreglando.

-Pues te ha quedado genial -le dijo Albert con aprobación.

¿Dónde estaba su voz? Terry no conseguía encontrarla. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se sentarían a

tomar un té helado educadamente o simplemente se dedicarían a tener sexo?

-¿Quieren beber algo? ¿Té, refresco, café? -Karen le brindó a Albert una mirada

ardiente mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y jugueteaba con la suave piel de su

escote.

-No, gracias. -Nadie pudo ignorar la repentina tensión en la voz de Albert, ni cómo sus

ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano femenina sobre los pechos.

Albert estaba tenso y duro, y parecía más que dispuesto a pasar a la acción. Terry

observó fijamente a Karen buscando alguna reacción, algún interés por muy remoto que

fuera. Cualquier cosa.

La cara de Candy irrumpió en su mente, sonrojada de placer, cubierta de lágrimas,

mirándolo dulcemente cuando le ofreció su inocencia. Y él la había rechazado. Como

un tonto, un estúpido, había dejado que se fuera. No, la había empujado a irse. La había

arrojado en brazos de Brown con el que pronto se casaría. ¿Y qué le había quedado a él?

Su estúpida soledad. Pero Candy estaría mejor así. Tenía que centrarse en eso.

-¿Terry? -Karen le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

Era la mirada más agradable que le hubiera dirigido nunca. Por lo general, lo único que

le ofrecía era un absoluto desdén.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -lo apremió.

Terry tenía que escoger. ¿Bebida o sexo?

-¿No me vas a llamar musculitos, ni saco de esteroides?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

-Hoy no.

"Interesante".

-Mmm, me encantará tomar algo. Lo que tengas por ahí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Mejor dicho, sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo

nerviosamente, luego respiró hondo y pareció obligarse a entrar en la cocina meneando

las caderas de una manera que en sí misma era una invitación. Le sirvió un vaso de té

helado y se lo ofreció. A Karen le temblaron las manos cuando les hizo señas para que

se sentaran en el sofá de la salita.

Terry tomó asiento. Karen se sentó a medio metro de él y dejó entrever por la abertura

de la falda unos atrevidos ligueros de seda negros y unas medias transparentes. Albert se

sentó al lado de ella y dejó caer la mano sobre el muslo expuesto. A la mujer se le

disparó el pulso del cuello.

"¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?".

-Llevas mandándome a la mierda tres años. ¿Por qué de repente accedes a esto?

Karen parpadeó, aquellos hermosos ojos cafés adquirieron un tono obscuro, su dorado

cutis se ruborizó. Para ser una stripper que había visto el lado malo de la vida, parecía

una joven pura y dulce.

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

La ronca voz de Karen le sacudió. Era increíblemente sexy. Apabullante. De ojos

suaves, labios plenos que formaban tentadores pucheros, pechos que, según sospechaba,

eran más de origen artificial que divino, pero sin duda seductores. Bajando la mirada al

trozo de muslo que quedaba al descubierto comenzó a sentir una leve reacción más

abajo del cinturón.

-No he cambiado de idea.

Karen se giró hacia Albert, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco voy a cambiar de idea.-Cerró la mano sobre su muslo, subiéndola por

debajo de la falda, hasta que la posó sobre las húmedas bragas negras.

-Bien. -Karen exhaló la palabra.

-Terry -lo llamó Albert -Bésala, quítale el top.

Karen lo detuvo, alarmada.

-Yo… ¿no prefieres ir antes al dormitorio?

Albert se puso de pie y se quitó los zapatos, y luego, bruscamente, la camisa.

-Eso para el final.

-Oh. -Ella parecía aturdida y ni siquiera la habían tocado.

Luego Albert le dirigió a su primo una mirada expectante. "Cierto. Bésala, quítale el

top". Suspirando profundamente, Terry extendió la mano y desabrochó los botones del

top de Karen. Maldición, le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la prenda, revelando

unos pechos generosos apenas cubiertos por un sujetador sin tirantes. Unos hermosos

pechos dorados. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que ella hacía topless.

Le quitó el top y lo dejó en el sofá, a su lado. No quería arrugárselo. Parecía delicado.

-Terry -le espetó Albert -Bésala.

Karen lo miró, con los ojos cafés llenos de incertidumbre, pero aun así enfebrecidos.

Albert la giró hacia su primo, y luego la besó en el lateral del cuello, colocándole una

mano en la parte inferior de un pecho. Sus pezones se pusieron duros como guijarros en

el mismo momento en que la tocó. Bajo sus labios, la postura de Karen perdió rigidez.

Cerró los ojos y gimió.

-Hueles bien -murmuró Albert mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador con un

movimiento rápido de la muñeca -A sol y pecado.

Los senos de Karen eran preciosos. Firmes, maduros, apetitosos. Si eran falsos, eran una

buena imitación. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Albert, jadeando cuando éste le

pasó el pulgar por los duros y sonrojados pezones.

En realidad, era excitante observarlos. Albert con el pelo rubio, la piel bronceada,

acariciando la piel pálida de Karen, apartándole el pelo castaño de la tersa nuca para

poder aspirar su olor. Ver cómo la joven se estremecía entre los brazos de su primo lo

endureció. Por fin. Albert deslizó una mano bajo la abertura de la falda, subiéndosela

más arriba, y rozó la seda negra que cubría el monte de Venus. Karen jadeó, tembló y

gimió.

-Bésala.

Que Albert repitiera su orden fue como un jarro de agua fría para Terry. Aquello no

tenía sentido. Karen era la personificación del sexo. Llevaba años queriendo tirársela. Y

la tenía allí mismo, con los pechos desnudos, entregada y muy excitada.

"No es Candy".

Ignorando la insidiosa vocecita que protestaba en su mente, Terry se inclinó hacia

delante y cubrió la boca de Karen con la suya, instándola desesperadamente a que la

abriera para él. La lengua femenina bailó con la suya, lenta y perezosa, sin duda sabría

cómo hacer una buena mamada. La mujer sabía a picante sexualidad.

Pero él quería saborear la dulce inocencia de Candy. Vaciló. Quería saborear su deseo.

Karen era toda una tentación. Hermosa. Experimentada y capaz de hacer pecar al

hombre más puritano. Pero por alguna condenada razón, él no quería seguir ese camino.

Tocarla era… extraño. Equivocado. Como si estuviera traicionando algo. "A alguien".

Los ojos color verde de Candy, llenos de lágrimas, aparecieron en su mente.

Una ardiente frustración, la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto cayó como una

losa sobre él. "¡Maldita sea!". Se apartó bruscamente de Karen.

Albert apenas se dio cuenta. Su primo sentó a Karen sobre su regazo. Le metió los

dedos entre los cabellos y dirigió la boca femenina hacia la suya para hundirse

profundamente en ella. Como si no le importara volver a respirar en su vida.

"¿Qué demonios… ?".

Karen rodeó el cuello de Albert con los brazos y se removió en su regazo. Era evidente

que ella le había hecho sentir algo porque Albert gruñó, la levantó en volandas y la

montó a horcajadas sobre él; luego la frotó contra su miembro. Cuando ella echó la

cabeza hacia atrás, una cascada de pelo castaño cayó sobre el regazo de Terry. Albert

bajó la boca y cerró los labios sobre uno de los pezones. No estaba jugueteando. No

había juegos en esa caricia. Sólo puro deseo.

-¡Albert! ¡Sí!

¿Cuál fue la respuesta de su primo? Simplemente dedicó sus atenciones al otro pecho y,

cerrando los dedos con fuerza en los cabellos femeninos, tiró de ellos como si pensara

imponer su voluntad sobre ella.

-¿Tus pezones están duros para mí? -exigió saber Albert, clavando los ojos en ella como

si fueran las únicas personas de la estancia. Como si ella fuera la única persona del

planeta.

-Sí, están duros para ti -murmuró ella, frotándolos contra su torso, rotando las caderas y

frotándose de nuevo contra su pene -Y también estoy mojada por ti. Siéntelo…

Karen se mostró encantada de desatar los lazos que aseguraban el tanga a sus caderas.

Se contoneó y a continuación, la diminuta prenda negra cayó al suelo. El pálido y fino

vello estaba pulcramente recortado sobre el monte de Venus. Por lo que pudo observar

Terry, el resto del sexo femenino estaba desprovisto de vello.

La lujuria ardió en los ojos de Albert, que no se apartaban de su sexo mientras la tendía

sobre su regazo, de manera que la cabeza femenina descansara sobre el regazo de Terry.

La mirada de Karen, desconcertada y nublada, buscó la de él.

Estaba excitada. Muy excitada. Y Albert era el artífice. Los dos se habían olvidado de

que él estaba allí, y ahora ella le preguntaba con la mirada si se pensaba unir a la fiesta.

Ella era muy sexy y le estaba ofreciendo su sexo. "¡Demonios, sí!".

Pero cuando extendió la mano, no pudo obligarse a tocarla y la dejó caer a un lado.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había deseado a Karen durante años. Una mirada a aquel

cuerpo femenino le dijo que ella era más hermosa que cualquier modelo. Como la

protagonista de cualquier página central, felina como una gata en celo.

Y él no sentía nada.

La mirada de Terry se encontró con la de ella y negó con la cabeza. "No". Por muy

deseable que fuera, él ya no sentía interés por ella. Estaba excitado físicamente, por

supuesto. Observar cómo Albert la devoraba y cómo ella disfrutaba de cada minuto era

algo excitante.

Pero él quería aferrarse a unos cabellos rubios. Era una piel pálida e inocente la que sus

manos querían tocar. Deseaba ahogarse en unos ojos color verde mientras reclamaba y

se hundía en el cuerpo femenino.

Terry cerró los ojos, deseando poder apartar de su mente la imagen de Candy y el hecho

de que iba a casarse con Brown. "Imposible". Un profundo jadeo femenino captó la

atención de Terry. Las manos de Albert habían abierto los pliegues del sexo de Karen, y

le estaba frotando el clítoris con el pulgar siguiendo un ritmo ligero e irregular.

-Estás mojada -murmuró él con aprobación -Pero no lo suficiente para lo que voy a

hacerte.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, gran hombre? -Karen jadeó la pregunta, provocando a Albert-

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Quizá no esté dispuesta.

Una ráfaga de oscura determinación atravesó el rostro de Albert.

-Estarás dispuesta para eso, y para mucho más. Voy a estar duro para ti durante toda la

tarde. Durante toda la noche. No me apartaré de ti. No voy a dejar ningún centímetro de

tu cuerpo sin tocar.

-Y yo me aseguraré de ello -murmuró ella, abriendo más las piernas y arqueando las

caderas hacia Albert.

Él siguió pasándole el pulgar por el clítoris lenta y repetidamente. Karen tenía los

pezones erguidos, rojos e implorantes mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y movía la cabeza

de un lado a otro.

-¡Albert! -gritó ella. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un largo gemido cuando alcanzó el

clímax.

Ante la imagen que ella ofrecía, su primo perdió cualquier rastro de normalidad, de

amabilidad, de contención. Terry sabía con exactitud dónde acabaría todo aquello.

Karen estaba a punto de liberar el lado oscuro de Albert, de disfrutar de una de las

maratónicas sesiones sexuales de su primo. Y parecía más que dispuesta.

-Soy toda tuya -se ofreció Karen con una ardiente mirada -Permaneceré mojada, te

mantendré duro, te daré más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Con un gruñido, Albert arrancó la falda de Karen, dejándola completamente desnuda

salvo por aquellas medias tan sexys y los ligueros de encaje. Albert inspiró

profundamente cuando bajó la mirada. Su miembro presionaba contra los jeans. Se bajó

la cremallera bruscamente, deseando deshacerse de los pantalones que lo constreñían.

Se los bajó por los muslos junto con la ropa interior. Cuando su pene saltó libre, la

agarró por las caderas y se dispuso a penetrarla.

Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un condón.

-Albert.

Su primo alzó la cabeza de repente. Tenía una mirada oscura y salvaje. Fiera.

Incontrolada. Indomable.

Con rapidez, Terry le pasó el pequeño envase metálico a su primo y dejó un puñado en

la mesita de café. Albert asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Karen,

ansioso por sumergirse en su cuerpo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió a Terry una

mirada ardiente. Quizá fuera una invitación. Quizá no. A Terry no le importaba.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo y los observó el tiempo suficiente para

ver cómo Albert se ubicaba entre las piernas de ella, para apreciar los músculos de sus

brazos cuando la inmovilizó sobre el sofá y ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas

dándole la bienvenida, sonriente.

Terry cerró la puerta, dispuesto a buscar el bar más cercano mientras los gemidos

femeninos surcaban el aire.

¿Qué quieres beber? — preguntó a Terry una camarera con una sonrisa descarada y un

par de pantalones cortos bastante ceñidos.

-Dos whiskys dobles. Sin hielo.

Lo brusco de su orden debió de ser evidente. La joven se giró y se alejó con rapidez.

Terry rezó para que no tardara en regresar y poder emborracharse mientras analizaba su

condenada vida.

La menuda camarera no tardó mucho en regresar con su pedido y un platito lleno de

galletitas saladas. Terry apartó el aperitivo y fue directo por el primer trago. El alcohol

hizo que le ardiera la garganta en su camino al estómago. Un fuego explosivo, un

pesado calor se filtró por sus venas, y le dio la bienvenida. ¿Cómo podía aceptar el

hecho de que acababa de rechazar el tener sexo con Karen Klaise porque sólo deseaba a

una mujer que no iba a regresar nunca?

Sacó del bolsillo de los jeans el recorte del periódico. La sonrisa engreída de Brown se

burlaba de él desde la imagen en blanco y negro. Candy estaba junto al cantante, con su

brazo sobre los hombros, mirándole. ¿Qué decía su expresión? ¿Era de adoración? ¿De

excitación? ¿Acaso importaba?

"No". Pero Terry se preguntaba cómo era posible que Candy lo hubiera mirado con

tanta ternura, cómo podía haberse ofrecido tan dulcemente a él, para luego, tres semanas

después, aceptar casarse con otro hombre.

La única respuesta posible se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón. Candy no le había

amado. Sólo se había ofrecido a él movida por la compasión.

Por desgracia, por más que se lo negara a Albert, Terry sabía que se había enamorado de

Candy. Siempre la había deseado, incluso cuando ella tenía diecisiete años y él había

hecho lo correcto. Incluso tres semanas antes, él había hecho lo mejor para ella, aunque

le había costado un mundo hacerlo.

Pero se había dejado guiar por sus miedos, y había tomado la decisión más prudente. La

correcta. Y ella se había ido.

En aquel momento, Terry deseaba haber sido un imprudente y haber cedido a la ardiente

necesidad que había ardido como lava líquida en sus venas, aquélla que lo había instado

a tomarla y a hacerla suya. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella estaría ahora en la cama con Albert

y con él, rodeándolo con sus piernas, tensándose en torno a su miembro mientras gritaba

de placer. Y él no estaría en un bar de Lafayette, duro y dolorido, preguntándose cómo

Candy podía casarse con un idiota como Brown. Preguntándose qué iba a hacer sin ella.

¿Y si Candy se hubiera quedado con ellos? ¿Y si se hubieran cumplido sus peores

temores? No "si" sino cuándo. Si ella se hubiera quedado, eso habría ocurrido sin duda.

Albert habría insistido en que se lo contara todo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ella?

Terry se tomó el segundo whisky y se reclinó en la silla. Sólo cuando tenía la mente

ligeramente confusa se permitía pensar en Susana.

Era una chica complicada. Apenas tenía dieciséis años. Era pura alegría cuando la vida

la sonreía, y muy desdichada cuando la pateaba. A menudo, Susana había mostrado

ambas facetas el mismo día. Terry había intentando resistirse, pero no había podido

evitar sentirse atraído por ella, por alguien cuya vida era una enorme bola de

sentimientos, alguien que pensaba que había que experimentarlo todo sin restricciones.

Al final, esa volatilidad suya había sido su ruina.

Soltó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa y con un gesto pidió la cuenta. La joven de la

sonrisa descarada se apresuró a traerla, tomó el dinero y se largó.

Sintiéndose viejo a pesar de tener sólo veintinueve años, Terry se levantó y salió al

húmedo aire del atardecer. Soplaba una ligera brisa. El verano lo envolvía con su

empalagosa fragancia. El dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

Candy no era Susana. Ella controlaba mejor sus emociones, cierto, y era mucho más

madura. Estaba herida. Terry lo había notado la noche que la había alejado de él con

aquellas viles palabras. Candy había estado protegida, no como Susana. No había

sufrido lo peor de la vida gracias al coronel y a sus hermanos. Pero, ¿qué haría Candy si

se encontrara de repente en la misma situación que Susana?

Terry no lo sabía. E incluso aunque sintiera aquella opresión en el pecho durante el resto

de su vida, debería estar agradecido de no haber corrido el riesgo de averiguar la

respuesta de la manera más dura.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Terry se sentó tras el volante del jeep de Albert. Su primo ya

estaba dentro, sombrío y agotado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte toda la noche? -preguntó Terry.

Albert se giró mirando a través de la oscuridad la casa silenciosa.

-No.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Albert posó las manos sobre los muslos.

Albert parecía completamente exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente. Terry

conocía el placer de acostarse con una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, podía comprender

a Albert, como si sus largos maratones sexuales fueran intentos de desterrar algunos

demonios interiores y no sólo la búsqueda extrema del placer físico.

-Bueno -Albert vaciló -¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Un rato -dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros -Pero no importa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. -Terry se centró en la carretera para evadir la pregunta. Su respuesta sólo

haría que Albert cayera en una espiral de culpabilidad innecesaria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -La desolada exigencia en su voz resonó en el jeep suspirando, Terry

contestó. De cualquier manera, Albert lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. -Unas dos

horas.- Lo que hacen un total de ¿cuánto? ¿Tres o cuatro horas? Maldita sea.

Incluso bajo la luz de las lámparas, Terry podía ver la vergüenza que cubría los

elegantes rasgos de su primo.

-Deja de torturarte, primo. Parecía una mujer satisfecha.

Albert la había hecho enloquecer, había llevado a la mujer al límite; hasta que sus gritos

casi echaron abajo las paredes.

Albert le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Karen?

-No. Se quedó dormida después de que la bañara. Pero por lo poco que pude oír antes

deduje que se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-Lo sabes perfectamente bien. Ya ha ocurrido antes. -Albert se pasó la mano por el

despeinado cabello rubio -Perdí la cabeza.

-¿Por qué sigues torturándote? Esto no ocurre cada vez que mantienes relaciones

sexuales. Ni tan a menudo como crees. Además, parecía como si Karen hubiera

disfrutado mucho.

Albert asintió a regañadientes.

-Porque esta vez sentí una necesidad más fuerte. Karen es asombrosa. Me sentí… no sé.

Conectado… o algo así. No puedo explicarlo. -Suspiró e hizo una mueca -En realidad

me hubiera gustado haber tenido más control. A Karen la noté un poco estrecha. Me

comentó que llevaba casi dos años sin mantener relaciones sexuales.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nos ha invitado a su casa para que nos acostemos con ella?

Tras vacilar, Albert negó con la cabeza.

-No importa. Mañana le enviaré flores y eso será todo.

-¿No piensas volver a verla? -No era algo que sorprendiera a Terry. A Albert no le

gustaba que le recordaran que había perdido el control de esa manera.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Aún estás caliente por ella? -Albert ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió

a Terry una mirada ladina -¿Acaso piensas tener sexo con ella si regresamos por aquí?

-No. -Terry frunció el ceño como si una luz se hubiera encendido de repente en su

cabeza -Por eso me has traído aquí, ¿verdad? Sabías que no me acostaría con ella.

-Lo sospechaba. Quería probarlo. Si hubieras tocado a Karen, habría sabido que no estás

enamorado de Candy.

Maldita sea, ahora sí que había cavado su propia tumba. Albert había conseguido la

prueba que necesitaba. Lo había presionado para que recapacitara e intentara recuperar a

Candy. Y lo había hecho de manera implacable.

Nenas bellas, aqui les van 2 capitulos más, pero poder subir otros 2 antes del fin de semana, besos a todas y disfruten!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ufff a ver si ahora lo pueden ver…me saco canas verdes! No pude subir capítulos nuevos antes, porque este bebe se me perdió, chan! Pero aquí les va y con otro de regalo…no prometo nada porque si no después me matan XD besos a todas, espero sus coments**

**Capitulo 11**

Tras el concierto, la suite estaba abarrotada. Los miembros del grupo, la prensa, los

músicos, las groupies…había toda clase de gente en aquella habitación, que 2 horas

antes le pareció enorme. Alcohol a raudales, rayas de polvo blanco, cubrían la mesita de

café. Una joven, probablemente menor de edad, estaba arrodillada sobeteando por la

nariz. En la esquina, Colin sostenía a una rubia ebria en el regazo. Los pezones de la

joven presionaron contra una ceñida blusa turquesa cuando Colin se los acaricio con una

mano. La otra mano la había deslizado bajo la minifalda para apartar la tanga a un lado

para jugar con su sexo, a la vista de todo el mundo. Candy desvío la mirada cuando se

desabrocho los pantalones de cuero.

"¿Así era como vivía Anthony?"

A Candy le palpitaba la cabeza. Gente que no conocía se paraba a felicitarla por su

compromiso, compromiso que la había cogido solo hace unas horas y con el que no

estaba de acuerdo.

Se abrió la puerta de la suite y Anthony entró sin prisa alguna y con una sonrisa

radiante. La pequeña multitud lo vitoreo. Colin hizo una pausa en el vaivén que

mantenía con la rubia para saludarle con la mano. A espaldas de Anthony, Neal frunció

el ceño al percatarse de la escena y susurro algo al oído de Anthony, provocando que la

sonrisa de este se tornara feroz y se volviera con los puños cerrados.

"Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había dicho, a Anthony no le había gustado" 

Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras. Palabras mal sonantes, supuso Candy por el

lenguaje corporal. Anthony se aparto y se acerco a ella.

-Hola nena- Forzó una nueva sonrisa y le agarro el brazo, levantándola del sofá y

cogiendola entre sus brazos.-Vayamos a fuera y apartémonos de todo esto.

Como había estado esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con Anthony, ella no se

resistió cuando el la tomo y la llevo hasta otra habitación, se encaminaron hacia la

puerta corredera cuando se toparon con un Colin en pleno movimiento.

-¿A dónde vas hombre?- pregunto Colin, luego volvió a penetrar a la rubia para que lo

cabalgara de nuevo.-No te vayas muy lejos, esta chica esta que arde.

La mirada de Anthony se deslizo sobre ellos. Colin le había quitado la blusa a la chica y

sus pechos desnudos rebotaban a cada envite que él le prodigaba. La joven estaba

ruborizada, tenía los ojos turbios y medio cerrados. Y parecía muy colocada.

-¿Si….por que no te buscas un dormitorio? Neal me echara una buena bronca si sigues

tirandotela delante de todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes y únete a nosotros hombre. Su vagina esta bien apretada y quiere otro

pene en su culo virgen, lo esta reservando para ti.

Candy dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Estaba segura que la rubia no estaba en su

sano juicio y que lo más probable es que no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Tras mirar furtivamente a Candy, Anthony negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a salir con Candy, búscate un dormitorio hermano.

Colin puso los ojos en blanco y se quejo, pero se puso en pie y levanto a la rubia,

manteniéndola empalada en su miembro y obligándola a rodearle con las piernas.

Cuando la puerta de la suite se cerró a sus espaldas, Anthony le paso el brazo por los

hombros y suspiro.

-Que bueno que estas aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar- Candy se giro hacia él con una mirada seria.-El anuncio del

compromiso me ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Yo…pensaba que me preguntarías

primero.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello. Di por hecho que te gustaría.

Algo en la cara de Candy debió de reflejar su sorpresa y rechazo, porque Anthony la

cogio por las manos y la atrajo hacia él.- Haremos que funcione. Te necesito, nena.

Sabes que es cierto. No quiero volver a eso…- Hizo un gesto amplio con la mano

apuntando a la fiesta a sus espaldas.

Candy siguió el movimiento de la mano, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Las rayas de

cocaína sobre la mesa habían desaparecido, ahora había 3 montadores del equipo

rodeando a una chica, apenas mayor de edad, estaba a gatas sobre la mesa, con un pene

en la boca, un hombre debajo devorándole los pezones, y otro por detrás, penetrándola

con duros envites castigadores. Candy se quedo paralizada, preguntándose si la chica se

acordaría de todo esto mañana.

-Ya ves, sería uno de esos, si no fuera por ti

Candy palideció

-¿Por qué? Olvídate de esto. Di que no. No necesitas mi ayuda

-¡Claro que si! Sin ti soy débil. Quiero ser mejor para ti. No quiero decepcionarte. No

quiero corromperte.

"¿Corromperla?" antes de que Candy pudiera responder, Anthony la estrecho en sus

brazos y la silencio con un beso desesperado y hambriento. Su lengua azoto la suya,

enredándose con ella, dominándola. Casi forzándola.

Candy no se éxito lo mas mínimo.

-¡Para!

Anthony se aferro a sus brazos con fuerza. Su ceño dio paso a algo muy parecido al

llanto.

-No te alejes de mi. Por favor. Desde que estas aquí, hay algo que te preocupa. Algo que

te detiene, que se interpone entre nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? He intentado darte

tiempo…ser paciente…pero…

"Terry. Maldito sea" Incluso Anthony, tan patético y egocéntrico como era, se había

dado cuenta de donde estaba su corazón. Y su cuerpo.

-Anthony, no es tan sencillo. Ocurrieron algunas cosas, antes que yo viniera. Esos

hombres que me enseñaron…me han calado hondo. Uno de ellos…-hizo una pausa y

frunció el ceño.-No he podido dejar de pensar en él.

-Entonces este matrimonio nos vendrá bien a los 2. Pero tienes que darme una

oportunidad. Puedo ayudarte al igual que tu puedes ayudarme a mi.

Candy negó con la cabeza

-Si de algo me he dado cuenta es que te quiero, pero no de esa manera. Eres una

amigo…

-¡Jodida amistad! ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres matarían por ser mi esposa? Las tengo

haciendo cola después de los conciertos solo para que me las tire. O para que mire como

se las tira otra persona. O las 2 cosas a la vez. Te estoy desciendo que voy a renunciar a

todo esto por ti ¿y tu me dices que me quieres como amigo?

-No era mi intención contrariarte. Significas mucho para mi, soy yo. No creo que este

hecha para esta vida ¿acaso no deseas una esposa a la que amar y con la que vivir a

solas?

Anthony soltó un suspiro.-Puede que algún día. Solo quiero que me des una

oportunidad. Realmente puedo ayudarte a que olvides a tu…tutor. Puede que creas que

él es bueno, pero yo puedo ser mejor. Nena, se mucho sobre como complacer a una

mujer. Puedo convertirte en mantequilla, hacer que te derritas a mis pies, y luego

lamerte hasta que grites de placer. Déjame intentarlo. Por favor.

El dirigió una mirada furtiva a la función que se desarrollaba adentro. La joven todavía

penetrada por un hombre, pero ahora, el que le devoraba los pechos se había deslizado

por debajo de ella y había desplazado la boca a su clítoris, que succionaba como si fuera

un exquisito manjar.

Candy bajo la mirada y observo que cuanto mas desenfrenada la escena que se

desarrollaba allí adentro, más duro se ponía Anthony. Puede que su cabeza no quisiera

esa vida, pero su pene opinaba lo contrario.

De repente, un ceñudo Neal se interpone en la escena, Anthony maldijo entre dientes,

dio un paso hacia atrás permitiendo que su agente saliera.

-El periodista de People esta esperando en una suite. Deshazte de él antes que saque una

foto de la orgia que hay ahí detrás. Se esta congregando una multitud en torno a ellos.

¿Estas sobrio?

-No he bebido ni una gota-Anthony sonaba amargado

-¿No has fumado o esnifado…?

-No.

-Entonces sal, y busca a ese periodista, y aprovecha la oportunidad. La fama es

inconstante y fugaz.

-Se me ocurre una palabra mucho mas grafica para eso

-Me has contratado para hacer de ti una mega estrella. Yo cumplo con mi trabajo. Ve a

cumplir el tuyo.

Anthony apretó los dientes y se aparto el pelo de la cara

-Vamos Candy- la insto extendiendo la mano hacia ella

Neal lo detuvo, con la boca tensa por el cólera que reprimía.

-Ve solo. Haz que el periodista se centre en tu carrera, no en tu romance. No es esa la

imagen que hemos estado vendiendo a la prensa. Procura evitar mencionar tu

compromiso todo lo que puedas.

-Eres un autentico bastardo Neal

El hombre le brindo una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, artificiales y blancos. Lo

único que le faltaba era el tema principal de Tiburón.

-Para eso me pagas

Mascullando, Anthony agarro la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y luego desapareció en su

interior.

Un embarazoso silencio cayo entre ellos. Neal la miraba fijamente y Candy le sostuvo la

mirada.

-Gracias por intentar ayudar a Anthony- dijo ella finalmente-Se que él no lo aprecia

como a ti te gustaría pero…

-Eres una chica agradable, no deberías estar aquí. Él va a echar a perder tu vida y

definitivamente tu vas a arruinar su imagen. Dime, cuanto quieres y donde quieres ir.

Yo me encargare de todo.

-¡¿Qué?

-No seas estupida- la voz del agente era agresiva.-No tienes sitio aquí. Tu lugar no esta

con Anthony. ¿Cuánto quieres por poner fin al compromiso?

Candy ya tenia planeado marcharse, pero no de esa manera. Le dirigió una mirada de

incredulidad.

-¿Estas intentando comprarme?

Neal la miro con ojos fríos

-Te ofrezco dinero para que regreses a tu hogar, para ahorrarte una gran cantidad de

sufrimiento y humillación publica.

-No quiero dinero- Insistió ella. Aunque no tenia intención de casarse con Anthony, no

estaba dispuesta a darle una satisfacción a Neal.-Como dijo Anthony, eres un autentico

bastardo. Esto es algo entre él y yo, y lo que decidamos hacer con nuestras vidas es

asunto nuestro.

-Ese compromiso va a arruinar su carrera. Esta a punto de salir el nuevo álbum.

Queremos que el público se centre en la música y en el misterio que hay tras un hombre

que vive la vida a tope. No queremos que la gente pregunte si te vas a casa con un

vestido de Vera Wang o lo hábil que eres en la cama para casarlo y llevarlo al altar. No

arruines su carrera.

-No decidas por él. Es un adulto…

-Que piensa con el pene. Si no quieres dinero, por tu bien, se lista y desaparece antes

que lo lamentes- gruño Neal antes de ingresar al interior.

Temblando de cólera Candy espero a que desapareciera el hombre antes de abrir la

puerta y acceder al caos. Una mirada alrededor basto para ver que la fiesta seguía

aunque el cuarteto había acabado su función y yacían un montón de jadeantes en el

suelo. De hecho parecía como si la chica se hubiera desmayado. El empalagoso olor de

la marihuana que flotaba en el aire, la hizo toser.

Suspirando, busco a Anthony con la mirada. Esperaba que hubiera terminado con el

periodista, tenia que hablar con él sobre ese matrimonio que no se iba a llevar a cabo.

Además tenía que advertirle sobre Neal, aunque probablemente ya sabia que su agente

era un maldito manipulador hijo de perra…

"Maldita sea" donde se abría metido Anthony.

Entro a su dormitorio. Para su sorpresa estaba vacío, aprovechando que se encontraba

sola, lanzo la ropa y los artículos personales en la maleta, Candy preparo mentalmente

su discurso, le diría a Anthony que estaba preocupada por él, que se buscara un buen

psicólogo, que se deshiciera de Colin y Neal ya que solo sacaban lo peor de él…Con

una ultima mirada Candy se percato que había guardado todo.

Haciendo rodar la maleta detrás de ella, Candy escudriño el salón principal de la suite,

mucha gente, pero seguía sin ver a Anthony.

Volviendo al pasillo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal…Y se detuvo en seco, con

la mandíbula desencajada.

Colin estaba penetrando la boca de la rubia con movimientos lentos y perezosos. Ella

retorcía las caderas de un lado a otro, luego sostuvo el miembro de Colin con la mano,

para poder girar la cabeza y lanzar una mirada salvaje por encima del hombro en

dirección a…Anthony, que estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, bebiendo de una botella de

Jack Daniel´s, mientra enterraba su pene profundamente dentro de aquel ano, virgen

hasta ese momento, con una ferocidad apabullante.

"Oh, Dios…" paralizada por la sorpresa. Helada, mareada, tenia que salir de allí ya!.

Antes que pudiera desaparecer, Anthony la vio y abandono el culo de la rubia, lanzando

la botella al suelo, lanzando una sarta de maldiciones.

Logro llegar al vestíbulo de la suite antes que él la alcanzase, con una toalla blanca

alrededor de su cintura, y la empujara a su habitación vacía.

-Maldición, nena. Eh….yo…

-No digas nada- Candy cerro los ojos, pero todavía seguía viendo esa escena

-Lo siento. Esto no significa nada. ¡Ella no significa nada!

Candy pudo vislumbrar como seria su futuro, si acababa casándose con Anthony, tenía

el presentimiento que oiría muchas veces esas palabras.

-Eso significa algo-Candy atravesó la puerta con la maleta-Quiere decir que lo nuestro

no puede ser, me marcho.

-No. No la amo. ¡Ni si quiera se su nombre! Estaba excitado y ella estaba disponible.

No quería traicionar tu confianza. Porque te… te necesito.

-No, eso no es cierto, lo que tu necesitas es mirarte al espejo y decidir como quieres

vivir la vida. Y es mejor que lo hagas solo. Llámame si realmente quieres cambiar y te

ayudare, como amiga. Pero no seré tu muleta y menos tu esposa-Se acerco a él, se puso

de puntillas y beso su mejilla.-No estoy enfadada contigo, pero tengo que irme. Adiós

Tres días después, sonaba el celular de Candy. Genial, había pasado 8 minutos de la

última llamada, una rápida ojeada, otro número que no conocía.

"Maldita sea"

Negando con la cabeza, apretó el botón y dijo:

-Sin comentarios

-¿Periodistas?- pregunto su padre

-Supongo, no los dejo hablar lo suficiente

-No habrás recibido ninguna amenaza por móvil, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Y tu?

-En los últimos días recibí un mensaje de voz y un fax. Es un loco estupido. Pero no se

que nivel de locura tiene…

-¿Estas preocupado?

El coronel vacilo, se encogió de hombros y al final declaro:

-Si. Tengo el presentimiento de que este hombre va en serio. Así que quiero que tengas

cuidado.

Candy se enderezo, su padre nunca se preocupaba. Tenia cuidado si, pero

preocupado?…era una mala señal. Muy mala

-¿Qué te dice en los mensajes?

-Oh, lo típico. Que le he destrozado la vida y que ya ha llegado la hora de pagar…que se

perdió la infancia de su hija…bla,bla,bla

-¿Y no tienes idea de quien puede ser?

-Podría ser una docena de locos. Recuerda que llevo en este negocio casi 15 años. Así

que, si recibes alguna llamada amenazadora, dímelo. Aunque creo que seria mejor que

desconectaras el teléfono…

El teléfono de Candy volvió a sonar

-Sin comentarios-Candy suspiro y negó con la cabeza, como habían conseguido su

número los reporteros?

-Lo dije, es mejor que apagues el móvil. Esa gente va a seguir llamando todos los días

mientras sepas que no contestas-Su padre sonaba tan irritado como ella

-Lo se

-Entonces, apágalo, o estas esperando que te llame Anthony?

Candy hizo una mueca, lo cierto es que no quería hablar del tema con su padre

-Papá….

-Se que volvió a llamarte ayer por la noche. Y por lo poco que pude oír, esta

suplicándote que vuelvas.

Ya habían pasado 3 días, desde que Candy dejara a Anthony, y este ultimo la había

llamado día y noche, casi tan a menudo como los periodistas.

-Dejara de llamar.

-Candy cariño, bajo esa fachada dura Tom y Jhon intentaron doblegar cuando eras niña,

tienes un corazón de oro-le dijo con afecto. Allí estaba esa parte de su padre que solo le

mostraba a ella.-Tienes que decirle a ese joven que debe seguir adelante con su vida. Y

mostrarte firme.

-Lo hago, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, necesita una amiga. Y eso es lo que soy en

este momento

-No puedes salvarlo de si mismo

-Eso ya se lo he dicho

-¿Es por eso que no apagas el teléfono?

No, no lo pagaba porque había tomado una decisión. Estar con Anthony le había

mostrado la diferencia entre un simple enamoramiento y el amor verdadero, entre

sueños de una chica y las necesidades de una mujer. Candy ya no era una niña y quería

a Terry. Albert también era parte de su vida y estaba a gusto con ambos. Era allí donde

estaba su sitio. Todos los sabían, excepto Terry, que la había apartado de su lado. El

tiempo y la perspectiva la habían ayudado a comprender que Terry no había querido

decir realmente las palabras horribles que le escupió aquella noche. Pero ella se había

dejado llevar por el dolor y salio disparada aquella noche.

"Estupida reacción emocional"

Pero a pesar de estos razonamientos, no se atrevía a llamarlos. Si era Terry el que

contestaba y la rechazaba…No, no podría soportar el dolor que eso le provocaría. Pero

Albert llamaría pronto. Y por eso había dejado su móvil encendido, él querría saber que

ocurrió entre ella y Anthony, y cuando le dijera que todo había acabado, quizás se lo

contaba a Terry. Quizás eso cambiaria las cosas…

Candy hizo una mueca, aquello sonaba retorcido. Si Candy quería que sucediera algo,

ella iba a tener que dar el primer paso. Lo sabía. Y por eso había ido a ver un medico

para que le recetara la píldora que ya había comenzado a tomar. Por eso había dejado un

mensaje en el móvil de Albert, diciéndole que quería hablar con él.

-A propósito, ¿Quién es Albert?-Le pregunto su padre

Candy alzo la cabeza de golpe

-¿Quién te ha hablado de él?

-Cuando por fin apagaste el teléfono ayer por la noche, llamaron al fijo para preguntar si

estabas bien.¿Que diablos le importa a él y de que lo conoces?

-Es Albert Andley, el chef!

-¿El que escribe esos libros de cocina? ¿Cómo lo has conocido?

-Es primo de Terry Grantchester-No le dijo más. Aunque su padre acabaría sabiéndolo

de todos modos.

-No me has dicho aún como lo conociste

-Papá, no tiene importancia

-Mierda, es esa la razón por la que no apagas el móvil ¿no? ¿Por qué? No has podido

conocer a Albert mientras estabas en la facultad

Candy fingió un inusitado interés por lo que estaban emitiendo en la televisión,

deseando con desesperación que algo fascinante apareciera en pantalla

-Solo has podido conocer a Albert mediante Terry ¿Por qué demonios has visto a Terry?

Siempre ha estado baboso por ti y por eso se comportaba con tanta dureza contigo.

Hace años le dije que si se le ocurría ponerte una mano encima, le cortaría las pelotas.

¿Por qué no la sorprendía? Ojala fuera esa la razón por la que Terry no quiere hacer el

amor con ella, pero sabia que no podía engañarse.

-Conoces las inclinaciones sexuales de Terry, ¿verdad?

Candy hizo una mueca, "Allá vamos…"

-Por su puesto que lo sabes. Antes de irte con Anthony, decidiste hablar del tema con

Terry, ¿no? ¿O hiciste más que hablar?

-Papá, ya no tengo 17 años

-¡Mierda!- el coronel suspiro, pasándose los dedos por el pelo canoso. Se paseo por la

salita como un animal enjaulado. Su padre era un hombre de acción, y toda esa cháchara

lo tenía superado. Candy trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

-No le veo la gracia-Gruño

-No he dicho que la tenga

La cara de Anthony apareció en la pantalla como parte de un reportaje de un popular

programa rosa.

Después apareció la de ella

-Oh Dios mío.-Candy clavo la mirada en la imagen de ellos 2 tras el concierto, después

de anunciar su compromiso, tomo el control y subió el volumen "¿Qué demonios

pasaba ahora?"

Nada bueno, eso estaba claro, la cara de otra mujer apareció. Una niña. Con pelo rubio

teñido y lagrimas de cocodrilo…Algo en ese rostro le resultaba familiar...La joven

aseguraba ser amante de Anthony desde hacia algún tiempo y estar embarazada de él.

De repente Candy la recordó

-Esta mintiendo-murmuró Candy.-Anthony la conoció la noche que me fui. Lo encontré

a él y a uno de los miembros de su banda, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con ella.

Anthony ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-Se acostó con ella, después de anunciar a medio mundo que se casaba contigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pendiente de las palabras del locutor

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para que?

-Anthony Brown es el padre de mi hijo-lloriqueó- El anuncio de su compromiso con

Candice White fue toda una sorpresa para mi.

Más lagrimas fingidas. A Candy se le revolvió el estomago. Luego subieron un video

casero y subido de tono, en el que salía Anthony y la chica. Si bien sus cuerpos eran

mas un borrón, estaba claro que eran ellos, veía la marca de nacimiento en el hombro de

Anthony. Al parecer a Colin le gustaban las películas porno caseras, había filmado

aquella. En el video, la joven estaba tendida en la cama, sobre la espalda, con las piernas

abiertas. Anthony, de espaldas a la cámara, se ubicaba entre ellas.

Candy se dio cuenta con rapidez de que aquello debía de haber ocurrido justo después

que se marchara. Sacudió la cabeza

-Su interés por estar con otra mujer ha sido inesperado y demoledor, mi hijo necesita un

padre…

¿Podría ponerse peor?

El programa emitió entonces un fragmento de Anthony en el sofá de un programa de tv,

el presentador le dirigía una sonrisa sardónica

-Háblanos de tu prometida ¿Sabe ella que tu amante esta embarazada?

-La chica del video no es mi amante. Cuando eres una celebridad, la gente intenta

aprovecharse de ti. En este momento, solo quiero concentrarme en mi prometida.

Candy se estremeció. Maldición, le había dicho que no iba a casarse con él ¿Por qué no

lo aceptaba?

Anthony siguió hablando

-Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando conoces a la mujer de tu vida, colega. Y Candy,

definitivamente lo es.

El periodista llevaba varios años felizmente casado, asintió con la cabeza

-¿ y que puedes decirnos de los rumores que apuntan a que te abandono la misma noche

que te declaraste?

-Quería pasar unos días con su familia antes de la boda. La prensa no ha hecho mas que

exagerar las cosas.- La boca de Anthony tembló ligeramente. Era probable que nadie

mas, salvo Candy, lo hubiera notado.-Candy volverá.¿Verdad cariño? Te hecho de

menos.

El programa volvió a emitir una imagen de la "amante embarazada", hablando en una

rueda de prensa

-Anthony Brown no es el padre de mi hijo. Soy una gran admiradora suya, pero no lo

conozco. Lamento que mi deseo de atraer su atención le haya podido causar cualquier

problema.

"¿Qué?"

-Esta mintiendo de nuevo. Si conoce a Anthony. Son ellos 2 los que salen en el video.

Neal, el agente de Anthony, fue el siguiente en aparecer, entonces se aclaro la garganta

-La vida privada de Anthony Brown es eso, privada. Ahora mismo estamos centrados en

el próximo álbum y en la gira…

-Sigue la señorita White con Anthony? ¿O han roto su compromiso?

-Sin comentarios. Ofreceremos un segundo concierto en Atlanta y…

-Anthony dijo que se iba a casar ¿sigue la boda en pie?

-Lo único que se es que el nuevo álbum estará próximamente a la venta y que Anthony

esta centrado en el.- Espeto Neal

Luego volvió a salir el presentador, diciendo con la voz lo mas morbosa posible, que

aún no se sabia la verdad del asunto, que permanecieran en sintonía.

Negó con la cabeza "Menudo lío". Apago el televisor, agarro el móvil y se dirigió al

estudio de su padre

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a poner fin a esta locura

Entro al despacho y se dejo caer detrás del escritorio, luego de entrar a su correo

comenzó a escribir. Unos cuantos minutos y unas cuantas miradas inquisitivas de su

padre, mas tarde, le pregunto:

-¿Qué te parece esto?

_El Señor Brown y yo hemos decidido terminar nuestro compromiso debido a que ambos _

_estamos centrados en nuestras respectivas carreras. Todavía soy una gran admiradora _

_y amiga de Anthony, u le deseo lo mejor del mundo. Ahora solo pido un poco de _

_privacidad para poder seguir con mi vida. _

-Suena bien- aprobó su padre-¿A quien se lo vas a enviar?

Buena pregunta. ¿Cuál seria la forma más rápida de que esta noticia llegara a oídos de

Terry y Albert?

Candy sonrío

-A todo el mundo

Le llevo casi una hora, pero envío el comunicado a todos los periódicos cuyo correo

pudo encontrar.

Dos horas mas tarde, Candy estaba sentada en le patio trasero, disfrutando de la puesta

de sol, cuando su móvil sonó, por enésima vez, mostrando finalmente el nombre y el en

número que había esperado ver.

-¿Albert?

-Hola pequeña ¿Es realmente tuyo el comunicado que salio en las noticias sobre la

ruptura de tu compromiso?

Así que lo había visto. Y su voz sonaba esperanzada. Candy sonrío

-Si

La pregunta era si Terry también lo había leído

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-La misma noche que anuncio a todo el mundo que íbamos a casarnos, sin declararse

primero

-¿No se declaro?

-Habíamos hablado de eso en el pasado, así que supuso que el asunto seguía en pie…Te

llame ayer para contarte mis planes.

-Odio haberme perdido tu llamada. Tuve que hacer un viaje rápido.

Ante la mención del viaje, el había sonado…distraído. No, trastornado. "Mmmm, ahí

pasaba algo".

-¿Va todo bien?

-Si-dijo Albert tras vacilar un momento.-Ocurrió algo en Louisiana…Nada importante.

Lo único importante es que tu hayas roto tu compromiso. Dime ¿me llamaste porque

quieres volver con nosotros?

Candy se mordió el labio y se preparo para oír lo peor. Albert le daría la bienvenida,

pero Terry…

-Si, esperaba poder decírtelo a ti primero…-Se le puso un nudo en el estomago.-Y que

luego tu se lo dijeras a Terry y vieras su reacción.

-Terry vio la noticia sobre tu compromiso- Albert vacilo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas

tiempo.-Estaba furioso. Creyó que tu le habías dicho que si a Anthony, que te habías

acostado con él. Que estabas enamorada de él.

Si Terry se había puesto furioso, era por que le importaba ¿no?

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando sepa que nada de eso es cierto?

-¿Nada de eso? ¿No que estabas enamorada de Anthony?

-Pensé que lo estaba, antes de estar con ustedes dos. Ahora me doy cuenta que era solo

un enamoramiento de colegiala como Terry me aseguro.

-¿No te has acostado con Anthony?

-No, en realidad, para ser sincera, no sentí ningún deseo de hacerlo. Anthony quería que

yo fuera "chica buena" que lo salvara de una vida depravada, pero no era el hombre que

yo imaginaba. No lo quiero de esa manera.

-Oh, pequeña.-La felicidad de Albert vibro a través de la línea telefónica.- No sabes el

alivio que siento. Lo aliviado que se sentirá Terry.

-¿De veras?

-Si, aunque por su puesto, él no lo admitirá.- Candy pudo notar la ironía en la voz de

Albert.

-¿Crees que me dará la bienvenida si regreso?- Candy se puso de pie y se acerco al

porche, no podía permanecer sentada, esperando la respuesta, se jugaba su futuro.

-No será capaz de decirte que no. Creo que ha lamentado mas de mil veces haberte

apartado de su lado-Albert hizo una pausa-Pero tiene miedo

-¿Se siente vulnerable hacia mi?-Candy contuvo el aliento, no quería que Terry se

sintiera amenazado. Pero hasta no saber que era lo que había pasado que impedía que

avanzaran en su relación, iba a tener que pasar al ataque.

-En parte si-suspiro Albert- Mira, Terry acaba de cerrar el grifo de la ducha, así que no

puedo seguir hablando durante mucho tiempo mas. Pero él tiene claro que si regresas,

querrá hacer el amor contigo…en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

-Eso espero

-Si, pero es complicado. Terry no estará bien hasta que te cuente su historia. Pero eso

tiene que salir de él.

-Lo entiendo

-¿Volverás mañana con nosotros?- La voz de Albert decía que la quería allí ya.

-Me encantaría. Pero espero que…

Candy jamás término la frase. Sintió una enorme explosión a sus espaldas. La fuerza de

la estampida la arrojo sobre las tablas del suelo del viejo porche de su padre, raspándole

las manos y las rodillas. El teléfono salio disparado de su mano. Un calor tan fuerte

como mil soles le abraso la espalda.

Se giro sobre si misma a tiempo de ver como la casa se convertía en una enorme bola de

fuego

-¡Papá!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 12**

Dos horas después, Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro en la fría sala de espera de un

hospital, mordiéndose las uñas. Dios, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Dirigió otra mirada de

preocupación hacia el quirófano donde habían metido a si padre.

Aún no salían para decirle si su padre iba a vivir o….No, mejor no pensar en eso.

"Respira, tranquilízate, reza"

Ese era un buen consejo, pero no podía dejar de revivir aquel terrible momento. Había

pasado de estar sentada en el porche hablando con Albert, a ver como la casa de su

padre estallaba con él dentro. El fuego se había propagado por todo el lugar, pero no

pensó en ello hasta más tarde. En aquel momento, nada le habría impedido entrar en la

casa, donde encontró a su padre inconciente y a punto de ser devorado por las llamas. Al

ver que el picaporte de la puerta estaba demasiado caliente para tocarlo, había arrojado

una silla por la puerta de cristal de la parte trasera de la casa y luego había arrastrado a

su padre al patio.

Los bomberos que acudieron al llamado, le dijeron que su padre no habría sobrevivido

si ella no hubiera actuado con rapidez, salvándolo de aquel infierno creciente. Pero aún

así estaba herido de gravedad ¿Y si después de todo había llegado demasiado tarde para

salvarlo?

"Maldición ¿ que había provocado la explosión?"

A sus espaladas, oyó el siseo de las puertas automáticas al abrirse. Distraída, se giro.

Albert entro corriendo. Parecía apurado, preocupado, recorrió la estancia con la mirada

y suspiro aliviado cuando su frenética mirada cayo sobre ella. Feliz de verle, sintió el

escozor de las lágrimas cuando él se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella, y la envolvió en sus

brazos firmes y calidos.

Apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, inspiro profundamente, respirando por fin,

sintiéndose benditamente dichosa por un momento. Luego Candy abrió los ojos.

"!Terry!"

Estaba de pie, detrás de Albert, con los ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y una

expresión cercana al pánico. La recorrió con la mirada. Quería asegurarse de que estaba

viva, a la vez que le ofrecía su apoyo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Candy sintió el impacto de sus ojos con tal fuerza, que se

le formo un nudo en el estomago hasta que apenas pudo respirar.

Terry había venido. Había dejado sus diferencias de lado, y había ido con ella.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas, negras por el hollín, de Candy. Al verlas Terry

hizo una mueca, como si verla tan afectada, fuera físicamente doloroso para él.

Candy le tendió una mano. Él se la agarro y luego tiro de ella para arrancarla de los

brazos de Albert y meterla en los suyos. Ella se apretó contra su sólido tórax y él le

rodeo la cintura en un abrazo firme. Permanecieron allí de pie, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Terry la conmovieron, y lo rodeo con los brazos

hasta que ninguna brizna de aire se interpuso entre ellos. La fuerza de Terry la envolvió,

igual que su olor, a tierra, a lluvia, a hombre.

-Pecosa-mascullo él contra su pelo. La voz ronca por la preocupación atravesó los

sentidos de Candy.

Levanto la barbilla y la mirada de Albert atrajo la suya, desviando la atención de Candy

de su primo

-¿Estas bien?

Terry dio un paso atrás y la observo con renovada atención

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Estoy bien, pero mi padre…

Candy no pudo acabar la frase sin desmoronarse. Un nuevo aluvión de lagrimas resbalo

por sus mejillas, no pudo reprimir el sollozo que salio del alma. Intento ser fuerte pero

fracaso, Terry la estrecho tiernamente contra su pecho otra vez. Albert le acaricio el

cabello y murmuro palabras de consuelo. Ambos trataban de tranquilizarla, Candy no

podía determinar quien decía que, pero no importaba, con ellos allí, finalmente

comenzaba a creer que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Me alegro que estén aquí

-No podríamos estar en otro lugar-murmuro Albert y la beso en la frente.

Terry la llevo a una silla y la sentó en su regazo. Albert se sentó a su lado, ambos la

miraron con ternura. La alegría que sintió aligero un poco su corazón, que se lleno de

una sensación agridulce.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Terry era militar y actuaba como tal, quería respuestas, tenía que valorar la situación

para luego actuar. No obtendría más de él hasta que Terry supiera a que se enfrentaba y

que todo el mundo estaba a salvo…

Inspiro temblorosamente.

-No lo se. Hubo una explo…explosión de algún tipo…

Candy quería contestarle, pero no sabía las respuestas, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué sucedió?

¿Dónde diablos se habían metido los médicos? ¿Por qué nadie le informaba del estado

de su padre?

Pasándole la mano de arriba abajo por la espalda, Terry trato de tranquilizarla

-Después de que Albert oyera la explosión por el teléfono, y que tu no contestaras,

salinos corriendo a casa de tu padre. Uno de los bomberos en un viejo amigo mío. Nos

dijo que entraste y sacaste a tu padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios mío-mascullo Albert-Ese lugar debía de estar envuelto en llamas.

-Tenia que hacerlo

-Lo se- la voz grave de Terry fue suave, como una caricia- Es una suerte que salieras de

una pieza. ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

-Esta en el quirófano. Sigo sin saber nada de él. No se…

-¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?- Pregunto Albert

¿Quién podría recordarlo? Dios, solo pensar en comida le revolvía el estomago.

-No tengo hambre

Albert frunció el ceño

-¿Un refresco? ¿Un café?

Candy negó con la cabeza, no le apetecía nada ahora.

Terry le sujeto la cara entre sus manos, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-No lo se. Creo que John esta fuera del país en una misión. Tom…me llamo hace unos

días para preguntarme sobre el compromiso, pero no me dijo donde estaba

Los tensos brazos de Terry se cerraron a su alrededor con fiereza

-¿Has llamado a Tom desde la explosión?

"No". Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Pero la vida de su padre pendía en un hilo en ese

momento. En cuanto había puesto a salvo a su padre, habían llegado los bombero, luego

la policía. Le habían hecho preguntas-montones de ellas- mientras estabilizaban a su

padre, después lo acompaño en la ambulancia, tomándole la mano quería que supiera,

de alguna forma, cuanto le quería. Luego el hospital, más preguntas, formularios.

Entonces comenzó la tensa espera…

-¿Pecosa?- la apremio Terry

-No se donde esta mi móvil. Supongo que se habrá roto, no se…

-Esta bien. Yo llamare a Tom. Ahora relájate- beso su frente, y se puso de pie,

depositándola en el regazo de Albert, como si fuera más valiosa que una pieza

centenaria de porcelana china.

Candy observo como Terry sacaba su móvil y se alejaba.

Durante largo rato, Albert no hizo más que abrazarla, y ella agradeció su calidez y

ternura, mientras la ansiedad seguía royéndole las entrañas ¿Cuánto tiempo más

tardarían los médicos en decir algo? Necesitaba saber como estaba su padre o se

volvería loca. "Dios y si….No". No pensaría en eso.

-Nos sentimos muy aliviados de que estés bien-murmuro Albert contra su mejilla,

interrumpiendo su debacle interior.-Se me detuvo el corazón cuando oí la explosión. No

sabía si habías resultado herida.

-No lo entiendo…No se que sucedió.

Terry regreso y se sentó junto a ellos

-Tom estará aquí en 15 minutos. Él se encargara de avisarle a John.

-Oh, bien. Gracias a Dios. Tom y papá se llevan bien…

Con ternura, Albert enjugo las nuevas lagrimas que ella no era conciente de haber

derramado.

-Lo se pequeña

-Candy- unas enormes manos, calidad, firmes, tomaron las suyas. Terry

Ella parpadeo, se le quedo mirando fijamente

-Necesito que te concentres-le exigió- Los bomberos me han dicho que la explosión no

fue accidente. No fue una fuga de gas o algo por el estilo. Fue provocado.

"¿Provocado?"

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Fue deliberado?

-Muy deliberado. Lo que estallo fue una bomba

A Candy se le desencajo la mandíbula. Miles de pensamientos agolparon su mente.

"¿Una Bomba?. No tenia sentido. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién sería el imbécil

que la había puesto?... "Y que además quería verlos muertos"

-Cuando viniste a vernos la primera vez, mencionaste que alguien había estado

amenazando a tu padre- La apremio Terry.

Muda y aturdida, ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿Sabes por que?

Ella frunció el ceño, intentando recordar

-No con exactitud. Solo se que hay un psicópata que mi padre capturo y puso a buen

recaudo, que estaba amargado porque no había visto crecer a su hija.

-¿Te amenazo a ti?

Candy vacilo, hizo una pausa, pensando

-Papá me dijo que ese hombre me había mencionado. Mi padre pensaba que este tipo

quería hacerme daño

Albert y Terry intercambiaron una mirada grave y al instante asintieron con la cabeza

-En cuanto llegue Tom- Dijo Terry.-Te vienes con nosotros

-¿Con ustedes?

-Nos iremos lejos de aquí. A alguna parte donde ese retorcido hijo de perra no te

encuentre. A algún lugar remoto y seguro.

Candy entendía su lógica pero.

-Mi padre me necesita aquí

-Tom se quedara aquí, nos mantendrá al tanto de todo, pero hasta que no sepamos quien

y a que nos enfrentamos…

-Es mi padre. Tengo que saber si va a recuperarse. Tengo que hablar con los médicos.

No puedo largarme así porque sí. Tom tiene la sensibilidad de una apisonadora y papá

me extrañara.

Terry hizo una mueca sombría

-Puede que te quiera aquí, pero también querrá que estés segura y a salvo. Estas alterada

y no piensas con claridad. Y eso te convierte en una presa fácil de ese bastardo

enfermizo que quiere matarte. No dejare que eso suceda.

Candy se apoyo aturdida contra Albert. ¿Sería posible que ella fuera el objetivo? No

tenía demasiado sentido. En todos los años que su padre había estado en el negocio,

jamás había tenido un roce serio con un criminal vengativo, amenazas, si, incidentes

menores, pero nada como eso.

Pero como decía su padre, siempre hay una primera vez.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan- Parecía como si Terry se le hubiera acabado la paciencia.

Enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos y le alzó la cabeza, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.-

Te voy a sacar de aquí y punto. No es negociable. No vas a discutir, ni a intentar

convencerme, ni a escaparte.

Su espíritu rebelde se alzo en su interior ansioso por tomar la palabra, pero la lógica lo

aplasto. La explosión fue causada por una bomba. Alguien había amenazado a su padre.

Si ese psicópata puso una bomba, quería decir que era sofisticado y lo había hecho

cuando la casa estaba llena de gente. Por ende vigilaba la casa. Él sabía que ella estaba

allí.

Candy suspiro largamente cuando dijo:

-Esta bien

Albert la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda. Terry se puso tenso,

tiro del pelo de Candy, maldijo entre dientes y le dio un beso rudo y posesivo en la

boca.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del hospital. Candy vio que Tom irrumpía en el

interior, cuando los vio, se detuvo.

Candy se libero del abrazo de Terry y salto del regazo de Albert para salir a su

encuentro. Decir que estaba furioso no alcanzaba a describir la expresión que llameaba

en sus ojos.

Tragando saliva, se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo

-¿Se sabe algo de papá?-dijo con voz tensa y entrecortada

"Maldita sea". Parecía estar conteniendo su temperamento salvaje, pero no sería por

mucho tiempo

Candy se negó a avergonzarse. No era una niña, y no iba a tratarla como si lo fuera.

-Nada, aún estamos esperando

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el quirófano?

-Calculo alrededor de una hora

-Terry me dijo que estallo una bomba en casa

-Eso han dicho los bomberos

-¿Fuiste tu quien saco a papá de allí?

¿Estaba complacido o enfadado? Podía ser cualquiera de las 2 cosas, ya que Tom era la

persona más imprevisible que conocía.

-Si- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada

-Maldita estupidez- escupió su hermano, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo fraternal.-

Maldita valentía. Bien hecho hermanita.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo

Tom sabia que no podía discutirle eso

-¿Te ha examinado un medico?

-Estoy bien. Tengo 2 puntos en el brazo y 3 en la pierna. Son simples arañazos…

-Me alegro de que no estés herida.

Su hermano levanto la vista hacia Terry y Albert y les saludo con la cabeza. Controlado.

Contenido. Engañoso. Tom podía ser un auténtico hijo de perra.

-Bueno cambiando de tema…¿Qué mierda haces con esos dos?

Como el tono de Tom estaba teñido de ira, Terry se levanto y se coloco detrás de Candy

Ella sintió su enorme cuerpo y su calor en la espalda. Mirándolo por encima del

hombro, noto que sostenía la mirada furiosa de su hermano. En una respuesta silenciosa

Terry le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, marcándola como suya y los ojos de Tom

ardieron de nuevo.

Paso un par de enfermeras por un pasillo cercano, y se detuvieron para observar la

escena… "Genial ahora tenían publico". Antes que las cosas explotaran, levanto las

manos para detener a su hermano

-Este no es el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para montar una escena

-Solo me preocupo por ti hermanita-levanto la mirada hacia Terry.-¿No quieres contarle

de que manera te tiras a las mujeres? ¿O lo hago yo?

Si las enfermeras no les hubieran dedicado intención antes, ahora si lo harían.

-Tom, baja la voz. Ya se todo eso.

Su hermano la miro como si hubiera perdido el juicio

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios les dejas tocarte?

-¡Maldición!-Gruño Terry a sus espaldas.-No tienes que…

-Deja que yo me ocupe de esto por favor.

Terry vaciló, luego se rindió…a regañadientes. Candy suspiro, no quería tener que lidiar

con esto ahora pero ella conocía a su hermano y sabía como mantenerlo al margen.

-Sé, por experiencia, como se tira a las mujeres-le espeto en voz baja.-Y no creo que sea

asunto tuyo. Yo soy una mujer adulta, y tomo mis propias decisiones. Puedes aceptarlo

o no. Pero no quiero volver a oír ni una sola palabra sobre este asunto.

Tom se quedo boquiabierto.

-¿Te acuestas con los dos?

Su actitud puritana fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-No me vengas ahora con que te has comportado como un santo toda tu vida. He oído

muchas cosas de ti en los últimos años, así que vamos a dejarlo estar.

Durante largo rato no hablo ¿Qué iba a decir de todas maneras? Candy había oído los

rumore de que él era un amo dominante, con un talento especial para utilizar el látigo y

lograr que una mujer terminara pidiendo más. Sería mejor para él, no decir una maldita

palabra.

Tenso su mandíbula y dijo:

-Hace solo 3 días estabas comprometida con otro

-Pero ahora no lo estoy

La respuesta lo inquieto, pero dejó de discutir. En su lugar dirigió a Albert y luego a

Terry una mirada cargada de veneno.

-Si le hacen daño a mi hermana, juro que los despellejaré vivos y luego los dejare morir

desangrados

-No es nuestra intención hacerle daño a tu hermana- dijo Albert, levantándose y

apartando a Candy de Tom y Terry, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.-Nunca.

-Y cada minuto que estamos aquí discutiendo, es un minuto más que ella corre peligro-

gruño Terry.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- exigió Tom

-Hay muchas probabilidades de que el imbécil que hizo volar la casa este tratando de

hacerle daño a tu hermana. Nos la vamos a llevar lejos para mantenerla a salvo.

Tom pareció a punto de protestar

Terry no se lo permitió.

-Se que puedo protegerla, es mi trabajo

Tom respiro hondo y le dirigió una expresión lacónica.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Puedes ocuparte de papá, y mantenerme al tanto hasta que esto se solucione?

La miro como si quisiera decir que no, pero no podía faltar a la verdad

-Si

-Entonces si. Debería irme con ellos. Ese psicópata hizo explotar la casa de papá. Creo

que sabía que yo estaba allí. Por la manera que ha estado amenazándolo, no va a

abandonar, no hasta que lo atrapen.

Después de un momento Tom asintió bruscamente y luego se dirigió a Terry

-¿Me tendrás al tanto?

-Si

-¿Señorita White?

Candy se sobresalto al escuchar su apellido del otro extremo de la sala. Se giro. Un

medico bastante joven se aproximo a ellos. Parecía exhausto, a Candy se le encogió el

estomago. "Oh, Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios"

Cruzo a toda velocidad la sala, seguida por el pelotón de testosterona.

-Mi padre…¿Esta…

El doctor miro a Albert, Terry, a Tom y luego a ella preguntando en silencio si podía

hablar con libertad

-Si-dijo ella impaciente.-Son mi hermano y mis….novios…-francamente a ella no le

importaba lo que el medico pensara.-Díganos

Durante un momento el doctor pareció sorprendido, pero luego continuo

-Ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Hemos conseguido detener las hemorragias

internas. Esperamos que no se hayan producido más daños. Es un hombre fuerte y es

por esto que aguanto la operación. No ha entrado en shock, ni ha caído en coma, lo que

es una buena señal. Estamos tratando de mantenerle estable, pero las 24 horas siguientes

son cruciales. Hasta entonces no sabremos nada más.

-¡Terry!

Aquella voz gritando su nombre lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Terry salio de la barca,

subió al embarcadero, débilmente iluminado y se giro para encontrarse con Annie

Britter, con su pelo negro y una enorme sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba y se inclino para besarle la mejilla

-Hola muñeca

-Me alegro de verte, Robert me ha dicho que tienes que proteger a alguien ¿Algún

amigo, tal vez?

Candy era mucho más que eso. Lo había comprendido mientras se encontraba a cientos

de kilómetros, preguntándose si ella estaría viva o muerta, y la verdad lo había golpeado

como un puño

Pero ante Annie, se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así ¿Anda Robert por aquí?

-Esta dentro encendiendo los generadores y la alarma- Le puso una mano en el hombro

tratando de reconfortarlo.-Sabes que la cabaña de Robert es uno de los lugares mas

seguros del mundo ¿verdad?

Terry asintió ligeramente

-Si. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería en los pantanos a menos que conozca bien el

lugar.

-No, si no quiere convertirse en la cena de los caimanes- convino Annie, rodeándole el

cuello con los brazos y dándole un abrazo.-Estarán a salvo

Maldita sea, eso esperaba. Terry no quería pensar en alternativas, no quería volver a

sentir el sudor frío del terror de pensar si algún chiflado había matado a Candy, ni sentir

el doloroso vacío en el pecho al pensar que ella se había ido para siempre

Solo en pensar en poner nombre a las emociones que esos síntomas indicaban, lo hacían

sudar.

-Hola pervertido!-grito Robert, saliendo de la cabaña.-Aparta las manos de mi esposa.

No volverás a tener la oportunidad de tirartela de nuevo.

A sus espaldas, Terry oyó como Albert ayudaba a Candy a salir al embarcadero. Se

percato que había contenido el aliento, sorprendida… "Maldición". Terry cerró los ojos,

mientras la vergüenza lo inundaba. Era la primera vez que lo sentía en años.

-Robert!- Annie reprendió con dureza a su marido y por su rostro pasaron distintos

tonos de rojo, entre la vergüenza y la ira.

-Oh, lo siento-Robert le palmeo el hombro.-He metido la pata

-Pues si- gruño Terry. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? No era culpa de Robert, él no sabia que a

quien protegía era una mujer, y no había visto a Candy cuando había abierto la boca.

Robert extendió la mano hacia Candy, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio cuando ella

puso los pies en el embarcadero.

-Bienvenida, señorita. Se que esta usted pasando por un mal momento, pero Terry es

uno de los mejores guarda espaldas que conozco. No hay lugar mas seguro que este, en

medio de la nada, con él.

Asintiendo con renuencia y con los ojos muy abiertos Candy estrecho la mano de

Robert

-Gracias

Robert estrecho la mano de Albert brevemente, luego acompaño a Candy al interior.

Terry no pudo evitar preguntarse que ocurriría a partir de ese momento, ahora que había

conseguido sacarla de las garras de ese psicópata, tendría que enfrentarse a varios

hechos. Que ella le importaba más de lo debería. Que parecía haber roto su

compromiso, con lo cual su hambriento miembro no había tardado en comunicarle a su

bien dispuesta mente que ella era un blanco legítimo. Que Albert y él estarían recluidos

con ella días, semanas quizás. Que deseaba a Candy más de lo que había deseado nada o

nadie en su vida.

"Estoy abocado al desastre"

Cuando estaba por entrar a la cabaña, una mano lo detuvo. Annie

-Dios, lamento la bocaza de Robert. Esa chica, es mucho más que una amiga para ti

¿no?

Él aparto los ojos de la inquisitiva Annie

-No importa

-Claro que importa ¿Estas enamorado de ella, no?

-No puedo

-No quieres, que es distinto, pero ¿Estas enamorado?

Terry maldijo entre dientes, negándose incluso a pensar la respuesta.

-Pareces a punto de vomitar, así que lo tomare como un si- dijo ella secamente.-¿ Sabe

que Albert y tu…?

-Claro que lo sabe- Terry trago saliva.-Y tengo que dejar de pensar en Candy. No esta

bien lo que deseo

-Si lo recuerdas, yo pensaba lo mismo de Robert no hace mucho, pero luego él resulto

ser exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Cierto, pero él no iba a tener un final feliz. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que los

cuentos de hadas no existen

-No soy lo que ella necesita- Ni por asomo.- Puede que consiga resistir algunas horas,

con un poco de voluntad, unos días. Pero el bastardo que amenazo con su vida a

conseguido arrinconarnos aquí, por lo que probablemente no seguirá siendo virgen

mucho tiempo. Y una vez que eso ocurra, la destruiré.

La sorpresa atravesó al dulce rostro de Annie

-O podría suceder todo lo contrario. Si tu corazón te ha guiado hasta ella, es por una

razón. Quizás solo deberías ver donde te lleva.

Candy se despertó tras dormir unas horas en la única cama de la cabaña, acurrucada

contra el cuerpo de Albert. Terry no estaba a la vista. Así como todas las noches que

había pasado con ellos en Texas. Deseo saber por que lo hacia y que podía hacer al

respecto.

En cuanto pudiera tranquilizarse. En cuanto tuviera noticias de su padre.

Apartándose de Albert, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Terry no estaba en el sofá en

que había insistido en dormir la noche anterior. Pero lo vio en el porche, mirando al

pantano, con un café en la mano.

Candy suspiro. "Mas tarde". Tendría que hablar con él, pero lo primero era lo primero.

Descolgando el teléfono, marco el móvil de Tom. Su hermano contesto de inmediato

-¿Candy?

-Hola, Tom

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Cómo esta papá?

-Por ahora sigue estable, gracias a Dios. Los médicos se muestran moderadamente

optimistas

Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Oh, esas son muy buenas noticias. Geniales. He pasado toda la noche preocupada

-No era necesario. Terry me llamo hace unas horas para comprobar el estado de papá

¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Estaba…-no iba a admitir delante de su hermano que Terry hacia lo imposible para

evitarla.-Dormida

-Cariño, se que no es asunto mío, que no debo tratarte como adolescente, pero tengo que

saberlo ¿Estarás bien con ellos?

¿Cómo saberlo? Todo dependía de que si Terry decidía romperle el corazón de una vez

por todas. Lagrimas hicieron escozor en sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza. Se sentía dolida,

crispada y cansada de que este hombre se negara a quererla y no le dijera por que.

-Genial. Si hay algún cambio en el estado de papá, llámame aquí

-Mensaje recibido. Y llámame si necesitas algo. Lo que sea

Le estaba ofreciendo consejo, pero era imposible para ella aceptarlo, tras darle las

gracias, colgó el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien?

Albert. Candy se giro para mirarle. Despeinado por el sueño, parecía tan sexy que el

corazón de Candy se derritió como chocolate bajo el sol. De nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron

de lágrimas.

-Si- consiguió decir

-Vuelve a la cama pequeña, necesitas dormir

Quizás. Pero no creía que esa fuera la cura para su mal

-¿Podrías abrazarme?

La expresión de él se suavizo

-Siempre

Cogiendola de la mano, la llevo de vuelta al dormitorio, la tumbo encima de las sabanas

y la atrajo contra su cuerpo para abrazarla. En esa posición, el pecho contra el pecho, las

piernas enredadas, Candy no podía ignorar la erección de Albert.

Se puso tensa

-No voy a tocarte- le prometió.- A no ser que quieras que lo haga

Relajándose de nuevo contra él, Candy no pudo ocultar su alivio. No era por Albert. El

era dulce y sexy. En la cama, fascinante. Había una intensidad en él que muy rara vez

dejaba salir. No tenía doblez. Por supuesto ocultaba cosas, pero resultaban demasiado

obvias. Dios sabía que podía conseguir que ella se derritiera, que ardiera, que se

retorciera de placer. Pero en aquel momento, Candy tenía otro nombre en su mente

-Estas pensando en vez de dormir -dijo Albert besándola en la frente.-¿Qué te preocupa?

Candy vacilo. ¿Hablar sobre Terry con Albert? ¿Y si hería los sentimientos de Albert?

-Vale, rellenare los espacios en blanco- dijo él.-Por tu conversación telefónica, deduzco

que tu padre se pondrá bien.

-Creo que si. Es un gran alivio

-Bien. La siguiente preocupación en tu lista, es ese lío con Anthony. Pero fuiste tú el

que lo dejo, y no él a ti. Si pusiste fin al compromiso, ha sido porque no lo amas. Y no

parece que te haya afectado la ruptura.

-Para nada. Vive de una manera…simplemente, yo no podría vivir así. No tarde mucho

en darme cuenta de que él no me ama. Ama la idea de mí. Pienza que mi pureza e

inocencia podrían salvarlo.

-Y tú te diste cuenta a tiempo. Chica lista- la beso con ternura en la boca, casi como si la

elogiara por ello.- Así que en cuanto los reporteros tengan otra noticia más interesante,

dejaran de molestarte

-Probablemente

-Tampoco te preocupa la reacción de Tom cuando nos vio a Terry y a mí contigo en el

hospital. Le dijiste que tu vida personal no era asunto suyo. Eres demasiado inteligente

para dejar que te haga sentir así.

-No creo que las notas en los exámenes de enfermería te tengan al borde de las lágrimas.

-No- admitió ella, intentando no llorar

-Así que, lo que no quieres decirme, es que amas a Terry porque temes herir mis

sentimientos.

Candy alzo la mirada sorprendida hacia la dulce sonrisa de Albert. Sin duda era muy

perspicaz.

-Esta bien. Lo conoces desde hace más tiempo que a mi. Es lógico que te hayas

enamorado de él primero. Con el tiempo, acabaras por amarme a mí también. Por ahora,

considero tus sentimientos por Terry una buena señal.

-Ni por asomo-cómenos a llorar en su pecho.-Mis sentimientos no importan. En cuanto

acabe esta crisis, Terry volverá a comportarse como siempre. Incluso se niega a estar en

la misma habitación que estoy yo. ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?

-Ya sabes que te desea. Y estoy completamente seguro de que también te ama

Dios, como deseaba que aquello fuera cierto

-Creo que le importo. Pero no va a hacer nada al respecto. Hay algo….miedo tal vez…

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero tu puedes obligarle a enfrentarse a ello y superarlo

¿Se ha vuelto Albert estupido?

-¿Cómo? No se lo que…

-No es necesario que lo sepas- le aseguro.-Te lo dirá. Oblígalo a hacer el amor contigo,

y antes que te des cuenta, te lo dirá todo.

-Pero no puedo obligarle a hacer el amor conmigo- Mas lagrimas aparecieron. Maldita

sea odiaba llorar. Pero jamás había tenido una semana tan emocional.- Me ofrecí a él

casi desnuda y le rogué que hiciera el amor conmigo. No lo hizo. Su voluntad es más

fuerte que su deseo.

Albert deposito un nuevo beso suave y tranquilizador en los labios de Candy

-No es cierto. Es solo que esta….obsesionado

-Ya. ¡Con mi virginidad!- suspiro y se enjuago las lagrimas.-Quizá, si ya no fuera

virgen…puede que si tu quisieras…

Él gimió.-Oh, me estas matando, pequeña. Acabaras conmigo- como para probar su

punto, se rodó sobre si mismo y presiono su erección contra ella.-Me encantaría ser el

primero y me sentiría muy honrado…no sabes cuanto. Pero creo que Terry lo necesita

más que yo.

Candy quiso abrir la boca para preguntar, pero Albert le puso los dedos sobre los labios

-De nuevo, es algo que sabrás cuando conozcas su historia

-Entonces estamos abocados al fracaso…porque no va a ceder

-Lo hará. Creo que ya esta a punto de hacerlo

Albert permaneció en silencio y se apoyo en los codos mirándola de forma solemne

-En el momento en el que le conté a Terry lo sucedido, cogió las llaves y salio disparado

por la puerta. Tuve que correr tras él para subirme a la Hummer. Durante todo el

trayecto a casa de tu padre, no hizo más que llamar por teléfono y maldecir y rezar.

Condujo como un loco, sujetaba el volante con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió ver que

aún circulaba sangre por sus dedos.

Candy miro a Albert por debajo de las pestañas, pensando a toda prisa. Para ella, eso

indicaba que le importaba, quizás mucho. Pero ¿Cuánto?

-Jamás lo había visto así

-Vamos a imaginar un momento que él…

-…te ama- termino Albert, terminando su titubeo.-Créeme.

-Me parece que solo el tiempo y la paciencia podrán resolver este dilema

-Quizás no- dijo Albert, pasándose el pulgar por el labio.-Tengo una idea, es un poco

arriesgada-admitió él-Para que todo salga bien, tendrás que confiar en mi por completo.

-Eso ya lo hago. Pero sería más fácil si me contaras su secreto y fingiera que no lo se

-No podrías fingir ante algo así. Además no ayudaría a Terry a superarlo y necesita a

hacerlo.

-Vale. Si acepto tu idea tendré que confiar en ti,¿Qué más?

Una pequeña sonrisa. Otro tierno beso

-Tendrás que comprometerte por completo. Y deberás estar dispuesta a enfrentarte a las

consecuencias si no pica el anzuelo

Candy soltó un tembloroso suspiro

-¿Nos podría salir el tiro por la culata?

-Si

-Pero ¿Crees que esto lo ayudara a superar su miedo?

Durante un largo momento Albert permaneció en silencio

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sería nuestra mejor opción

-Si hago esto ¿Qué esperas para ti? Terry me dijo una vez que querías casarte y tener

hijos

-Culpable-le brindo una tímida sonrisa.- Me encantarían esas cosas, y creo que

encajarías perfectamente en nuestras vidas. Pero si al final resulta que no es así, al

menos habrás ayudado a Terry a sanarse. Además de ser mi primo, es mi mejor amigo.

Y no hacia falta que dijera que quería a Terry de las 2 maneras

-Cuéntame los detalles y pongámonos a la obra


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, aqui les va un candeeeeennnteeee capitulo, ojo he dicho y re dicho para mayors de 25 con criterio deformado jajajajaj, agarren a su marido, novio, amigo con ventaja o juguetito y disfruten…espero sus comentarios….besos…. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

La tarde de verano había convertido el escondrijo de Robert en el pantano, en un horno.

Terry tenía la camiseta pegada a la piel. Había mucha humedad y hacia calor. Mucho

calor.

Y no solo por el clima.

Ya fuera por el calor o por que quería volverlo loco, Candy rondaba la cocina con una

bata blanca muy corta, de una tela fina, casi transparente. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la

espalda en suaves ondas que imploraban ser acariciadas por sus dedos. Candy vestía

aquella prenda con aire despreocupado y provocador. Y eran esas mismas cualidades

que la impulsaban a mirarlo fijamente. La mitad de su ser quería evitarla como la peste,

pero la otra mitad, quería enseñarle con exactitud el por que debería dejar de pavonearse

delante de él y empezar a tenerle miedo. Mucho miedo.

Por desgracia, Candy no solo era única, atrevida y lista. Era además muy apetitosa. Su

aroma a rosas y fresas lo tentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Lo ponía duro y

hambriento.

Y minaba su resolución.

Soltando un tembloroso suspiro, se dirigió a la sala para evitar la mirada insinuante de

Candy y la tentación que ella representaba. Pasarían días o semanas antes que Robert o

Tom descubrieran quien coloco la bomba en la casa del coronel. Tenía que controlarse.

La risa repentina y dulce de Candy resonó en la cabaña y atrajo de nuevo al atención de

Terry, engrosando su miembro. Resistir el deseo de mirarla era imposible.

Soltando una maldición, se volvió hacia ella. Estaba hablando con Albert, que, sin

camisa y sonriente, que estaba picando algo que Terry suponía formaría parte de la

cena. Candy absorbía extasiada cada palabra, coqueteando con él, deslizando su mirada

por los hombros poderosos y los pectorales bien definidos de su primo.

En repuesta Albert le acaricio el cuello con la nariz, y le susurro algo al oído. Candy se

estremeció y se apretó contra él.

¡Maldición! No necesitaba esto…

Pero se estaba mintiendo. Si que lo necesitaba…necesitaba tener sexo con ella. En

verdad era Candy quien no lo necesitaba. Le correspondía a Terry comportarse como un

adulto responsable y ejercer un poco de control sobre su cuerpo.

Terry se giro y encendió el televisor, decidido a olvidarse de la dolorosa erección que

clamaba por ella. Fuera lo que fuera que quisieran hacer Candy y Albert, podían hacerlo

solos. No era su asunto. Si querían implicarse más el uno con el otro, allá ellos.

Valientes palabras, pero mientras emitían _Seinfeld_ en la televisión, Terry no dejo de

mirar por encima de su hombro. Albert y Candy juntos…aquello le revolvía el

estomago y lo llenaba de furia.

Albert termino de cortar aquellas cosas verdes y los hechos en una fuente. La metió en

la nevera, luego cerro el electrodoméstico con un golpe de caderas mientras miraba a

Candy con una sonrisa provocativa.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente para que Terry quisiera romper algo, Albert la envolvió

entre sus brazos, acariciándole la suave curva de las caderas. Luego la beso, primero un

ligero roce de los labios en el cuello femenino, para luego amoldar su boca a la de ella.

Candy se derritió contra él, Albert volvió a bajar los labios a la tentadora piel del cuello,

la cual mordisqueo. Ella gimió de placer.

A Terry le dolían los testículos. Le dolió el pecho. Incluso le dolieron los dedos. Bajo la

mirada para ver, prácticamente estaba rompiendo el control del tele. Al mirar la pantalla

noto que había comenzado_ Friends_ ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

Maldición, no podía soportarlo. Con una maldición, Terry apago el televisor y se puso

de pie. Abrió la boca para decir…¿Qué?

No, no quería decir, sino hacer.

Entraría en la cocina, cogería a Candy entre sus brazos y la llevaría al dormitorio. Se

recreo en aquella fantasía. Terry quería hacerla gozar, observar como lo tomaba. Todo

eso…y mucho mas. Quería más que cualquier cosa en el mundo penetrarla

profundamente, tomar una parte de ella que no le había ofrecido a ningún hombre y

quedarse allí.

Quería reclamarla.

Ante esa idea, la sangre abandono su cabeza y se dirigió a su miembro. Entre un jadeo y

otro, su miembro se endureció hasta el punto de poder pulverizar un bloque de

hormigón armado, y su débil determinación cedió lo suficiente como para permitir

eróticas imágenes de si mismo penetrando el apretado sexo de Candy y bombear en ella

sin piedad.

"! No, ni hablar!"

Pero el deseo ya era incontenible. Tenía que tocarla. Destrozado, hambriento y jadeante,

siguió con la mirada clavada en Albert y Candy que compartían húmedos besos en la

cocina, animando su calenturienta mente.

Entonces, Albert hecho mas leña al fuego deslizando una mano por la barbilla de

Candy, por su clavícula, y metiéndola bajo la bata blanca. Albert aparto lentamente la

tela a un lado y dejo el hombro descubierto, ofreciéndole a Terry una buena vista del

pecho de Candy, del pezón duro y enrojecido. Albert pasó el pulgar por el prominente

pezón, excitándolo y apaciguándolo a la vez. Candy jadeo, moviéndose para acercarse a

él hasta el punto que sus muslos se rozaron.

Dios, lo que daría él por estar allí con ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, metiéndole

la lengua en la boca, poseyendo la de ella, dulce y rosada, mientras la despojaba de la

bata.

Dio un paso adelante.

Ninguno de los 2 pareció darse cuenta. Albert siguió en lo suyo, deslizando las yemas

de los dedos por el seno desnudo de Candy, después movió la otra mano y dejo el otro

hombro descubierto. Candy tenía ahora ambos senos al desnudo. Un par de pezones que

suplicaban una atención que Terry se moría por proporcionar. Albert los ignoro,

dedicándose a tirar con suavidad del cinturón que todavía ceñía la bata a la cintura

femenina. No la desato, solo la utilizó para acerca a Candy más a él.

El sudor humedeció los pectorales y la espalda de Terry. Maldición, con solo mirar a

esa mujer quedaba noqueado. Observar como el deseo la inundaba, como se ruborizaba,

hacía que Terry perdiera la cordura.

Albert dio un paso atrás y se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, aferrando las

caderas de Candy con ambas manos. Por encima de uno de sus hombros desnudos,

Candy le dirigió una mirada coqueta. "! Bang!". Aquella mirada le había engrosado aun

más, si era posible.

Y sin embargo, aquel deseo no era solo sexo, era algo diferente, nuevo. Y le daba un

miedo mortal.

Luego sintió otra sacudida cuando ella le miro las pelotas. Esa sensación se intensifico

cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior mostrando una apariencia tímida. Excitada.

Luego Albert la sentó en su regazo, y le dio un largo y profundo beso, murmurando algo

contra su boca, haciendo que Terry se sintiera crispado, enojado y anhelante.

¡A la mierda con todo! Dio un par de pasos más hacia ellos.

Al verlo, Albert hizo girar a Candy en su regazo, de manera que la espalda femenina se

reclinara contra su tórax. Ahora ambos miraban a Terry. ¿Albert sabía que los había

estado observando? El reto que brillaba en los ojos de su primo para que dejara de ser

un mero espectador lo decía todo.

La mirada de Candy era igualmente una muda invitación. Terry se detuvo en seco.

Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Lo habían provocado, le habían tendido una trampa,

debería darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero aún así no pudo mover ni un músculo.

La velocidad con la que Albert deshizo el nudo de la bata, solo podía llamarse "tortura

prolongada". Sin ninguna prisa, su primo tiro del cinturón, con una lentitud exasperante.

Arrastró la tira de seda por las rodillas de Candy, ella jadeo y se le irguieron los

pezones.

-¿Continuo?- le pregunto Albert.

Terry trago saliva. Si Albert seguía, Candy quedaría desnuda por completo y quedaría

expuesta a su hambrienta mirada.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie respondió ni se movió. Pero uno de los dedos de Albert se

deslizo lentamente por entre las piernas de Candy, por encima de la tela, para acariciar

ligeramente lo que ser la sensible zona del clítoris.

Terry le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su primo ¿Qué diablos pretendía hacer? ¿Qué

debía hacer él? Albert le respondió con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja. Mientras

tanto, continuaba moviendo el dedo en círculos encima del sexo de Candy.

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos, solo fue interrumpido por la respiración jadeante

de Candy. Con lentitud Albert aparto el dedo de Candy, era imposible no fijarse en el

pequeño círculo de tela mojada, aquella visión caso lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-¿Continuo?- pregunto Albert

Terry supo que iría al infierno por esto

-Si

Con una brillante sonrisa de triunfo y un erótico movimiento de manos, Albert abrió la

tela de la bata, dejándola caer a los costados de Candy.

Albert aferro los muslos de Candy separándolos suavemente, abriéndole las piernas.

Ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado cuando Terry alcanzó a ver su sexo.

"Oh Dios"

Ella era una autentica diosa lasciva, si Albert movía los dedos unos centímetros mas

arriba, tocaría los pliegues mojados y el suave vello rubio y ya no habría nada más que

lascivas intenciones entre ellos.

Albert llevo una mano a al vientre de Candy, y la subió lentamente hasta ahuecarle un

seno y azoto en tenso pezón con el pulgar.

Terry apretó los puños e intento apartar la mirada. Dios sabía que si seguía mirándolos

terminaría por unírseles. Y una vez que lo hiciera…

-Mírala- invito Albert con voz ronca

-¿Estas mirándome?- le dijo ella con voz juguetona y sensual

¿Por qué seguían tentándolo, poniendo un cebo a la fiera salvaje que habitaba en su

interior? ¿Por qué tentar al destino?

-Ya me conoces- Terry se aclaro la garganta

"¿Por qué no puedes poseerla?" le pregunto una vocecita en su interior. "Lo que sucedió

con Susana no tiene por que suceder otra vez"

-Siéntela-le tentó Albert

-Por favor- jadeo Candy, separando los muslos aún más.

Sus pliegues brillaban mojados, necesitados.

Aun así, no se atrevió a saltar sobre ella, tenía que decidir si la apartaba de él o si la

dejaba entrar de lleno en su vida de forma permanente. Pensar en lastimarla, en meter la

pata hasta el fondo, lo llenaba de terror.

El pecho de Terry subió y bajo con su respiración jadeante, y excitada. Las palmas de

las manos le hormiguearon por el deseo de aceptar la invitación de Albert, pero una vez

que la tocara, la poseería. Sería irrevocable.

-Si no la tocas, la perderás…

Y, recordándole exactamente lo que estaba desaprovechando, Albert deslizo la mano

por el interior del muslo de Candy, trazando perezosos círculos sobre su sexo hasta que

muy lentamente se sumergió en él. Terry observo ansioso como el cuerpo de Candy se

tragaba ese dedo, y no pudo evitar la idea de que aquel dedo penetraba profundamente

en el húmedo calor que podría acogerlo a él.

Con un gemido, ella apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Albert y se arqueo. Terry

observo como su primo le metía el dedo en el sexo, penetrando lentamente, antes de

añadir otro y reanudar el mismo ritmo pausado.

En su regazo, Candy se contorsiono y presiono contra sus dedos. Albert le respondió

deslizando la mano con la que le manoseaba el seno hacia la cadera, para luego

profundizar entre los rizos resbaladizos, jugueteando con el nudo de nervios. Sin piedad.

Una ligera presión, unos cuantos movimientos circulares con esos largos y sensibles

dedos, y Candy jadeo, se contorsiono, se sonrojo y gimió.

"Dios, sería increíble penetrarla"

Terry dio otro paso hacia ellos, acercándose lentamente a la cocina.

Candy, al borde el orgasmo, gimió y meneo las caderas bajo las caricias de Albert. Él la

mantuvo en ese punto con total maestría, llevándola con pericia al borde del precipicio

para retroceder cada vez que su cuerpo estaba a punto de alcanzar la cúspide. Tras un

breve respiro, volvía a encenderla.

Perplejo, observo como Albert utilizaba las manos para conducirla al clímax y luego

negárselo otra vez. Una y otra vez, y otra vez más. Diez minutos más tarde, Candy tenía

el cuerpo tenso y ruborizado. Incluso después de un breve descanso, con que Albert

deslizara un dedo en su interior o le rozara el clítoris, Candy volvía a debatirse entre el

cielo y el infierno una vez más.

Maldición, aquello lo estaba matando. Terry trato de acomodarse la sensible longitud de

su miembro endurecido en los jeans. Incluso el más leve roce lo hacia gemir.

Los ojos verdes de Candy estaban totalmente abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas,

dominados por un tono cada vez más oscuro de verde, implorantes…

-Terry, tócame…

Esas palabras fueron como un mazazo. Terry cerró los ojos intentando bloquear la

imagen, pero el aliento entrecortado de Candy y la manera excitada en que decía su

nombre, mientras Albert la llevaba al límite otra vez…era casi imposible de soportar

-Terry- lo llamo Albert de nuevo, con voz burlona y desafiante.

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente. Su ardiente mirada se deslizo por las mejillas

arreboladas hasta su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su excitante recorrido

continúo por la estrecha cintura, por las curvas de sus suaves caderas. A continuación

dedico toda su atención a los pliegues resbaladizos e hinchados. Aquel lugar que Albert

orientaba en su dirección para que no perdiera detalle.

-Albert, para- gruño Terry

Su primo continúo como si no lo hubiese escuchado

-Saboréala…

¡Maldición! A Terry casi se le aflojaron las rodillas ante la sugerencia. Saber que él

podría darle placer, que con unos meros lametazos hambrientos ella se rendiría a él, fue

suficiente para que le latiera el pene y para que se le tensaran los testículos.

¿Cómo podía un hombre luchar contra algo así?

Casi la había perdido 2 veces. Una con Anthony y luego por la bomba de aquel

psicópata. Las pruebas de aquello eran visibles en el cuerpo femenino en forma de

puntos y magulladuras. Si ahora se alejaba de nuevo ¿Volvería a tener otra oportunidad

con ella o por el contrario la perdería para siempre?

Aquella posibilidad era demasiado dolorosa.

-Por favor…Saboréame- le imploro Candy con suavidad, apartando los dedos de Albert

pasando los propios por su sexo.

Luego levanto un dedo mojado hacia él como un manjar tentador.

Antes de poder pensar o respirar. Terry dio un paso más y se dejo caer de rodillas. Le

aferro la muñeca con fuerza y se metió el dedo a la boca, succionándolo como un

hombre poseído. Gimió al degustar aquel sabor almizcleño que no había podido

olvidar. Era tan suyo….era perfecto.

Terry la sujeto por las caderas, ansioso por atraer a Candy hacia él y hundirse en ella

como si fuera un exquisito postre.

-No- Albert le rozo de nuevo el clítoris y luego cubrió su monte de Venus, negando el

acceso a su primo.

Terry apretó los dientes, observando como Albert presionaba el sexo de Candy

rítmicamente hasta que ella se aferro a los brazos de la silla de la cocina y gimió por

alcanzar el clímax que el chef le negó nuevamente

-Penétrala- Ahí estaba de nuevo el reto de Albert

"El último"

Terry levanto la cabeza de golpe. Albert lo decía en serio. Completamente en serio.

Observo a su primo durante un instante. Albert no sugería nada que Terry no hubiera

pensado y ansiado hacer más en el mundo.

-Por favor….!Oh por favor!- suplico Candy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con voz

estrangulada.-Te necesito.

Soltando el aliento Terry no hizo más que mirarla fijamente mientras le imploraba. La

cabeza de daba vueltas. Quería darle lo que necesitaba. Todo. Dios lo sabía, pero…

-Ahora- le insistió Albert.-o lo haré yo.

Terry se agarro con desesperación a la silla.

-Albert…

-Cogela- insistió.-o lo haré yo.

"Oh maldición" sintió un estremecimiento.

Inspirando profundamente, Terry volvió a mirar a Candy. No podía ignorar los

implorantes y sinuosos movimientos de la mujer que ruborizada de pies a cabeza lo

observaba con una mirada ardiente y entornada.

-No es lo que ella quiere

-¿Y que crees que quiere en este estado? Necesita correrse. Me he asegurado de ello.

-Debería tener la mente despejada para acceder a esto. Tal y como esta ahora…

-Candy dijo que si antes de que entráramos a la cocina. Antes que le pusiera un dedo

encima. Quiere que hagamos el amor con ella. La única pregunta es ¿Cuál de los 2 lo

hará primero?.

Albert acababa de acorralarlo. Santo Dios ¿Por qué? No cabía duda de que él había

tenido muchas veces la fantasía en la que ambos la penetraban. "¡Maldito fuera

Albert!". Si no tomaba a Candy, lo haría Albert.

-¿Quién va a ser?- presionó su primo.

-Estoy pensando- ¿Pero que había que pensar? Si Candy ya había dicho que si, y si él se

negaba Albert se la tiraría ¿Cómo podía decir que no cuando lo que más quería era ser

el primer amante y reclamarla para si?

-Tienes 30 segundos

-No me presiones, cabrón.

-Demasiado tarde

-¿Por qué mierda estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente que las cosas

vayan a su ritmo? Deja que la haga correrse con la boca. Eso la aliviaría.

Albert se burlo de él.

-Hoy si, pero ¿Qué pasara mañana?¿Y pasado mañana? Es una mujer que se merece

disfrutar de una sexualidad plena y feliz. Ya lo he hablado con ella. Esta tomando la

píldora y esta preparada. Más que preparada. Esta empapando mis dedos. Ambos le

importamos. Y los dos la adoramos.

Terry comenzó a sudar.

-Lo que estas sugiriendo es…permanente.

-Que es exactamente lo que tú deseas. Lo que yo deseo. No permitiré que tu miedo lo

estropee todo.

Terry cerro los ojos con fuerza por un momento, pero eso no impidió que reconociera la

verdad.

-Has planeado esto, hijo de perra. Me has estado forzando desde el principio.

-Empezaba a preguntarme si seriamos viejos antes de que encontraras valor suficiente

para hacer el amor con ella- Albert miro el reloj.-Se acabo tu tiempo.

Albert estaba impaciente. Coloco a Candy encima de la vieja mesa redonda de la cocina

y se deshizo de los jeans, tirandolos al suelo. Se ubico entre la V que formaban las

piernas de Candy, la agarro de las caderas y se sujetó el miembro.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- dijo Terry empujando a Albert apartándolo de

Candy.-¿Es su primera vez, y pretendes mantener relaciones sexuales sobre la mesa de

la cocina?

Albert se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, me la llevare a la cama y la tomare allí.

Terry observo atónito como Albert le tendía la mano a Candy. Ella vacilo y levanto

unos inquisitivos ojos hacia él.

¿Quieres ser el primero? Le preguntaba con la mirada. ¿Te importo? ¿Quería ser el

primer hombre en hundirse en su cuerpo y tomar una parte de ella que ningún otro

hombre tendría jamás?

"Si, si, si"

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- gruño Terry. Luego levantó a Candy de la mesa y la estrecho contra su

cuerpo. Ella le envolvió automáticamente la cintura con las piernas mientras la boca

masculina se amoldaba a la de ella y la saboreaba desesperadamente con la lengua.

Mientras la sostenía con una mano bajo su trasero desnudo. El dulce jugo de su sexo

goteó sobre su muñeca.

Era condenadamente bueno que estuviera tan mojada. Iba a necesitar toda esa

lubricación.

Dentro del oscuro dormitorio, Terry deposito a Candy en la cama. Era perfecta. Bella y

radiante.

-¿Estas segura pecosa?- le pregunto con voz áspera y ronca

Candy asintió con la cabeza

-Si, por favor. Ya

-¿Estas hablando tú o tu deseo? Albert te ha llevado a un punto…

-Deseo esto, te deseo. Ya lo hacía antes de que él me pusiera una mano encima. Por

favor- susurro ella, deslizando su propia mano entre sus piernas para acariciarse y

llevarlo a él cerca de la locura.

Terry le agarro la muñeca y se la aparto. Quería ser él quien la hiciera llegar al orgasmo.

Él y su dolorido pene. Trago saliva "Mierda". Iba a hacerlo. Iba a olvidarse de todo lo

demás y le haría el amor a Candy, no podía impedirlo, no quería evitarlo.

-Te dije todas esas cosas horribles para que te fueras, pero no sentía lo que dije.

-Lo se, te perdono.

La respiración de Terry era jadeante. No se la merecía y esperaba no destrozarle la vida.

Pero no podía negarse más. Y no era solamente su cuerpo lo que quería, necesitaba, sino

la intimidad. Necesitaba sentirse unido a ella como solo 2 personas podían estarlo.

-Gracias-miro a Albert, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.-¿ Me das un condón?

-No- fue Candy la que lo dijo

-Esta tomando la píldora- le recordó Albert

Terry se volvió hacia ella, se la quedo mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar darle un beso

húmedo y devorador en la boca.

-¿De veras?

-Fui al medico después de dejar a Anthony. Esperaba que ocurriera esto.

Esa información le hizo hervir la sangre y querer gritar de alegría "A salvo". ¡Bendita

fuera! La recompenso con una caricia en el pecho. Ella respondió con un gemido. No

solo podría hundirse profundo en ella, sino que además no necesitaría protección.

"No seas tonto", le grito una parte de su mente.

-Dame un condón- le dijo a Albert.-Es solo por seguridad- luego le paso la mano por el

pelo a Candy.-No quiero que nada te pase.

-No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, por favor…

Deseaba tener a Candy de una manera en que no había tenido a otra mujer. La píldora

era más efectiva que los condones, y sabía por experiencia, que los condones no eran

infalibles.

-Pecosa- le dijo con voz ronca- Te prometo que estoy sano. Suelo hacerme

reconocimientos médicos con regularidad. Siempre tomo precauciones. Yo nunca…-

trago saliva.- estas segura conmigo.

-Lo se- Candy extendió la mano y paso la yema de los dedos por la espalda de Terry.-

Entonces, yo también seré la primera para ti.

-Así es- Se bajo de golpe los jeans y se subió lentamente en la cama, tumbándose a su

lado.

Inclinándose y zambulléndose en la boca de Candy, el beso fue brusco y exigente.

Cuando la tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso, Terry sintió que Albert se subía a la

cama y se situaba al otro lado de Candy.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su primo? Él que no se acostaba solo con una mujer

hace 12 años, a pesar de todo, se había olvidado. Y ahora tendría que recordarse a si

mismo que no sería el único amante de Candy. Esa idea le causo una sensación de

rechazo absoluto. Pero tenía que tomar todas las precauciones. No podía ser el único

responsable. Por si acaso…

Aquel miedo en su interior le recordaba que tenía que compartirla. No podía ser el

único.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, observo como Albert rodeaba uno de los

rígidos pezones de Candy con la lengua. Él se dedico al otro, humedeciéndolo,

pellizcándolo con los dientes, satisfecho con la respuesta de Candy que

automáticamente separo los muslos.

Terry deslizo una mano hacia su sexo. Un refugio mojado, hinchado. Ella jadeo al

primer toque.

Bajo los dedos de Terry, el tenso clítoris palpito. Dios, estaba más que preparada. Era

bueno saberlo, él estaba en el mismo estado.

Deslizo lentamente un dedo en su interior. Su canal era estrecho. "Oh

Dios…demasiado" Jadeo. El cuerpo de Candy se cerró entorno a su dedo, implorando

en silencio. Añadiendo un segundo dedo, los introdujo más profundamente. Menos mal

que se había corrido 2 veces ese día, o hubiera explotado nada más de entrar en ese

calido nido vacío.

Pero cuando introdujera su erección, iba a lastimarla. Terry odiaba aquello, hizo un

movimiento con los dedos, como tijeras, para dilatarla y minimizar el dolor.

-¡Más!- le exigió ella

Clavo los ojos en Candy. No estaba hablando con Albert. Hablaba con él

-¿Más adentro?- pregunto Terry mientas empujaba los dedos en su interior

Jadeando mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando y asintiendo a la vez, ella

respondió

-Más adentro. Mucho más. Quiero estar llena de ti

Terry casi se mareo con la respuesta

-Quiero llenarte pecosa. Creo que no he querido nada más en la vida.

-Estas haciendo lo que tienes que hacer- murmuro Albert

Levantándose de la cama, Terry se puso de pie a su lado.

-¿Terry?

-No voy a irme, en esta posición puedo controlar mejor el ángulo y la presión. Si te

duele demasiado, retirarme.

Beso su vientre y la acerco al borde de la cama, haciendo que le rodeara con las caderas.

-Un poco de dolor no me hara daño

-También dejo sitio para que Albert se ocupe de otros lugares de tu cuerpo, confía en

mí, esta noche te sentirás bien llena.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Aquellas palabras burlonas lo atravesaron y se clavaron directamente en su pene. Terry

levanto la mirada al techo, intentando conservar su autocontrol. También quería que

Candy se sintiera bien amada.

-Si-grazno él.-Oh si

Cogiendo el rígido pene con la mano, lo guío a la pequeña e hinchada abertura. Ella era

menuda. Y él no era un hombre pequeño. Iba a tener que hacer fuerza para penetrarla,

comenzó a sudar de nuevo.

Terry se inclino hacia adelante un poco e introdujo el glande en el interior de Candy.

"Oh maldita sea. Era caliente y estrecha". Bajo él Candy se movió con agitación,

arqueándose, obligándolo a penetrarla un poco más. Amarrándola de las caderas, se

introdujo un poco mas.

Hasta tropezar con su himen.

-No te detengas- imploro ella

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Y si la lastimaba demasiado? ¿Y si

a ella no le gustaba la intensa sensación de tenerlo dentro? ¿Y si no estaba preparada

como pensaba?

O peor ¿Y si volvía a repetirse la misma historia?

-Estas pensando demasiado-murmuro Albert- La quieres. Y a menos que me equivoque,

la amas. Esta protegida, yo estoy aquí. No podría ser más perfecto de lo que es.

Eso puso fin a sus reservas. Albert tenía razón. Tras 12 años, había llegado el momento

de darse otra oportunidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya niñas aqui les va un regalito, pero ojo que voy a estar ausente en la semana por trabajo asi que disfrutenloooooooo, besos a todas **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Terry agarro la cadera de Candy con la mano izquierda. La derecha, la deslizo hasta su

sexo donde comenzó a trazar suaves y lentos círculos. La acaricio hasta que ella quedo

casi sin aliento. Hasta que se aferro a las sabanas.

Tras haberle negado el clímax tantas veces, comenzó a implorar.

-Por favor, Terry. Ahora, Dios ahora…

Volvía a estar a punto de correrse y él no se lo iba a impedir.

Separo más aún las piernas de Candy y, apretando los dientes, empujo con fuerza en su

interior.

El canal de Candy cedió lentamente. Aunque Terry sentía el latido de su corazón en los

oídos, el grito femenino se abrió paso en su mente. No había vuelta atrás. Se deslizo

dentro de ella. Luego le agarro las caderas, las alzo hacia él e introdujo su miembro un

poco más.

Por fin, estaba dentro. Por completo.

Bajo él, ella se retorció sobre las sabanas y lo observo con los ojos verdes, brillantes,

por las lágrimas no derramadas. Quizás debería de haber ido más lento. La culpa lo

inundo.

-Lo siento- gimió él

-Ahora es cuando viene la mejor parte ¿Verdad?- jadeo ella.-Ni se te ocurra detenerte

ahora.

Candy debía de haber perdido el juicio si pensaba que él podría retirarse en ese

momento. Pero estaba resuelto a aliviar su dolor.

Obligándose a permanecer inmóvil, Terry hizo girar de nuevo las yemas de los dedos en

el clítoris de Candy, aliviándola y enardeciéndola al mismo tiempo. Le llevo un

momento conseguirlo, como si el cuerpo femenino se hubiera replegado ante la invasión

de su miembro. A Terry le hervían los testículos mientras mantenía su miembro

envuelto en aquella funda, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Albert pareció

comprender su propósito y se dispuso a ayudarlo acariciando los pezones de Candy y

besándola profundamente en la boca.

Poco después Terry sintió como ella se tensaba entorno a él, apretándolo todavía más.

Se estremeció y jadeo. La explosión era inminente. Maldición, era asombrosa. Terry

quería que Candy se corriera ahora…por si el resto del coito era demasiado doloroso esa

primera vez.

Bajo sus dedos, los sollozos femeninos se convirtieron en gemidos. Los gemidos en

súplicas, y por fin, las suplicas en un grito espectacular de liberación cuando todo su

cuerpo se arqueo hacia él, y su sexo lo apretó con un agarre desesperado, casi robándole

el control y el semen.

Terry se tenso ante la promesa de éxtasis que tentaba a su pene. Apenas logro

controlarse. Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo a estar dentro de Candy para

correrse a la primera de cambio. No iba a dejar que todo acabara de un santiamén. Tenía

que conseguir que esta primera vez fuera especial para ella. Memorable. Incluso aunque

ella los abandonara después, él quería que lo recordara. Formar parte de su corazón,

como ella ya formaba parte del suyo.

Cuando los estremecimientos del orgasmo remitieron y las paredes de su sexo lo

acariciaron con lentas palpitaciones, Terry se retiro un poco, hasta que solo el glande

permaneció en su interior, y luego volvió a penetrarla. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento

y suave, pensado en deslumbrarla. Ella respondió inmediatamente, jadeando, ciñéndose

entorno a él.

-Terry. Tú…er…¡Oh Dios mío!-jadeo ella.- Esto….es…

-Eso es pecosa- Él también lo sintió. Sin el látex el roce era asombroso. Pero no se

trataba de algo físico; él podía sentir a Candy en todas partes.

No creía que fuera fácil conseguir que ella se corriera de nuevo. Normalmente las

vírgenes no alcanzaban el orgasmo en el primer coito. Candy había tenido un orgasmo

mortífero. Pero el siguió intentándolo…deslizándose lentamente por su interior.

Iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas que ella alcanzara un último estallido de placer.

Doblando las rodillas, Terry se aseguro de profundizar su embestida, deslizándose

suavemente, hasta que ella contuvo el aliento, y se tenso en torno a él. "¡Te tengo!",

pensó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres volver a correrte?

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se volvió a tensar entorno a él

-¿Lo harás conmigo?

Cuando él se sumergió de nuevo, fue casi imposible no poner los ojos en blanco

-Oh por supuesto.

Albert le acaricio las húmedas mejillas a Candy, apartándole con suavidad el pelo de la

sien. Se acomodo a su lado y, enterrando su cara en el cuello, comenzó a provocarla con

sus palabras.

-Eres asombrosa- le murmuro al oído.-Quiero que te abras. Has aceptado cada

centímetro de Terry a la perfección. Quiero ver como te corres de nuevo. ¿Puedes

hacerlo por mí? La mera visión me pone a mil. No quiero ni imaginar que provoca en

Terry.

Cielos, su primo era muy bueno para estimular la imaginación de una mujer. Un mental

frenesí de deseo siempre se traducía en un éxtasis corporal. Pero por si acaso, Albert

aparto los dedos Terry de su clítoris y los reemplazo con los suyos.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- gimió Candy, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de una manera

que decía que estaba en camino del orgasmo.

Demonios, Albert incluso lo había provocado a él. Eso y ver como su grueso pene

desaparecía dentro de Candy, como ella se dilataba para él, tomándole por completo.

-¿Te gusta sentirlo dentro de ti, pequeña? ¿Te gusta sentirte llena?

Ella asintió frenéticamente mientras Albert continuaba acariciándola. Candy cogió a

Albert por el pelo y gimió.

-Me encanta observar cuanto te gusta esto, tan entregada y excitada- mascullo Albert.

Terry trago saliva, intentando contener las ganas de correrse y centro su atención en

Candy, en su cuerpo y las señales que emitía. Parecía estar llegando al clímax. Ojala no

tardara mucho. "Por favor…"

-Cuando estás a punto de correrte, tus pezones están preciosos, enrojecidos y duros-

acto seguido Albert se inclino sobre ellos, los mordisqueo y succiono, con un ritmo

lento y metódico, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer en el día.

Candy latió en torno al miembro de Terry, se tensó con fuerza. Ella busco la mirada de

él, implorando con aquellos ojos verdes, cerca del pánico.

-Si, pecosa. Eso es. Córrete por mí. Quiero sentirte…

-Bésame- le rogó ella.

Tras una rápida mirada a Albert, que asintió con la cabeza, Terry se inclinó y apoyo su

vientre sobre ella. El contacto fue ardiente, y Terry contuvo el aliento ante las

impactantes sensaciones. Luego asalto sus labios, fusionando sus bocas. "Oh,

demonios…" Era calida por dentro y por fuera. Terry movió su cuerpo con la misma

violencia que su boca, aforrándose a las caderas de Candy. Ella lo rodeo con las piernas

profundizando cada envite. Él se estrello contra ella, una y otra vez, y otra más. Candy

gimió con fuerza, su corazón latía a un ritmo desesperado.

Candy grito en su boca. Su cuerpo se convulsiono bajo él, y Terry apretó con fuerza,

bombeando en aquella apretada funda, rítmicamente y sin piedad.

Luego, una luz ardiente y cegadora lo envolvió, consumiendo todo su cuerpo. La bola

de fuego descendió desde la base de su espalda hasta sus testículos que se tensaron y

estremecieron con una fuerza que lo dejo sin aliento. Inmediatamente después, un

sublime placer estallo en su miembro, y luego se abrió paso en su pecho cuando se

vertió en ella. Algo que se parecía sospechosamente al amor.

La luz del amanecer entraba por una pequeña ventana a la izquierda. Candy parpadeo, y

miro a su alrededor, el dormitorio le era desconocido. Luego recordó todo, la bomba, su

padre, la cabaña de Robert. La noche anterior. Terry penetrando su cuerpo. Albert

observando cada instante mientras la alentaba con sus palabras provocativas.

Después de eso, no recordaba más.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días- le murmuro Albert al oído.<p>

Él se acurruco más cerca, el calor emanaba de él como un horno. Algo en la manera de

saludarla, en la manera en que la rodeo con los brazos y la acerco a él, le decía a Candy

que Albert se había despertado excitado y preparado para algo más que un saludo

casual.

-Hola- Candy oculto su cara con timidez

Una locura, después de todo lo que había hecho con él

-¿Has dormido bien?- le depositó unos suaves besos en el cuello, en la curva de la

garganta, en la curva de sus pechos

-Mmmmm, como un tronco ¿tú?

Albert se acerco todavía más hasta que la parte delantera de su cuerpo topara con

Candy, y presiono su erección contra la cadera femenina en respuesta silenciosa

-No tan bien

¿De veras? Albert solía dormir bien, especial después de…oh, él no se había corrido la

noche anterior. Ella hizo el amor con Terry y después se durmió.

-No llegue a hacer nada contigo, ¿verdad? Te dejé…

-¿Con los testículos azules?- Sonrío Albert, haciéndole saber que estaba bien

-Lo siento

Con otra sonrisa sensual y un roce del pulgar sobre sus pezones, ligeramente adoloridos,

Albert dijo bromeando:

-¿Estas dispuesta a indemnizarme? Es decir, si te apetece

Candy vacilo al saber que Albert quería hacer el amor con ella ¿Cómo se sentiría Terry

si ella aceptaba? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella?

Candy siempre había sabido que la compartirían, jamás habían indicado otra cosa, pero

la noche anterior no sólo había habido sexo con Terry. Y no era la única que se había

dado cuenta. Terry la había poseído con sentimiento y pasión. ¿La convertiría en amante

exclusiva de él?

Y sí así fuera ¿Por qué era Albert el hombre que se despertaba a su lado, en especial

cuando Terry sabía que su primo siempre despertaba excitado?

No era que fuera un sacrificio. Puede que Candy amara de Terry con todo su corazón.

Pero permitir que Albert siguiera allí, era un pequeño precio a pagar, si con eso

conseguía que Terry permaneciera con ella. Además, ella adoraba aquel chef tan sexy y

caliente. Su manejo de las palabras-y las manos- era, sencillamente sublime.

Candy se contoneo, cambio de posición, para observar como se sentía.

-Estoy adolorida, pero no demasiado. Si eres suave…

-Por ti, pequeña, si

-Mmmm, antes necesito hacer una visita al baño- definitivamente sentía cada una de las

10 horas de sueño en la vejiga llena.

-Por supuesto, te estaré esperando. Con impaciencia-bromeo él.- pero esperare.

Ella le deposito un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla y se rodó al lado contrario de la

cama, con la intención de salir de la cama.

Pero se tropezó con Terry.

Ahora estaba despierto, pero allí, enredado entre las sabanas, parecía somnoliento.

-¿Has dormido aquí?

Terry se puso tenso

-Si

Candy no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿A mi lado?

-Si- porque no había querido separase de ella

Candy no se detuvo, no cuestiono su deseo, sólo lo abrazo y le planto un suave beso en

la boca. La conexión que había surgido en la intimidad la noche anterior, surgió entre

ellos una vez más, rápida y audaz. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y la coloco encima de él,

sobre su saludable erección. Cuando la apretó contra ella, el sexo de Candy volvió a la

vida.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Y tu?

Los ojos verde-azules se veían preocupados y tormentosos ante la pregunta.

Ella intento preguntárselo con otras palabras

-¿Si Albert y yo…?

Él lanzo una mirada rápida a su primo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Candy. En ese

instante ella percibió su vacilación.

-Si. Albert y yo compartimos. No es ningún secreto.

Quería presionar un poco más a Terry, pero el llamado de la naturaleza era insistente.

Mientras se ponía la bata blanca y atravesaba el pasillo en dirección al baño, Candy

considero la reacción de Terry. Parecía no estar seguro de querer compartirla, pero se

veía obligado por alguna razón que ella no conocía.

¿Y ahora que? Candy negó con la cabeza. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que

dejarse llevar.

Se lavo los dientes, guardo el sepillo y volvió a recorrer el pasillo. Albert estaba

tumbado en medio de la cama como rey esperando a la mujer que le proporcionaría

placer. No era difícil de imaginar con aquel cabello largo y rubio, los ojos azules

entornados de aquella forma intrigante, y toda esa piel dorada.

-Ven aquí, pequeña-murmuro abriendo los brazos

Candy sintió un pequeño estremecimiento producido en parte, por el afecto, y en parte

por el deseo. Un deseo pujante. A Candy le gustaba Albert, sencillamente lo adoraba.

Entro en la habitación con vacilación. Sintió a Terry en la esquina, se giro y lo observo,

vigilante y silencioso.

Candy le tendió la mano. Él la copio y trago saliva

-Terry, si no quieres…

-Albert lleva toda la noche esperando esto, esperándote. Te necesita. Dios sabe que yo

no lo tocare

Candy sonrío ante aquella tentativa de humor.

-Supongo que entonces es cosa mía

Soltando la mano de Terry se subió a la cama, donde Albert la recibió con un suave

beso. Con una suave caricia, el deslizo la palma de su mano por su cuello y su hombro

-Eres tan suave, pequeña. Voy a ser muy cuidadoso contigo

"Dulce". Era la palabra que mejor describía a Albert. Candy le acaricio la cara.

-Suena bien.

Él le dio otro beso, un poco mas largo que el anterior, un suave roce de labios y lenguas,

Candy se dio cuenta de que, solo con un beso, su corazón latía como marcha de pelotón

militar y su sexo ya estaba….mojado

Pero faltaba algo

-¿Vienes?

No paso ni un instante antes de que Terry diera dos enormes zancadas y saltase en la

cama a su lado.

-Tomare eso como un si

Terry la empujo para tumbarla sobre la espalda y cubrió su boca en un beso arrollador y

ardiente…rápido, intenso, voraz. Luego la hizo girar hacía Albert, arranco la sabana de

un tirón y la insto a tomar el miembro de su primo.

-Succiónale. Con suavidad. Juega con él. Pero no dejes que se corra.

Terry impartía órdenes con el rostro inexpresivo y duro como el granito, Candy quería

saber de su insistencia y reticencia, pero sabía que Terry no se lo diría ahora. Además

Candy quería mantener a Albert a su lado, no solo porque así lo quería Terry, sino

porque, si bien Terry poseía su corazón, Albert era un magnifico amante.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a que Terry tomara el mando. Quería que él también la tocara.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?- lo desafío

-Anoche, Albert casi te llevo al borde de la locura antes que yo te tomara. Ahora vas a

devolverle el favor.

Antes que Candy pudiera responderle, Terry la empujo hacia abajo. Albert le deslizo la

mano por el pelo y la atrajo hacia si, urgiéndola hacia su expectante erección.

Después de haber oído sin querer como Colin y Anthony discutían los meritos de una

buena mamada, Candy tenía algunos trucos para avivar el fuego de Albert.

Sonriendo, le paso los dedos por el interior de los muslos, dirigiéndolos hacia sus

testículos. Él gimió cuando Candy los tomo con sus manos, restregando con suavidad el

pulgar en la tersa superficie. Centró su atención en la tensa longitud de su erección. Era

enorme. No se podía negar, estaba bien dotado. En eso era evidente el parentesco con

Terry. El glande de Albert estaba tan hinchado que parecía una ciruela, púrpura y

deliciosa.

Candy deslizo la punta de la lengua a lo largo del pene, desde la base al glande,

lamiendo todo el recorrido y encontrando un sensible lugar en la parte inferior que lo

hizo jadear. Entretanto busco la suave piel que esta debajo de los testículos y presiono

allí

Albert contuvo el aliento y casi dio un brinco.

-Santo Dios…

Mientras él intentaba contenerse, Candy sintió a Terry observándolos por encima de su

hombro, para cerciorarse, paso la punta de la lengua a lo largo del miembro de Albert, y

Terry cerró los puños sobre ella. Se puso de rodillas y le arranco la bata.

-Candy, pequeña-debajo de ella, Albert arqueo las caderas hacia su lengua.- Tómame

con la boca.

-Pronto- se burlo ella, depositando una lluvia de besos sobre su vientre. Al llegar al

abdomen, trazo la forma de su miembro con la lengua.

Albert aspiro de forma audible

-Vas a hacerme pagar por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta; Albert conocía la respuesta.

Aún así, ella se hizo la tonta

-¿A que te refieres? Terry a dicho que juegue contigo

Candy deslizo el dedo a lo largo de su miembro sin ejercer presión. Él rechino los

dientes.

-Maldición…pero no me vuelvas loco…

-Oh, ¿quieres correrte?- le pregunto ella retrocediendo

-Estaría bien- mascullo él

-Seguro. Pero anoche casi me llevaste al clímax ocho veces, por lo menos, para luego

dejarme con ganas, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tomar revancha. Aún te

quedan siete.

Ante esas palabras, Albert salio de la neblina sensual en que se encontraba y abrió los

ojos. Oscura, hambrienta, insondable, centro la mirada en ella y le prometió vengarse si

continuaba ese camino.

Albert le metió los dedos en el pelo y se lo agarro en un puño. Obligándola a mirarlo.

-No juegues conmigo, pequeña. No podré ser suave si haces eso.

A sus espaldad Terry la instaba a bajar la cabeza otra vez.

-Solo succiónale profundamente. Yo te diré cuando debes detenerte. Si te apartas antes

de tiempo, descubrirás que Albert se queda corto comparado conmigo en lo que se

refiere a negarte el orgasmo.

Candy no dudo ni por un momento que Terry cumpliría su amenaza de buen grado.

Relamiendo los labios, le brindo a Albert una mirada ardiente y tomo su miembro en la

boca, conduciéndolo hasta su garganta.

Entre aplacado y excitado, Albert la alentó con gemidos y palabras de animo. Ella

quedo satisfecha del resultado cuando él comenzó a penetrarle la boca con lentos

envites de cadera.

Vaya, aquel hombre era, sencillamente, delicioso.

Pero Terry no se conformo solo con mirar.

Todavía detrás de ella, le cubrió su espalda con su pecho y acaricio sus pechos, tomado

los sensibilizados pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, pellizcando suavemente. El calido

aliento de Terry en su cuello, la hizo temblar.

-Sigue succionándole, y siénteme…aquí

"Aquí" Resulto ser la palma de su mano cubriéndole el sexo, presionando su clítoris. Su

sexo se inundo de deseo. Y al instante estuvo completamente mojada.

Con manos ansiosas comenzó a trabajarla con los dedos.

-Podría seguir tocándote hasta que te corrieras-le gruño Terry al oído.-pero contigo voy

a poner en práctica otra cosa. Voy a rodear con firmeza tu clítoris, luego voy a tocarlo

suavemente con la yema del dedo. Tan suavemente que te preguntaras si lo has

imaginado. ¿Me equivoco?- se lo demostró mientras hablaba. Ante su gemido, él

continuo.- Luego voy a atraparlo entre los dedos y a frotarlo lentamente.

Y así lo hizo, Candy se quedo sin aliento. Él comenzó a friccionar con los dedos hasta

que prendió fuego en todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora, voy a empezar de nuevo y de paso, acariciare el resto de tu ardiente y húmeda

conchita. Pero no lo suficiente para que te corras.

Durante los siguientes minutos, él le demostró lo mortalmente efectiva que era su

técnica. Con un grito, ella se retorció cada vez que él cambiaba de toque. Cada vez que

notaba que ella estaba a punto de correrse, cambiaba el toque, y vagaban los dedos por

otro lugar conduciéndola a la locura.

Cuanto más excitaba estaba Candy, más voraz se volvía con el miembro de Albert.

Gimió entorno a la gruesa erección, pasándole la lengua, curvando los dedos en la base

de este, apretándolo. Luego jugaba con sus testículo, restregando sus pezones por la

superficie.

-Lo haces muy bien, pequeña- Albert parecía sudoroso y estupefacto.-¿!Donde

demonios has aprendido eso?

Candy no contesto. No podía, además no quería dejar de lamer cada delicioso

centímetro de Albert.

El atractivo y sexy chef inspiro profundamente

-No sigas. No puedo soportarlo más.

Eso le pasaba a ella también.

Terry seguía moviendo sus manos, llevándola al límite, otra vez. Oh…el placer era cada

vez más intenso, estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Se acercaba un orgasmo gigantesco.

Candy jadeo y se retorció, soltando el miembro de Albert…

Cuando hizo esto, Terry aligero sus caricias. Lagrimas de frustración, y de necesidad, se

agolparon en los ojos de Candy

-¡No!- gimió ella

-Si- la contradijo Albert, cogiéndola con fuerza del pelo, obligándola a encontrar su

hambrienta mirada.-No puedo esperar a sentir como te corres entorno a mí.

La aproximo hacia él, apartándola bruscamente del agarre de Terry y montándola a

hojarascas sobre su anhelante erección.

Cuando Albert la empujo hacia abajo, arqueo las caderas a la vez, deslizándose dentro

de ella. Y de golpe Candy se sintió completamente colmada con aquella carne

increíblemente dura.

Él soltó un prolongado y ronco gemido. Y siguió penetrándola, hasta que ella hubiera

jurado que podía sentirlo hasta las amígdalas. El sexo de Candy estaba definitivamente

dilatado, al borde del dolor.

Encima de él, ella gimió, se tenso, haciendo fuerza con los muslos para detener la

profunda embestida. Ambos fueron a su rescate levantándola ligeramente.

-¿Estas dolorida?- murmuro Albert

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza

A sus espaldas, Terry la insto a bajar de nuevo, mientas la besaba en el hombro

-Solo duele un poco al principio, pero puedes tomarlo pecosa. Acéptalo entero. Quiero

ver como te corres.

Antes que siquiera pudiera contestar, le exploro con la punta de los dedos los pliegues

mojados, y apretó su clítoris anhelante, al tiempo que Albert se hundía hasta el fondo.

Su grito se transformo en un gemido cuando Albert apretó su miembro contra la cara

sensible de su vagina. Terry la acariciaba lentamente con los dedos. La llevaban casi al

borde del éxtasis para a continuación retirarse a la vez en perfecta sincronía.

-Más duro. Ahora.¡Más!

Apretando los dientes, Albert entró en ella de nuevo, llenándola lentamente, rozando su

sensible punto G. Terry se tomo su tiempo describiendo lentos círculos sobre el único

lugar que la harían estallar en pedazos.

El deseo crepitante se convirtió en ardor. La presión en una necesidad imparable. Todo

se junto, se concentró. Candy comenzó a jadear, sujetándose de los hombros de Albert

para apoyarse y agradeciendo el soporte que ofrecía el brazo de Terry en su cintura

cuando las sensaciones subieron todavía mas.

Luego comenzó a volar, ingrávida y jadeante. Subió y siguió subiendo hasta que exploto

en un calor ardiente. Candy se estremeció, y su cuerpo se cerro en torno al miembro,

duro y tenso, de Albert, que seguía enterrándose en su cuerpo mientras que el intenso

placer se extendía a través de su cuerpo, como una inyección de alcohol puro.

Tras unos minutos, Candy regreso a la tierra. Con los ojos cerrados, lucho por recobrar

la respiración.

Dios, estaba cansada. Rendida. No creía tener fuerzas para más. Otro orgasmo como ese

y perdería el conocimiento.

Pero el roce del duro miembro masculino que llenaba su sexo, que se apretaba contra

ella, la hizo regresar con una bocanada. Albert apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a sus

caderas. No había terminado.

Casi con desesperación, Terry empujo la espalda de Candy. Ella cayo sobre Albert, y

este la agarro y la urgió a separar los labios para enredar su lengua con la de él,

dominando su boca con un beso voraz.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder al asalto de Albert, Terry comenzó a moverse,

indagando en su entrada trasera con un par de dedos lubricados. La prohibida sensación

de ese acto envío nuevas oleadas de deseo a los lugares adecuados. Terminaciones

nerviosas que ella había creído dormidas se excitaron. Se sintió llena, por delante y por

detrás.

Estaba claro que Terry tampoco había terminado con ella.

Oyó una especie de rasgadura. Oh Dios, conocía el sonido. Terry estaba abriendo un

condón. No podía estar pensando en…

La pecaminosa sonrisa de Albert le dijo que Terry si lo hacia

-Estate quieta, pequeña- Albert le agarro por las caderas para asegurarse de que así

fuera.

-Pero Terry…Va a…

-Va a penétrate mientras Albert también lo hace- le gruño Terry al oído, con aquel tono

ronco que hizo que se estremeciera.-Bienvenida a los auténticos _menages_, pecosa.

Prepárate para conocer que significa tener un orgasmo múltiple.

La ardiente promesa de su tono hizo que otro violento despliegue de deseo detonara en

su vientre, esparciéndose como un río de lava por sus piernas, su sexo, sus pezones.

Pero no fue todo. El deseo se mezclo con la ansiedad. Tomarles a los 2 a la vez no solo

implicaba éxtasis sino dolor.

-No te tenses- susurro Albert, tratando de tranquilizarla

Era fácil para él decirlo. No estaba a punto de ser penetrado por dos sitios distintos….a

la vez.

-Terry te tomara lenta y suavemente. Tu solo debes relajarte.

Terry comenzó a indagar en su entrada trasera, deslizando el glande en su interior.

-Empuja hacia mi- su voz no era mas que un duro jadeo.

Ella lo hizo, mientras él la agarraba por los hombros y comenzaba a penetrar en el tenso

anillo de músculos…y más allá.

Tras una punzada inicial de dolor, Candy se quedo sin aliento. Luego Terry comenzó a

presionar, estimulando prohibidas terminaciones nerviosas que de repente cobraron

vida. Al fin Terry estuvo completamente adentro, enterrado en su recto.

Oh, Dios, se sentía completamente llena con aquellas 2 duras erecciones. Tan empalada,

que solo con respirar profundamente se acrecentaban las sensaciones de

desbordamiento. Ella intento imaginar que se sentiría cuando comenzaran a moverse.

¿Fricción? Seguro.¿Placer? Condenadamente intenso.

-¿Puedes soportarlo?- por el tono áspero y ronco de Terry, era innegable el tenso control

que ejercía sobre si mismo.

Antes que pudiera contestar, ambos se dispusieron a conseguir que la respuesta fuera un

si; Terry trazo un sendero de dulces besos desde el cuello al hombro y jugueteo con su

clítoris, mientras Albert le besaba en la garganta y le rozaba los sensibilizados pezones.

No había lugar donde no la tocaran, donde no la besaran, donde no la hicieran arder con

un intenso placer que inundaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ahogando sus miedos.

Pero no se movían. ¿Por qué?

Luego se dio cuenta que esperaban respuesta. Tenía que ser un infierno contenerse, pero

no se moverían hasta que ella les diera la luz verde. Ese tipo de consideraciones- como

atravesar Texas al pensar que estaba herida o que podría necesitarlos después de la

explosión- le decía a Candy cuanto les importaba.

Contoneo las caderas. Sus terminaciones nerviosas brincaron prácticamente al ritmo del

chacha. Un atisbo del placer que le esperaba le atravesó los sentidos y supo que no

podría esperar más para disfrutar la experiencia.

-Puedo soportarlo ¿Acaso no están preparados ya?

-Yo que tu no me burlaría- la voz de Albert sonaba tensa

Candy volvió a contonear las caderas y le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante. Él siseo en

respuesta.

-Dejaré de burlarme si comienzan a tomarme de una vez

-Trato hecho-gruño Terry, a la vez que se retiraba para luego zambullirse en su ano con

una embestida asesina a la vez que le pellizcaba el clítoris

.

Candy grito, pero se interrumpió cuando la boca de Albert cubrió la suya mientras se

retiraba lentamente de su vagina, provocando una fantástica fricción en el momento que

Terry se introducía en su recto. Luego cambiaron, Terry se retiro y Albert, arqueo las

caderas, llenándola con cada centímetro de si miembro.

Repitieron el proceso una y otra vez, sin dejar de mover sus bocas, sus dedos y sus

implacables miembros.

La trabajaron como una maquina bien engrasada. Era obvio que habían hecho antes, que

lo habían hecho un montón de veces. Que sabían con exactitud como moverse para

incrementar su placer. Un placer que se preveía muchísimo mejor que cuando solo la

tomaba uno. Iba a suceder algo….extraordinario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la sensación la abrumo. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a

estremecerse, mientras el pálpito entre sus piernas comenzaba a crecer, a multiplicarse

más rápido de lo que ella podía soportar. Casi se le detuvo la respiración mientras

empleaba todas sus energías para moverse con ellos y canalizaba la oleada de placer que

la embargaba.

-Estas a punto de correrte- le murmuro Albert al oído.-Me muero por sentirte otra vez

mientras los haces.

No, era ella la que se moría. Punto. Se sentía abrumada, avasallada. Las sensaciones

cada vez más intensas, casi aterradoras. Todo su cuerpo se centraba en el ardiente ritmo

que marcaban los 2 miembros que asaltaban su cuerpo, en los insistentes dedos que la

acariciaban, en el aliento de las bocas masculinas que la lamían, la mordían…le exigían

todo.

-No vas a aguantar más que nosotros, pecosa- le prometió Terry

Albert la penetro tan profundamente, que ella pudo sentirlo rozándole la matriz; una

nueva oleada de chispas ardientes mermo su autocontrol. Terry volvió a jugar con su

clítoris acabando completamente con su control.

La sensación la impulso directamente a las estrellas. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con

unas sacudidas intensas, mortíferas, su sexo se contrajo y el placer encendió todo su ser.

Le ardía la garganta, y se dio cuenta de golpe de que era porque no podía para de gritar.

El orgasmo era siempre una experiencia fabulosa, pero eso no era un simple orgasmo,

era el mayor éxtasis que había experimentado en su vida y que amenazaba con

consumirla mientras el placer se derramaba por su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Dios…Maldición!...Yo…

No fue necesario que Albert terminara la frase para que Candy supiera que él también

estaba a punto de seguirla en el clímax.

-¡No! Contente- le gruño Terry a su primo.- Hemos esperado demasiado para dejarnos a

llevar como unos adolescentes.

Tras llegar a la cima, el orgasmo de Candy remetió suavemente. Una dulce languidez se

extendió por sus miembros

Albert no fue tan afortunado. Al tiempo que Candy recuperaba la conciencia observo

fascinada como Albert se tensaba, se estremecía conteniendo el aliento, y luchaba con

los ojos y los puños cerrados para no dejarse llevar. Candy jamás había sentido su

miembro tan duro.

Al final soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

-Bastardo

-Con tal que no te detengas y la sigas penetrando hasta que se vuelva a correr, puedes

llamarme como quieras.

* * *

><p>-¿Otra vez?- jadeo Candy.- Terry, no creo que pued…<p>

-Claro que puedes. Conozco tu cuerpo. Eres como un coche de carreras. En cuanto

tienes el motor caliente, es fácil ponerte a tope rápidamente.

Y él estaba decidido a que el motor de Candy ronroneara como nunca. Quizás ella

lamentara su decisión de entregarle su virginidad o de permitir que la compartieran,

pero hasta entonces, él tenía la intención de poseerla cada vez que pudiese y darle tanto

placer que no hubiera lugar a dudas y arrepentimientos.

Sabiendo que Albert estaba a punto de perder el autocontrol y que el suyo no resistiría

mucho más, Terry comenzó a poner a punto el cuerpo de Candy. Albert lo imito, con

cada envite, apretaba los dientes, luchando contra las aplastantes sensaciones. Jamás se

había sentido tan duro y engrosado. Sus penetraciones se hicieron profundas. Y

Albert…seguía manteniendo el ritmo, pero ahora parecía una tortuosa necesidad, y no

se sentía tan gentil como lo había sido. Terry esperaba que aquello actuara a su favor.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, Candy respondió con suaves gemidos y

dulces "ahs". Como si pensara que el sexo era calido y agradable. Nada del otro mundo.

Lo que era totalmente inaceptable. Había llegado el momento de subir la temperatura.

Terry se inclino sobre la espalda de Candy y una vez más exploro con los dedos la piel

resbaladiza de su sexo. En un solo par de segundos, el cuerpo de Candy se tenso y dejo

escapar un jadeo. "Ah, si. Dios mío, si". Candy se contorsiono tratando de albergarlos a

ambos lo más profundamente posible.

Candy se opuso a las apabullantes sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, pero Terry no

estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Él quería que se ahogara de placer.

-No sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado entre nosotros, tomándote hasta perder la

cordura- murmuro Terry al oído.- No ha sido suficiente con una vez. Permítenos

desfrutarlo otra vez. Llévanos contigo.

El sudor goteaba por las sienes de Candy, resbalaba por su pecho. Las entrañas de Terry

ardieron de determinación. Maldición, ella se iba a volver a correr. No se daría por

vencido hasta que lo hiciera.

-Maldita sea- jadeo Albert.-Jamás me había sentido tan hinchado, ni sentido tanta

fricción con tu miembro. Y Candy me aprieta con la fuerza de un puño. Estoy

volviéndome loco…

-Y va a ser todavía mejor. Déjate llevar y dale todo lo que tienes para ella.

La mirada de alivio en la cara de Albert hubiera sido cómica si Terry hubiera estado en

posición de concentrarse en algo que no fuera penetrar a Candy una y otra vez,

instándola a rendirse por completo.

Albert la agarro por las caderas, Terry de la cintura. Se movieron a un ritmo

sincronizado que los conduciría directamente al clímax.

-Más…Por favor…¡Deprisa!

La última brizna de autocontrol estaba cediendo. Con la siguiente embestida salvaje de

Albert, Terry supo que a su primo le ocurría lo mismo. La lleno una vez más, esperando

que con cada estocada en su interior, Candy sintiera aquello como algo más que un acto

de lujuria. Que supiera cuanto significaba ella para él, ya que expresarlo en palabras le

aterraba.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse hasta que se convirtió en jadeos. Candy tembló y

se preparo para lo que venia, agarrándose de los hombros de Albert.

Terry sintió que ella comenzaba a correrse, que se apretaba en torno a su pene.

Aforrándose a la sabana, Candy empujo hacia él, y con el canal ordeñándolo con fuerza,

Terry tuvo que obligarse a seguir moviéndose.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando, Albert se dejo llevar, perdiendo el control por

completo.

Oír como su primo llegaba al orgasmo, y el ronco gemido que resonó en la habitación

abrió un nuevo agujero en el autocontrol de Terry. Maldición, no iba a poder contenerse

más…

Al final, Candy comenzó a gritar tras soltar un gemido de rendición. Terry se deleito en

él, se ahogo en la total aceptación de éxtasis que ellos le deban.

Y se dejo llevar, soltando todo lo que tenía para ella, mientras el placer lo atravesaba e

impactaba en su corazón. Si su incapacidad de tirarse a Karen no hubiera sido ya una

enorme pista, lo que sentía en aquel momento no había dejado lugar a dudas.

Para bien o para mal. Para siempre, amaba a Candy.

Y Terry sabía que si ella se marchaba en aquel momento-o si su pesadilla cobraba vida-,

sin duda lo mataría.


	17. Chapter 17

**Saludos a todas y perdon por la tardanza, Kathya me parti de risa con tu comentario, me hubiera encantado publicar ese mismo dia, pero el trabajo me tiene atrapada...**

**Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras...disfruten, miren que ya nos vamos acercando al final...**

**Capitulo 15**

Terry se tomo una taza de café en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la ducha en el baño,

el agua correr sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Candy. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Albert

miraba por la ventana mirando sobre el pantano.

Una vez que había pasado la noche y el deseo había remitido temporalmente…era

cuando comenzaban los arrepentimientos.

Y era mortal. Lo había jodido todo. De eso no cabía duda. Pero no había podido

mantenerse alejado de Candy ni un minuto más. A los 29 años, finalmente, se había

enamorado. Y ella era suya.

"Que Dios la ayude"

Miro a su primo y suspiro. Bueno, era de él y de Albert. Y dada la obsesión de Albert

por preñarla y la suya por impedirlo, su pasado acabaría por salir a la luz, salpicándolo

todo de mierda.

"¿Y luego que?"

-Has hecho lo correcto- dijo Albert derepente

-¿Hacer el amor con Candy?- Terry se encogió de hombros.-El tiempo lo dirá. Yo no lo

creo, pero te aseguro que me encantaría equivocarme.

-Ella te ama

-Eso no será de mucha ayuda cuando descubra la verdad

-Lo que paso con Susana no fue culpa tuya.

Por supuesto que si, o por lo menos en gran parte. Todo el mundo lo sabía. El padre de

Susana, ciertamente, lo había culpado a él. Lo había acosado y acusado. Él se lo había

tomado con frialdad. Se lo merecía. Solo Albert opinaba de forma diferente.

Cierto, se requieren 2 para bailar el tango, pero Susana…no había sido capaz de pensar

con claridad. Candy no parecía capaz de llegar a ese extremo, pero bajo determinadas

circunstancias…¿Quién podía saberlo?.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. No quiero volver a darle más la vuelta al tema.

Albert apretó los dientes

-Vas a tener que superarlo antes de que te atrape de nuevo y destruya lo que tenemos

con Candy. Ella no es otra chica más. Con ella tienes que darlo todo.

-¿Y que mierda se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ponerme de rodillas y declararme?

-El tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar

Terry estuvo a punto de decirle que se declarase él si quería, pero tras la noche anterior,

se lo pensó 2 veces. Albert lo haría sin dudar, y si Terry no quería que Candy

perteneciera a su primo ante los ojos de la ley, era mejor guardar silencio. Compartirla

con él ya era suficientemente duro. Necesario para mantener una aparente normalidad,

pero una mierda. Si además tenía que verla casa con Albert….Terry trago saliva,

luchando contra el inoportuno dolor en le pecho.

-Para empezar-continuo Albert.-creo que deberías contárselo todo.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Se va a enterar de todas maneras, y lo más probable es que

salga huyendo. Llámame entupido si quieres, pero prefiero posponer lo inevitable.

-Hasta que no lo hagas, seguirás conteniéndote con ella, y eso solo le generara más daño

-No me contuve anoche

-No hablo solo de sexo. No quieres decirle que la amas. Ella ha renunciado a muchas

cosas por estar contigo: a los años de creer que amaba a Anthony, a su orgullo, a su

virginidad, mientras tú no quieres contarle ni el más pequeño secreto.

Terry se puso de pie, arrastrando su silla.

-A la mierda contigo

Albert alzo las manos en señal de rendición

-Será tu funeral. Pero déjame que te diga, que si ella nos abandona no será por lo

ocurrido en el pasado. Será por no haber confiado en ella lo suficiente para decírselo,

por no creer que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que no iba a sufrir el mismo

destino que Susana.

Cerrando los puños con fuerza, Terry dio un paso hacia su entrometido primo. Albert se

quedo inmóvil, en respuesta a su reto. Terry no se había peleado con él en 12 años. En

aquel momento no sabía si era capaz de contenerse y no derribar de un golpe a aquel

hijo de perra.

Oyeron como se cerraba el grifo de la ducha.

Los 2 hombres permanecieron quietos, mirándose con fiereza.

-Será mejor que no me provoques- le advirtió Terry

-Si, señor Fuerzas Especiales, ya se que conoces 20 maneras de matarme con tus propias

manos. Pero si quieres darme una patada en el trasero por intentar ser honesto y meterte

un poco de sentido común en esa cabezota que tienes…

-¿Quieres hablar de honestidad y sentido común? Bien. Dime por que no le devolviste la

llamada a Karen Klaise. Esta claro que quiere hablar contigo, pero la evitas para no

tener que enfrentarte al hecho que perdiste tu precioso autocontrol con ella.

-Karen no es el tema de la conversación- escupió Albert

-Es una comparación. Sígueme el juego. ¿Por qué no quieres explicarle a Karen la razón

por la que te comportaste como un cavernícola con ella durante 6 horas?

-Seré honesto con Karen tan pronto tu lo seas con Candy

-No te metas en mis asuntos

-Pues no te metas en los míos- replico Albert.-¿No quieres hacer el amor con Candy tú

solo?

Eso era un golpe bajo. "Bastardo"

-Podría subirme ahora mismo a ese bote de ahí fuera e irme a casa, dejándote a solas

con ella durante horas. Días…

Y su marcha haría a Terry responsable de todo lo que sucediera.

-Para- contuvo un nuevo deseo de golpear la cara de Albert y trago saliva.- Por Dios

para. No estoy preparado para decirle nada.

-No esperes que Candy vaya a tener una paciencia infinita contigo. Se ha ofrecido y

desnudado ante ti. Si no le das lo mismo se ira

En lo más profundo de su alma Terry temía-sabía-que Albert tenia razón.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de baño en el pasillo. Candy apareció al

momento.

-Los escuche gritos ¿Qué ocurre?

Terry miro a Albert, que se callo y cruzó la cocina hacia ella.

-Es la tele- mascullo su primo, luego la beso en la mejilla y salio al porche trasero.

Dejando solos a Candy y Terry.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los 2 dijo nada. El silencio se extendió hasta

volverse espeso. Ella lanzo una mirada suspicaz al televisor dando a entender que no se

trago las palabras de Albert. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿Hay mas café?

Mascullando un si, Terry se giro y le sirvió uno. Añadió 2 terrones de azúcar y un poco

de leche.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Candy sonrío. Parecía…emocionada.

Dios. ¿Cómo sería disfrutar del calor de esa sonrisa todos los días? ¿Saber que

reservaba tal belleza para él y nadie más?

Lo que era un problema…se encogió de hombros

-Ya sabes, nosotros, los tipos de las Fuerzas Especiales, tenemos que prestar atención a

los detalles. Algunas veces pueden salvarnos la vida.

La sonrisa de Candy desapareció.

-Por supuesto

Mierda, sin duda sabia como meter la pata. Acababa de compárala con un terrorista en

vez de tratarla como a una novia. "Mejor"

Ella tomo la taza, dio un sorbo, se sentó en la silla que Albert dejo libre y se retiro a su

propio mundo. Y Terry no soportaba aquel silencio, como si lo de ayer por la noche y

hoy en la mañana no hubiera significado nada. Si lo miraba desde la perspectiva de ella,

probablemente estaría esperando intimidad y afecto. O como mínimo ternura.

Hasta ese momento, Terry no había sido realmente capaz de darle nada de eso. Y

dudaba que fuera capaz de entregarlo a largo plazo. Se odio por eso. Pero lo intentaría

por ella. Lo cierto era que hacer algo más que tener sexo y echarla de menos iba a llevar

su tiempo.

Él suspiro y se acerco a ella, sin tener muy claro que hacer.

Candy levanto la mirada cuando él se acerco; el asombro y la cautela se reflejaron en su

rostro cuando invadió su espacio personal

-¿Qué pasa?

Terry no dijo nada, solo se inclino y la cogió en brazos. Se sentó en una silla cercana y

la sentó en su regazo. Le aparto el pelo húmedo de la cara y ella levanto su mirada a la

suya

-Conversar no es lo mío. Yo…-¿Cómo podía resumir la confusión que sentía con las

palabras adecuadas?.- Me encanto estar contigo anoche.

Le deposito un suave beso en la boca, muy orgulloso de si mismo. Había sonado

perfecto.

Candy se escabulló de sus brazos

-Si te gusto tanto ¿Por qué te opusiste a ello de esa manera?

¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres hicieran eso? En solo 2 segundos, conseguían que te

olvidaras de las palabras de amor y te hundieras en la miseria.

-Pecosa, no ahora

-Si, ahora. A pesar de mi limitada experiencia, entiendo que compartir la cama durante

12 horas no me da derecho a exigir nada, pero se que te paso algo. Y quiero saber que es

-Eso es parte del pasado. No tiene importancia.

Ella se aparto más

-La tiene, puesto que te ha impedido acostarte conmigo hasta anoche. Esta claro que es

algo importante y que no ha quedado en el pasado.

"Demonios", él no quería hablar de eso, y menos sin Albert.

-Porque soy un idiota con nobles principios y no quería arrebatarte tu virginidad sin

estar realmente seguro. ¿No podemos seguir como hasta ahora sin tener que hurgar en el

pasado?

Terry intento agarrarla de nuevo. Ella retrocedió.

-No. Lo que sea que no quieres contarme es la causa por la no querías hacer el amor

conmigo. Es la razón por la que te tiraste a la mujer de Robert.

Terry sintió como se ruborizaba.

-Bueno, en realidad eso fue una petición de Robert. Yo no…

-Pero Robert pensó en ti porque tu solo practicas _menages_. Y esa misteriosa razón es la

causa. Y se interpone entre nosotros, y quiero saber por que.

Maldición. Ella había dado en el clavo. ¿Cuándo Candy había encajado las piezas?

Puede que fuera joven y menos experimentada, pero sabia calar a la gente.

-Vamos paso a paso, ¿vale?- suspiro él.-Ahora estoy aquí contigo. No voy a ir a ningún

lado. Se que soy testarudo e intransigente, pero estamos juntos. Por ahora es todo lo que

cuenta.

Candy se cruzo de brazos y apretó los labios.

-Bien

No estaba bien, pero él esperaba conseguir que se olvidara del tema.

Con paso cauteloso, Terry acortó la distancia entre ellos y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Ella permaneció rígida, con los brazos cruzados. Él ignoro su resistencia y, simplemente

la abrazo. Le acaricio suavemente la espalda, la beso en la frente, en la boca, en el

cuello. Era como estar en el séptimo cielo. No podía recordar cuando había sido la

última vez que había besado a una mujer sin intentar tirársela a los 10 minutos. Solo

seguir allí, respirando su perfume, su esencia, era un placer.

-Peleas sucio- mascullo ella, ladeando la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso al cuello.

-Esto no es una pelea. Es un placer. ¿Te importa?- le deslizo el pulgar por el labio

inferior.

Antes que ella pudiera contestarle, sonó el teléfono. Terry dio un brinco. Solo podía

haber 2 personas al otro lado de la línea, y ambos representaban noticias sobre la

explosión y sus secuelas.

-¿Diga?- ladro Terry al teléfono

-Terry- era Tom, su voz sonaba tensa.

Girándose Terry contuvo una maldición

-Si, soy yo

-No es nada bueno- suspiro.-Candy…

-Dímelo

Tom le contó lo que sucedía y Terry no pudo reprimir una palabrota

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto Candy

-Se lo contaré- arremetió Terry

Tras una pausa, Tom replico:

-Gracias ¿Hay noticias de Robert?

-Todavía no. ¿Y la policía, ha averiguado algo?

-¿Contarme que?- exigió Candy

Terry negó con la cabeza hacia ella. Prestaría toda su atención a Candy cuando le diera

las noticias.

-Nada concreto- contesto Tom.-Muchas preguntas. Ninguna respuesta. Pero es muy

raro. Nadie ha hecho preguntas en el hospital. Nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, ha

habido un montón de llamadas de un hombre que quiere saber de Candy. Intente

averiguar quien era, rastree la llamada, pero no fui capaz de localizarle. Es demasiado

listo.

El miedo se extendió en el cuerpo de Terry. Aquel psicópata no había intentado atacar al

coronel en el hospital. Por el contrario, estaba obsesionado con Candy. Puede que fuera

alguien de la prensa en busca de una exclusiva, pero…¿Haber llamado la misma

persona una y otra vez?

-Maldita sea- mascullo Terry.-Llámanos si hay algún cambio

-Lo hare. Dale un beso a Candy de mi parte

-Encantado

Colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-Candy parecía enfadada y desesperada. No iba a poder

distraerla, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera.

Terry la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una silla, luego la sentó en su regazo. Inspiro

profundamente. ¿Cómo iba a decir esto?

-Dime lo que sea. Oh, Dios mío…-le tembló la voz.- Mi padre, ni me digas que…

-No. No, pecosa. Esta vivo- le beso la palma de la mano, intentando suavizar la noticia.-

Ayer le hicieron unas pruebas y se dieron cuenta que tenía alojado un cuerpo extraño en

la parte posterior de la cabeza, que le estaba causando hinchazón. Tuvieron que operarlo

esta mañana…tuvo una crisis. Ha entrado en coma.

Candy se derrumbo. No había otra forma de describirlo. Lágrimas anegaron aquellos

ojos verdes, Terry con gusto se habría echado aquel peso sobre sus hombros para que no

tuviera que soportarlo ella.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y dejo que llorara sobre su pecho, pero ella lo sorprendió

cuando se puso de pie al instante y se enjuago las lágrimas.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo

Terry quedo paralizado

-Pecosa, se que estas preocupada, pero no podemos hacer eso sin antes planearlo con

mucho cuidado. Sigue habiendo un psicópata suelto por ahí que va tras de ti…

-¡Eso no importa! Mi padre podría morir y yo quiero estar allí para despedirme

-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a morir

-¡Esta en coma! Puede que no sea medico, pero en la escuela de enfermería he

aprendido que eso no es nada bueno y que algunas personas pueden morir.

El tono sarcástico era comprensible.

Terry le dijo con suavidad:

-Pero hay otras personas que se recuperan por completo.

-No voy a correr el riesgo de volver a verlo con vida- se quito la bata en medio de la

cocina y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Terry la observo cuando se dirigió a la habitación en penumbras y comenzó a buscar

entre las sabanas sus ropas. Él entro en la habitación y le arranco la camisa y la ropa

interior de las manos.

-No iras a ningún lado, y menos sola.

-Puedes apostar a que si. No vas a detenerme.

-Si tengo que tumbarte en esa cama y atarte a ella para que no seas blanco de ese

maniaco, te aseguro que lo haré.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta

-Ya soy mayorcita, y tomo mis propias decisiones. No eres mi dueño.

Terry la agarro del brazo y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

-Te recuerdo que anoche te reclamé. Tomé lo que no le habías ofrecido a nadie más.

Según mis reglas, eso te hace mía. Y no voy a dejar que seas el blanco de nadie. Aquí

escondida estas a salvo. Y vas a seguir estándolo.

-Eres un hijo de p…¿Qué mierda haces?

Terry la arrastro por el dormitorio hasta la cama. Candy no escuchaba, no iba a razonar.

La lanzo sobre el colchón y la sujeto con toda la suavidad que pudo, pero sin dejar de

soltarla. La iba a proteger de si misma

-Mantenerte a salvo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Albert, observando la escena horrorizado

Terry le contó la llamada telefónica.

-Y ahora nuestra fierecilla domada cree que va a ir al hospital a verlo.

-Eres un imbécil- grito Candy, retorciéndose para liberarse.- Albert…

-Pequeña, tiene razón. Llama a Tom. Dile que ponga el teléfono en el oído de tu padre y

así podrás hablarle. Pero no puedes salir y exponerte al peligro.

-¿Así que ahora soy su prisionera?

-No es nuestra intención, pero si quieres considerarlo de esa manera…-Tener que

negarle algo a Candy preocupaba a Terry, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás.-Sea como

sea, te vas a quedar aquí.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero estoy de acuerdo con él- Albert cruzó los brazos sobre el

pecho, y Terry agradeció el apoyo.-Prométenos que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que

podamos idear un plan, y te dejaremos libre.

Candy apretó los labios con terquedad y no dijo nada

-Sabes que en cuanto le demos la espalda, intentara escaparse.

Albert vacilo, miro a Candy y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso parece…

Pero a Terry se le ocurrió una idea. La cabaña estaba muy bien equipada.

-Sujétala

Albert le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero atravesó la estancia para sujetar

las manos de Candy. Se monto a hojarascas sobre ella cuando Terry salio por la puerta.

-Puede que no haya sido militar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa algunos trucos.

No te voy a dejar escapar.

Terry saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo y se dirigió a la habitación secreta de Robert,

al final del pasillo.

Aquel lugar era un paraíso para un amo dominante, allí podía encontrarse todo tipo de

cosas: látigos, consoladores, ataduras, etc.

Cogió un par de esposas de terciopelo y algunas cintas de seda para amarrar los tobillos

de Candy. Se detuvo ante unas pinzas para pezones.

"Céntrate. Piensa en su seguridad. Ahora mismo debe estar muy enfadada para andar

con jueguecitos sexuales"

Se metió algunos juguetes al bolsillo, pensado que los utilizaría más tarde, y volvió a

recorrer el pasillo para ver que no había cambiado nada. Candy estaba acordándose de

toda la ascendencia de Albert y de su propia virilidad con algunas palabrotas, que

seguramente había odio de sus hermanos. A Albert no parecía afectarle.

-Lamento que pienses eso pequeña. Pero ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si me

importaran más tus insultos que tu seguridad?

Terry atravesó el dormitorio a toda velocidad y se sitúo al lado de Candy, tomo las

muñecas que sujetaba su primo y la esposo a la cama y después ato los tobillos a los

gruesos postes de la cama.

Solo cuando Candy estuvo completamente atada a la cama, Terry se percato de que

estaba completamente desnuda….Y a su merced.

Terry jamás había sentido inclinación por las artes de dominación y sumisión. Pero en

aquel momento, la idea comenzó a rondar por su cabeza. Se reprimió.

-Ya esta- dijo él paseando la mirada por su cuerpo, sus pezones eran hermosos y el

recuerdo de lo sensible que era… "¡Maldición!, tenía que centrarse"- No me gusta la

idea de salir del escondite, pero entiendo lo que sientes. Encontrare una manera segura

para que puedas ver a tu padre. Dame un par de días.

-¿Y que pasa si no aguanto tanto? Por favor…-levanto la mirada hacia él y sintió que se

desgarraba por dentro-¿No podemos ir ahora?

Ojala pudiera decir que si, pero no podía ceder a sus deseos. Ella era su responsabilidad

-No, pero iremos en cuanto sea posible, lo prometo.

-Pero…

-Pecosa, sabes que si tu padre estuviera conciente, estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Ella suspiro con resignación

-Por favor, arréglalo lo antes posible.

Terry salio de la habitación. Maldita sea, ella adoraba a su padre. Negarle eso sería

hacerle daño y él no podía con eso. Con un suspiro cogió el teléfono y llamo a Robert, a

Tom y a otros amigos. A los 5 minutos regreso.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en el dormitorio, observo que Candy ya no estaba atada, sino envuelta en los<p>

brazos de Albert, escuchando sus tranquilizadoras palabras.

Terry no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada por ella, con unos ojos, estaba seguro, llenos de

lujuria. Maldición, tenía que apartar el sexo de su mente.

-Robert y Tom se pondrán en contacto con nosotros pronto. Iras a ver a tu padre,

idearemos algo, te lo prometo- la beso en la boca suavemente.

Con un gemido, ella abrió los labios y se arqueo hacia él. Terry vacilo sorprendido.

Luego acepto el beso que le daba Candy y saboreo su agradecimiento, así como su

desesperación.

Al cabo de un rato ella lo miro

-¿Candy?

-Abrázame, por favor

Sus lágrimas hacían pedazos el corazón de Terry. No se le daba bien consolar, pero

¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Él se relajo a su lado, enterrando su cara en el cuello, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura

-Estoy aquí

-Tócame

Si la tocaba más, acabaría manoseándole todo el cuerpo. Pero Candy necesitaba que la

reconfortara, así que la acaricio con ternura. O al menos eso intento.

-Terry- murmuro ella

-¿Si pecosa?

-Haz que desaparezcan mis preocupaciones por un rato- arqueo sus caderas hacia él.-

Ámame.

"Dios, que tentación", Terry trago saliva

-Candy, cariño…

-Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo. Tócame. Se que puedes conseguirlo. Se que puedes

conseguir que olvide todo.

Al otro lado de la cama Terry observo a Albert. Su primo no dijo nada, pero se puso

duro al instante.

-Ves, me desean.

"Siempre". Pero ella debía estar dolorida, y solo un autentico canalla se aprovecharía de

tal situación. Pero por otra parte…quería distraerla de sus preocupaciones. Tenía que

elegir, entre sexo y verla llorar.

Terry voto por el sexo.

Sin mediar palabras se desnudo. No tuvo que levantar la vista para ver que su primo

también hacia lo mismo.

-Pecosa, si es esto lo que quieres, te acariciare y te penetrare hasta que no recuerdes ni

tu nombre.

Terry se sitúo sobre ella. Albert gateo al otro lado de la cama, y coloco una mano sobre

el pecho de Candy.

-Necesito esto, te necesito.

-Lo sabemos. Necesitas sentirte viva, pequeña. Nos ocuparemos que así sea.

Tras decir esto Albert deslizo los pulgares sobre los pezones, endureciéndolos, eran una

imagen irresistible.

Hubo una carrera para ver cual de los 2 conseguía chupar primero aquellos brotes

tentadores. Ella contuvo el aliento y se arqueo hacia ellos.

-Que rico- gimió ella

Si, su voz había perdido suavidad. Era ronca, áspera, "perfecta".

Bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, vio la mano de Albert entre sus muslos y como Candy

arqueaba las caderas en busca del toque provocador de su primo. Poniéndolo duro al

instante. Ella comenzó a jadear. Albert continúo tentándola, rozándole el clítoris,

hundiéndole los dedos.

Terry olio su esencia: Fresas, azúcar, almizcle. Lo condujo a la locura. La impaciencia

pudo con él

-Deprisa, déjame lamerla, conseguiré que se corra.

Sin interrumpirse Albert le contesto:

-Me estoy divirtiendo

-No se trata de ti

-Tampoco de ti. Se trata de conseguir que olvide todo

-Oh confía en mí. Lo haré.

-¿Quieres volver a estar en su interior?

-Entre otras cosas

-¡Paren de hablar y háganlo de una vez!- les exigió entre jadeos

Su primo acato la orden y volvió a la tarea. Terry lo observo, excitado hasta lo

indecible. Candy no era simplemente hermosa, era una mujer de armas tomar. No se

amedrentaba ante nada, claro tenía sus momentos emocionales, pero no se dejaba llevar

por los nervios. Su mujer era acero revestido de seda.

Y si, era suya.

Terry se inclino sobre ella, saqueo su boca con un beso desesperado. Candy abrió los

labios para él y gimió. Las vibraciones hicieron que su erección palpitara en respuesta.

Interrumpió el beso y le murmuro al oído:

-Correte para Albert, pecosa

Ella asintió débilmente y levanto las caderas, estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero no lo

suficiente.

-¿Te duele el deseo que sientes? ¿Estas ardiendo?- le pregunto Terry.-Ya veo que si-

respondió por ella.- Pues en el momento que dejes de correrte, voy a bajar a tu sexo y

voy a tomarte con la boca. Él solo esta consiguiendo que estés mojada para mi- le

mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.- Una vez que este allí, me darás más de ese néctar,

¿verdad?

-Si,¡siiii!- grito Candy mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, arqueándose, sus pezones

se irguieron en el aire, mientras gemía de satisfacción.

Albert asalto uno de ellos, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo.

Solo para asegurarse que Candy no estaba pensando en sus problemas, Terry saco de

sus pantalones las pinzas para pezones que hizo bailar delante de la cara de su primo.

-¿Sabes que es esto?

Albert las observo con una mirada voraz y se las arrebato de las manos

-Ya me parecía que lo sabrías- Terry le brindo a su primo una amplia sonrisa.

Luego comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Candy.

No la hizo esperar, arrodillándose ante ella, Terry la abrió con los pulgares y se hundió

en aquel espeso néctar. "Mmmm". La tomo con la boca; manteniéndole separado los

muslos, empujando los hombros entre las piernas con cada arremetida de su lengua.

De repente, ella se puso rígida y jadeo…y no solo de placer. Con la mirada turbia,

levanto la vista para ver a Albert colocándole las pinzas

-No son tan dolorosas como parecen…espera unos minutos- la tranquilizo Albert

-¿Te hace demasiado daño, pecosa?

Candy tenía la mirada perdida y llena de deseo. La vio morderse el labio inferior

conteniendo un grito.

-¿Pecosa?

-¡Penétrame!- dijo entre jadeos- ¡Penétrame, ya!

Terry frunció el ceño, luego paso la lengua por su entrada…

-Pero aun no estas preparada para…

-¡Ya!

Candy era más exigente cuanto más excitada estaba. A Terry le encantaba

Gateando en la cama, se alzo sobre el cuerpo femenino y se deslizo en ella con un golpe

certero que la hizo lanzar un largo y sonoro gemido

-Siiiiii

El sonido tenso los testículos y al parecer provoco la misma reacción en Albert, pues le

oyó maldecir.

Candy le dirigió una mirada de "Penétrame sin parar" y Terry estaba encantado de

complacerla

Antes de poder dedicarse por entero a la tarea, ella le brindo una mirada exigente a

Albert.

-Ven aquí- señalando a su primo un lugar en el colchón junto a ella

Albert se acerco con rapidez…y ella lo compensó girando la cabeza, abriendo la boca y

conduciendo su miembro al fondo de su garganta.

La imagen logro que Terry se sintiera invadido por el deseo y el resentimiento. El rostro

lleno de éxtasis de su primo era difícil de ignorar.

Candy gimió

-Tómala-le ordeno Albert-Llénala.

Dios la voz de su primo era solemne, casi como si…significara para él algo más que

sexo fantástico.

¿Estaría Albert enamorado de Candy?

No sería de extrañar, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, no cuando ella arqueaba las

caderas hacia él, oprimiéndolo en su interior, transformando la necesidad en deseo puro

y liquido.

Terry se retiro y volvió a zambullirse en ella, extasiado en la sensación de ella en torno

a su miembro. Maldición, era sedosa y perfecta. Jamás había sentido algo así, algo

como ella. Y apostaría su alma, en que jamás lo haría en el futuro.

Terry le dio todo lo que tenia…bombeándola, llenándola, embistiéndola. El deseo

comenzó a inundarlo, tensándolo. Apretó los dientes. Quería que ella se corriera

primero, maldita sea. Si tenía que morderse la lengua para asegurarse de que ella

alcanzaba antes la satisfacción, lo haría.

Albert entrecerró los dedos en el pelo Candy. Por el ángulo en que tenía la cabeza, tenía

que estar doliéndole el cuello, pero ella solo siguió succionándole.

-Si. Si. ¡Dios mío, si!- Albert comenzó a gemir.

Terry entendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

Candy también gimió, se arqueo nuevamente hacia él, se cerro en torno a su miembro y

las paredes interiores comenzaron a contraerse.

Oh, santa madre de… no pudo contener la gigantesca oleada de sensaciones que

atravesaron sus sentidos, dejándolo indefenso. La penetro de nuevo hasta el fondo con

un solo propósito. Y ella le salio al encuentro.

A pesar de estar él mismo al borde de la locura, Albert observo como ella contenía el

aliento y temblaba. Cuando Candy comenzó a estremecerse, le libero los pezones.

Y Candy comenzó a gritar.

Luego su sexo se convulsiono en torno a Terry de una manera que no había sentido

antes; no lo inducía a correrse, se lo exigía. Terry se rindió…se disolvió en ella, en la

necesidad, en el amor.

En algún lugar distante, oye el grito de satisfacción de Albert, y Terry se sintió

desesperado, decidido a llenarla hasta el fondo. La penetro brutalmente y derramo las

últimas gotas de su semen en el fondo de su vientre.

Dándole su alma.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, Candy estaba en el dormitorio, malhumorada. Se daba cuenta de que<p>

esa no era la actitud más madura. Pensaría con madurez: estaba preocupada por su padre

y enfadado con Albert y Terry porque se negaban a llevarla a verlo.

Ok, puede que ellos tuvieran razón, ir corriendo al hospital podría ser peligroso. Pero

ahora que ya no la estaban entreteniendo, la realidad atacaba otra vez y la asustaba. Tras

hablar con Tom, volvió a sentirse asustada. Aterrada, no solo de perder al único padre

que le quedaba y que ella tanto amaba, sino de experimentar la misma pesadilla que

había tenido todas las noches tras la explosión, preocupada de que alguien la estuviera

persiguiendo.

Y, sin embargo, aquello no cambiaba nada, aún quería ir al hospital para ver a su padre.

Quería mirarle, tocarle, despedirse de él…por si acaso.

Terry y Albert apenas la dejaban ir al baño sin que uno de ellos la acompañara.

Para empeorar las cosas, no podía odiarlos por lo que hacían. Sabía que solo pensaban

en su seguridad. Al igual que le habían proporcionado un placer tan increíble. Después

de eso, Terry la había envuelto entres sus brazos y la había abrazo hasta que Candy le

pidió que la soltara, llena de cólera, frustración y miedo.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse tanto por que Terry quisiera tomar precauciones antes de

llevarla al hospital?

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le dijo Albert suavemente desde la puerta del dormitorio

-No

Entro con paso arrastrado a la habitación y le puso las manos con suavidad sobre los

hombros.

-Pequeña, tienes que comer algo. Te saltaste el desayuno.

-Me olvidé

Albert se aclaro la garganta

-Llevas un rato molesta. Me partes el corazón. Vas a acabar con este anciano.

"Anciano". Candy soltó un bufido. Bueno, puede que tuviera cerca o más de 35, pero

era un encanto.

-Te haré manzana flameada con brandy de postre

Oh, aquel hombre sabía jugar sucio. Pero ella no se iba a dejar embaucar. Además, cada

vez que pensaba en su padre, en cama, conectado a maquinas y tubos, se le encogía el

estomago.

Negó tercamente con la cabeza.

Oyó pasos. Se giro para ver a Terry empujando a su primo a un lado. Puso los brazos

como jarras

-Este es el trato. Comerás algo, aunque sea ligero para que mantengas las fuerzas, y

luego hablaremos.

-¿Sobre que? Ya hemos hablado hoy, dos veces, en el lenguaje que mejor entiendes:

sexo.

Terry contuvo una sonrisa

-Si lo que pretendías era insultarme, has fallado. Me siento halagado

-Era lo que podía esperar de ti- mascullo Candy

-Ves, Annie, ya te lo dije, Candy es una terrible compañía.

Candy se giro con tanta rapidez que casi se mareo. Allí estaba, Annie Hathaway, la

esposa de un de los mejores amigos de Terry, la mujer que ella sabía, él había llevado a

la cama. ¿Y Terry pensaba que ella querría la compañía de Annie? Aunque no supiera

que su hombre y ella habían jugado a los _menages_, habría sentido resentimiento hacía

ella. Era hermosa, curvilínea, muy femenina y sabía vestirse muy bien. Seguramente

sería lista y ocurrente, y admirada por cada hombre que la conocía.

En algunas ocasiones, la vida era una mierda.

-Ándate a la mierda- murmuro Candy por lo bajo

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Terry.- No me importa, me hago una ligera idea.

Candy gimió

-Vete

Por el rabillo del ojo Candy miraba a Annie

Él le susurro a la morena.

-Lo más probable es que no quiera jugar a disfrazarse contigo para ir al hospital

"¿Al hospital?"

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia él

-¿Has dicho ir al…?

Terry la agarro y la interrumpió con un beso duro en la boca

-Al hospital. Si. Ya lo he arreglado todo, pero hay reglas- le advirtió.

Candy asintió con impaciencia. No le importaban cuales fueran.

-Lo que sea.

-Ah, es una respuesta interesante. La reservare para mas adelante- dijo, guiñándole un

ojo.- Annie te ayudara a disfrazarte. Ha traído una peluca, maquillaje, ropa adecuada.

Nos iremos después que se ponga el sol. Si alguien te pregunta algo, debes decir que vas

a visitar a una amiga que acaba de dar a luz. Puede que también este Jhon, ha llegado

hace poco de una misión. Pero no puedes desviarte del plan. No te lo permitiremos. No

vamos a dejar que te ocurra nada. ¿Entendido?

-Si- lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, y , a la vez el profundo amor que sentía por él le

oprimió el pecho. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir al hospital a pesar de estar claramente

preocupado por ella. Dios, estaba locamente enamorada de él. ¿Le abriría en algún

momento aquella parte de su alma, de su pasado? ¿Alguna vez le devolvería su amor?

Candy no era una cobarde, pero esa era una respuesta que no estaba muy segurar de

querer saber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 16**

Vestida con una peluca corta de color castaño y ropas conservadoras que parecían

salidas de un convento, Candy entró en el hospital acompañada por Annie. Robert y

Terry las seguían, camuflados en las sombras, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para

arrancar los brazos a quien se metiera con ellas.

Estaba segura de que se estaban pasando. No, siendo paranoicos. ¿Quién querría hacerle

daño y por que?

Para la tranquilidad de Terry y para ver a su padre, Candy se había prestado a formar

parte de esta pantomima.

A Robert y a Terry no se les escapaba nada. "Nada en absoluto". Candy estaba

acostumbrada a tener hombres así a su alrededor, pero ellos…no le sorprendía el hecho

de que tomara nota del número de calzado del ordenanza o de la marca de fluorescentes

del techo.

Al parecer, habían consultado los planos del hospital por adelantado o algo por el estilo.

Tras entrar en el edificio, fueron directamente a la sala de maternidad, luego se metieron

a una escalera de servicio y cogieron el único ascensor personal. Momentos después,

salieron a un pasillo, solo para personal autorizado donde esperaban un guardia de

seguridad, que estrecho la mano de Terry.

Luego accedieron a un corto pasillo que daba a la habitación de su padre.

Candy casi se desmorono ante la imagen.

Él parecía tan… frágil. Parecía tan pequeño con todos los monitores, tubos y maquinas

que lo rodeaban. Su pelo canoso había sido rapado por completo. Parecía como si no

fuera su padre, no había movido un músculo en los 2 minutos que llevaba mirándolo.

-Ven, pecosa- le susurro Terry, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros.- Lo

haremos juntos

La condujo a la única silla de la habitación. Candy vio que Robert cerraba la puerta y se

quedaba fuera, bien sea para hacer guardia o para darles privacidad. Annie acompaño a

su marido, dejando a Candy y a Terry a solas con el coronel. Terry se sentó y la atrajo

hacia su regazo.

Candy no lloraba, eso disgustaría al coronel si estuviera conciente. Y no le haría ningún

bien, no importaba lo mucho que deseaba echarse a llorar. Así que extendió el brazo

para tomar la mano laxa de su padre entre las suyas.

-Hola papá. Espero que puedas oírme. Quiero que te pongas bien por favor. La vida no

es igual sin ti soltando órdenes- intento sonreír.

-Señor- Terry se dirigió a él con respeto.- estoy cuidando de su hija

-¿Y que más estas haciendo con ella?- dijo una voz con tono afilado desde la puerta

John.

El hermano mayor de Candy era todo lo que ella no era. Frío y controlado. Serio y

aparentemente sin sentido del humor. Él siempre había sabido con exactitud que quería

de la vida, que no y como superar los obstáculos que se le imponían en el camino. No

hacia amigos fácilmente, pero la gente le temía y respetaba.

Por lo general, Candy se contaba entre estos últimos. Pero en ese momento con aquella

pregunta mordaz había conseguido cabrearla.

-Bien, hola a ti también hermanito. Me alegro de verte. ¿Han sido, cuanto, cuatro

meses? Y las primeras palabras que salen de tu boca ni si quiera son para mi.

En secreto Candy llamaba a sus hermanos hielo y fuego. Tom era de los que se

enfurecía hasta que su temperamento explotaba y perdía control. John, por el contrario,

era demasiado controlado y tranquilo. Nadie podía ver que se escondía bajo aquella

fachada.

-Hola hermanita. Habría sido un poco más amable si pudiera saber con exactitud por

que llevas pelucas y estás sentada en el regazo de ese depravado hijo de perra.

Bajo ella Terry se tenso.

Candy se puso de pie.

-Alto. No voy a discutir contigo este tema ahora. Y no creo que lo vaya a hacer nunca.

Ya he hablado con Tom sobre el tema, y le he dicho que mi vida sexual es asunto mío y

de nadie más. Si no has hablo con nuestro querido hermano…

-Acabo de llegar.

-Cuando me vaya, puede ponerte al tanto. Hasta entonces, cierra el pico. Solo tengo

unos pocos minutos para estar con papá, y no pretendo pasarlos discutiendo contigo.

-¿Unos minutos?-John se apoyo contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.–

¿Es ese el tiempo que este y su primo te dejan salir de la cama?

Candy estuvo segura que Terry se había mordido la lengua para evitar comenzar una

pelea en el hospital. Gracias a Dios un hombre en su vida tenía algo de sentido común.

-Escucha, White. Es muy posible que tú hermana este en peligro. Tom te lo contara

todo. Él ha estado de acuerdo con Candy se quede conmigo, bien escondida. Es la mejor

alternativa.

John no se amedrento

-Ahora que estoy de vuelta, cuidare de mi hermana. Tengo mi propio refugio

Terry deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy

-¿Y como sabes que es eso lo que ella quiere?

Un músculo palpito en el cuello de John

-¿Candy?

-Terry me esta protegiendo. Estoy aquí para ver a papá. No voy a discutir de ninguna

otra cosa contigo en este momento.

-¿Sabes en que te estas metiendo?

Candy lo fulmino con la mirada

-Perfectamente, gracias.

-¿Quieres explicarme por que, si he visto a Anthony Brown haciendo el ridículo en

todos los medios de comunicación, diciendo que eres su prometida y futura reina del

pop, estas con el señor _Menage_?

¿Anthony seguía insistiendo con que iban a casarse? Al haber estado aislada del mundo

y muy "ocupada", no había prestado atención a las noticias.

-¿Ha salido en las noticias del extranjero?

-Sale en todos lados

-Rompí con él. Al parecer aún no lo acepta. No necesita una esposa; necesita un apoyo.

Y no quiero discutir más sobre eso. Dime ¿Qué sabes del estado de papá?

John vacilo, conociéndole como le conocía, debía de estar manteniendo un debate

consigo mismo sobre si dejar pasar o no el tema de la vida amorosa de Candy. Al final

dijo:

-Tom me llamo esta mañana. Estuve hablando con el medico antes de entrar. No ha

habido cambios desde esta mañana.

Era de esperar. Un coma era un coma.

Candy suspiro y se acerco a su padre, sentándose en el borde de la cama

-Papá, tienes que ponerte bien. No podría soportar que…

No, no podía decir eso, era como aceptar que algo malo podía suceder. Así que lo beso

en la mejilla y le susurro al oído que lo quería.

Robert asomo la cabeza por la puerta:

-Candy, es hora de irse. Se acerca el cambio de guardia y ya es completamente de

noche. Tenemos que irnos mientras podamos.

Candy no quería irse.

-¿Son realmente necesarias todas estas precauciones?

-Si- respondieron Robert y Terry al unísono, con un tono que no permitía replica.

Candy suspiro. Odiaba comportarse como una niña mimada, pero esta era la única

manera de que sus hermanos velaran por su padre, en vez de tener que vigilarla a ella.

-Bien, ustedes ganan.

Tras darle a su padre un beso en la mejilla, y un rígido abrazo a John, Candy permitió

que Terry la escoltara a la puerta.

Para salir del hospital, siguieron otra ruta diferente. Acabaron frente a la tienda de

regalos de un hotel, llena de periódicos y revistas. Y justo frente a ellos había una foto

de Anthony y Candy la noche que él había anunciado su compromiso. El titular decía:

"¿Habrá boda?". Candy se metió a la tienda y cogió la revista y comenzó a mirarla.

Anthony sonriendo de forma histérica, negando el rompimiento, insistiendo que ella era

la mujer de su vida. Había una foto de Anthony en el programa de Jay Leno, con

aspecto frenético y preocupado, lo que confirmaba su errático comportamiento.

Terry le arranco la revista de la mano y la coloco en su sitio

-No leas esa mierda. Tú, más que nadie, sabe que es mentira.

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Anthony? Rompí el compromiso. Envíe el comunicado a

todos los periódicos que se me ocurrió.

Terry apretó los dientes mientras la guiaba fuera de la tienda hacia el coche. Robert los

seguía con Annie de la mano.

-Algunos periódicos han hecho caso omiso a tu correo…

-¡Maldición! También se lo envié a Anthony. Le dije que lo dejaba. Sabe también que

fui yo la que informo a los medios.

-Si, bien, pues él no piensa lo mismo.

Robert palmeo la espalda de su amigo y se fue con su bella esposa.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer ella? Tenía que detener toda esta locura, antes de abandonar

el pantano.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando- le advirtió Terry mientras se sentaba en el asiento del

conductor.- la respuesta es no.

-Tengo que poner fin a todo esto

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no?

-Nos hemos esforzado mucho para protegerte. Anthony se ha hecho su propia cama. Ya

tuve que verte una vez ir con él, y no pudo hacer que lo de ustedes funcionara. No vas a

arriesgar tu vida para sacar a ese estúpido asno del lío en que se ha metido.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres volver con él?

Maldición, sabia como acorralarla

-No

Terry le lanzo una mirada con aquellos salvajes ojos que ella no pudo descifrar

-¿Quieres estar con Albert y conmigo?

-No me gusta estar oculta en medio de la nada y lejos de mi padre

-Responde la pregunta

¿Estaba el enorme y aparentemente invencible Terry preguntándole si quería quedarse

con ellos? La respuesta parecía importante para él. Contuvo una sonrisa. La pregunta

había sido casi….dulce. Había hecho que en su interior creciera la esperanza.

Extendió el brazo hacia él y puso una mano sobre su muslo.

-Sabes que si

Él asintió con la cabeza como si con eso diera por terminada la discusión

-Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar a ese imbécil jamás.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente transcurrió lentamente, a caballo entre los eufóricos encuentros en<p>

los brazos de Terry y Albert, y el abatimiento por la falta de mejoría de su padre. La

desaprobación de John resonaba a través del teléfono cada vez que hablaba con él,

empeorando su conflicto emocional.

Esa mañana como si detectara su confusión y tristeza, Terry la había despertado con

tiernos besos en el cuello y sus exigentes dedos contra su sexo. Albert había añadido su

talentosa lengua en sus pezones y aquellas pinzas a las que parecía haber cogido cariño.

Al cabo de unos minutos habían eliminado de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento que no

fuera la necesidad de sentirlos en su interior. Como era natural, la habían complacido,

llevándola de nuevo a alturas que ella apenas podía comprender.

Después de que hubiera salido el sol, Albert le deposito un suave beso en la frente y

salio de la cama en dirección a la ducha, dejándola sola con Terry. El enorme guerrero

la estrecho contra su cuerpo; sus pieles húmedas se pegaron mientras respiraban al

unísono.

Candy sintió ganas de llorar. No sabía si su padre mejoraría, ni si sus decisiones la

distanciarían de su hermano. Ni si alguna vez tendría el amor de Terry. En el pantano

parecía vivir en una burbuja. Nada era real, no existía el tiempo, el pasado o el futuro,

solo el presente, hasta que algo ocurriera.

-¿Candy?- Terry le acaricio la espalda con su ancha mano. Era su manera de preguntar

si estaba bien.

Ella quería preguntarle si la amaba. Pero sabía que no debía. No estaba segura de querer

saber la respuesta. Terry la deseaba, tenía que conformarse con eso. Ambos la

acariciaban a toda hora, la sentaban en sus regazos, la besaban. Se acostaban con ella 3

a 4 veces al día. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loca a base de orgasmos. No se

podía quejar, a pesar de no saber que sentía Terry por ella.

-Estoy bien- mintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

Él cambio de postura y rodó para poder verla a la cara. Dios, era hermoso. No era

perfecto, pero se acercaba. Sus ojos verde-azules, su piel bronceada, su pelo con un

corte militar que acentuaban sus rasgos que gritaban ¡macho! ¿Qué haría ella si no

significaba mas que un buen polvo para él?

-Estas demasiado tensa para estar bien- le deslizo la mano por el vientre, hacia su sexo.-

¿Necesitas correrte de nuevo, pecosa?

Candy le agarro la muñeca para detenerla.

-No sigas- se aparto de él y se dispuso a levantarse

Terry le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo de nuevo

-¿Quieres llamar a Tom para saber como va tu padre?

-Apenas son las 6 de la mañana. No debe estar en el hospital. Estoy preocupada por

papá, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él en este momento

-Entonces cuéntame porque pareces que estas a punto de echarte a llorar

"¿Es que no se daba cuenta?" Candy se retorció bajo él buscando liberarse. Maldita sea

no estaba ocultando sus sentimientos demasiado bien. Y si no escapaba, iba a perder el

control y haría algo estúpido.

-¿No crees que tengo motivos para echarme a llorar?

-Si. Pero no es lo habitual en ti. ¿Qué te pasa?

Desesperada intento liberarse, pero fue inútil, las sujeto como un campeón de peso

pesado. Ella apenas pudo contener el grito de frustración.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? ¿Qué te abra mi corazón? No veo que estés ansioso de

hacer lo mismo.

-Vayamos por partes pecosa. Habla conmigo

-Bien, pues allá voy…No se que significa esto para ti- dijo apuntando la cama.- Y cada

día, yo te abro mi corazón y mi cuerpo, esperando que te des cuenta que ¡te amo!.

En cuanto soltó las palabras, se puso las manos en la boca, deseando no haberlas dicho.

Encima de ella, él se puso rígido.

-Hace solo unas semanas, amabas a Anthony

-Hace unas semanas pensaba que lo que sentía por él era amor, pero ahora conozco la

diferencia. Pero no te preocupes, se que tienes un pasado horrible que te mantiene

alejado de mi y que….

-Yo también te amo.

La sorpresa la atravesó. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Qué?

Él suspiro, le retiro el pelo de la cara, se inclino hacia delante y le beso suavemente los

labios. Candy estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Te amo. Ojala fuera…un hombre mejor para ti. Pero mi vida personal y mi

mente…están jodidas. Algunas veces- Terry hizo una pausa y trago saliva.-odio tener

que compartirte.

Era la primera, y sorprendente, noticia que tenía al respecto, parpadeo y se le quedo

mirando. Él había deseado que Albert no estuviera en la cama con ellos. En secreto ella

había tenido el mismo deseo. Sentía mucho cariño por Albert, pero no amor.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Me encantaría estar a solas contigo, solo nosotros. Por favor

Terry soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro

-No puedo. Esta es la única forma en que puedo estar contigo.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Quizás…si ella trataba el tema con cautela, él quizás le revelaría el

secreto.

-Si pudieras decirme por que…

-Eso no cambiaría nada

-Puede que te equivoques. Los 2 estamos aceptando esta situación por una razón que yo

no entiendo. Es posible que si habláramos de eso…

-Es complicado, y jugar a los psiquiatras no va a cambiar las cosas. Por el

momento…no tengo otra opción- se encogió de hombros como si no importara, pero la

angustia se reflejo en su mirada, le decía que le importaba y mucho.-Tómalo o déjalo.

Es elección tuya.

Así que esas teníamos. O lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Pero su pasado no era tema a debatir.

Candy le dio la espalda, rodó sobre si misma. Resistió el impulso de hacerse un ovillo y

echarse a llorar. Tocar el cielo para luego bajar al infierno. Terry la amaba, pero no

confiaba en ella. No podía- o no quería- dejar de compartirla con su primo.

Ninguno se movió, fue un momento doloroso, tenso. Candy no tenía idea de que decir o

hacer.

El sonido estridente del teléfono rompió el tenso silencio. Sin embargo siguieron sin

moverse.

-¿Por qué no responde nadie?- Albert sonó molesto cuando cruzo el suelo de la cocina

con los pies húmedos y la toalla alrededor de la cintura.- ¿Diga?

Hizo una pausa, escucho y asintió. Mientras Candy observaba los húmedos mechones

de su pelo rubio pegados a la fuerte anchura de sus hombros. Finalmente, Albert se giro.

-Es para ti pequeña, es Tom

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella decidió levantarse de la cama completamente desnuda,

mientras ambos la miraban. Si Terry tenía la intención de seguir compartiéndola,

entonces ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Ya habían visto, tocado y saboreado todo lo que

había.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Terry incorporarse, se inclino y tomo la bata blanca. Se la

lanzo al vuelo. Pero ella dejo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Para que molestarse?

Terry torció el gesto.

-Dime, Tom.

-Hola, tengo buenas noticias hermanita. ¡Papá esta conciente! Y en perfecto estado.

El júbilo la recorrió, la llevaba de vuelta al cielo. Algo debió reflejar en el rostro, ya que

Albert corrió a su lado y le cogió la mano. Terry se acerco lentamente y se cirnió sobre

ella.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto

-Hace unos 20 minutos. Hoy van a hacerle más pruebas. Pero si todo va bien, pueden

darle el alta en unos días.

-Oh, Dios mío…eso es genial- Candy apenas y contenía las lagrimas de alegría.- ¡Es

asombroso! Estoy tan….Dios, gracias por llamarme. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Acaban de bajarlo para hacerle un TAC, pero en unas horas estará aquí. Te volveremos

a llamar entones.

-No puedo esperar, me siento tan emocionada…-sollozo al teléfono

-Espera, hermanita. No llores, hay más

-¿Más?- Dios, ¿podría aguantar más? Se sentía destrozada en el plano emocional.

¿Cómo iba a mantener la compostura?

-Estamos seguros de saber quién es el imbécil que puso la bomba

-¿Qué? ¿Lo han detenido?

-Si- la voz de Tom reflejaba una alegría que Candy rara vez había oído.-Lo habíamos

visto rondar por el hospital los últimos 10 días. Esta mañana estaba husmeando en los

pasillos. Entró con un arma a la habitación de papá. John estaba en el rincón y lo

desarmo.

A Candy se le detuvo el corazón

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Esta ya bajo custodia?

-Por supuesto. John esta abajo con la policía. Por el momento niega haber puesto la

bomba, pero fijo que ha sido él. Creo que es cuestión de tiempo a que confiese.

-Genial- murmuro ella. Lo que aquello implicaba voló veloz por su mente.

Ella estaba fuera de peligro. Podría abandonar el pantano. ¡En ese mismo momento! No

tendría que andar escondiéndose ni…

Ni quedarse bajo el mismo techo que Terry las 24 horas del día. Quien la amaba, la

había reclamado, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar a solas con ella. Candy tenía que

decidir si dejarle o quedarse y esperar que las cosas entre ellos-los 3- cambiaran.

-¡Son buenas noticias! Es como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro- le tembló la voz

-¿Estas bien hermanita?- sabía que Tom tenía el ceño fruncido.-No es propio de ti llorar.

-Es que siento tan feliz- " y desgraciada a la vez". Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero aún

así no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Bueno- pero no sonaba convencido.- Te llamare más tarde y entonces podrás hablar

con papá. ¿Ok?

-Si. Gracias

-Cuídate, hermanita- colgó el teléfono

Candy continuó sin moverse, apoyada contra el mostrador, sin notar apenas el frío de la

madera contra su piel desnuda.

-¿Ha salido tu padre del coma?- le apremio Albert

-¿Han detenido al psicópata que te amenazaba?- exigió saber Terry

-Si- le tembló la voz, mientras miraba a ambos.-Si

Albert le paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo contra su torso desnudo. Le cubrió la

boca suavemente recreándose en su sabor, y luego murmuro:

-Es genial, pequeña. Me alegro mucho.

Terry permaneció inmóvil, observando sin pestañear. Siguió sin moverse mientras

Albert la besaba de nuevo y la recostaba contra la alacena, cubriendo su cuerpo con el

suyo. La erección contra su vientre era imposible de ignorar. Albert le rozaba los labios,

jugueteando con ellos, como si fueran una obra de arte. Candy sintió rugir el deseo.

Albert era asombroso, podía conseguir que lo deseara. Pero nada más.

¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Por qué no podía amar a un hombre que estaba preparado para

estar con ella y solo con ella?

Candy interrumpió el beso intentando no llorar y Albert lo interpreto como una sacudida

emocional.

-Vamos, no llores pequeña. Todo está bien. Ya podemos abandonar este paraíso en el

pantano, y regresar a casa y a nuestra vida. Tu, yo…y Terry.- le tomo la cara con ambas

manos y le brinco una sonrisa.- No puedo esperar.

Luego la beso de nuevo, más profundamente, casi con exigencia. Mientras lo hacia,

Candy abrió los ojos. Terry tenía la mirada clavada en ellos, dura y colérica, pero aún

así excitada.

Dando un paso atrás, Albert la tomo de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio.

-Ven conmigo. Quiero celebrarlo amándote.

Dios, ¿tenia que hacerlo? Si Terry continuaba igual, ¿podría soportar ser compartida por

ambos, sabiendo que las cosas jamás cambiarían?¿ Sería capaz de quedarse allí sentado

y ver como su primo la tomaba? De una manera u otra, tenía que hacerle ver que el trío

no era una solución a largo plazo.

Candy se puso de puntillas y le planto un largo y apasionado beso en la boca a Albert

hasta que él la cogió por las caderas y la apretó contra su duro pene. Cuando él gimió y

dejo caer la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo, ella se aparto con una sonrisa de

arpía.

-Ven conmigo

Terry no dijo una sola palabra; la observo con ojos ardientes, con los puños cerrados.

Así que aquello no le gustaba. "Bien". Había llegado el momento de tirar con Albert a

fondo. Quizás Terry no soportara mirar hasta el final. Sería mejor que se preparara para

una buena función.

* * *

><p>Candy no miró en dirección a Terry ni una sola vez desde que Albert le sugiriera que<p>

celebraran las noticias en la cama. Maldita sea, debería de alegrarse de que ella

estuviera dispuesta a aceptar algo que él no iba a cambiar. Pero mirar como las grandes

manos de su primo recorrían el cuerpo femenino, se deslizaba sobre los erectos pezones,

y las húmedas hendiduras….no era aceptable. No cuando las noticias eran más que

buenas para celebrarlo todos juntos.

Y, estando en medio del pantano, ¿Qué mejor que celebrarlo con una sesión maratónica

de sexo? Era una fantástica manera de deshacerse de la adrenalina que habían segregado

las 3 últimas semanas. Pero era algo más profundo que eso. Terry tenía que tocarla antes

de regresar. Y no hablaba solo de su cuerpo. Eso lo había hecho en abundancia. Esta

vez, su misión era tocar su corazón. Meterse en él, capturarlo, si fuera posible. Tenía

que ser uno con ella.

-Quiero abrazarte, pequeña…Quiero

-Los dos- Terry se aproximo a ellos.- queremos abrazarte

-Por su puesto-Albert le acaricio la mejilla- Estamos igual de aliviados que tú.

Emocionados. No podemos esperar para celebrarlo contigo.

En parte era verdad. Lo cierto era que Terry solo quería tumbar a Candy para que ella

pudiera sentirlo, saborearlo y olerlo. Terry quería penetrar por cada uno de sus poros de

manera que ella no volviera a pensar en un trío, de manera que le diera la espalda a todo

aquello y se marchara.

Pero ¿Qué tan grande sería el agujero que le quedaría en el pecho si ella se marchaba?

Sería tan grande que haría que el Gran cañón pareciera diminuto.

Albert se aproximo a la cama y se dejo caer desgarbadamente, con los brazos abiertos.

Candy vacilo un momento. Terry imagino que parte de ella no quería seguir, pero a

pesar de que le molestaba de sobre manera ver a su primo tocándola-penetrándola- no

había otra forma, la empujo hacia él.

Lanzándole una mirada furiosa por encima del hombro, ella se subió a la cama, encima

de su primo. Con el temperamento inflamado por la cólera, curvo su cuerpo sobre él y

amoldo sus labios a los suyos para buscar su respuesta, hambrienta y desesperada.

Candy penetro la boca de Albert con la lengua, emitiendo unos ronroneantes gemidos

que fueron directo al pene de Terry. El pelo rubio de Albert se agito cuando ella

profundizo aun más aquel beso, duro y alocado. "¡Santo cielo!"

La sorpresa se reflejo en la cara de Albert, pero no por mucho tiempo. El deseo prendió

en él haciéndolo arder. Albert respondió el beso con cada gramo de delicadeza que

poseía y agarro con firmeza las curvas de Candy, pechos, cintura, caderas. Mientras se

arqueaba para responder a la cruda necesidad de Candy.

Gimiendo, ella se ubico sobre la longitud del miembro de su primo, que ya estaba duro

para ella. Contoneando las caderas, ondulo y restregó su suave y mojado sexo sobre el

pene de Albert y dejo escapar un largo gemido con el que pedía que fuera todavía

mejor. Que la hicieran correrse.

Aquellos sonidos y el hecho de ver a su mujer rozando su clítoris sobre el glande de otro

hombre…hizo que Terry tragara saliva, no era una visión fácil de contemplar.

"¡Mentira!" Ver con sus propios ojos como Candy le daba la espalda y transmitía a

Albert su cruda y rugiente necesidad, ver como lo besaba, como le exigía que aplacara

su deseo…lo desgarraba. Dios, no podía ni mirar. Pero se obligo a hacerlo.

Observo como el roce del sexo de Candy sobre el miembro de Albert se convertía con

rapidez en un tormento húmedo y sedoso. Ella interrumpió el beso con una bocanada y

hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No te pares. Frótate sobre mi- gruño Albert cuando ella bajo hacia él.-¿No sientes lo

duro que estoy para ti?

Candy gimió y el sonido atravesó a Terry

-Si- lloriqueo, mientras se estremecía de placer.-Estoy mojada, muy mojada. Albert…

-¿Quieres correrte?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy hizo ondular sus rubios cabellos por la pálida piel

de su espalda, arqueando sus pechos. Maldita sea, estaba hermosa, podidamente

hermosa y tan excitada…por otro hombre.

Era una imagen perfecta. Y era él quien la había empujado a los brazos de Albert. De

repente sintió deseos de arrancarla de sus brazos.

Apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Albert, ella frotaba su clítoris

sobre el glande de Albert. Sudorosa y temblorosa, miro a Albert a los ojos

-Dime que quieres correrte- susurro Albert, agarrándola de las caderas para detener sus

movimientos hasta que contestara.

-Sí-grito ella.-Si ¡quiero correrme!

Entonces ella se libero de las manos de Albert, arqueándose, retorciéndose y gritando

hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló por la liberación. Candy se agarro de él con firmeza,

frotando su dulce sexo- ese que pertenecía a Terry- por el pene de Albert, intentando

encontrar el clímax salvaje que Terry sabía que necesitaba.

"Ni hablar" Terry no podía permitirlo. Ella era suya. Ese orgasmo tendría que dárselo

él. Quiso arrancar a Candy de Albert, tirarla encima de la cama y montarla. Quería ser él

quien la liberara.

Antes que pudiera tocar a Candy, todo el cuerpo femenino se sacudió, como su hubiera

sido atravesado por un rayo. Candy soltó un largo y rudo grito gutural de satisfacción. Y

la palabra que soltó amenazo con destruirle:

-¡Albert!

Lo desgarro cuando ella se corrió gritando con una fiera necesidad el nombre…de otro

hombre.

La necesidad de tomar a Candy y reclamarla como suya luchaban contra el violento

deseo de dejar a su primo hecho mierda. Estaba en un estado volátil. Inestable. Jamás

había experimentado una sensación tan violenta y salvaje.

Candy se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Albert, una masa jadeante de piernas y brazos

totalmente envuelta en sudor. Candy estrecho a Albert entre sus brazos y enterró la cara

en su cuello.

De repente soltó un sollozo entre cortado, calidas lagrimas se deslizaron por su cara

mientras lo miraba a él con furia e impotencia. Terry la arranco bruscamente de los

brazos de Albert y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

-No quiero que la toques sin mi- le gruño a Albert.-¡Es mía!. ¡Mía!

De inmediato ella empezó a forcejear con él, a luchar a contorsionarse para liberarse. Su

llanto paro, pero Terry comprendió lo que Candy no preguntaba ¿Cómo había permitido

que otro hombre tocara su cuerpo?

La vergüenza inundo a Terry, lo aplasto, lo desoló y la furia que sentía, sobre todo hacia

si mismo, llego continuación.

Un rojo intenso y brillante como el de la sangre, inundo su mirada, saturando su lógica.

Cualquier pensamiento racional, desapareció. El instinto lo empujo cuando tumbo a

Candy sobre la cama, le agarro los muslos y los separo.

Brillante, dulcemente pegajosa, y muy mojada, así se mostraba ante él. Los pliegues

parecían palpitar y desear más. Aquella visión lo dejaba condenadamente hambriento de

ella.

-No soy solo tuya. También soy de él

Él levanto la vista de su sexo y le clavo su penetrante mirada. Se aseguraría de que ella

comprendiera que tocara quien la tocara, ella le pertenecía solo a él.

De un brinco la cubrió con su cuerpo, se envolvió las piernas de Candy en torno a las

caderas y deslizo la dolorida longitud de su miembro profundamente en su sexo. Hasta

el fondo.

Ella jadeo. Él no supo si de sorpresa, placer o dolor. Posiblemente las 3 cosas a la vez.

La sensación de su vaina succionándolo como una boca hambrienta, destruyo su razón.

Terry le mostró los dientes en una especie de sonrisa.

-Vas a aprender algo muy distinto, pecosa. Ahora mismo


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17**

Con unos envites largos y duros, Terry jadeaba ásperamente mientras penetraba

profundamente a Candy, que le ceñía el miembro mientras el se movía contra su cerviz.

Bajo él, ella se retorcía, jadeaba, se ablandaba.

Pero para Terry no era suficiente, no era lo suficientemente profundo. Tenía que

envolverla, llenarla. Rodeándola con los brazos, introduciéndolos en la espalda

femenina y el colchón, le alzo el pecho contra su torso y empujo con más fuerza.

Jadeando con frenesí, consumido por un fuego interior, fusiono su boca con la de ella y

la penetró de nuevo. Ella respondió con un estremecimiento y un gemido. Pero aún así,

seguía sin ser suficiente.

Jamás lo sería.

Siguió moviéndose con dureza y rapidez, deslizando su carne resbaladiza dentro de la

de ella de una manera que era a la vez el cielo y el infierno. Una exquisita tortura. Cada

palpitación de la vagina de Candy lo llevaba mas cerca del olvido. Y no pensaba en

dejar aquella cama hasta que ella estallara en otro orgasmo y gritara su nombre

roncamente.

-Terry- la voz de Albert interrumpió el ritmo salvaje con el que embestía a Candy.-

¡Terry!

-¿Qué?- gruño él

-Se más suave

¿Más suave? "Maldita sea"

Terry bajo la mirada llena de deseo hacia Candy. Los ojos color verdes estaban

dilatados y un impulso eléctrico recorrió su miembro cuando ella gimió de necesidad y

desahogo.

-¿Te hago daño?

Si, él sonaba como si se hubiera pasado un papel lija por la garganta. "¿Y que?

Antes que ella pudiera contestarle, la penetro con otro largo envite hasta el fondo de su

cerviz. El movimiento provocaba en ella un estremecimiento y una ardiente sensación, o

al menos eso dedujo él, por la forma en que ella le arañaba la espalda y se arqueaba

hacia él, mientras estrechaba su sexo.

-¿Te lo hago?- exigió saber

-No…Más…¡Oh, Dios mío, quiero mucho más!

Las palabras de Candy hicieron desaparecer cualquier barniz de civilización que le

quedara. Embistiendo contra ella como un maniático enloquecido de lujuria, Terry la

estrecho contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola, obligándola a aceptar su brutal necesidad

con cada uno de sus envites, mientras poseía su boca con un beso desesperado.

-Bueno, parece que no me necesitan aquí después de todo. Así que…me voy- Terry

escucho a Albert por encima del rugido de su corazón.

El impacto de saber que Albert lo dejaría solo con Candy, hizo que se detuviera, se

paralizo. Como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el placer y lo despojara del deseo. La

sangre abandono su erección… "¿Qué demonios…?" Aquello no le había ocurrido

nunca. El pánico se coló en sus venas. "¡No, no, no!" Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

Quería hacer el amor con Candy, que fuera solo suya.

Pero su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo

Terry cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el sexo, en cualquier cosa que le

devolviera vida a su pene.

"Nada"

En ese instante supo que no podría correrse se Albert se marchaba.

"¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!" ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Quizás debería preguntárselo a

Susana. Oh, espera ella estaba…muerta.

La mortificación lo invadió mientras se preguntaba con mareante frustración, como era

que el cuerpo podía fallarle de esa manera. Todo aquel tiempo pensaba que aquellos

temores que le re carcomían, solo lo afectaban de manera emocional, pero por lo visto

también afectaban el físico. Se sintió menos hombre. Como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡Detente!- le ordeno Terry con voz ahogada.- Por el amor de Dios, ven aquí y háblale

con suavidad. Yo no puedo.

Albert vacilo

-Por favor- le dolió incluso físicamente escupir las palabras, pero tenía claro que no

podría reclamar a Candy si Albert salía de la habitación

¿Acaso no dejaba claro eso cuan jodida tenia la cabeza?

Con un suspiro de derrota, Albert regreso lentamente y se subió a la cama. Terry rodó

sobre su costado para que le espalda de Candy reposara sobre el pecho de Albert.

Su primo puso las manos en los hombros y la beso en la húmeda nuca.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando te mueres de placer.

Todo volvía a la normalidad…o a lo que él consideraba normalidad. Al ver como Candy

se relajaba contra Albert, y que su primo deslizaba su boca sobre su piel ruborizada, su

miembro revivió.

Sujetándola de las caderas, Terry se impulso en el interior de Candy con toda la fuerza

que pudo.

-Eres preciosa, pecosa. Jamás he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti.

Nuevas lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Candy mientras rodeaba el cuello de Terry con

los brazos. Su sexo se contrajo en torno a él. Con otro duro envite, él empujo contra su

punto G, al mismo tiempo que se rozaba contra su clítoris.

Y Candy exploto, soltando un torturado grito de satisfacción salvaje y diferente a

cualquier otro que Terry le hubiera escuchado.

-¡Terry!

Ella se contrajo salvajemente alrededor de su miembro, y los gritos de placer resonaban

en la habitación, llenándole de tal éxtasis que a Terry se le encogió el corazón. Soltando

un gruñido sollozante. Estremeciéndose violentamente, él derramo todo en ella. Todo su

amor, su deseo, sus esperanzas, su alma.

Candy lo acepto en su interior con un largo grito. Sus miradas se encontraron y la

conexión entre ellos impidió apartarlas. Terry no hubiera podido apartar la mirada ni

para salvar su jodida vida.

Después, el tumulto ceso. Candy se relajo y rompió la conexión, hundiéndose en el

colchón, apartándose de él y girándose hacia los brazos de Albert con un llanto

desgarrador.

Albert la envolvió entre sus brazos, pero busco a Terry con la mirada.

Estaba confundido. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Por la reacción física de

Terry. Por la reacción emocional de Candy. Por la completa incapacidad de Terry de

llegar solo al orgasmo, la desesperación de su primo. Terry estaba agotado, y Candy

llorando. Albert no tenía la más minima idea de que iba a pasar con todos ellos a partir

de ahora.

-¿Pecosa?- se acerco a ella y se inclino sobre su espalda.-¿Qué te pasa?

Durante unos interminables minutos, ella se negó a hablar. Él insistió. Albert también.

Pero no respondió. Solo siguió llorando desoladamente, desgarrando el corazón de

Terry.

Terry y Albert la acariciaron, la tranquilizaron, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Pero Terry sabía que cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca eran una estupidez.

-Nunca más- sollozo ella. Luego cerró los ojos para no verlo

Momentos después, de quedo inmóvil, como si las sensaciones de su cuerpo y las

emociones hubieran sido demasiado abrumadoras. Se coloco en posición fetal y se

hundió en el sopor. Terry bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que en algún momento él la

había tomado de la mano y que ella todavía lo agarraba con fuerza.

-¿Nunca mas que?- pregunto Albert; parecía tenso. ¿Se refería a lo que creía se estaba

refiriendo?

"Maldición" ahora llegaba la parte en que tenía que ser honesto con Albert sobre algo

que apenas y podía aceptar él mismo.

Algo que cambiaria todo.

Terry suspiro

-Sabes que te considero mi hermano

Una expresión de cautela y enojo aprecio en los ojos de Albert

-¿Si?

-Te das cuenta de lo que pasa, ¿Verdad? No podemos continuar haciéndole esto a

Candy. No quiere volver a ser compartida

-¿Y que…vas a tirártela tu solo?- le desafío.-¿Igual que hace unos minutos?

"Bastardo observador" Terry no tenía ni idea de cómo sería el sexo entre ellos a partir

de ahora. Hoy se había demostrado más allá de toda duda, que él no era un hombre

completo, que no podía hacer el amor a una mujer si no había otro hombre en la

habitación. Incluso aunque, como aquella mañana, Albert no la penetrara también. Solo

necesitaba la seguridad de que había alguien mas con ellos…por si acaso.

Albert continúo:

-Le has dicho que la reclamarías para ti ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Esas son palabras mayores, sabes que no puedo hacerlo solo- Terry estaba

avergonzado, sonaba tan tenso como Albert parecía.- Incluso así, esto tiene que parar

-¡Maldita sea!

-Vamos. Ella no es para esto. ¿No te das cuenta?

-¡Yo lo necesito! Tú lo necesitas ¿Qué diablos quieres que hagamos?

Terry estudio a su primo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué lo necesitas tu? ¿Qué obtienes con esto?

-¡Ya basta! Yo no voy a tirarlo todo por la borda. Hasta hoy, Candy se ha portado

maravillosamente con nosotros. Ha sido perfecta. Esto es algo aislado…

-No lo es. ¿Acaso no viste como lloraba?

En lo más profundo de su corazón Terry deseaba que Albert tuviera razón. Pero la

realidad era que Candy probablemente se sintiera despreciada, incluso sucia, sabiendo

que él la amaba, pero a pesar de ello, dejaba que su primo la tocara. Y él apenas y podía

soportar, ver como Albert le ponía las manos encima.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

"Oh, aquí viene otra dura verdad"

-Candy me ha dicho que me ama

-También me lo dijo- Albert no sonaba celoso, en absoluto

Terry estaba confundido

-Yo también le he dicho que la amo

-¿Acaso te ha dicho que solo quiere estar contigo?- la tensa y amarga sonrisa de su

primo le dijo a Terry que aquello podía ponerse feo

-Ambos sabemos que yo no puedo mantener una relación así. Me siento…-Terry aparto

la mirada y enterró la cara entre las manos.- destrozado. ¿Qué clase de hombre necesita

que un amigo le eche una mano para poder hacer el amor con su mujer?

-¿Crees que ella lo entiende? ¿Que sabe por que?

-No- Albert abrió la boca, pero Terry lo interrumpió antes que dijera nada.-Decírselo no

cambiaria las cosas.

-Esas son estupideces que te dices a ti mismo para no tener que decirle la verdad.

"Quizás" pero no estaba dispuesto a comprobar su teoría. Demonios, lo más probable es

que ella lo dejara por lo que ya había pasado. ¿Qué sacaba con contarle su pasado?

-Déjalo ya

Albert se encogió de hombros claramente enojado

-¿Y ahora que?

Con un suspiro bajo la mirada hacia Candy. Buena pregunta.

-Ahora nos iremos a casa y le diremos a Candy, después de la cena, que no la vamos a

volver a compartir. Luego, supongo, la dejaremos decidir que hacer.

-¿Querrás decir, a quien de los 2 quiere?

"O a un hombre roto o uno que no amaba. Menuda elección"

Terry se paso la mano por el pelo

-Si

Que ironía, cuando Candy había acudido a él, para que le enseñara todo lo referente a

los _menages_, ella le había preguntado como se las arreglaba con los celos. Y él le

contesto una sarta de mentiras y estupideces propias de un ignorante en la materia.

Aunque también es cierto que ninguna de las mujeres con las que Albert y él habían

mantenido relaciones le había importado. Ahora que sentía el mordisco de los celos, no

lo estaba llevando muy bien.

Y lo más probable es que terminara perdiéndola por culpa de eso.

* * *

><p>Ambos hombres guardaron un inquietante silencio el resto del día, lo que le vino bien a<p>

Candy.

Despertó a primera hora de la tarde, sola y agotada. Albert le llevo el almuerzo, pero no

pudo probar bocado. Terry le anuncio que volvían a Texas. Candy supuso que eso

debería hacerla feliz. Pero la felicidad no llego.

Apática y extenuada por el llanto, hizo la maleta en silencio. Oyó a Albert en la cocina,

recogiendo los enseres y suministros que había llevado. En cuanto a Terry, sabrá Dios

donde estaba.

Candy había sentido el extraño impulso de buscarle-en ese mismo momento- y de

preguntarle si todavía la amaba. Si excluir a Albert de su cama iba a poner fin en la

relación. Tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto a la respuesta, en especial al ver la

reacción de Terry cuando Albert quiso abandonar la habitación esa mañana. Parecía

descabellado, casi increíble, que un hombre tan viril como Terry no pudiera hacer el

amor sin otro hombre en la estancia, pero ¿y si era cierto?

Que se negara a decirle por que, era algo que le roía las entrañas y que, francamente, la

disgustaba mucho.

Y para colmo había surgido otra complicación que ella no esperaba…

El viaje de vuelta, había transcurrido tenso y silencioso. Apenas habían puesto un pie en

la casa de Albert y Terry y este último anuncio que tenía que resolver un asunto. Dios,

ya comenzaba a distanciarse de ella. Puede que la amara, pero no lo suficiente para

vencer aquello que lo afectaba tanto.

En el momento que Terry desapareció por la puerta, Albert se acerco a ella, mirándola

como si tuviera algo en mente

-¿Necesitas algo, pequeña? ¿Un café? ¿Algo de comer? Ya sabes que te preparare

cualquier cosa

En aquel momento, ella solo quería estar sola, en especial si él tenía intención de dejarse

llevar por lo que le rondaba en la cabeza y que parecía reflejarse en esa mirada azul

oscura, que parecía derretirse por ella

-Tengo que comprar algunas cosas ¿Puedes prestarme el auto?

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido

-¿Podrías estar de vuelta a las 6? Tengo que hacer una presentación en un restaurante en

el centro

Candy asintió. Suspiro de alivio cuando salio de la casa para dirigirse al auto

No tenía que comprar demasiadas cosas. Escoger una tarjeta de "te hecho de menos"

para su padre fue fácil. Comprar un nuevo móvil, tampoco le quito mucho tiempo.

Luego llamo a Tom y a John para darles el número, y le dijeron que su padre sería dado

de alta en 2 días. Incluso pudo hablar con él unos breves minutos.

Eufórica al ver que su padre se recuperaba con rapidez, Candy compró el resto de las

cosas que necesitaba, intentando no pensar en ello que le preocupaba.

Estaba de vuelta en casa un poco después de las 5

Albert, lo encontró muy sexy y atractivo con el pelo suelto, los pantalones de pinzas y

una camisa de lino blanca cuando se inclino para besarla en la mejilla.

-No tardare mucho. ¿Me esperas? Debemos hablar…

Candy no amaba a aquel hombre de la misma manera que a Terry, pero le encantaba la

sensación de la mano de Albert ahuecándole la mejilla, la tranquilizaba.

-¿Vas a decirme que ha terminado conmigo?

-Lo que suceda será por decisión tuya- la beso de nuevo, esta vez una tierna presión en

los labios, una caricia suave de su lengua…luego se fue.

Candy se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto

tan sensible? Aquel llanto continuo la dejaba exhausta. Y también el sexo. Varios

enormes orgasmos por día habían convertido en dormir su nuevo pasatiempo.

Al menos esperaba que no hubiera otra razón oculta detrás de ese agotamiento…

Maldición, tenia que dejar de sentir compasión por si misma. Tenía que obtener algunas

respuestas, hablar con ellos y averiguar que camino tomar. Las cosas no podían seguir

así, no podía vivir de esa manera.

Sintió un auto estacionarse fuera de casa. Terry había vuelto. Candy no se sentía

preparada para hablar con él, ni tampoco para tomar decisiones drásticas. Agarro las

bolsas con sus compras, el móvil recién adquirido y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Que maldita pesadilla, pensó Terry, mientras entraba a la casa. Había pasado la tarde

hablando con Robert, sobre negocios y problemas personales. Los negocios iban bien,

de hecho iban genial. Robert había hecho un gran trabajo mientras él se ocupaba de

Candy. Eran los asuntos personales las que parecían no tener solución.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que Albert regresara, para poder discutir esto a fondo. Y

esperaba no terminar peleándose a puñetazos con él.

Llamo a Albert para decirle que ya estaba en casa. Albert no llegaría hasta cerca de las

9, así que aún faltaba un rato para aclarar toda esta mierda. "Estupendo". Lo estaba

deseando…tanto como ser castrado con la tapa mellada de una lata.

Intentando controlar los nervios, decidió ir en busca de Candy. Antes que llegara Albert

tenían que hablar ciertas cosas. Candy era una chica inteligente, así que no dudaba que

ya entendía que él necesitaba a una tercera persona para hacerle el amor, además tenía

que saber, antes que tomara una decisión para el futuro, que esto era un hecho que no

cambiaria. Y además había otra cosa que él no podría darle. Y por que.

Había llegado el momento de sacar a luz las heridas del pasado. Oh, Dios.

Estaba en el pasillo, cuando la escucho hablar, siguió el sonido de su voz ¿Con quien

estaba hablando? ¿Con su padre, uno de sus hermanos, una amiga?

-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo-una pausa- Si, tenemos que aclarar algunas

cosas.

Terry frunció el ceño, se apoyo contra la pared exterior del cuarto de baño, sabía que no

debía escuchar a escondidas, pero siguió haciéndolo.

-Lo se. He tenido que ocultarme, es por eso que no estaba disponible. Por el hombre que

puso la bomba en casa de mi padre- Candy se interrumpió para volver a comenzar.-Se

encuentra bien. Yo también estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Quizás podríamos

hablar mañana.

Terry se paso la mano por la cara. Una liguera sospecha hizo que se encogiera el

estomago.

-No, no estoy tratando de cortarte. Es que he tenido un día infernal- otra pausa. Luego

un fuerte sollozo.- Por favor, déjame en paz. No me amas…Anthony…Tu quieres

alcanzar la salvación o algo y yo no puedo conseguirlo por ti. Ni siquiera puedo con mis

propios asuntos.

Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. "Anthony" ¿Aquella estrellita del pop seguía

molestándola? ¿Qué mierda quería? Le rechinaron los dientes. Aquel imbécil la estaba

haciendo llorar.

Terry se dispuso a entrar al cuarto, arrebatar el teléfono de las manos de Candy, y

decirle al señor estrella del pop que le dieran por el culo.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada, escucho Candy gritar.

-¡Maldita sea, ahora no!¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Terry nunca la había oído perder el control de esa manera. Nunca la había escuchado tan

histérica. Ya había oído suficiente.

Irrumpió en el cuarto de baño hecho una furia. De nuevo volvía a ver rojo, le quito el

teléfono y dijo entre gruñidos:

-Si vuelves a llamar y a molestar a mi mujer, te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo,

¡¿te quedo claro?

Resistiendo el impulso de tirar el teléfono sobre la pared, apretó el botón rojo para

finalizar la llamada. Lanzó el teléfono en el aparador y acto seguido agarró a Candy y la

estrecho en sus brazos.

Ella estaba temblando. Y no era un simple temblor. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía

violentamente; hasta su respiración era temblorosa

-Pecosa, Amor…

Le acaricio el pelo con toda la ternura que pudo. Aunque todo lo que él quería era ir en

busca de Anthony y aplastarle la cara de un golpe. Terry era mucho mejor peleando que

tranquilizando. Pero Candy necesitaba ternura en ese momento.

A lo lejos oyó que Albert se estacionaba frente a la casa. Por primera vez en el día, dio

gracias a Dios por la presencia de su primo. Albert sabía como tratar las emociones de

Candy. Su primo la tranquilizaría.

-Déjame llamar a Albert

-No- ella se aferro a él con fuerza.- Terry tengo miedo.

Terry se sentía aliviado y preocupado de que ella siguiera queriéndole. Si le quería a él

en vez de a Albert, si todavía seguía interesada en él, a pesar de la dura realidad que

todavía no habían enfrentado…

-No tengas miedo de Anthony. Si es necesario lo hare entrar en razón personalmente…

-No es por eso

Candy comenzó a llorar de una forma tan incontrolable, que Terry sintió miedo. Terry

se sentó en el borde de la bañera, y la coloco en su regazo, pensado a toda velocidad

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre? Si es por lo de esta mañana, lo siento, pecosa. De verdad que lo

siento, respira con profundidad y…

Ella levanto sus ojos color verdes llenos de lágrimas y lo miro. Aquella mirada lo dejo

paralizado.

-Estoy embarazada

Aquellas palabras fueron un mazazo al estomago. Él la soltó bruscamente y se puso de

pie de un salto. La sangre abandono su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante.¿Acaba de oír

que…?

"Por el amor de Dios.¡No…!"

-¿Embarazada?

Lentamente Candy se puso de pie, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos

y saco una varilla de plástico blanco. Tenía 2 líneas azules en la ventanita central.

Terry retrocedió mientras tragaba saliva. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No era

posible. Quería vomitar.

-¿Cómo mierda ha pasado? ¿No que estabas tomando la píldora…?

-En el hospital me dieron antibióticos para que no se infectaran los puntos. Se me olvido

que reducen el efecto de la pastilla…Oh, Dios, tienes mala cara.

Terry se sentía mareado. Más que mareado. Aquello era la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Volvía a revivir el pasado.

-No puede ser- negó con la cabeza.- Jamás debí haber tomado tu virginidad. Sabía que

no debí haberlo hecho.

Terry se dio la vuelta y salio disparado del baño. Oyó el llanto de Candy a sus espaldas,

cada vez más lejos. Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, vio que Albert ya había

llegado.

Una mirada a su primo y supo que había escuchado todo.

Albert lo agarro por los hombros

-Inspira profundamente

-La has oído. ¡Esta embarazada!

De todas las personas del mundo, Albert era quien mejor debía entenderlo ¿Por qué

estaba tan calmado?.

Terry volvió a sentir deseos de vomitar. "Embarazada" ¿Por qué mierda no había

utilizado condón? Porque sabía que una vez experimentado lo bueno, no soportaría

volver a usarlos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Vigilarla día y noche? ¿Cómo podía estar

seguro que todo iba a ir bien cuando no estaba seguro ni de si mismo?

-Lo se- Albert le hablo en un tono tranquilizador.- Terry, se que estas molesto. Pero es

una bendición…

-Bueno, no fue una maldita bendición para Susana

-¿Quién es Susana?- pregunto Candy desde el umbral, rodeándose el estomago con los

brazos

Terry se giro rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como su cara. Aquella expresión

atormentada le retorció las entrañas. Santo Dios, parecía como si…la hubiera golpeado.

Albert suspiro

-Susana es…

-Es la razón por la que no valgo para ti…ni para ninguna otra mujer- lo interrumpió- es

la razón por la que no puedo estar con ninguna mujer si no hay otro hombre conmigo. Y

yo soy la razón de que ella este muerta.

A ciegas, Terry avanzo a tientas y tropezó con el sofá. Se hundió en el y se sujeto la

cabeza con las manos.

-Y ahora la historia vuelve a repetirse, y volverá a ser mi culpa

-¿De que estas hablando?- murmuro ella

Terry levanto la cabeza de repente y clavo su mirada sobre ella

-De todas maneras iba a contártelo todo esta noche. Perno no de esta manera.

Candy retrocedió para sentarse en una silla con expresión vacilante. Ahora dudaba de él

Terry respiro hondo, luchando contra el dolor que le provocaba sumergirse en el pasado

-Susana era mi novia del colegio. Comenzamos a salir cuando ella tenía 15 años. Yo

tenía 16. Salimos un año antes de comenzar…- "Maldición, era duro hablar de ello.

Muy duro"- a mantener relaciones sexuales. Ella acababa de cumplir los 16. Era virgen.

-Supongo que se quedo embarazada- adivino Candy

-Si, estábamos muy asustados. Aún no había cumplido los 18. Su padre era el Sheriff

del pueblo. Jamás le caí bien.

-Imagino que murió. ¿Fue en el parto?- el susurro de Candy apenas se oyó en la

habitación.

-No- Él cerro los puños con fuerza.- Se suicido

Con un jadeo horrorizado, Candy se cubrió la boca. Él podía ver la sorpresa en esos ojos

color verdes. ¿Estaba Candy condenándole por ello? Probablemente. Se lo merecía por

haberla dejado embarazada y luego no saber que decir. Por no ser un hombre completo.

-Se tomo un frasco lleno de somníferos. En su carta, de decía a su familia que me

odiaba y que había sido una estupa al permitir que la tocara. Les decía que sería un

padre horrible- dijo con voz ahogada

-Terry, no. Solo eras un niño

-Pero ella tenía razón. Yo y mi estúpido pene hicimos que se tomara el frasco

-Ella fue la que tomo la decisión- insistió Candy

-Si, pero después de que yo la dejara embarazada. Me jure a mi mismo que jamás

pasaría por esto de nuevo. Y ahora mira- levanto las manos al cielo.

Demonios, su vida de iba al carajo más rápido de lo que había creído y no sabía que

hacer.

-¿Nunca? ¿Pretendías no tener hijos, nunca?- Candy parecía consternada.- Terry, no es

posible que creas que todas las mujeres seamos capaces de reaccionar igual que Susana.

Yo por ejemplo…¿acaso pensaste que podría hacer lo mismo ahora que estoy

embarazada?

"Si". El pensamiento se le metió en su mente y le retorcía el alma.

-Candy, solo hace unos minutos que sabes que estas embarazada ¿Cómo te sentirás en

unas semanas, meses, cuando tu cuerpo haya cambiado y no te parezca tuyo?

Ella parecía…traicionada. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Terry se sentía

confundido.

-Un embarazo no es el final del mundo. Lo llevare bien. Si piensas por un segundo que

haría algo que me pusiera en peligro, o a mi bebé, para llamar la atención, es que no me

conoces. En absoluto- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Eso dices ahora

-Y lo diré siempre

Dios, quería creerla. Pero después del ataque de histeria en el baño…¿Qué ocurriría si

no era así? ¿Si al final Candy decidía que no quería al bebé, a él, a su propia vida?

La culpa de la muerte de Susana lo devastó, vivió como un zombie 2 años. A duras

penas acabo el colegio. Si no hubiera sido por Albert, el ejército y los _menages_, se

hubiera sentido tentado de seguir el destino de Susana.

-Eso al menos deja las cosas claras. Comenzaste a practicar los menajes después de su

muerte ¿Verdad? Así , si la chica quedaba embarazada, tenías a alguien más a quien

culpar.

Que rápido lo había calado. Exacto. Había dado en el clav….¡Un momento!

Clavo la mirada en Albert

-Quizás tú seas el padre del bebe. Quizás…

-Ojala fuera así- Albert se arrodillo delante de Candy, levanto su camiseta y beso el

vientre plano, aun.

Terry se mantuvo a la espera. Pero al observar la reverencia con la que Albert acariciaba

suavemente el vientre de Candy, se mareo ante la posibilidad de que su primo creara

una vida dentro de su mujer. Sintió nauseas y ganas de romper algo.

Albert se puso de pie y lo miro, pero no era tristeza lo que reflejaban sus ojos azules,

sino algo más cercano a la fatalidad

-Pero no puedo ser el responsable Terry. Ese bebé no puede ser mío.

-Tú también te acostaste con ella. Los 2 lo hicimos

-Cierto- Albert cruzo la habitación, se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en la

espalda.- Pero yo no puedo tener hijos. Soy estéril.

Candy soltó un jadeo ahogado.

Terry clavo los ojos en su primo, incapaz de procesar palabras. Era la segunda bomba

de la noche. La primera era la noticia de Candy: Hiroshima; la segunda, la confesión de

Albert: Nagasaki. Una autentica devastación nuclear.

-¿No puedes?

-No- Albert clavo la mirada en la ventana.-Cuando tenía 14 años, pille un tipo de virus.

Tuve muchísima fiebre durante días- se encogió de hombros.-Al parecer mato todos mis

espermatozoides.

Terry no podía comprenderlo

-¿¡Que!

-¿Estas seguro, Albert?- pregunto Candy

-Hace unos años hice que me repitieran las pruebas. Me dijeron que con mi recuento de

espermatozoides era casi imposible que pudiera embarazar a una mujer.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Albert volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Les pedí a mis padres que no le contaran a nadie de la familia

-¿Ni siquiera a mi? ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes como son las personas, siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener- su

sonrisa era tensa.- Quería tener un bebe que al menos compartiera un poco de mi sangre.

Un bebé que quizás se pareciera a mi. Quería conocer a la madre. Ser parte de la

familia. Sentirme conectado con ella durante la concepción, embarazo, parto y

crecimiento del niño. Te habría pedido que fueras el donante, de veras, pero sabía que tú

no querías la responsabilidad de un hijo.

Con repentina claridad, Terry comprendió que esa había sido la intención de Albert

desde el principio.

-¿Llevas 12 años esperando a que dejemos embarazada a alguna fulana?- Terry se había

quedado boquiabierto.- ¿Por eso siempre hablabas de esposas y de casitas con una

cerca? ¿Por eso me presionaste para que tomara la virginidad de Candy?

Terry había considerado a Albert su hermano, su mejor amigo, su familiar más cercano.

¿Y todo este tiempo lo ha estado mirando como un donante de esperma?

-La habrías tomado de todas maneras. Reconócelo.

Rechinando los dientes, Terry admitió para sus adentros que Albert tenia razón. Pero en

ese momento, no pensaba darle al manipulador de su primo la razón.

-Terry, hay muchas razones por las que he estado contigo durante todos estos años. Pero

tengo que admitir, que esperaba que encontráramos a una mujer con la que tener hijos.

Jamás te lo oculte.

-¡Sabias que lo último que quería era dejar embarazada a otra mujer!

-Pero también sabía que algún día volverías a sentirte un hombre completo y que

querrías tener hijos. Y es algo que tu también creías en el fondo de tu ser. Si no, te

habrías hecho la vasectomía hace tiempo. Te conozco.

Terry no había querido pensar demasiado en ello. Había considerado la posibilidad.

Incluso llego a concertar una cita. Pero luego…algo lo había detenido. Jamás había

sabido que. Le había parecido demasiado drástico; los condones y los _menages_, era

suficiente.

-Pero como no lo hiciste, me aseguré de que encontraras a la mujer perfecta…

-¿Para que la tomara, la preñara y formara una familia para ti?

-No. Jamás tuve la intención de dejarte fuera. Pensaba que…

-Puedo imaginar lo que pensaste- gruño Terry.- Felicidades, ya conseguiste tu puto

deseo. Ahora ya tienes una mujer encinta bajo tu techo que te dará un bebé. Y tu- clavo

los ojos en Candy-, tienes un hombre completo que desea casarse contigo y formar una

familia. Pueden considerarse el uno al otro, mi regalo de bodas perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, les dejo un capitulo por ahora, espero durante la semana subir otro mas para que no me maten…<strong>

**Besos a todas**


	20. Chapter 20

**Comienzan los últimos capítulos, así que baja un poco el tono candente de la historia, espero sus comentarios…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Un Terry muy afectado, cerro de golpe la puerta principal. Un minuto después se

escucho el chirrido de las ruedas del Hummer. Parecía que no podía alejarse de la casa

con suficiente rapidez. Candy cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba dejar de temblar.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, la invadió un terrible temor. No había esperado que se

alegrara por el embarazo, pero no en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado una

reacción así.

Albert se sentó a su lado y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, ofreciéndole un hombro en

que apoyarse.

-¿Estas bien?

Bueno, estaba embarazada de un hombre que temía se fuera a suicidar por ello, y de

paso le había ofrecido otro hombre.

-Creo que hubiera preferido que me atropellara un camión. Hubiera resultado menos

doloroso.

Albert la atrajo contra su pecho y le acaricio la espalda

-Lo siento. Sé que la manera de actuar de Terry te ha hecho mucho daño. No se que

decir.

-No espero que me expliques nada. Terry ya es grandecito para hacerse responsable de

sus acciones.- Ella ya estaría harta de él, si no fuera porque el miedo de Terry era tan

palpable. Tan sumamente doloroso

-Terry…jamás lo supero

-Esta claro que no

-Después de la muerte de Susana, asumió la culpa. Y la familia de ella no lo ayudo. La

hermana gemela de Susana extendió el rumor en el colegio, que Terry la empujo al

suicidio. Su madre trabajaba allí, como profesora, y se aseguro de que casi todos los

profesores pensaran que Terry fue el responsable de todo aquello, y lo trato como si

fuera un asesino. Vivian en un pueblo pequeño, así tampoco tuvo chance de cambiarse

de colegio. Apenas y podía salir de casa sin la compañía de alguno de mis tíos. Una de

las veces que lo hizo, el padre de Susana lo metió preso por exceso de velocidad. Lo

llevo a la celda de un peligroso delincuente, a pesar de que Terry aún era menor de

edad. El bastardo no pensaba dejarle llamar en 6 horas. Si mi tío no hubiera averiguado

con rapidez donde estaba Terry y no se hubiera presentado con un abogado, estoy

seguro que ese tipo lo viola.

A Candy se lo oprimió el corazón

-Oh, Dios mío…que terrible.

-Pero lo peor, es que Terry acepto toda la culpa. Creo que aún lo hace. Y estoy seguro

de que lleva años temiendo ser el causante de la muerte de otra mujer.

Aquello había sido terrible. Más que terrible. Una jovencita inmadura embaraza, sus

inseguridades y la venganza de su familia habían destrozado el autoestima de un joven.

Y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo.

Y ahora Candy introducía a otro bebé en la historia.

-Gracias por contármelo

-¿No estas enfadada conmigo?

-¿Por no contarme el pasado de Terry?

Hizo una mueca

-No. Por no ser sincero sobre mí…problema antes

"¿Enfadarse con él? No" Candy no tenía razones para sentirse traicionada. Su

incapacidad para tener hijos era algo que avergonzaba a Albert. Incluso en medio del

drama y la discusión vio su humillación y dolor reflejado en sus ojos por no poder tener

lo que tanto deseaba.

-A mi no me debías ninguna explicación

Él agacho la cabeza al captar la indirecta

-Pero si se la debía a Terry.

Aquello era imposible de negar

-¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad? Eres su mejor amigo, el hombro en el que se apoya.

Le importas, confía en ti…

-Pensé…que los 2 teníamos mucho que ganar con este acuerdo. Siempre he creído que,

algún día, conoceríamos a la mujer que podía hacer de él un hombre completo. Y que

luego él aceptaría que ella se quedara embarazada. Uno de los 2 se casaría con ella,

todos seriamos felices…Creí que de esa manera volvería a ser el de antes y que yo

obtendría la familia que tanto quería.

Albert se había equivocado.

-Supongo que el hecho de que yo fuera virgen fue un golpe de suerte

-Para Terry, sí. Pensé que si él te poseía sería como una catarsis, que derribaría sus

barreras mentales. Y cuando lo hizo, creí que lo había superado. Tú le importas mucho.

La manera en que respondió a ti fue, desde el principio, totalmente diferente. Creo que

ya estaba medio enamorado de ti cuando entraste por esa puerta. Y no me cabe ninguna

duda de que tú lo estabas también. La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste dulce y

maravillosa- sonrío tristemente.- Creí que todos saldríamos ganando.

-Bueno, supongo que eso era lo que se veía a simple vista- pero todo se fue al carajo, y

Candy no tenía idea de que hacer ahora.

Colocándole el dedo bajo la barbilla, Albert la obligo a mirarlo

-Oh, pequeña. Lo siento tanto. Pareces tan perdida…como si te preguntaras que diablos

haces ahora- le dio un beso suave y persistente en la boca.

-A veces creo que eres adivino.

Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la punta del dedo

-A veces es fácil saber lo que piensas

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita

-Muy observador

-Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Entre muchas otras- Albert inspiro

profundamente y tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos.- Cásate conmigo.

"¿Qué?" Eso si la había pillado desprevenida. Aunque no debería de haberlo hecho.

Albert quería un bebé de Terry ya que no podía tener uno propio. Ella podía hacer

realidad su sueño. Pero…

-Sería un buen arreglo. Tú tendrías un bebé. Yo tendría un marido. Pero tu y yo

sabemos que es un error. Tú no me amas.

-Eso no es cierto

Candy lo miro a los ojos y vio el amor reflejados en ellos…el mismo tipo de amor que

ella sentía por él.

-Albert, no puedo negar que existe una atracción sexual entre nosotros…

-Una atracción muy fuerte- sonrió Albert

-Pero no me amas. Me quieres de la misma manera que yo te quiero a ti, como un

amigo. Con el paso del tiempo esa atracción desaparecerá..

-Puede que si, puede que no. Hay mucha gente que comienza con menos y acaba muy

enamorada. Formaríamos una familia. Por favor, piénsatelo antes de contestar- parecía a

punto de implorar.

Maldición. Candy no quería hacerle daño, pero si decía que si, solo estaría postergando

el daño para más tarde.

-Terry siempre se interpondría entre nosotros. Siempre será el padre de este bebé, y yo

siempre lo amare. Según pasen los años, no creo que puedas soportarlo.

-Si podría…

-Entiendo cuanto quieres a este bebé y tener una familia propia. No tengo la menor duda

de que serás un tío estupendo para él, pero no creo que sea buena idea casarnos.

-Por favor….eres mi última esperanza. Voy a cumplir 35. Terry jamás querrá volver a

compartir mujeres conmigo a partir de ahora…ni a ti, ni a nadie. Tener un hijo es lo

único que no puedo hacer por mi mismo. He conseguido éxito en mi profesión. He

comprado una casa. Tengo buenos amigos. Más dinero del que pueda gastar. Pero…este

vacío no lo puedo llenar.

El corazón de Candy sufrió por el

-¿Has considerado adoptar?

Él le cogió las manos

-Quiero que tenga algo de mí, aunque sea una ínfima parte. Tú llevas una pequeña parte

de mí en ti. Terry no va a querer ejercer de padre, y este bebé necesitara uno. Seré un

buen marido.

-No tengo la menor duda- para la mujer que amara de verdad, Albert sería un tesoro.

Pero esa mujer no era ella.- Sé que Terry no va a cambiar de idea. Pero no creo que sea

bueno añadir otro error a la lista.

-Piénsalo detenidamente antes de decir no

-Ya lo he hecho. Serás parte de la vida del bebé. Pero si te casas conmigo, tu relación

con Terry se destruirá. No creo que quieras eso. Y yo, desde luego, no quiero tener algo

así sobre mi conciencia.

Albert hundió los hombros mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Se que no lo harás, pero si cambias de idea…

-Ya se donde encontrarte

Candy se inclino hacia delante y beso a Albert. Suavemente. Un roce de labios y un

intercambio de suspiros. Un adiós sin palabras. Albert le metió los dedos en el pelo con

desesperación mientras se apoderaba de sus labios en un beso suplicante, como si

hubiera decidido que podría convencerla con sexo ya que había fracasado con las

palabras.

Maldito fuera, aquel hombre la ponía a cien con solo besarla. Era tan delicado…La

manera en que le rozo el paladar con la lengua y le provoco un estremecimiento. Luego

Albert la mordisqueo eróticamente el labio inferior e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado

para profundizar el beso, como si quisiera engullirla. La besaba ahora con toda la boca,

y ella sintió un hormigueo, sintió…renacer el deseo. Sería fácil derretirse contra él.

Candy se aparto

-Me iré por la mañana

Albert tenso los dedos en sus cabellos y la miro como si estuviese a punto de discutir

con ella. Pero al final, apretó los dientes y la soltó

-¿Adonde iras?

-Tengo que ponerme en contacto con mis hermanos. Mi padre saldrá pronto del hospital

e irá a casa de Tom cuando le den el alta. Necesitarán mi ayuda. Mi departamento no

queda muy lejos del de Tom, aunque me imagino que debe estar hecho un desastre…

-¿Me darás tu nuevo número de teléfono? Quiero estar en contacto contigo. Quiero estar

tan involucrado en la vida del bebé como me dejes.

Ella sonrío.

-Claro. Necesitaré que me eches una mano, ni Tom, ni John sabrán como manejar esto.

Me alegrare de que estés conmigo. Aunque no nos casemos, llevo una pequeña parte de

ti conmigo. Nunca podré alejar este bebé de ti. Nunca

* * *

><p>Maldición. Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada.<p>

Tras 5 horas fuera, media docena de whiskeys y puñado de cervezas, Terry seguía sin

poder dejar atrás las emociones que le roían las entrañas.

Entró en la casa sin hacer ruido, preparándose mentalmente para la visión de Candy en

los brazos de Albert, en su cama. En cuanto se casaran tendría que lidiar con eso,

tendría que aceptar lo que estaba perdiendo, para el resto de su jodida vida.

A menos, que todas las discusiones y revelaciones que tuvieron lugar, hayan conducido

a Candy al borde de la locura. El pánico fue como una daga fría en el corazón.

No, Albert no lo permitiría. Albert la salvaría. Aunque no pudiera tener hijos, de los 2,

Albert era el único hombre de verdad.

Incluso así, saber que se casarían, que Albert tendría derecho a tocarla, a acariciarla, a

penetrarla…Dios, eso iba a matarle.

"Es lo mejor. Acéptalo de una vez"

Terry trago aire y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaban a los dormitorios. Sentía como si

cada paso lo condujera a la horca. Le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

Oh, demonios. La casa parecía silenciosa, pero ¿y si aún estaban manteniendo

relaciones sexuales?¿ Y si estaban desnudos, enmarañados, después de disfrutar de un

buen polvo?

"Será mejor que te acostumbres…"

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Albert, inspiro profundamente, se preparo para

lo peor. Pero lo vio tumbado sobre su enorme cama y sumido en un sueño intranquilo.

"Solo"

Alivio y miedo lo inundaron a la vez. ¿Dónde esta Candy? Con las rodillas temblorosas

continúo por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Por favor que este ahí. Por favor que este bien"

Terry doblo la esquina, irrumpió en su dormitorio se detuvo en seco.

Con una camiseta enorme de color blanco, Candy estaba durmiendo en su cama. Con la

cabeza apoyada en su almohada y sujetando firmemente entre sus manos, una de sus

camisetas.

Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y miro fijamente el movimiento ascendente y

descendente de su pecho. Un millón de pensamientos lo asaltaron a la vez.

¿Acaso no habría aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Albert? A Terry no le cabía

duda de que su primo lo había hecho. Quizás no le había respondido aún. O quizás no se

lo había pedido aún y estaba esperando a hacerlo en la mañana. Si, era lo más probable.

Puede que Candy estuviera allí esperando a patearle el trasero, como se merecía, por

embarazarla, y luego por manejarlo tan mal.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Terry sabía que no merecía a Candy.

¿Por qué la vida lo había cagado tanto? No, no fue la vida; si no él mismo. Y eso no iba

a cambiar. Él era lo que era, y Candy estaba mejor con Albert. Aunque verlos juntos lo

matara.

Ella gimió en sueños. Dejando a un lado todas las razones por las que debía dejarla,

Terry cruzo la habitación a trompicones hasta el borde de la cama.

Una mirada a su nariz enrojecida y a las marcas en sus mejillas le dijo que ella había

estado llorando.

Maldita sea, prefería ser golpeado durante una semana que ver eso.

Y a pesar de todo, no quería más que meterse en la cama a su lado, la acurrucaría entre

sus brazos y dormir. Luego se despertaría lentamente junto a ella, se desperezarían

juntos, se besarían y tal vez…

"No". Eso no iba a ocurrir. A menos que Albert estuviera con ellos, no había manera de

que Terry pudiera hacer el amor con Candy a solas. ¿Sería diferente esta vez, sabiendo

que esta embarazada? Tal vez. Pero no estaba seguro. Quizás la seguridad mental que

suponía compartir a las mujeres de había incrustado demasiado en su psique. Incluso

aunque pudiera hacer el amor con Candy él solo mientras estaba embarazada ¿Qué

ocurriría cuando naciera el bebé? Candy no quería ser compartida, y Terry no podía

imaginarse el invitar a Albert a unirse a la fiesta.

Tras la noche anterior, no habría más juegos con Albert, ni con Candy, ni con ninguna

otra. Candy sería la última mujer que compartirían. Tendría que encontrar otro hombre

y asegurarse que la mujer que compartieran no significaba nada, para ninguno. Pero

después de Candy, tenía otro problema. Aquel absoluto desinterés por el sexo que había

experimentado con Karen, ¿Sería permanente o se le pasaría?

Además tenía que dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y practicarse la vasectomía de una

vez. Así no habría más líos. Se aseguraría de no cagarle la vida a ninguna mujer más.

E iba a tener que mudarse. No podía ver a Albert y a Candy juntos, día a día, año tras

año, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que Candy no se tragaría un frasco de pastillas para

acabar con su vida.

Incluso ahora, sabiendo que lo mejor sería marcharse, no podía alejarse de ella. Así que

se arrodillo junto la cama. La mano laxa por el sueño de Candy estaba justo delante de

él, Terry la sujeto con suavidad para no despertarla. Pero incluso él sentía la

desesperación de su caricia cuando llevo los dedos cerrados de Candy a sus labios y

depositó un beso agridulce en el dorso de su mano, intentando no apretarla.

Dios, como la amaba. De alguna manera, incluso cuando trabajaba para el coronel y ella

tenía 17 años, alguna parte de Terry había sospechado que ella sería su debilidad. Ahora

no solo tendría que vivir sin ella, sino que tendría que aceptar que ahora pertenecía al

hombre al que consideraba un hermano.

Y la triste verdad era que ella estaría mejor sin él.

Con ese duro convencimiento, las emociones atravesaron su pecho y explotaron en su

interior. Maldición, odiaba aquello, pero no tenía otra elección. Lágrimas comenzaron

anegar sus ojos. Comenzaron a caer una tras otra sin poder detenerlas. Terry trago una

gran bocanada de aire, intentando contenerlas. Pero su aliento se entrecorto al intentar

inspirar. Cerró los ojos mientras aquel calor liquido se deslizaba por su rostro y apreto

la mano de Candy en la suya.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Terry enterró la cara en las sábanas al lado del muslo de

Candy y dejo escapar sollozos. En silencio. No quería despertarla. No quería que nadie

lo supiera. Pero, maldición, estaba llorando como un maldito bebé y no podía detenerse.

Su vida había sido un gigantesco error. Durante años, Susana había ocupado el primer

lugar en sus pesares. Ahora tendría que añadir a Candy. Ella iba a sufrir en los años

venideros y no sabía como hacer para mejorar la situación.

Excepto hablar con ella de la forma mas civilizada posible sobre el bebé que crecía en

su vientre y luego la dejaría en paz.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 19**

Candy partió hacia Dallas a las 8 de la mañana en el coche de Albert con la misma

maleta con la había llegado.

Con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía el corazón roto.

Se había despertado a eso de las 5 de la mañana, sola. Había encontrado a Terry

dormido en el sofá, Candy no podía evitar leer entre líneas. Después de todo, ella se

había pasado la noche en su cama, que era lo suficientemente grande para que los 2 se

acurrucaran juntos. Y sin embargo, él había elegido dormir en el sofá del otro extremo

de la casa. Había captado el mensaje.

Sorbió por la nariz mientras tomaba la autopista y encendió la radio, resuelta a pensar en

el futuro…sin tener que deshacerse en lágrimas de nuevo.

Iba a tener un bebé. Iba a ser buena madre, una buena enfermera y vivir cerca de su

familia. Sin duda, su padre y sus hermanos podrían pegar el grito en el cielo cuando

anunciara que iba a tener un hijo pero que no pensaba casarse. Eran muy anticuados.

Pero lo superarían. Si insistían en saber el nombre de quien la embarazo y no "se porto

bien" con ella, les diría que Albert le había propuesto matrimonio y que ella lo había

rechazado. Tendrían que conformarse con eso. El que Terry fuera el padre del bebé, no

le incumbía a nadie.

Cuando estaba cerca de casa llamo a Tom. No es que quisiera hablar con él, pero tenía

que saber como estaba su padre y cuando le darían el alta. Era mejor preguntarle a él

que a John que todavía se comportaba con esa calidez glacial.

Él respondió al primer timbrazo:

-¿Candy?

Dios, le había aparecido su nombre en pantalla

-Buenos días

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy llegando a mi departamento

-¿De veras? ¿Por fin has recuperado la cordura y has abandonado a esa parejita?

No, había perdido la cordura del todo y arruino la vida de 2 hombres maravillosos, que

jamás recuperaría.

-Se acabo. Yo le he puesto fin. Dejémoslo así.

Ya le hablaría más tarde del bebé. Cuando se sintiera más fuerte. Cuando su padre se

encuentre mejor y no por teléfono.

-Me alegra oírlo

Su tono insinuaba que ella al fin había hecho lo correcto, pero Candy no lo veía así. No.

Se sentía fatal y la actitud de Tom quebró el poco control que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenías en su contra?

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿no? Tú, entre todas las personas, debería de saber con exactitud por

que no querría que esos bastardos estén cerca de mi hermana. Me dan ganas de vomitar

cada vez que pienso en las cosas que te pudieron hacer…a la vez, sin duda. Las mismas

que habrían hecho a docenas de…

-¿Pervertidas?- Oh, Tom conocía la manera perfecta de inflamar su temperamento.-Mira

quien fue a hablar. Tú, que tienes que darle latigazos a una mujer y provocarle dolor

para sentirte lo suficientemente hombre como para tener sexo con ella.

-Maldita sea- gruño.- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¡Maldición!...Y no tiene nada que ver

con la rea…-aspiro profundamente.-Nos estamos desviando del tema. Lo importante es

que los has dejado y que no piensas volver con ellos.

-Exacto

Candy aparco el auto y recogió el correo del buzón

-Lo siento- mascullo finalmente Tom- Sé que ya eres adulta.

Y todos cometemos errores y dejare de ser una mierda.

-Gracias. Yo también lo siento. ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Cuándo de dan el alta?- pregunto

mientras entraba al departamento. Olía a cerrado. Abrió algunas ventanas para ventilar

habitaciones.

-Al parecer, mañana. Hoy conoceremos el resto de los resultados y sabremos con

exactitud cual es su estado.- Tom se interrumpió.-Papá querrá verte.

-Ahora que el psicópata esta en presión, podré ir a verle sin problemas

-No se hasta cuando podrán retener a ese loco. Su nombre es Ronald Fusco. Papá ayudo

a encarcelarlo hace más de 10 años. Ronny no hace más que decir que él no puso la

bomba. No hay pruebas que lo relacionen con ella. Solo hay indicios que amenazo a

papá.

La alarma atravesó a Candy

-¿Y la policía que piensa? ¿Aun creen que él puso la bomba?

-Depende con quien hables. Además no importa lo que piensen, solo lo que puedan

probar. Ahora mismo, no tienen suficientes pruebas, mucho menos para llevarlo a

juicio. Acabaran dejándolo en libertad.

-Maldición… ¿Y tú que opinas? ¿Fue él?

-Puede que si, puede que no. Pero mi instinto me dice que no fue cosa suya.

-¿Así que aún puede haber un loco suelto, tras de papá?

-O de ti. Mientras estabas en el pantano recibimos un par de llamados, un tipo que

trataba de localizarte. Siempre utilizo números ocultos, imposibles de rastrear y no

hablaba demasiado tiempo. Nunca supe si era un periodista o un criminal.

-No tengo enemigos

-Que tú sepas

Cierto. Candy suspiro. Pero era algo improbable. Tenía que ser la maldita prensa que no

sabía cuando poner fin a una historia.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al hospital por si acaso?

-Si. Dime a que hora. Podría a las…-Tom se interrumpió.-¿Estas bien? Suenas como si

estuvieras hecha mierda.

Así era como se sentía

-Estoy algo cansada. Los últimos dos días han sido difíciles. Necesito un poco de

espacio y descansar. Me pondré bien- o eso esperaba.

-De acuerdo- parecía como si Tom no le creyera nada, pero a Candy no le importo.

-Llámame más tarde

-Lo haré.

Después de cortar la llamada, Candy hojeo el correo. Publicidad, unas cuantas cuentas

sin pagar. Ese mismo día llamaría al gerente del restaurante en el que trabajaba y le

convencería de que le devolviera el empleo para poder pagar dichas deudas.

Otro sobre llamo su intención. Era de la Universidad Estatal de Texas. Los resultados de

sus exámenes. Dios ¿habrá aprobado?

Temblando, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Se sintió inundada de alivio. Había aprobado

con nota alta. Todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, era una cosa menos de la que

preocuparse. Ahora ella y su bebé tenían el porvenir asegurado. Sin duda Albert querría

ayudarla. Pero ella prefería no tener que depender de él, sobretodo después de la

reacción de Terry, que suponía que haría como que ella no existiera.

Solo pensarlo, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, pero se negó a derramarlas.

Ya había llorado bastante.

Salio del departamento para sacar la maleta del auto, mientras lo hacia, intentaba pensar

cual era la mejor forma de devolver el vehiculo, sonó el móvil.

Miro el identificador y soltó un gemido. Pero si iba a dejar el pasado atrás, tendría que

encargarse de esto también.

-Hola Anthony- dijo mientras arrastraba la maleta.

-¿Solo hola? ¡Me has tenido muy preocupado! ¿Quién era el cavernícola que me

amenazo y que te llamo "su mujer"? ¿Y que quiso decir con eso?

¿Cómo había podido creerse enamorada de él alguna vez? Estúpidas fantasías de

jovencita sin experiencia con el sexo opuesto.

Terry había tenido razón sobre eso.

-Solo era alguien que no molestara de nuevo

-Sonó como un maldito bárbaro. Yo solo quería hablar contigo y parecía como si fuese

a meterse por el teléfono para matarme

Eso era probablemente cierto, pero no había necesidad de asustar a Anthony…

-¿Querías algo?

-He estado en Oklahoma y San Luis. Me han invitado a algunos programas de

entrevistas…

-En las que sigues afirmando que nos vamos a casar ¿En que demonios estas pensando?

-No te enfades, nena. Voy a estar en la ciudad unos días ¿Podemos encontrarnos para

almorzar? Es urgente. Tengo que hablar contigo. Por favor…

-Anthony, eres el único que tiene control sobre su vida, yo no puedo hacer nada..

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, por favor. Solo quiero…

Candy quiso negarse, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero pensaba que no conseguiría nada

hablándolo por teléfono.

-A la una

-Genial, ¡Gracias!

Quedaron en un pequeño restaurante con una enorme terraza. Haría calor, pero estarían

a solas. Podía finalmente cerrar ese capitulo en su vida.

* * *

><p>Un Terry con resaca se sirvió una taza de café cuando Albert irrumpió en la cocina.<p>

-¿Dónde esta Candy?

Terry tomo un sorbo de café

-Se ha ido. Se fue en tu auto

-¡Maldita sea! Dijo que se iba, pero pensé que se despediría

-Dime ¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por qué paso la noche en mi cama en vez de la tuya?

Albert lo miro incrédulo

-Eres un autentico bastardo. ¿Crees que debería haber pasado la noche al lado o dentro

de la mujer que amas?

"Oh, Dios, no" Estaba dividido, entre la parte racional, que le decía que Candy estaría

mejor con Albert, y la bestia emocional, que mataría a cualquiera que la tocara.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti- respondió con una sonrisa cínica

-No te molestes. Candy no se va a casar conmigo

Terry se sorprendió. Era obvio que Albert se declararía. Y el dolor de no poder ejerce

como padre se reflejaba en su rostro.

Todo aquello era un puto lío.

-¡Te ama a ti hombre!. Antes prefiriere estar sola que estar con otro hombre.

Terry negó con la cabeza

-Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió Albert

Terry parpadeo y miro a su primo como si hubiera perdido el juicio

-¿Hacer? Ya he hecho demasiado, y nada bueno ha salido de ello. Las cosas ya están

jodida, muy jodidas.

Albert dejo a un lado su taza de café y levanto bruscamente a Terry de la silla

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?

-Contenerme para no mandarte al infierno a golpes

-Adelante- le provoco Terry

-¿Y darte la satisfacción? No. Voy a meter algo de cordura en tu cabezota. No pienso

permitir que dejes a Candy sola con un bebé en camino cuando podrías…

-¿Podría que? ¿Amarla? No sin ti u otro tipo delante. Conozco mis limitaciones, y ella

se merece más de lo que yo puedo darle. Recuperara la cordura y aceptara tu oferta.

-Será mejor que reces para que no lo haga, porque si lo hace me la llevare volando al

juez de paz más cercano- frunció el ceño.- Así que, si no quieres que ocurra, intenta

arreglar las cosas.

Terry se pregunto si Albert perseguiría a Candy hasta que cediera. Lo conocía bastante

bien y sabía lo persistente que podía ser

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Albert lo agarro por la camisa

-¡Que lo superes! ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

-¿Qué lo supere?- Terry se soltó de un tirón.-¿Quieres que olvide que provoque la

muerte de una niña de 16 años? Eres un maldito cabrón ¿Acaso crees que puedo

desterrar la culpa como por arte de magia, hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Y de

paso hacer una puta fiesta para celebrarlo?

-Han pasado 12 años…

-Y durante todo este tiempo, Susana ha estado muerta, por mi culpa.

-¡Maldita sea! Deja de decir eso. No es cierto-gruño Albert.-No puedo conseguir a

Candy, pero tu si puedes hacerlo. Ella te ama. Puede curarte. Solo tienes que aceptar la

verdad sobre Susana y las circunstancias de su muerte.

-Conozco la maldita verdad

-Conoces aquella locura que su familia fomento y que tú aceptaste por completo.

Piénsalo bien. ¿Cómo era ella en realidad?. Era un desastre. Haberse quedado

embarazada solo era uno de sus tantos problemas.

Terry se encogió de hombros

-Por supuesto que tenía problemas. ¿Quién no los tiene? Pero el embarazo fue el mayor

de todos.

-Claro! ¿Y las drogas que tomaba? ¿O que sus padres se estuvieran divorciando?

¿Acaso no le iba mal en clases?

-No era drogadicta. Sus padres al final no se separaron. Podría haber repuntado en las

clases.

-Y también podría haber interrumpido el embarazo. No es que no se los hubiera dicho a

sus padres. Incluso se ofrecieron a pagar el aborto. No se mato porque no quisiera que

se supiese que mantenía relaciones sexuales contigo. Y tampoco lo hizo porque no

tuviera otra opción.

-Tú no conocías a Susana

-¡Claro que si!- grito Albert- Esa chica deseaba que le prestaran atención. Lamento que

se haya muerto. Es una autentica tragedia. Pero no quiso hacer frente a la vida. Estaba

resuelta a castigar a todos por no amarla como ella quería. Su hermana se porto de peor

con ella. Su padre nunca tuvo tiempo para ella. Su madre tomaba tantos depresivos que

ni siquiera sabia pronunciar su nombre. Si buscas en el diccionario el significado de

familia disfuncional, verás una imagen de ellos debajo.

-Si- suspiro Terry- pero el embarazo la llevo al límite.

-O no. Eso solo es suposición tuya. Ella descubrió que estaba embarazada mucho antes

de enterarse de que sus padres se estaban divorciando, mucho antes de conocer el

resultado de las notas en el colegio. Cualquiera de esas cosas, o ninguna, puede ser la

razón por la que se suicidara. Era una chica volátil e insegura. No puedes seguir siendo

un mártir. Tú no la obligaste a tragarse el frasco.

Eso era cierto. Pero según habían dicho todos, ella había estado desecha por el

embarazo.

-Tus únicos errores fueron usar un condón roto y la manera en que te comportaste

después de que Susana te diera la noticia. Aunque si lo comparo con la reacción que

tuviste cuando Candy te dio la noticia, tampoco fue tan grave. Ni mucho menos.

Terry se quedo paralizado

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Reaccionaste con miedo y furia. La rechazaste. Esa no es la manera en que una mujer

quiere que se comporte un hombre cuando le dice que va a tener un hijo suyo. Si estas

preocupado por Candy, dejársela a otro hombre o permitir que enfrente esto sola, no es

la mejor manera de asegurar su salud emocional.

"¡Maldita sea!". Las palabras de Albert estaban cargadas de verdad

-La pregunta aquí es, vas a alejar de ti a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo, por una muerte

de la que no fuiste responsable, acaecida, además, hace más de una década?

Terry se sentó ante la mesa de nuevo, cogió el café y clavo la mirada en el oscuro

liquido que se agitaba.¿Sería tan sencillo? Habían pasado muchos años.

Terry jamás había visto la carta de despedida, simplemente creyó lo que se le dijo. La

madre de Susana era la clase de mujer que era capaz de culpar a otro con tal de mirarse

sin remordimientos al espejo. La gemela de Susana era igual a su madre. Puede que

Albert estuviera en lo cierto.

Desde luego las últimas 12 horas había probado lo diferente que era Candy de Susana.

Tras descubrir que estaba embarazada y lo mal que él se lo tomo, Susana se había ido de

fiesta toda la noche, se emborracho y se acostó con su mejor amigo…Algo de lo que se

aseguro que él lo supiera solo para castigarlo. Candy había rechazado la propuesta de

matrimonio de Albert, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en su cama, y luego, en

silencio, había hecho su maleta y se marcho. Sencillamente, había continuado con su

vida y no se recreo en su desgracia.

Pero saberlo no solucionaba su problema. Aunque pudiera deshacerse de la culpa, no

volvería a ser normal de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y si no pudiera hacer el amor con

Candy, los 2 solos, como un hombre normal?

No obstante le debía una aclaración. Asegurarle que sería un padre y un amigo, que la

ayudaría económicamente si así lo necesitaba…

-¿Por qué intentas arreglar las cosas entre Candy y yo?- le pregunto a su primo.- ¿Para

seguir manipulándonos? ¿Para poder mantenerte cerca del bebé?

Albert cerró los ojos

-Me lo merezco. He intentado influenciarlos a ambos para obtener lo que quiero. Pensé

que lo que hacía era lo mejor para todos, y no solo para mi. Pero ahora solo intento que

veas lo que es mejor para ti. Como dijiste hace unos días, eres como un hermano para

mí. Deberías ser feliz. Te lo mereces después de toda esta mierda.

Terry trago saliva. Era probablemente la cosa mas agradable que Albert le había dicho

en ese momento y quería creerle…

-Gracias

* * *

><p>A la una Candy estaba sentada en la terraza de su restaurante favorito. El área estaba<p>

sombreada por los robles que bordeaban la tranquila bocacalle. Algo que ayudaría a

mantener la privacidad.

10 minutos más tarde, Anthony se abría paso por la puerta que daba a la terraza. Se giro

e hizo un gesto con la mano. Candy frunció el ceño hasta que vio a un fruncido Neal

tras una de las ventanas.

-Insistió en estar presente por si me acosan. Sin embargo se quedara dentro. Esta comida

es privada, solo para nosotros. ¡Demonios que hace calor!- Se quito la camisa de

cuadros que cubría una camiseta, con brillantes que decía "La vida es una mierda", pero

no se quito las gafas de sol.

En eso llego una camarera con 2 vasos de agua

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado

La joven fingió no conocer a Anthony mientras tomaba el pedido, pero por la manera en

que su cuerpo se tensaba y por como lo miraba de reojo, estaba claro que no podía

engañar a nadie.

-Un bocadillo de pavo con brotes y queso cheddar en un pan baguette y una coca cola.

-Marchando señor Brower- su voz sonó aguda por la emoción

Candy intento no poner los ojos en blanco y pidió una ensalada de huevo. Luego a

regañadientes la camarera les dejo en paz.

-Gracias por reunirte conmigo

-Será la última vez hasta que aceptes el hecho de que no nos vamos a casar ¿Cómo se te

ocurrió anunciar el compromiso, sin decirme primero?

-Simplemente se me ocurrió. Ya lo habíamos hablado antes. Tú eres una buen a

influencia para mi, y no me gusta donde se dirige mi vida.

-Entonces cámbiala. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo por ti.

Él la miro por encima de las gafas. Aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre la miraron

suplicantes mientra tomaba sus manos en las suyas.

-Puedes ayudarme. Contigo soy más fuerte. Consigues que quiera ser mejor persona

-Tienes que querer ser mejor persona por ti mismo. No puedes ponerme como una

excusa para cambiar tu vida. Si lo que quieres es liberarte, despide a Colin. Él solo

quiere que lleves una vida tan decadente como la suya. Olvídate de esas fiestas. Hazle

caso a Neal. Puede que sea brusco y serio, pero intenta evitar que te autodestruyas- a la

vez que mantenía la reputación de Anthony para la venta del disco y descargas de I

tunes pero esa es otra historia.

-Eso hare- le prometió.- Ves, contigo puedo enfrentarme a todo.

-Pero eso lo puedes hacer solo. Es cosa que te lo propongas

Anthony se quito los lentes para revelar una cara cansada y alicaída

-No te culpo por no querer ayudarme. Me comporte muy mal contigo cuando viniste a

la gira. No debí haberme tirado a esa rubia. Y el video…Dios, fui un estúpido. Lo siento

de veras. Pero es que me volvía loco de deseo cuando estaba cerca de ti, aunque no

quería tocarte. Cada vez que lo intentaba o lo pensaba me sentía como un corruptor de

menores. ¿Cómo iba a corromperte? Eres demasiado inocente.

-No. Ya no

Anthony se quedo paralizado

-¿Le diste tu virginidad al imbécil ese del teléfono?

-Anthony, me enamore de él. Ya lo estaba antes de ir a la gira contigo. Él hizo todo lo

que pudo por alejarme, pero…

-Más bien diría que encontró la manera de meterse entre tus piernas- gruño- ¿Dónde

esta ahora?

Candy suspiro

-Algunas veces las cosas no salen bien. Igual que con nosotros

-No digas eso. Ven conmigo. Cuidaremos el uno del otro

-No. Estarás bien sin mí. Solo tienes que hacer lo que es correcto. Te has hecho famoso

y rico muy joven. ¿Qué hubieran querido tus padres que hicieras? ¿Quieres tener que

contarles a tus hijos esta parte de tu vida? No lo creo. Dedícate a hacer las cosas de las

que te sientas orgulloso.

-No vas a cambiar de idea ¿Verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Siempre estaré disponible por correo electrónico o por teléfono. Cuando vengas a la

ciudad, podemos quedar de vernos como lo hacen los viejos amigos. Siempre podrás

contar conmigo.

Anthony parecía triste, como si se le hubiera muerto su perro. Se puso de pie, rodeo la

mesa, y la arranco de su silla para abrazarla.

-Eres una mujer muy especial

Candy sonrío. De repente, Anthony le cubrió suavemente la boca con los labios. Un

beso de amigos. De despedida.

De repente un zumbido eléctrico rompió la quietud, seguido por el sonido de muchos

pasos. Un flash y luego chillidos femeninos.

Candy parpadeo aturdida y se aparto de Anthony para descubrir que estaban rodeados.

Fotógrafos y jóvenes quinceañeras que no paraban de gritar.

-¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?- dijo una

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto la camarera horrorizada.-¡ Se supone que era un

secreto!

-¡Tenía que verle!- protesto la admiradora que pedía el autógrafo

-¿Vas a casarte con ella?- pregunto otra mirando a Candy con desden

Ninguno de los 2 respondió

Los fotógrafos siguieron sacando fotos de Anthony mientra firmaba autógrafos con

aquella sonrisa falsa que parecía colgar de sus orejas.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos?-le dijo Anthony a la prensa.- Estamos intentando comer

-Contesta la pregunta- grito un paparazzi- ¿Vas a casarte con la señorita White?

-Lo lamento mucho- balbuceo la camarera

Anthony la ignoro y miro a los camarógrafos

-Ya tienen las fotos. No voy a responder preguntas. Déjennos en paz

-Eres un personaje público- se mofo uno de los periodistas.

Para hacer peor las cosas, más gente empezó a aparecer por la bocacalle, que querían

saber a que de debía el creciente gentío. Luego una furgoneta se estaciono a unos

metros. Eran las cadenas de televisión locales. "Genial"

Neal apareció al lado de Anthony y le murmuro

-Cada vez hay más gente. Creo que deberías irte

-¿Cómo descubrieron que estaba aquí?

Neal se encomio de hombros

-Lo más probable es que fuera la camarera. No importa. Esto acabara por descontrolarse

si no te marchas ahora. Coge el auto y vuelve al hotel. Yo me asegurare que Candy

llegue a salvo

Anthony parecía enfadado, como si lo forzaran a hacer algo que no quería y se sintiera

impotente por no poder impedirlo.

-Esta bien. Es lo mejor- Candy le toco el brazo para tranquilizarlo

Los flashes saltaron capturando el momento

-¿Vas a casarte con la señorita White?

-¿Qué opinas de aquellos que piensan que tu matrimonio podría arruinar tu carrera?

-Saber que pertenece a otra arruina cualquier fantasía- se escucho de una fan maliciosa

Anthony ignoro a todo el mundo y miro a Candy

-¿Estarás bien?

-Ya escuchaste a Neal. Él me seguirá para asegurarse de que llego sana y salva a casa.

Vete, antes que todo esto se convierta en un circo. Llámame cuando estés libre y

hablamos.

Él suspiro y le susurro al oído:

-De verdad te amo

Candy sabía, que a su manera, él lo hacia. Pero había llegado el momento de que se

valiera por si solo.

-Cuídate.

Anthony se acerco y la beso en la mejilla, se giro y se alejo, Candy se le quedo mirando.

Él sorteo una pequeña valla y se dirigió con rapidez al auto. La multitud lo siguió, las

cámaras y las admiradoras.

-Vaya locura- dijo ella mientras miraba al gentío desaparecer calle abajo

-Así es el mundo del espectáculo

-¿Tanto le perjudicaría que nos casáramos?

La simple idea le parecía inconcebible.

-Ya lo oíste y viste. La mayor parte de las seguidoras de Anthony son jóvenes, y lo ven

como un buen polvo. Algunas al verlo casado pierden interés. ¿Estas preparada para ir a

casa?

-Claro

-Te seguiré en mi auto, para asegurarme que nadie te sigue

Sin emoción. Sin expresión. Neal era un profesional en todo momento. Y ahora mismo

Anthony necesitaba a alguien así. Candy solo esperaba que lo escuchara.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento, Maserati de color negro, paso zumbando

delante de ellos. Anthony. Se había ido. Lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera hecho para

siempre, lo que estaba bien. Cada uno tenía una vida por delante. Y era asunto de

Anthony como vivir la suya.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

><p>Candy se acurruco en la cama en posición fetal, coloco la almohada bajo la cabeza e<p>

intento dormir. No tuvo suerte, pero tampoco la sorprendía. Esos días su vida se parecía

mucho a una telenovela. "Un triangulo amoroso, un embarazo no deseado, un posible

acosador psicópata". Solo faltaba una buena pelea entre gatas o alienígenas para

rivalizar con cualquier culebrón del momento.

Suspiro. Pronto iría al medico para confirmar su estado, le diera una fecha aproximada

del parto y le explicaría lo que ocurriría en los siguientes meses. Luego se lo diría a su

familia. Candy se encogía de miedo al pensar en la reacción de sus hermanos.

Incorporándose, le dio un puñetazo a la almohada y se recostó otra vez ¿Por qué no

podía encontrar una postura más cómoda…?

"Toc, toc, toc" Una pausa. "Toc"

"¿Qué diablos era eso?" Aquellos ruidos eran extraños y provenían de la sala de estar.

Si bien era su primera noche devuelta en el departamento. Había vivido allí lo suficiente

para reconocer los sonidos habituales. Y esos no lo eran.

En el piso de arriba, vivía una familia con niños, que no hacían más que correr de un

lado a otro hasta cerca de las 11 de la noche. Los recién casados vivían al lado y

mantenían relaciones sexuales todas las noches, por lo menos una vez, y ella podía oír

los rítmicos sonidos de la cama contra la pares. Pero ese sonido…era muy sutil. Como

si estuvieran intentando no hacer ruido.

De hecho, sonaba como si alguien estuviera intentando forzar una de sus ventanas.

Saliendo de la cama rápidamente. Agarro con nerviosismo el móvil de la mesita de

noche con la mano húmeda. Se aproximo al pasillo con intención de investigar el ruido,

cuando oyó pasos sobre la madera. Era un ruido suave, alguien avanzaba lentamente.

Era claro no dejaba lugar a equivocaciones.

Descalza, atravesó la habitación con rapidez, se metió al vestidor y cerró la puerta.

Luego marco el 911 y entre susurros le dio la dirección a la telefonista. La operadora le

pidió que se quedara quieta y que esperara a la policía.

Los pasos sonaron cada vez más cerca, con lo que quedo claro que la espera no era una

opción. Iba a tener que defenderse ella sola.

En ese momento se sintió orgullosa de todas las horas invertidas practicando

autodefensa, artes marciales, y todas las pruebas de resistencia a la que había sido

sometida por sus hermanos.

Los pasos se dirigieron al dormitorio, se detuvo, luego continúo y registro la habitación

para después encaminarse al vestidor.

Al apretarse contra la pared interior del vestidor, su mano choco contra algo sólido, de

madera. Sonrío, sintiéndose sumamente agradecida de pertenecer al equipo de softball.

Aquel imbécil estaba a punto de llevarse una buena sorpresa…

* * *

><p>A Terry le sudaban las palmas de las manos desde que había dejado Dallas.<p>

Casi 24 hrs después de que Candy soltara la bomba, estaba preparado para hablar con

ella. No, tenía que hablar con ella. Así que condujo a través de la oscura noche, con el

estomago retorciéndose.

Albert le había dicho un montón de verdades. Doce años antes, Terry cometió muchos

errores. Hacer el amor con una chica emocionalmente inestable. De nos pensar bien las

cosas. De permitir que las turbulentas emociones de Susana y las de su familia ahogaran

por completo su lógica.

Pero lo que no había hecho, tal como su primo le había señalado, fue obligar a Susana a

tomarse ese frasco de pastillas. Aún le era difícil de aceptar, pero era cierto. Era ella la

que había escogido ese camino por razones que jamás comprendería, pero que no tenían

por que estar relacionadas con su embarazo.

Enfrentarse a su pena había conducido a Terry al origen de su culpa, y por fin estaba

preparado para comprender en que momento lo había arruinado todo con Susana. La

había abandonado antes de saber como podían ir las cosas entre ellos. Primero porque

solo tenía 17 años y segundo porque estaba aterrorizado por el embarazo, y ya después

estaba furioso con ella por haberse acostado con otro con tal de dañarlo. No se habían

hablado en casi un mes. Y después ella había puesto fin a todo de forma permanente,

dejándolo lleno de preguntas y remordimientos.

¿Había amado a Susana? Quizás era demasiado joven para saber lo que era el amor,

pero no estaba preparado para la forma en que termino todo. Mirándolo

retrospectivamente, solo era culpable de ser demasiado estúpido y de estar demasiado

asustado para luchar por lo que pudo haber sido.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error con Candy, sobretodo amándola como la amaba.

Si finalmente ponían fin a su relación, sería decisión de ella.

Por desgracia, Terry no se hacía ilusiones; se había comportado como un imbécil

después de que Candy hubiera anunciado su embarazo. Como Albert había apuntado, la

había tratado peor que a Susana. La revelación del secreto de su primo tampoco había

contribuido a mejorar las cosas. Pero ahora ya había tenido tiempo para procesar todas

las emociones y de decirse a si mismo que había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas

diferentes. O al menos intentarlo.

Buscar la dirección de Candy por Internet fue fácil. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre

como proteger mejor sus datos personales. Pero eso sería más tarde.

Se metió en el estacionamiento del complejo de departamentos, tratando de identificar

el de Candy en la oscuridad. No estaba bien señalizado, maldita sea. Terry miro a su

alrededor, edificios distanciados unos de otros, había zonas de recreo entre ellos.

Muchos árboles por todas partes. Muchas esquinas oscuras. Ningún puesto de

seguridad.

¿Por qué ninguna mujer, pensaba jamás en la seguridad antes de elegir un lugar donde

vivir?

Quizás tras esa noche, Candy dejaría este lugar y se iría con él…entonces las medidas

de seguridad no serían problema. Él era un experto en eso. Demasiado.

Pero primero, tenía que averiguar si ella quería vivir con él.

Encontró el edificio de Candy al final del complejo, al lado de un solar vacío y rodeado

de árboles. Candy vivía en la planta baja. Y cuando paso por delante de él observo que

la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Aparco el Hummer, preguntándose por que mierda ella no había cerrado la ventana y

conectado el aire acondicionado. ¿Por qué Tom y John habían permitido que viviera en

un lugar tan desprotegido? ¿Por qué no le habían advertido sus hermanos sobre el

peligro que suponía para una mujer que vivía sola dejar las ventanas abiertas a expensas

de cualquier loco?

Terry llamo a la puerta de Candy, y espero.

"Nada"

Quizás estaba profundamente dormida. O quizás ni siquiera estaba allí. "¿No se te había

ocurrido pensar en eso, imbécil?"

Había escuchado en la radio que se había vuelto a encontrar con el idiota de la voz de

falsete. ¿Volvería Candy a sentir algo por Anthony? Solo pensarlo le hacía querer

golpearlo.

Saco el móvil y la llamo. No hubo respuesta. Debía de haber visto el identificador de

llamadas y simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Tenía que ser eso.

Terry quiso estrellar el teléfono contra la puerta. La frustración hervía en su interior.

Pero no se daría por vencido. Pensaba quedarse toda la noche delante de su puerta

esperando hasta que ella volviera a casa.

Terry hundió los hombros. No podía fingir que no le dolía que ella no quisiera contestar.

Y si no dejaba de correr mentalmente ese camino de nuevo, comenzaría a llorar como

un bebé. Otra vez. No quería perder la compostura frente a ella, quería mirarla de frente

y prometerle que haría hasta lo imposible para ser el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Apoyando la frente en la puerta, Terry lucho contra sus demonios interiores ¿seria

realmente ese hombre? La inseguridad lo golpeo como un látigo. Cerró los puños contra

la puerta, deseando que ella estuviera allí para abrazarla. La amaba…amaba su sensatez,

su agudo ingenio. La manera en que enfrentaba la vida. Todos aquellos sentimientos y

emociones que había compartido con él cuando estaba con ella…dentro de ella. Dios,

ojala volviera con él.

Un ruido, ¿un gruñido?, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Aunque débil, aquel sonido estaba

completamente fuera de lugar. Un gruñido masculino, saliendo del departamento de

Candy.

Terry se acerco a la ventana. Otro sonido que no lograba ubicar. Un choque, como algo

que golpea sobre la pared.

"¿Qué mierda estaba pasando allí? Colándose por la ventana, Terry saco su arma

semiautomática, por si las moscas. Rodeo el sofá, pasó por delante de la cocina y

recorrió el pasillo con el arma apuntando hacia delante. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a

la carga como un toro. Tenía que proceder con cuidado hasta saber que diablos pasaba

allí.

Un chillido agudo rasgo la noche, y un escalofrío lo recorrió "¡Candy!". Maldición.

Se precipito por el pasillo hacía el origen del sonido, llego al dormitorio. Estaba oscuro,

vacío, con la cama deshecha.

Los sonidos de una lucha en el cuarto de baño le hicieron girar la cabeza. Venían detrás

de la puerta cerrada dentro del cuarto de baño. ¿El vestidor?

Si ese hijo de perra había dañado un solo pelo de la cabeza de Candy, iba a comer por el

resto de su vida a través de una sonda.

Acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta, Terry intento escuchar. No quería poner a Candy

en peligro por precipitarse como un idiota.

-Pon el bate de beis Ball en el suelo- gruñía el hombre- no quiero hacerte daño.

A continuación se escucho un golpe sordo y un gruñido

-¡Perra! Me has hecho daño

Candy le había acorralado. Bien. Aquel bastardo no era demasiado hábil y ella todavía

estaba viva.

De repente, Candy soltó un grito

-¡Maldita sea! Muere como una buena niña.

"¡No!". El grito de Candy destapo la botella de sus emociones: miedo, culpa, rabia; y

las dejo volar mientras echaba abajo la puerta. Allí no había mas que oscuridad, pero

vio el contorno del cuerpo de Candy en el suelo y como se golpeaba la cabeza contra la

pared. La sangre resbalaba por su torso.

"¡Oh Dios mío. No…!"

Embargado por la furia Terry se giro con rapidez, agarro al extraño por el cuello y lo

empujo contra la pared. Un destello metálico llamo su atención. Esquivo el filo y cerro

los dedos en torno a la garganta del hombre. Con la otra mano, acerco el cañón de su

arma a la frente de aquel hijo de perra.

-¡Tira el cuchillo!

El extraño vacilo. Terry podía escuchar sus ásperas bocanadas, podía oler su miedo.

Terry le dirigió una mirada letal

-No necesito más rezones para acabar contigo cabrón. Tira el cuchillo.

Terry apretó el arma, y presiono la palma contra la traquea del hombre. Pero este no

cooperaba.

-Voy a acabar contigo- el dedo de Terry comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

El extraño sospecho que Terry hablaba en serio y soltó en cuchillo. Cayó sobre la bota

izquierda de Terry.

Pisándolo para que no pudiera cogerlo de nuevo, Terry contuvo las ganas de agredir al

hombre, Candy necesitaba de su ayuda ahora.

Terry señalo la esquina mas alejada del vestidor

-Siéntate ahí, con las manos donde pueda verlas. No te muevas. Si se te ocurre mover

solo un dedo, mi buena amiga SIG Sauer y tú, van a llegar a conocerse muy bien. ¿Esta

claro?

Terry sintió que el hombre tragaba aire. Asintió con la cabeza.

Terry retrocedió, apunto con el arma al asaltante, y observo como su sombra se acercaba

a la pared y se hundía en el suelo. Sin apartar la mirada, Terry guardo el cuchillo y

encendió la luz.

El intruso llevaba un pasa montañas.

Terry callo de rodillas al lado de Candy, buscando el origen de la sangre con una mano,

mientras que con la otra apuntaba al hombre.

"Oh, maldita sea. Dios…deja que viva"

Se sintió invadido por el pánico de nuevo, pero lo aparto a un lado. "Contrólate, piensa,

razona".

Terry la examino con rapidez. Candy había perdido el conocimiento, pero su corazón

palpitaba a ritmo constante. Respiraba. Tenía un corte profundo en el ante brazo, Terry

tomo una camisa de una percha y la presiono contra la herida. Lo más probable es que la

herida la causo el cuchillo cuando ella trataba de defenderse…

Le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Como se muera, te mato. ¿Has entendido?

El hombre asintió asustado.

No encontró ninguna otra herida, pero el pánico creció en él ¿Por qué demonios seguía

inconsciente? Se había golpeado la cabeza al caer. ¿Habría sido grave?

Terry abrió su móvil y llamo al 911. Les dio la dirección de Candy.

-Ya varias unidades van en camino, señor. Llegaran en minutos

Así que Candy había llamado ya. Una chica lista, su pecosa. "Resiste"

-Necesito que envíen una ambulancia. Esta inconsciente – luego colgó

-¿La has drogado?

-No- dijo una voz rota

-¿Violado?

-No

-Pero querías matarla, hijo de puta-gruño Terry.-Quítate el pasa montañas

El hombre vacilo y Terry levanto el arma

-¡Ahora!

El hombre se la quito y Terry se le quedo mirando fijamente

-¿Te gusta acosar mujeres?- aquel pensamiento le hizo querer estrangular a aquel hijo

de perra.

-No. No es nada personal. No quería hacerle daño. Solo quería que se mantuviera

alejada.

Terry apretó el arma

-¿Lejos de que?

Silencio

-¡Será mejor que me des una respuesta!- grito Terry.- Se me esta acabando la paciencia.

-De Anthony Brower. Ella a intentado acabar con su carrera unas cuantas veces y a él ni

siquiera le importa. Anthony se esta autodestruyendo. Explotando. Va a destruir su

carrera y a todos los que le rodean, por culpa de esta mujer.

Un tipo obsesionado con Anthony. Por lo que le Candy le había contado a él y a Albert,

este hombre calzaba con la descripción de su agente. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Neal?

-No estoy quiero perderlo todo… de nuevo- la voz era temblorosa

Aquel hombre estaba derrotado. Si la policía no aparecía pronto, Terry no sabía si

podría controlar su furia y los deseos de venganza que lo embargaba. Pero tenía que

contenerse. Aquel cretino acabaría en la cárcel.

-Continúa…Neal ¿no?

-Si- dijo el agente con cautela

-¿A que te referías con perderlo todo de nuevo?

Él vacilo

-Creo que no volveré a hablar sin mis abogados presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se nos acaba esta historia en el próximo capitulo! Como les dejo estos 2 capítulos ármense de paciencia…que la próxima semana subo el final…<strong>

**Un beso a todas y espero sus comentarios…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 21**

A los 3 minutos, se desato la locura en el departamento de Candy. Varias unidades de

policía irrumpieron en el lugar. Terry cogió al sospechoso por la nuca y le insto a

caminar apuntándolo con el arma. Después que la policía verificara las credenciales de

Terry, él centró su atención en los paramédicos que atendían a Candy.

Les indico el corte en el brazo

-¿Por qué demonios esta todavía inconsciente?

-¿Es usted familiar?

"Maldita sea"

-Es mi…- ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Soy el padre de su hijo?.- Es mía

-¿Su esposa?

-Aún…no

-Lo siento. No podemos dar información a nadie que no sea de la familia- le contesto

uno de los paramédicos mientras la subían a la camilla

Terry no pudo resistir acariciar la cara y el hombro de Candy cuando pasaron delante de

él. Los siguió a la ambulancia

-Déjenme ir con ella

-Lo siento señor, solo familiares

"¡Solo los putos familiares!"

-¿Dónde la llevan? Y no vuelva a repetirme lo mismo. Necesito avisar a su familia

ahora.

El paramédico le dio el nombre del hospital. Terry no lo conocía pero lo encontraría.

-Voy a seguirles

-Puede hacerlo

Observo como metían a Candy en la ambulancia, pudo ver como la estabilizaban.

Candy había perdido mucha sangre. Y aún no recobraba el conocimiento.

Alguien puso en marcha la ambulancia, y Terry corrió al Hummer, subió de un salto y

condujo como un loco para perseguir a la ambulancia por la calle hacia el hospital…con

un mal presentimiento.

Puede que no se haya tomado un frasco de pastillas como Susana, pero si le pasaba algo

malo a Candy…

Sujetando el volante con fuerza, Terry aparto aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. "No.

Maldita sea. No!". Amaba a Candy. La necesitaba. Siempre. Con o sin bebé. Con

muchos más niños si ella quería. Intentaría ser el mejor para ella. Lo intentaría todo.

Todo.

Durante toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Terry dejo el Hummer en el estacionamiento del hospital y corrió hacia la sala de<p>

emergencias. Se dio cuenta que le sudaban las manos. ¿Habría recuperado el

conocimiento? ¿Serían muy graves sus heridas?. No tener una respuesta a estas

preguntas lo llenaban de frustración. Y de miedo.

Incluso a distancia, pudo ver a los paramédicos sacando a Candy de la ambulancia. Sus

hermanos ya estaban allí esperando.

Los había llamado durante el trayecto. Tom vivía a unas cuadras del hospital por lo que

no tardaron en llegar. John observaba con una mirada sombría el avance de la camilla

hacia el interior de la sala.

Terry se acerco a ellos que lo saludaron con la cabeza.

-¿Son sus familiares?- pregunto una enfermera entrada en años

John señalo a su hermano y a si mismo

-Somos sus hermanos

Ella hizo un gesto en dirección a Terry "Demonios" aquel rollo de los familiares de

nuevo. John dio la cara por él

-Es quien le salvo la vida. Se queda

Terry soltó un suspiro de alivio

-¿Algo que resaltar en el historial medico?

-No

-¿Es alérgica a algo?

-A la penicilina

La enfermera lo apunto y luego dirigió sus ojos a John

-¿Esta tomando algún medicamento?

John se encogió de hombros

-No lo se

Terry se aclaro la garganta

-No

Ambos hermanos lo miraron. Nunca le habían tenido demasiado aprecio, pero

ahora….parecían agradecidos.

Bueno, puede que estén agradecidos por el momento por haber salvado a su hermana,

pero dudaba que aquello durara mucho tiempo.

-Gracias- murmuro John

-¿Algún trauma, condición cerebral anterior? ¿Mareos? ¿Desmayos?

-No

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

Terry trago aire, esperando. Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

No lo sabían. "Mierda…puto lío"

La enfermera comenzó a irse. Terry extendió la mano para sujetarla por el brazo

-Hay otra cosa- inspiro profundamente.- Esta embarazada.

-¡Hijo de Puta!- Tom se lanzo sobre él- Voy a arrancarte los ojos y metértelos por el

culo, bastardo…

-No. Para. No es el momento, ni el lugar- John agarro a su hermano y lo contuvo a duras

penas.

-Nada de peleas en el hospital, arreglen sus problemas afuera- dijo la enfermera con

frialdad. Por lo visto ya había visto de todo.

Tras otra anotación en el libro de registros, de marcho.

Tom parecía echar fuego por los ojos, se soltó de su hermano y retrocedió. John sin

embargo le dio una mirada fría, una que prometía venganza…a su tiempo y manera.

"Genial"

-¿El bebé es tuyo o de tu primo?- pregunto John quedamente

-Es mío. Y no pienso disculparme por ello. Amo a su hermana. Esta noche fui a su

departamento a hablar con ella. Lo que ocurra entre nosotros es cosa nuestra. Pero si se

atreven a disgustarla mientras se recupera- "Si se recupera" Terry miro a Tom.- les

cortare los huevos y se los meteré por la boca. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El menor de los hermanos pareció enfurecerse más, estaba dispuesto a continuar con la

guerra verbal. Una helada mirada de John lo contuvo.

-Gracias a ti, tiene probabilidades de vivir lo suficiente para mantener esa conversación

contigo. El resto ya lo aclararemos más tarde. Cuando Candy se haya recuperado y a mi

padre le den el alta.

Terry se giro y se sentó en una de las sillas naranjas, de la sala de espera. Los hermanos

de Candy tomaron asiento en unas sillas más apartadas. Nadie abrió la boca durante

horas.

Tom se levanto y se paseo de un lado al otro de la sala. John permaneció sentado sin

moverse, parecía extrañamente tranquilo, salvo cuando lanzaba alguna mirada ansiosa

hacia la puerta o a su reloj revelando su agitación interior. Terry lo comprendía. Quizás

los hermanos de Candy y el jamás llegarían a preciarse, pero los respetaba. Si él

estuviera en su pellejo, a él también le cabrearía saber que su hermana estaba

embarazada, después de haber sido compartida por dos hombres.

Terry volvió a mirar su móvil para saber la hora. Habían pasado 3 horas. ¿Por qué

demonios no venia ningún medico a traer noticias?

Sin embargo fue el tiempo suficiente para que Albert arrastrara su trasero hasta allí.

Terry lo miro, su primo recorría la sala de espera con la mirada tensa y ansiosa. Y aún

seguía sin saberse nada. "¿Por qué mierda tardaban tanto?

* * *

><p>Cinco para las nueve de la mañana, Terry se subía por las paredes, estaba dispuesto a<p>

darse de cabezazos o cualquier otra cosa si con eso conseguía saber algo de Candy.

A las 5 de la madrugada, los médicos habían informado que Candy se había despertado.

Le habían suturado el brazo y hecho innumerable pruebas y análisis, cuyos resultados

aun estaban esperando. Hasta el momento todo parecía ir bien; además de la herida del

brazo había sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral y magulladuras.

Tom y John habían entrado a verla dos horas antes, luego salieron a recoger a su padre,

que sería dado de alta ese mismo día. Se pregunto si los hermanos White le habrían

comentado algo a su hermana sobre su futuro sobrino. Si eran listos, no lo habrán

mencionado.

A los que no eran familiares, no les permitían visitas antes de las nueve. Una regla de

mierda. Lanzo una mirada colérica al reloj. ¿ Acaso ese puto aparato iba más lento de lo

normal?.

-Respira hondo-murmuro Albert- Tranquilízate

-¿Qué?- Terry estaba molesto. Apenas se había movido. Lo sabía, porque había

utilizado todo su auto control para mantenerse quieto.

-Puedo sentir las tus ondas de preocupación e impaciencia. Esta bien. John nos dijo

antes de irse. Hoy le dan el alta.

Hasta no ver con sus propios ojos como se encontraba, no dejaría de estar preocupado.

Dos minutos más tarde, una enfermera se acerco a ellos. Era una rubia joven y guapa,

boca rosa y plena, pechos grandes y sonrisa acogedora. Pero a Terry no le interesaba.

Albert la miro, se recreo en ella, y luego aparto la vista.

-Pueden subir. Tercer piso, habitación 341. Si les pregunta alguien, díganle que Missy

los dejo pasar- señalo los ascensores, rozándose de paso el seno izquierdo.

"Muy sutil". Terry habría puesto los ojos en blanco si no fuera porque ya corría al

ascensor. Albert lo siguió.

El ascensor parecía tardar una eternidad. Se agarro las manos delante de él; Albert no

parecía nervioso. Pero si preocupado.

Su primo lo miro a los ojos

-Esto me resulta bastante embarazoso. Supongo que simplemente debería preguntártelo.

¿Me odias?

¿Qué si lo odiaba?

-Supongo que te refieres a lo de…tu…hum…secreto

-A mi esterilidad- le ayudo Albert

-Me tomo por sorpresa y dije algunas cosas que no debí haber dicho. Eres como un

hermano para mí. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros para que te odie.

Aliviado, Albert alargo el brazo para estrechar la mano de su primo. Terry lo hizo como

si fuera un gesto casual, pero sabía que significaba mucho para su primo. Y, en realidad,

él sentí lo mismo.

-Gracias. Por si te sirve de algo, lo siento. Jamás tuve intención de dañar o manipular a

nadie. Te quiero y lamento haberla cagado.

-Disculpa aceptada. Pero no nos pongamos sentimentales.

Albert apenas pudo reprimir la sonrisa

-Bueno. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Intentaras recuperar a Candy, ¿no?

Ojala supiera la respuesta. Por ahora solo necesitaba abrazarla y saber que estaba bien.

-Ya veremos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo se

-Se que no es fácil para ti desear tener un hijo y ser incapaz de…En serio, eres un buen

hombre, serías un padre magnifico. Lo siento, por ti.

Albert soltó un suspiro

-¿Sabes lo que es tirar durante horas, hasta quedar cubierto de sudor y todos los

músculos de tu cuerpo reclaman, hasta que la mujer esta al borde de la inconciencia,

sabiendo que jamás la dejarás embarazada?

Si, podía ver a donde quería llegar Albert.

-Déjame darte un consejo hermano. Creo que deberías olvidarte de los bebés por una

temporada y llama a Karen Klaise. Sospecho que te pasan más cosas con ella, de las que

quieres admitir. Incluso aunque no puedas concebir un niño, te lo pasarías de vicio

practicando.

-Me lo pensare. Desde luego le debo una por aceptar ser compartida por nosotros.

Al fin de abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Terry salio disparado a la habitación de

Candy. Aquellos pasillos enrevesados lo irritaron.

Encontró la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

En la cama Candy dirigía una mirada perdida hacia la ventana, hacia el estacionamiento.

Como si de repente fuera consciente de que no estaba sola, volvió la mirada hacia él.

Hacia los 2.

Tenía un moretón en la mejilla y un arañazo en la barbilla. Pero lo que más le impacto

fue ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Sin duda había llorado.

-Pecosa- Terry cruzo con rapidez la estancia.-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que busque una

enfermera?

Rodeándose con los brazos Candy negó con la cabeza y lo miro con ojos llenos de dolor

y vacío.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, aparto los cables del suero y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-No pasa nada. Todo esta bien. Neal esta entre rejas. Nunca volverá a hacerte daño. No

se lo permitiré.

-Lo se. Gracias por rescatarme- murmuro.- Anthony ya me ha llamado 3 veces

disculpándose.

"La maldita estrellita del pop" Era un tema que hacia que cambiara al instante su

temperamento.

-Espero le hayas dicho a ese bastardo que no quieres volverlo a ver- gruño Terry

-Solo llamo para tratar de explicar porque Neal trato de matarme

-¿Ese imbécil te ha llamado para explicarte por que su agente esta loco?

-Me dijo que Neal ya había perdido a una Mega estrella hace un tiempo, cuando este se

caso. No podía decirme nombres, pero al parecer era alguien prometedor…

-¿Acaso ese idiota te ha pedido perdón por su agente?

-No, solo me explico porque actúo así

Terry se relajo. O por lo menos lo intento

-O sea que Neal iba a deshacerse de ti para que Anthony no se distrajera y pudiera

seguir vendiendo CDs, y así él seguía sacando una tajada de todo esto

-Neal no podía permitirse perder a la gallina de los huevos de oro-Candy se encogió de

hombros.- Aunque yo había rechazado a Anthony, se sintió preocupado por las

entrevistas y estaba convencido que yo no desaparecería del mapa. Así que pensó que

sería mejor eliminarme antes.

-Vaya locura- Albert negaba con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cama.

Le cogió la mano.- Hola, pequeña.

Candy miro a Albert y nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. Clavo en el aquella

mirada acuosa y comenzó a sollozar.

-Ey, vamos. Neal va a pasar unos cuantos años entre rejas. Será un viejo cuando lo

suelten- intentó bromear Terry.-¿No estarás llorando por él, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso…tengo que decirles algo…no estoy…no hay bebé

Terry parpadeo aturdido. "¿No hay bebé?". ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasaba con aquellas malditas

líneas azules del test de embarazo?

Albert contuvo el aliento; parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. En aquel

momento, Terry sabía con exactitud como se sentía.

-Lo siento…pensé…Jamás me había hecho una prueba de embarazo antes. Supongo que

era un falso positivo. Nunca hubo un bebé. Me lo dijeron los médicos esta mañana.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, a Terry se le rompía el corazón.

-Shhhh no pasa nada. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo veras.

-¡No, no es cierto! Quería tener este bebé. Lo quería. No supe cuanto hasta que ya no lo

tuve- miro a Albert de nuevo.- Lo lamento. Tú querías a este…

"Querer era poco decir"

Candy se aparto de Terry y acerco sus rodillas al pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos,

dejándolo fuera. La sorpresa aún le recorría el cuerpo. No había bebé. No…había nada.

Frunció el ceño y miro a Albert.

Sorprendido, se percato que Albert contenía las lágrimas. Parecía a punto de romperse.

-Esta bien, pequeña. No es culpa tuya. Está es…mi maldición, yo no actúe bien. Los

presione, a Terry y a ti, esperando….bueno, ya sabes. Si alguien debería sentirlo, soy

yo. Apártame a mí y a mis problemas de tu mente. Céntrate en ponerte bien y ser feliz.-

Albert deposito un beso en la cabeza de Candy.

-Espero tu también seas feliz- Candy le dirigió una mirada llena de disculpa.

La expresión de Albert decía que eso no era posible. Y maldición, Terry no pudo más

que sentirlo por su primo. ¿Qué podría hacer para que hiciera las pases consigo mismo?

Tras dirigirle una última mirada a Candy, Albert le dio una palmada en el hombro a su

primo y se fue.

Terry no sabía que decir para romper el silencio. "No había bebé. Vaya" Suspiro.

Espero sentirse aliviado y… "Nada"

Candy lloraba en silencio. Sintió que se le desgarraban las entrañas. Quería golpear algo

y llorar a la vez. Se dio cuenta que para ella aquello era una dolorosa perdida.

Maldita sea, sintió un doloroso vacío en su interior. Tristeza, pesar. De alguna forma él

sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Pecosa, no pasa nada

Le acaricio la espalda con la mano.

-¿Qué no pasa nada?- su incredulidad fue como un bofetón.-Claro!, para ti es fácil. Ya

no hay bebé, no tienes de que preocuparte. Vete y celébralo.

"Y una mierda" Comenzó a decirlo, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser tierno, gentil. Ella

estaba sufriendo.

-Pecosa. Anoche fui a tu casa a decirte lo que siento por ti. Lo mucho que te amo.

Quiero estar contigo. Haya un bebé o no, eso no cambia nada. Permití que la muerte de

Susana me afectara por demasiado tiempo, y deje que afectara mi relación contigo. No

puedo decirte cuanto lo siento. Todavía pienso que te mereces alguien mejor que yo,

pero no puedo…no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Si

todavía me quieres, quiero intentarlo.

Ella levanto la cabeza de golpe y vio toda la necesidad, dolor, esperanzas y anhelo.

Dios, iba a hacerlo polvo con esa mirada..

Luego Candy hundió los hombros con aire de derrota.

-¿Para que? Te amo, pero no queremos las mismas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Yo quiero tener hijos algún día

Terry espero sentir pánico ante la idea. Pero solo lo inundo la imagen de Candy,

redonda y sonriente, resplandeciente de felicidad. Con ella podría intentar tener hijos.

Estaría encantado de tenerlos con ella.

-También yo. No puedo prometer ser perfecto. En realidad, ni siquiera se si puedo…-

suspiro, tenía que ser honesto.- Aún no se si seré capaz de hacer el amor contigo a solas.

Pero lo intentare. Y lo seguiré intentando hasta que funcione. Tú no quieres ser

compartida. Yo no quiero compartirte. Solo quiero amarte tanto tiempo como tú me lo

permitas.

Candy abrió la boca al tiempo que entraba el medico con su historial en la mano.

De repente se detuvo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Adoptando una pose profesional, miro el historial de Candy y luego les dirigió una

sonrisa.

-Todo esta en orden. Todas sus pruebas están bien. Tiene una leve contusión. Le

recetare algo por si le duele la cabeza. Quiero que venga a revisión en una semana.

Fuera de eso, puede marcharse a casa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Candy negó con la cabeza

-¿Quién la acompañara a casa?

Candy trago aire mientras se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Aquella mirada…

Brindándole a Terry una sonrisa radiante, Candy le murmuro al medico:

-Él

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, después de que su padre se instalo en la casa de Tom y después de<p>

que se apaciguara un poco el fervor desatado en los medios, por el intento de asesinato

de Neal, Terry llamo a la puerta de Candy a las 7 de la tarde, tal y como ella se lo había

pedido. Llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano y con la otra intentaba aflojarse el nudo

de la corbata que parecía estrangularle. Pero quería presentar su mejor aspecto. Tratarla

como era debido.

Esta iba a ser la prueba de fuego. Cuando se arreglarían o romperían las cosas.

Candy abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con una blusa vaporosa de color rojo, parecía

diseñada para que a él se le salieran los ojos fuera de orbita. El escote era generoso.

Además llevaba una falda negra y corta. Maldición, si tenía que mirarla durante toda la

cena llevando eso, iba a ser un autentico infierno.

-Hola- Candy cogió las flores que le tendía, dio un paso hacia atrás y lo invito a pasar.

Terry entró y cerró la puerta. La mesa estaba dispuesta con velas, y en la sala sonaba

una música sutilmente erótica. Olía muy bien. A comida italiana. Pero cuando Candy se

giro buscando un jarrón donde dejar las flores, él vio que su blusa dejaba la espalda al

aire y una necesidad de tocarla lo golpeo de lleno.

Se sintió nervioso. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo con ella solo? Quería hacerlo pero…Antes de

que Terry pudiera continuar con aquellos pensamientos destructivos, agarro a Candy por

los brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, acariciándole las caderas. Sin duda, ella notaría

al instante lo duro que se había puesto.

-¿Te has puesto eso para provocarme? Funciona.

Ella le brindo una mirada descarada por encima del hombro. Si Terry pensaba que no

podría estar más duro. Candy le probó todo lo contrario.

-Mmmmm, tengo que pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál?- la expresión femenina no revelaba nada

Candy dejo las flores sobre el aparador. Se giro y alzo los brazos hasta su cuello,

subiéndole la temperatura unos cuantos grados más. Oh si, el deseo de hacerle el amor

estaban allí. Solo tenía que…seguir con ese pensamiento.

-Quiero saber de que manera te gusta mantener relaciones sexuales- mientras lo miraba

de forma sugerente, le acaricio con la mano el abdomen, el pecho hasta llegar al

hombro- al estar solos tu y yo.

Terry trago aire. Unas semanas atrás, cuando había acudido a casa de Albert buscando

su ayuda, le había dicho unas palabras muy parecidas.

Se sintió nervioso otra vez. No había hecho el amor solo con una mujer desde Susana.

Esa noche, tenía que intentarlo. Por el bien de ella. Por el bien de ambos.

-No estoy seguro de eso- Aquella honestidad resultaba dolorosa, pero tenía que serlo.

-Lo resolveremos juntos. Primero cenamos o…-Candy dirigió la mirada al pasillo en

penumbras.

Demonios, Candy olía a algo categóricamente comestible. Pero aún así vacilo. No tenía

prisa en quedar en evidencia si fracasaba al final de la noche. Pero cenar primero

tampoco le iba a ayudar a mantener el miembro duro como piedra si resurgían los

miedos.

Respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-O. definitivamente o.

-Buena elección. Deja que apague el horno.

Candy desapareció unos momentos. Cuando volvió a aparecer, le ofreció una cerveza

fría mientras sostenía una copa de vino en la otra mano

Tomando la botella que le ofrecía, se tomo media de un golpe. Candy se mordisqueo el

labio inferior mientras lo observaba.

-Podríamos hablar antes.

-Nada que digamos va a cambiar el resultado de esta noche- Él solo tenía que meterse

en la cabeza que Candy era exclusivamente suya, y que tenía que actuar en

consecuencia.

Decidido a que su primera vez juntos y solos resultara tan bien como fuera posible,

Terry dejo su cerveza a un lado e hizo lo mismo con la copa de ella. Luego la cogió en

brazos y se encamino al dormitorio.

Terry aparto todo tipo de malos pensamientos excepto a Candy, mientras la dejaba sobre

la cama. Candy…había pasado por tantas cosas: había sido compartida cuando no era lo

que deseaba, atentaron contra su vida, un embarazo que resulto falso y que dio a lugar

las revelaciones sobre Susana. Y a pasar de todo, seguía siendo asombrosamente fuerte.

Lo que había pasado con Neal, le habían recordado lo corta que es la vida y que debía

aferrarse a la mujer que deseaba y amaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acariciarla,

tomarla y nunca dejarla ir.

En cuestión de segundos, la desnudo, dejándola solo con las medias puestas y una

sonrisa. Las ropas de Terry desaparecieron a continuación.

Pero en cuanto coloco las manos sobre la piel desnuda de Candy, comenzó a pensar de

nuevo. ¿Y si al final todo resultaba un absoluto fracaso?

Soltando un suspiro de preocupación, Terry cubrió el cuerpo de Candy con el suyo y la

beso febrilmente, hundiéndose con dureza en su boca, reclamándola. Fracasar no era

una opción. La verdad era que no quería estar en otro lugar. Jamás querría que hubiese

nadie con ellos o cerca de ella. Iba a tener que conseguir que esto funcionara. Candy era

suya.

Toda esa tentadora y cremosa piel era de él. Sus pezones, duros como bayas, también.

El adictivo sabor del néctar de Candy en su lengua o los gritos de deleite cuando ella se

aferraba a las sabanas mientras él la saboreaba con placer, solo podían ser suyos.

Candy era suya, solo suya.

Volvió a subir por el cuerpo femenino, Terry suspiro sobre cada curva, luego gimió

cuando la mano de Candy se cerró sobre su erección. Demonios, no necesitaba excitarlo

más. Se sentía lo suficientemente duro, como para taladrar el cemento.

Quería acariciarla, protegerla, abrazarla, amarla y también…Tomarla, de todas las

maneras posibles. Aquello era una buena señal. El temor luchaba contra el deseo…pero

no era el temor habitual. Era miedo a defraudarla. Aunque cada célula de su cuerpo

estaba centrado en la hirviente necesidad de estar dentro de ella y en la ardiente

determinación de hacerlo realidad.

Se acomodo entre los muslos de Candy, se hundió en su boca, saboreando el deseo y la

esperanza en su lengua. Se recreo en su boca una, otra y otra vez. Y otra más.

Maldición, no parecía tener suficiente. No podía creer su suerte, de sentirse digno de

una mujer, y mucho menos de una tan maravillosa.

-Quiero…quiero hacer el amor contigo esta y todas las noches pecosa. Me siento tan

afortunado.

-Yo soy la afortunada. Cuando me miras así, me siento amada.

-Lo eres- Terry beso tiernamente su boca.- Lo eres

-¿Y no quieres demostrármelo?- arqueo las caderas hacia él en una descarada invitación

-Dios…si

Candy le mordisqueo el hombro y luego trazo un sendero de besos por su cuello hasta

llegar a su oído

-Todavía estoy tomando la píldora, pero por si acaso, los condones están en la mesita de

noche.

Terry vacilo, espero que llegara la involuntaria sensación de pánico. Pero no llego.

-Pase lo que pase, lo resolveremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Durante tres días, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirte dentro de mí.

Luego Candy le rodeo las caderas con las piernas. Maldición, su sexo se apretaba contra

su pene. Y estaba mojado. "Oh, Dios". Terry comenzó a sudar. Su corazón latía

desbocado. Él también había pensado en ella de forma obsesiva.

Candy le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-Te he echado de menos. Te miro y me duele.

Terry se sentía igual.

Estaba condenadamente duro y rígido, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se alojara en

los 25 centímetros de su erección. Tanteo hasta que el glande de alojo contra la entrada

de la vagina.

Terry trago aire. Candy tenía que sentir el resonar de su corazón contra sus pechos, y el

rudo agarre de sus dedos en las caderas. Tenía la intención de ser tierno, gentil. Pero

cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-No puedo esperar a tener tu duro miembro dentro de mí, tomándome, llevándome a la

locura.

¿Acaso Candy no sabía que aquellas palabras solo lograban excitarlo más? Estaba a

punto de perder las últimas briznas de control si seguía hablando de esa manera

-Necesito sentirte dentro de mi- gimió.- Lo necesito.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir con ella. Ella se arqueo hacia él de nuevo, y el

glande penetro en ella.

"Oh Dios. ¡Maldición!"

-Penétrame hasta el fondo o gritare. Siempre me vuelves loca

Con la mente invadida por su esencia, por sus susurrantes insinuaciones y la sensación

de su sexo intentando tragarse su miembro, él no podía retrasarlo más. No podía

esperar.

Terry la agarro de las caderas y se deslizo dentro de ella con un envite delicioso e

interminable, sellando su unión. Hasta el fondo, apretándose contra su cerviz tanto

como pudo.

Apretada, mojada, caliente, sedosa, perfecta; Candy era todo eso y más. Se retiro y

luego se hundió en ella otra vez con dureza. Candy gimió de nuevo y se cerro en torno

a él.

"Estaba en casa. Era suya"

-Cállate, y haré que te corras ya- le murmuro, ahuecándole las nalgas con las manos y

alzándola más contra su cuerpo.

Asalto su boca, al mismo tiempo que la llenaba con su sexo. Con largos y profundos

envites. "¡Demonios, si!". Le encantaba aquel tipo de fricción. Era lo mejor del mundo.

Cada roce de su carne contra la de ella era una descarga eléctrica que lo atravesaba por

completo. Todas aquellas sensaciones estallaron dentro de él, haciendo desaparecer

cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido. Solo podía sentir. La presión de la vagina de

Candy a su alrededor, sus uñas en su espalda, sus caderas arqueadas bajo él, sus

gemidos suplicantes en el oído. La manera en que su corazón palpitaba. La emoción de

saber que la amaba.

Unos momentos más tarde ella grito….Su nombre. Comparándolo con Dios. Sus

palabras eran una letanía, una suplica. Y él sintió las palpitaciones de Candy bajo él,

ordeñándole, envolviéndole. Terry perdió el control. Se aferro a ella, la rodeo

estrechamente en sus brazos, como si fuera un salva vidas. De hecho lo era.

Maldición, se sentía como un volcán. La presión que notaba en los testículos lo dejo sin

aliento. El placer lo aturdió. Después de años de sexo compartido, tener a Candy para él

solo era como una revelación asombrosa. Casi esperaba que el cielo se abriera y

comenzara a sonar música o algo así.

Pero solo sintió éxtasis, que lo atravesó con tal fuerza, que pensó que estallaría en un

millón de pedazos. La abrazo con fuerza, la poseyó, se vacío en su interior en una serie

de espasmos que lo dejaron devastado. Que lo cambiaron. Para siempre.

Bajo la dura protección del cuerpo de Terry, Candy lo estrecho con fuerza. No cabía

duda que poseía su cuerpo como también su corazón.

Lágrimas le anegaron los ojos

Temblando, jadeando, él alzo la cabeza. El sudor resbalaba por sus sienes, el cuello. Las

venas sobresalían en sus músculos tensos. Terry parecía enorme e invencible. Salvo

cuando abrió los ojos y la miro. Cada una de sus vulnerabilidades quedaba al

descubierto en aquellos ojos, y el corazón de Candy se derritió aun más por él.

-Hola- murmuro ella

-Hola

-Ha sido hermoso. Me ha conmovido

Terry soltó un gruñido

-Bueno, lo cierto es que yo estoy intentando no echarme a llorar como un niño.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse mientras su corazón se iluminaba ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

-Y solo nosotros dos. ¿Ha sido difícil?

-No tanto como pensé que sería. En cuanto me centre en ti y como me sentía contigo,

todo fue bien.

-Fue perfecto- le corrigió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta de los dedos

-Sin duda alguna

-Sabes, yo solía ser una chica estúpida, persiguiendo un sueño tonto, que no existía. Tú

me diste algo real. Me trataste como a una mujer, me enseñaste del sexo y lo que era el

amor. Gracias

-Gracias a ti. Te hice pasar por un infierno y me odio por eso. Pero aún así me curaste y

te preocupaste por mí. No perdiste las esperanzas conmigo. Te amo, pecosa. Siempre lo

haré ¿Te casaras conmigo algún día?

-¿Me lo pedirás algún día?

-Si- aparto un rizo rubio de las ruborizadas mejillas

Candy le dio un suave beso en los labios y bromeo:

-No se. La primera vez que te pedí ayuda, tú dijiste que no habría lazos afectivos.

Terry se bufo

-Fui un idiota. Necesito ese vínculo entre nosotros. Es tan vital como respirar, pecosa- le

beso los labios.- Espero…que aún quieras tener niños conmigo…algún día.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Me alegra que podamos…que nunca te hicieras…hum

-¿La vasectomía? Lo pensé varias veces, pero resultaba difícil. Albert tenía razón; no lo

hice porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de llegar a convertirme en padre algún día.

-Has dado un paso enorme esta noche para dejar el pasado atrás ¿Te extrañaría si te

dijera que me siento orgullosa de ti?

Un destello de lágrimas ilumino los verde azules. Terry parpadeo para hacerlas

desaparecer.

-No. Demonios, yo también me siento orgulloso de mi mismo- bromeo- Y ahora eres

mía, toda mía. Solo mía.

Bajo él Candy sonrío.

-Solo tuya. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se termino esta historia…Me encanto, me divertí mucho en el proceso, me costo adecuar algunas cosas, cortar otras, y tratar de mantener la esencia de los personajes. Pero valió la pena…Agradezco a cada una de ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer, sobre todo a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, hay unos de antología! Que me animaron a seguir…<strong>

**No dejare esto hasta aquí, ya que y a pesar de ser una Terriana de tomo y lomo, me encanto este Albert, así que continuare con su historia…bienvenidas las que quieran a leerlo…**

**Un beso a todas, felices fiestas!…Nos vemos. **


End file.
